The beginning to the beginning
by HuskyWalker
Summary: Harry gets sent back in time by accident. In an attempt to change the future he adopts Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Voldemort. Will he be able to get back to the future and get his revenge or will he find a family in the people he never thought would love him? Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first Harry Potter fic. now you have been warned.**

**I have gone around with this idea for a while and now I wanted to try it out. I hope you will like it.**

**Warning: light bashing, abuse, death and whatever else I can come up with.**

**Disclaimer: Does Hedwig live in the end of the HP books? No? Then I do not own Harry Potter. That would be J.K. Rowling. **

**Thanks to ****angelhitomie this story is being betaed, so while it may take time the quality will be better.**

**August 29, 2011**

He was many things.

A boy

A freak

A celebrity

A hero

A weirdo

A liar

And the newest one: A murderer.

What he most of all wanted to be was Harry just Harry. He wondered what it would be like to be able to go down the street without anyone recognising him.

He would just be Harry James Potter the only child of James Potter and Lilly Potter nee Evans.

The thought made the nearly sixteen-year-old boy smile. He would never just be Harry. Even his family, who he was supposed to spend yet another summer vacation with, didn't see him as Harry.

To them he was a freak.

An abnormality.

Someone who took up space in their house and they would rather treat him like a houseelf, though they did not know what it was, than as a part of the family.

Until school started he had not even known his own name. When the teacher had called for a Harry Potter no one had reacted. After all the other children had been seated he had been the only one standing. Waiting for someone to call out his name so he could go and sit with the other children.

The teacher had kneeled down in front of him and asked for his name. Harry remembered looking at her with his unnatural green eyes before he had answered. "Boy."

That night he had gotten his first real beating. But it had not been the last one.

Now, fifteen-years-old, he sat alone in the castle called Hogwarts and looked out of the window next to his bed in the Gryffindor tower, one of the four houses in the castle.

Hogwarts was a school where witches and wizards could attend from they were eleven. There, hidden from the sight of muggles, they learned about the magical world.

He watched as the other students made their way to the carriages which would take them to the train. From there they would go to the station in London where their families would be waiting for them to arrive.

He had been ordered to stay back because the headmaster, Albus fucking Dumbledore, wanted to have yet another talk with him.

Harry snorted at the thought. He was not sure he could take another one of those talks. Ever since his godfather, Sirius Black, had died all the teachers had treated him as if he was a bomb ready to blow up if they moved or said a single wrong word.

…After what had happened in the headmaster's office he could not blame them for thinking so.

With a deep sigh Harry got up from his seat. No matter how much he wanted to stay away he had to show up. After whatever the headmaster had planned for him someone would escort him so he could spend another summer in a living hell, also know as Privet Drive number 4 where his relatives lived.

Slowly Harry made his way out of the portrait which hides the entrance to the Gryffindor tower from plain view and walked through the empty corridors. Only seeing a ghost once in a while. Otherwise he felt like the only living being in the whole place.

He dragged his trunk after him. Hedwig, his owl, would be left at the school where Hagrid could take care of her. That way his uncle Vernon would not be able to do anything to her this year.

"Mr. Potter. Should you not be on the train with your friends on your way home to get pampered by your family? I am sure your fan club would cry if they knew you were about to miss the train." The sneering voice told him who it was without him having to turn around to look.

"The headmaster ordered me to get to his office to yet another one of his talks. So if you would please excuse me. I don't want to be late for that." He tried to step around the potion master but the older man followed his movements so he had to stop.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for disrespect for a teacher." Harry just raised an eyebrow in a similar manner to what Severus Snape said potion master normally did in his lessons. He was not going to let to great bat of the dungeons nook him down. "Unfortunately, professor, the school year is over so you can't take away points from the houses."

His smile disappeared when the potion master suddenly hovered over him. Harry scowled inside his head. Due to malnourishment in his younger years he was smaller and more petite than the rest of the boys in his year. Hell, even Hermione Granger, one of his best friends, was taller than him.

The greasy-haired head of Slytherin glared and Harry swallowed. Why had he not listened when the little voice in his head had told him to keep his mouth shut? It was the same voice he usually ignored when he was about to do something which would lead him into troubles.

"Detention with me Potter as soon as the school year starts again. You will meet at my office seven o'clock. You do not want to know what will happen if you are to be late, believe me. Hurry up before I decide that it will not be enough punishment for you."

"Yes…sir."

The last part was added after another glare from the teacher.

Harry hurried down the corridor. He would not risk spending more time with the bat than necessary. Besides he was already about to be late for his meeting with the headmaster.

Cursing Harry started running as soon as he was sure that Snape was nowhere in sight. Down the corridors and up the stairs. The Harry hunting as his cousin, Dudley, liked to play paid of as he arrived in front of the gargoyle hiding the headmaster's office only five minutes late.

"Blood pops." Harry stepped forward as the statue moved aside. For once the headmaster didn't make him try to figure out the password. For some reason that fact didn't calm him as it was supposed to do.

"Come in." Harry stepped inside the office only to find the headmaster seated behind his table. The man looked like he was too old to lead a school. His beard reached his stomach. It made him wonder if the headmaster was able to hide anything in there. How many would think he could take forth a wand from there? He had to look away so he wouldn't start laughing at the thought.

"Hello, my dear boy. Have a seat. Do you want anything, tea, Lemon Drop?"

"No, thank you professor." Harry mumbled. He wished he was not alone with the headmaster. The way the man was looking at him made him want to crawl into a hole and hide though he did not understand why. "Umm, you wanted to see me?"

Looking around in the office he found that most of the things had been put back at their originally place after his little magical outburst. However he noted that the headmaster had fewer weird things standing at his table than before. Maybe he had not been able to repair all of his things.

When the silence continued Harry started to move a little in the chair he was seated. Normally the headmaster and he would have no problems with talking to each others. He actually saw the headmaster as the grandfather he had never had. But today things seemed different through he could not say what it was.

The headmaster was dressed in his usually colourful robes. This time it was orange mixed with pink dots. Harry wondered who had inspired the headmaster to dress like that. Or had he always been like that. He tried to think how a young Dumbledore would look in those clothes but found it impossible to see him different from what he looked like now.

"Yes, I wanted to talk with you about something." Now Harry noticed that the usual annoying twinkle was gone from the headmaster's eyes. Instead a man who gave of the same scary aura as Voldemort sat in front of him.

He gulped and forced himself to look away from the headmaster's eyes. From the lessons with Snape he knew how Legilimency worked. As long as he did not look him into the eyes the headmaster would not be able to get into his mind.

As if the headmaster knew what he was doing the older man frowned. "Harry, is something wrong? Something you are not telling me about? You know you can come to me with anything that might bother you."

The boy-who-lived kept his head bowed. He was not sure what to think of the headmaster anymore. After all, the man had kept important information from him. Pieces of information which could have saved his godfather's life. If he just had told him Sirius would still have been alive.

Harry blinked the tears away before they could fall. He was not going to let the headmaster see him cry. He did not need the man's pity. Hell, he did not need anyone's pity.

"I will take your silence as a no. Do you know why I asked you to come here today?" The boy-who-lived could only shake his head. His interest was awoken by the headmaster's words. It seemed like they wouldn't have the talk he had feared so much.

"Once I knew a man. He was a brilliant man with great ideas and big ambitions. He wanted nothing than to be left alone but still managed to create rebellion around him. He was a dangerous man who nearly destroyed the plans I have for this world."

Dumbledore paused as if he tried to decide how much he should tell him. Harry leaned forward in his chair, eager to hear more about the man Dumbledore was telling him about. "I gave him a lot of chances to see the light. Unfortunately he kept dragging others down with him. So I had to…take care of the problem he was."

Harry did not react when the headmaster stood up from his chair and slowly walked around the table until his was standing right in front of him. He tried to figure out what all this had to do with him. No one had ever told him about such a man.

"I hoped I would not have to do this." Harry blinked and starred with wide eyes at the wand pointed directly between his eyes. "Professor…?" He trailed of not sure how to continue. Sure, this was a joke. In a minute the headmaster would start laughing and they could go back to the way they had been.

When nothing happened Harry looked away from the wand and, for the first time since he entered the office, looked directly into the headmaster's blue eyes. "What are you doing?" His voice trembled a little. The man in front of him reminded him more of Voldemort than the old headmaster he had known for five years by now.

"You are starting to become more like him. I can't let you chose that way. Sure you understand that much, Harry. This is all for the greater good. I am sure that you will be able to forgive me."

Still trying to figure out what the headmaster meant Harry blinked. His eyes darted around. There had to be a way out of the office. The window was out of question since he didn't want to die just yet. The door was closed and probably also locked and warded. No way he would be able to get out that way.

All the paintings were empty. Maybe some of them had gone of looking for help. If he could just get more time some was bound to come in. Hell, even Snape would be more than welcome in the moment. Where was the great, greasy bat when you needed him the most?

"You are going to regret this Dumbledore."

"No, I am only doing this for the greater good. The world will forgive me. I can't let you be like him. It was him who destroyed all my plans and created the monster we all know as Voldemort."

Harry grabbed his trunk and tensed. He did not like the way this had turned.

Dumbledore smiled one of his gentle smiles which made him seem like a slightly confused grandfather. "Remember, my boy, death is just another big adventure."

The boy-who-lived opened his mouth to scream in hope that someone would hear him and come to his help.

"Avada Kedavra."

And then he knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay chapter two is here. I hope that you like it. And remember to REVIEW. Or else I find it hard to continue the story. **

**Warning: Child abuse, light bashing, cursing and whatever else I can think of.**

**Disclaimer: In case there is any doubt I don't own Harry Potter or any recognizable characters. **

Every single part of him hurt. Harry was not sure if it was possible but even his hair seemed to be in pain.

How come he felt such pain? What had caused it? Harry frowned while he tried to get his brain to work. Unlike what people seemed to think about him he could think just fine on his own. Most of the time he just ignored the little voice in the back of his head that was trying to give him pieces of advices.

He remembered talking with professor Snape. Then he had been in the headmaster's office. Dumbledore had been acting weird. It almost was like he was someone else. Harry wondered if it was possible for Voldemort to pull the same stunt as Barty Jr. had done in his fourth year.

Dumbledore had cursed him.

Fucking Dumbledore had cast the Avada Kedavra at him.

On of the three Unforgivable.

Dumbledore had tried to kill him.

…Then wasn't he supposed to be dead?

Harry was pretty sure that dead people did not feel pain. But what was the changes for surviving a curse that had killed all its victims not only one but _two _times.

All those thoughts were starting to give him a headache. Harry groaned. Just what he needed. More pain. Fate had to be a sadist or he had done something to piss her off.

The sound of birds singing somewhere over him made Harry sit up just to fall back again when pain shot through his body. Why did he feel like he had been turned inside out? Had he felt like this the first time he had been hit by the curse? Sadly, there was no one around him he could ask.

Slowly Harry opened his eyes only to look at a bright blue sky without a single cloud in sight. It seemed to a perfect summer day. Not too hot or too cold. His glassed had survived the travel which he was thankful for. He didn't like the idea stumbling around without being able to see anything.

Turning his head from side to side Harry found that he was in what looked like a park. From where he lay at the ground he could see on old swing and an unused seesaw.

Where ever he was it was clearly a muggle location. At least he had changed to some of his cousin's hand-me-down clothes before he had gone of to the headmaster's office. Though the clothes were several times too big for him and used more than enough it made him stand out less than his Hogwarts robes would.

Testing his limbs he was glad to find that nothing seemed to be broken. He was sore and his lungs felt weird. He would have to check up on them later on if the feeling continued. At least he was alive. Either that or he had ended up in a really weird version of afterlife.

If this was life after death he would have to talk with someone. He had always thought he would be able to meet his parents and now also Sirius when he once died. For some reason or another it didn't seem to be happening anything soon.

With a sigh he slowly got up from his spot at the ground. Every muscle in his body protested but at least he was able to move around.

Wincing Harry took a step forward and nearly stumbled over his own feet. Maybe he wasn't as okay as he first had thought but at least he was alive.

Now all he needed was some kind of a plan and he would be on his way.

Not far from where he had awaked Harry found his trunk. How the old piece of junk had managed to survive the travel he had to figure out later. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that it had survived many years of use by the hands of the Dursleys. It made him feel like he was almost on familiar terms with the trunk.

Taking another step Harry found that he was slowly growing steadier. In this rate he would maybe be able to make it out of the park by nightfall.

As he walked, if one could say that, a plan had started to take form in the back of his mind.

First of all he would have to find out where he was. By the look of his surroundings he would say he was some kind of a muggle park. This meant he was nowhere near Hogwarts. That was probably a good thing since the headmaster had just attempted to take his life.

Then he would have to figure out where to go. Hogwarts was out of question and so was the Burrow. Dumbledore would know he was alive at the moment he sat a foot in either places. There was Privet Drive number 4 but since there was nothing there to protect him from one mad headmaster he would have to avoid his home. And then there was Sirius's home.

A saddening feeling spread in his chest. No, he couldn't go there. It would only remind him of his godfather which would be too painful to deal with right now. Besides the house was headquarter for the burning chicken, which Dumbledore was leading.

Harry sighed. It seemed like he was all on his own. At least he had made preparations for situations like this after his second year where he had blown up Aunt Marge and afterwards run from home. After that he had bought a purse that was directly connected to his account in the bank. That way he did not have to go to Gringotts to get money.

His lungs burned as if he did not get enough air in them as he walked. Harry had to stop several times and lean against one of the trees. Taking several deep breaths he opened his eyes which he had not even realised he had closed.

Harry cursed. If he continued like this he would not be able to get anywhere anytime soon. He could not risk staying at this place for long. Who knew when somebody would come around and see him? He would have to get away from there before it happened.

A sudden idea hit him and Harry smirked. He should have thought of this before. Just because he was minor and couldn't use magic outside school it didn't mean he would not be able to use magical things.

Opening his trunk Harry found his firebolt, a gift from his godfather in his third year, and his invincible cloak which his father had used before him.

Looking around to make sure that no one was around him Harry turned his attention back to his belongings. He didn't need a muggle to see what he was about to do. That would just get the ministry breathing down his neck. Something he wanted to avoid as long as possible.

Whit a wave with his hand his broom grew back to its normal size. Harry groaned and closed his eyes for a short time. He had learned himself doing wandless magic when he had realised that the headmaster would not train him to be ready to face Voldemort.

He was still at the learning stadium and could only do the simplest spells. And it still gave him a great headache afterwards. Not for the first time Harry found himself wished for a potion.

When he felt he was not going to faint by moving Harry opened his eyes and stood. He cast an enlighten spell at his trunk so it would hover behind him and sat on the broom.

Wrapping the cloak around himself and his belongings Harry kicked off.

With the help of his broom Harry moved much faster than before. He kept close to the ground in fear of falling down. He didn't feel like breaking bones because he was too high in the air. Now he would just have to make sure that he did not bump into any muggles and everything would be all right.

Moving around like this reminded of Mr. Weasley's old flying car Ron and he had used to get to school in the start of second year. The memory made Harry smile. He would have to get in contact with Ron to warn him and his family about Dumbledore. If the headmaster had tried to kill him what should stop him from doing so to others?

Worrying about his friends' health Harry sped up. He had to find out where he was so he could find out how to get a warning out to his friends. It was too dangerous, both for him and them, to meet personally. He had to find another way to contact them.

It didn't take long for Harry to find out that he was in London. Though he had never seen much of the city the big signs where a big tell-away for him.

What made him confused was the way people at the street were dressed. He did not know much about what was in with the muggles but the way people was dressed made him feel like he had ended up in a old film of some kind.

With still growing worry Harry landed in an alley and took of his cloak and put both the cloth and his broom back in the trunk.

He had to find the Leaky Caldron and maybe the twin's shop. They would now what to do. He had no doubt about they would help him. If not then only because of the money he had given them to start their shop.

Walking among the muggles Harry felt himself standing out from the mass. More than once he saw people turn their head to look at him. Somehow he knew that they were not only looking because of his clothes though to them that alone had to be weird enough.

His unruly black hair was worse than normally. He didn't need a mirror to see that. His clothes were dirty with earth and spots from grass. His glasses were way too big to his face and his body was too little. It made him seem to be years longer than he really was.

After walking what felt like hours without a break Harry started to feel more and more tired. His lungs had stopped hurting but settled down to an irritating itching. If it didn't disappear he would have to see a healer or someone else about it.

By the sound of children's voices made him stop dead in his track. Though he could not yet see them the voices reminded him of the times his cousin and Dudley's friends had played Harry hunting. He shuddered and started walking fast towards the sounds.

Hermione called is hero complex.

Even at strange places like this where he had nothing to do it seemed to follow him around.

Harry could not think of a time where it had not gotten him into troubles of some kind.

He hoped that this would not be one of those times.

Harry arrived at what looked like a backyard. He spotted several children surrounding something at the ground. He stopped taking in the scene trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

Standing on his toes Harry caught a glimpse of a boy with the same nuance of black hair as himself. Seven boys and girls were surrounding the boy. Kicking and hitting him wherever they could land a hit or kick.

From what he could see the boy had curled around himself and had his arms over his head trying to protect it from the worst of the attacks.

Anger came to live in him. His wand was in his hand before he could think. "Leave him alone."

All head snapped in his direction and Harry stopped not sure if this really was such a good idea. Though he seemed to be older than those people, there were more of them than there was of him. He would not be able to take them out on his own. Not without cheating a little.

So fast that their eyes were not able to keep up, Harry put his wand away and sent several jinxes towards the group. Satisfied he watched as the children stumbled and landed at the hard ground. The headache was back on full force and made him see black dancing spots.

Not wasting anymore time at the children Harry stepped over the bodies and towards the one who was still curled into a ball at the ground.

Harry kneeled down next to the boy and reached out for him. "Are you okay?" The boy was a few years younger than him but with the obviously hand-me-down clothes he could be wrong. Large bruises painted his skin and a little blood was running from a wound at his lip.

The boy flinched away from his touch which made Harry frown. Something told him that this was not the first time the boy had been beaten like this. "Don't worry. They will not do you anything. I will make sure of that."

He glared at the children who had started to get up. They shivered and turned around and ran out of the backyard.

"You shouldn't have done that. They will just find me another day." Harry frowned. The boy's voice was hollow. As if he was not living. It reminded him of how he had sounded before he had got his letter from Hogwarts. The thought send shivers down his spine.

The boy started moving around trying to get up. Harry bended down and helped him on his feet. He noted the slight difference between them in height. At least he was taller than the boy but it was clear that the other one would grew him over head in a few years.

Dark blue eyes locked with his green eyes.

Harry starred at the boy. He seemed like someone he was supposed to know but right now he could not place him. The boy wasn't starring at his scar which meant he had to be a muggle.

The young wizard cursed. Leave it to him to use magic in front of a whole group of muggles. But even if he got the chance to do it again he would do it all the same way.

"You know it is good manners to say thanks when someone just has saved your ass."

"I could have taken care of them on my own." Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, and I am not a wizard."

As soon as the words had left his mouth Harry felt the boy freeze and jump away from him. For the second time that day. Was it really the same day? He was not sure. It was something he would have to find out later on.

Anyway, for the second time he found himself looking at a wand pointing at his face.

"You are also a wizard?" His calm tone seemed to unnerve the other boy. "What told you? The fact that I am holding a wand and am ready to curse you if I don't get some answers?"

Harry ignored the sarcasm in the boy's voice. "But if you're a wizard then you are bound to know who I am." The boy only glared at him and Harry sighed. He moved the hair away from his forehead and waited for the usual reaction he knew had to come.

The boy didn't gasp.

He didn't scream.

Nor did he try to hug him to death.

Or try to curse him with the same result.

He just looked at him as if he waited for something to happen. "You have a scar so what? Do you think that makes you famous? I have several though none of them are in my face."

"Are you sure you are a wizard?" Harry said. Maybe the boy had borrowed an older sibling's wand. That would explain it.

The boy stepped closer trying to be threatening. "Shouldn't I be the one asking?" Harry smirked. "I don't know should you?"

"I am the one with the wand."

"That is only because I don't need mine."

The surprise in the boy's face nearly made Harry laugh. He held it back since the boy looked to be one of those who didn't take it well to be laughed at.

Harry cleared his throat. He had already spent more than enough time talking with the other boy. "I have to be on my way."

"I didn't give you permission to leave." Harry frowned. He knew than commanding voice from somewhere. If only he could recall who it had belonged to. "Then it is I good thing I never asked for permission, boy."

He could see anger flare up in by his words. "Don't call me that I have a name."

"It is kind of hard to use when I don't know what it is." Harry waited while the boy pondered his words.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Then you may have a nice day, Tom."

Ignoring the scowling boy Harry turned around and started walked. He trusted his instinct to save him if the boy actually decided to curse him.

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Now, why did that name sound like someone he should know?

Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort the times biggest dark lord.

Yup, that could only be him.

Something told Harry that his life just had been more messed up than it had already been.

…Was it too late to hope it all just was some kind of a dream?

**Do you see it?**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**You know that one**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**The button under here?**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Push it and start writing**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**So third chapter is up. I just want to say thanks to those of you who took the time to review. **

**I am not the best to mat but 256 visitors and ten reviews it just doesn't add up. Hmm. **

**Anyway I got a review about the mistakes I make when I write. For those of you who don't know it yet English is not my native tongue. This means I make mistakes. If you find anything please point it out and I will try to correct it.**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think that Dumbledore would have been a good guy if I had been writing the books?**

"Talking"

_Writing/thoughts._

"Sweet Merlin." Harry glared at the newspaper he had bought as if it was its fault. For all he knew in the moment it _could_ very well be.

"I can't believe it. He couldn't not just kill me, no. I am the boy-who-bloody-won't-lie-down-and-die."

_1941_.

Dumbledore's curse had sent him back in time instead of killing him like it would with normal people.

Harry frowned and continued pacing back and forth in the little room he was currently occupying. It hadn't taken him long to locate Diagonal Alley. Instead of renting a room in the Leaky Caldron he had found a little room he could use in Knockturn Alley.

Anyone who knew of Harry Potter, icon of the light, would never think of looking for him at a place like this.

The only problem was that there was no one to come looking for him. All those he had ever known had yet to be born. All, when he did not consider Albus Dumbledore and Tom M. Riddle.

None of them was someone he would seek help from.

One of them was only a child, three years younger than himself. Both of them had tried to end his life. One several times while the other had tried to kill him just two days ago.

Since all he knew hadn't even seen the light yet he had to do things on his own.

The boy-who-lived hid his face in his hands. "Can this actually get any worse? One would think that my life couldn't get any worse by now. Why does Fate hate me so much? What would Sirius have done?"

A loud banging sounded from the other side of the wall distracted his thoughts. "Shut up in there. We are actually some who needs their sleep." Harry decided to ignore the man. Especially, since he probably already had fallen asleep.

"What would Sirius do?" He asked himself once again. It was something he had been doing more and more since Sirius had fallen through the Veil. Usually it helped him to come up with an answer and this time was no exception.

Harry grinned and stopped his pacing. He looked out of the only window in the room. Down at the street where people were out and about. Unlike Diagonal Alley Knockturn Alley came to life when the sun got down. Then all kind of being, which had been hiding from the sun, came forth.

**Next day**

Harry woke early the next morning. He lay still in the bed and waited for his brain to catch up with the last days' events.

As soon as he remembered exactly why he was in the dark room instead of his relative's home Harry got up from the bed and started stretching his body like a cat.

He didn't know if it was because of the bed or the curse Dumbledore had thrown but his body was still not back to normal. "At least the itching in my lungs is gone." Normally he would have gone to a healer, or, if he was at school, to madam Pomfrey. But right now he had no answer to the questions he knew would be asked.

First thing first.

Dressed in a black wizard robe Harry left his lounging with his trunk hovering after him. He knew that no one stepped inside Knockturn Alley dressed like a muggle. Not if one wanted to live.

The use of magic gave Harry a constant headache. But he wasn't about to drag his luggage after him. This way no one would be able to steal his things. Besides he had seen a lot of people doing like him. It wouldn't do to let people think of him as a muggleborn. It would only end in pain for him.

Harry walked through the door to the Leaky Caldron. The place looked exactly like it would in the future. The wizard-world changed slowly. Until now he hadn't seen much which were different from the future.

Hopefully that also goes for the Leaky Caldron.

Stepping inside silence embraced him and Harry stopped up frowning. There were a lot more people inside the pub but none of them seemed to be there for drinking or exchanging rumours. Most of them sat in small groups, close together.

He felt the eyes look him over and then turn back to the conversation. It felt weird not being stared at. Ever since he first stepped into the wizard world he had never gone anywhere without being recognized. It felt weird in a good way. Harry was not sure if he liked being a no one. It would take time to get used to it.

Harry slowly made him way to the bar. Where Tom, the bartender, normally was stood instead an elderly woman. She looked a lot like Tom. Maybe they were related. She could be a cousin or even his mother.

Not caring for the eyes looking him over Harry sat down at a chair in the bar and waited for the woman to come over to him. He wasn't in a hurry. After all there was no one that was waiting for him.

"Aren't you a little too young to be drinking?" Harry blinked. "I am seventeen." It was a lie but if he wanted to survive on his own he couldn't risk to be put in an orphanage or something like that. "You don't look like that."

The woman looked down along her nose. She tried to judge whether or not he was telling the truth. "But I have not come to get a drink. Actually, I was hoping that you would be able to help me with something."

Though they talked with low voices he could feel people stare at him. It seemed like strangers not was something that came around in these time. If he remembered right Dumbledore had still not defeated Grindelwald yet. He would have to do some research some about the time he had landed in. It would be hard to explain if he used a spell which had yet to be invented.

"So, what do you want? It is not often we see new people around here." Harry ducked his head. "I have been overseas those few years. My family died so I thought it would do good to get a little away from all of it."

He could feel the woman's sympathetic eyes on him and Harry let out a breath he did not know he had been holding. The gaze reminded him of Mrs. Weasley. The only mother figure he had ever known. At least it would be easier to explain if he made a slip up. "I was hoping you could tell me where I could buy a house?

The woman smiled. "You have come to the right one. I know all the right places. Just tell me what you are looking for. Such a sweet, young man as yourself should not be left on you own." Harry bowed his head so his fringes hid his smile from sight. It seemed to be easier than he had hoped for.

"I look for a little place, preferably near other wizards but not where the neighbours can look in of the windows. I am working with different spells and prefer to do it without being disturbed. There shall be enough rooms to two people. Maybe a quidditch pitch and I would like it to be furnished."

Harry took a deep breath when he finished. The woman frowned obviously thinking. "I think I know a few places which would work. Give me a little time and I will give you the addresses. Why two room? Do you have a wife?"

"N-no but I have a member of my family which I hope to get to live me. His parents are also dead and I think it would be easier for him if we got together. You know blood is thicker than water and all that."

The woman only nodded tears in her eyes. It was clear she had brought the little story about the two orphans. "Was it…" Harry didn't need a name to know what she was talking about. "Only my parents. My cousin's parents died because of an accident."

"You poor boy. Tell me, what is your name?"

Harry opened his mouth just to close it again. He had never thought that long. "Evan James." It was the first name he could think of. Besides it reminded him of his parents. If he was lucky he would be able to see them grow up.

"You know what Mr. James? You and your cousin will be welcome here anytime. Be it need for a meal or Tom's mother.

"Thanks." Harry looked down at the piece of paper the woman had given him. There were three different addresses. One of them had to be something he could use. "I will come around when I have chosen a house." The woman's smile grew even wider. "You can come any time if it is just for a talk. And if I am not here my son Tom will know to let you in." Harry blinked. So he had been right about the woman being in family with Tom.

"I will remember that. Now, if you will please excuse me. I would like to get a look at the houses before the day is over." The woman only nodded. "Of course, just come to me if you have any problems or questions at all."

Harry made his way out of the pub feeling better than he had done ever since he had arrived to this time. Finally things were starting to look better for him. If he was lucky things would go this smooth all the time

…when one had something to do with Dumbledore and the future Voldemort things would never go smooth.

The two first houses Harry decided against after short visits at both places. None of them were in a condition where he would be able to move in.

In the first of them it looked like a werewolf had been let out on a night with a full moon. From what he heard when he talked with the neighbours it was what had happened.

The second one had a quidditch pitch but half of the house had been destroyed under an attack of some of the dark lord's men. Since Harry didn't believe that the lightning never hit the same place twice he decided against moving in there. He couldn't know if they had gotten what they wanted. No one knew where the family were.

He fell in love with the last house.

It was nothing big and built right outside Hogsmeade. Standing in the front door he could see Hogwarts. It felt weird to look at the place that had been his home for five years.

It was a two store cottage with white walls and surrounding trees which made sure that the neighbours would not be able to look in.

Walking inside he found the place clean and with a few furniture. It wasn't much but it would be enough. At least until he bought something more.

In the basement there was enough space to make potions down there. The house contained three rooms with beds. A kitchen, a bathroom, a living room and a study room. Munch more he did not need.

There wasn't any quidditch pit but instead Harry got a surprise as he stepped into the basement.

"What are you doing here?" Jumpy around he saw a ghost come out of a solid wall. With his heart up in his throat Harry leaned against a table and tried to breathe calmly. "Hallo, my name is Evan James and I ehm, wants to buy this house. That is if it is okay with you."

The ghost, who was nothing else than a young boy, not even old enough to get into Hogwarts, stared at him with wide eyes. "You want to buy the house. But what about me?" Harry tilted his head to the side and looked at the boy floating a little over the floor. "I don't know. Do you want to stay here?"

"Yes…it's my home."

"Are you dangerous?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Then I don't see any problems. As long as you don't have anything against having us here I think we will manage staying here."

The ghost looked ready to fall dead if it wasn't for the fact that he already was dead. "There are more of you." Harry smiled. He could tell that the ghost was more afraid of him than he would be of him. "Yes, or so I hope. I am thinking adopting a boy."

"Aren't you a little too young for that?"

"I am seventeen years old." Since he had already used that age once he could just keep on doing so. It would make it easier for him to keep track of the lies he told. "You look too little to be seventeen."

Harry flinched. He knew he would never be as high as others on his age. That had the Dursleys made sure of. He was probably five feet three inches tall which was why he didn't try to lie more about his age than he had already done.

"I am just growing slowly. Anyway, since it seems like we are going to live together I would like to know your name." The ghost floated a little away so Harry could take in every single detail. "I am Hubert Prince. I was nine years old when I died which is sixty years ago."

"I can tell that the two of us of is going to be great friends."

The ghost nodded. "So, when is that boy coming?" He looked around as if he waited for Tom to pop out of nowhere. "I hope that I will be able to get him tomorrow."

Harry made a grimace. Tomorrow was sure going to be interesting to say it at least. But before that he had work to do with cleaning the house and make it ready for living people.

**Next: Harry and Tom meet, again.**

**What do you think of Hubert? He will be important latter on…I am not going to tell you how. **

**Let us make a deal. I get…let us say 10 reviews and next chapter will come as fast as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay. Chapter four is up. As I promised. You got the chapter when I got my reviews. By the way thank for them. They really warmed my heart. Had there been any flames they would have been used to warm my house.**

**Disclaimer: Dumbledore would have been put into Azkaban long time ago if I owned the Harry Potter books. Honestly who leaves a baby outside at nighttimes in fall? That is simply not something one should be able to do. **

**Warning: Whatever I can think off…be scared. Be very scared. *grins* **

"talking"

_Written words._

**Parseltongue **(yes, it is finally going to be in the story).

**On with the story**

It hadn't been _that_ hard to find the orphanage Tom was living at.

…Maybe he should say that in another way.

Who was the idiot who had gotten the genial idea to place more than just a handful of orphanages in the same area of London? If he ever got hold of the person he or she would get to know exactly what he thought of them. And right now it wasn't something pleasant.

Harry had left his new home early this morning with Hubert to watch the place. He trusted the ghost to make sure that no one entered the house while he was gone. The last he had seen of the ghost had been when Hubert had paced in front of the door with a grave mine.

Sighing he replaced the glamour charm he had been using when he visited the orphanages. He hadn't changed much. Just enough to make him look a little older than he was. Should someone think of gong through their memories they would only see a man who was searching for a long lost relative.

He wasn't wearing robes but some of the nicer clothes he had gotten from the Dursleys. It wasn't saying much but at least he didn't stand as much out from the mass as he would have done otherwise.

Cleaning the house yesterday he had used his wand by an accident when a bookcase had tilted and nearly landed on him. He had spent hours waiting for the owl he knew was bound to come from the ministry. After all, minors were not allowed to use magic outside school.

At midnight, when nothing had happened yet, Harry had given up. He figured that since he technically didn't exist in this time the ministry wouldn't be able to stop him from doing magic. Whatever the reason was it made things a whole lot easier for him.

This orphanage was number six in a row he tried. Harry was starting to wonder if it what worth the troubles. Then he would think of those he had left in the future. If he wasn't able to return to them and save their day he could at least try to make it so that they wouldn't need anyone to save them.

Harry took a deep breath and stepped inside the orphanage. It was time to see if his plan would work.

He no longer wondered why Riddle had turned into Voldemort in the future. After meeting the matron who was leading the orphanage he was close to say that anything Voldemort did/had done/would do…damn he was confusing himself, was explained.

As Harry sank deeper into his chair he wished he had been able to come with another plan. Remembering the Riddle he had seen the day he arrived to this time Harry gritted his teeth. He was nearly sure that the other kids had been from the same orphanage. He couldn't just leave the boy to grow up like this. Not when he knew what would happen in the future if something did not change.

The matron of St. Mary's orphanage had blonde hair and looked like she hadn't been under the sun since forever. "So you come from America, Mr."

"The name is Evan James, Madam." He forced himself to keep smiling. "You do not sound like someone from the States."

"I was born in here but my parents decided to move to the States. After they died in a car accident I moved back to England."

"And now you are here to adopt a child."

Harry suppressed the urge to groan. He had already wasted half an hour inside those four walls. If something didn't happen soon he would start hexing someone. The woman behind the table would make a perfect target.

"Actually, I am searching for a family member who is supposed to be somewhere in London. You see, after my parents died I found out that I actually have some family left. To my family blood is everything. There has never been a member of our family who hadn't been growing up without some of us around."

He pulled his best I-lost-my-parents-feel-sad-for-me face and smirked inwardly when the woman seemed fall for it. "Of course my dear. Just tell the name and I will see what I can do. Even if your relative doesn't live here I am sure we will be able to find him."

With bowed head Harry hid his face behind his fringes. Maybe the Sorting hat had been right about wanting to sort him into Slytherin. He actually enjoyed how easy it was to manipulate with the woman.

"His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle."

If Harry had thought that the woman could not get any paler than she already was he was proven wrong. The bit of colour she had was drained from her face when the name left his lips.

"Are you sure that it is the name of your relative?" Harry only nodded. The woman's reaction told him he had found the right place. That or she knew the boy. Either way he knew he would get to see Riddle before the day was over.

The woman shifted in her chair and bit her lip which made Harry frown. What was there about Riddle which made the woman act like that? Could it be that he already was too much like Voldemort? Hopefully he was not too late to change that.

"Riddle isn't like the other children here. To say the truth he scares the other children." It reminded him of how other people had reacted to him due to the lies that the Dursleys had spread about him.

"Perhaps you could explain so I could get an idea of what you are talking about." He could see the thoughts running through woman's head. It was clear that she feared that he wouldn't take Riddle with him if she explained how different he actually was from _normal_ people.

Harry leaned forward feeling the woman's eyes on him. "Let me guess when…Tom was young things happened around him. Usually when he was feeling a strong feeling of some kind. Things, which no one could explain. Am I right so far?"

When the matron nodded Harry continued. "And now he is gone from the place for around ten months the year. He is a student at Hogwarts for people like him."

From the look of the woman's face Harry knew he had been right. But it had not been hard. After all he had just told what he knew. Which actually wasn't as much as could he have wished for.

"How do you."

"Know?" Harry smiled and this time he didn't try to hide it. "Let us just say that Tom and I have more in common than one would think." At this woman's confused mine Harry let his wand come to view.

"You are one of them." The reaction reminded him of Aunt Petunia when she talked about something from the magical world. Pure disgust. "You are right, I am wizard. So I am pretty sure I can take whatever Tom might be able to come up with."

"Has Dumbledore sent you?"

Harry bit back a scowl. He had chosen to forget about the headmaster. Well, he wasn't headmaster yet. If Harry remembered right the old goat was transfiguration teacher. If he was lucky he would get nothing to do with the man.

"No, he hasn't. I haven't met the man before and have no plans about doing so. All I want is to meet Tom." The woman nodded and stood. "Very well. F you will please follow me. I think I know where to find the boy." Ignoring the looks the woman shoot him Harry walked next to her while he took in what he saw of the orphanage.

Out of all the orphanages he had visited this one was the worst of all of them. It was grey, boring and not a place he would let children live. The walls were rotten and the small rooms were filled with children of all ages.

They stopped outside a closed door. "He stays in here whenever he is back from that place. When he is not here the kids tends to fight less with each other." She knocked at the door and looked over her shoulder when she felt his gaze on her. "Tom likes his privatize. One will do good remembering that."

Instead of explaining further she opened the door and they stepped inside what was supposed to be Riddle's room.

The room was kept simple and somewhat clean. It only contained a bed, a desk with a chair and a closet.

Harry's eyes found Riddle as they stepped inside the room. He found the boy at the bed with his nose in a book. He hadn't even looked up when they entered. That both annoyed him and made him feel amused.

It was weird to see Riddle. Now he knew this was the young Voldemort he took his time to take a closer look at the boy.

Tom Marvolo Riddle looked like everyone else at his age did. He hadn't gotten into his grown spurt but Harry already knew that it would change. The boy's hair had the same black nuance as his own but instead of being unruly it lie flat down. His skin was way to pale and reminded him of the vampires he had learned about in DADA.

"This man has come all the way from America to meet you, Tom. It will be best for you if you greeted him the right way." Slowly, as if he couldn't care less Riddle closed his book and stood. To Harry's irritation the boy was only half a head lower than him if he hadn't put on the glamour charm.

Though the boy had yet to open his mouth and say something Harry knew he had been recognized. Harry kneeled down in front of the other boy but didn't look him in the eyes. He didn't know if Riddle had learned Occlumency yet but he wasn't about to take any chances.

Riddle was dressed in the same grey uniform as the other orphans were wearing. It was the same kind of clothes he had been wearing the day the first meet Harry realised. Looking the boy over Harry spotted several new bruises which had not been there last time he met the boy. Some of them were too big to have been made by a child.

Harry felt anger flare up but made sure to mask the feeling and keep control of his magic. Though there was no mark at the boy's face Harry spotted marks from fingers on his neck. Did Dumbledore know what was going on at this place?

Probably. And he still chose to do nothing at all. Even if Harry had not already been set on taking Riddle with him he would have done so. No one, not even the future dark lord, deserved to be treated like that.

"Hallo, my name is Even James. Our parents were related." It didn't come out the way he had hoped it would but now it was said.

Riddle's interest had been peeked though the boy did his best to hide it behind an emotionless mask. "Prove it."

Harry frowned. He hadn't thought Riddle would demand any kind of proof. If that had been the case he would have found something to bring with him. Maybe some kind of papers to help him.

Getting an idea Harry smiled when he turned towards the matron who hadn't left them alone since they entered Riddle's room. "Do you mind leaving us alone for a moment? What I am about to tell Tom is a family secret."

"I am sure that everything you're going to show the boy you can show to me."

He started wondering if anyone would notice it if he used magic on the woman. But no, he had to make a good example for the boy. How should he learn Riddle about right and wrong if he himself couldn't keep the rules?

"Yes, but this is magic and." The woman was out of the room and had closed the door behind her before he could finish speaking. Harry holds back a smirk. Finally things seemed to start going smoother. If only it would continue being that way.

Turning his attention back to the boy in front of him Harry knew it was not the case. Now Riddle was glaring at him openly Had Harry not been who he was and hadn't faced Voldemort more than just a few times he would probably had been scared by the look the boy was giving him.

"Sorry, Tom, but you have to do better than that if you want to scare me."

"You are that boy from the backyard." Only the future lord Voldemort could make it sound like an accusation.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, so Tom, the name is Evan James."

"Are our parents really related?" Riddle asked. "Yes, they were. Though I don't think they were anything as close as cousins."

"Are you a pureblood?"

The boy-who-lived raised an eyebrow. What was this? Twenty questions? "No. My father was one but he married a muggleborn witch."

"So you are a first generation pureblood."

"Huh?" He hadn't heard that term used before. Maybe it was something Riddle had just come up with to test him. "From what I know I am what am called a half-blood."

Riddle shook his head. "No, I am a half-blood since my mother was a witch and my father was a bloody muggle. But since your father was a wizard and your mother a mudblood."

"Do not call her that."

His fiery tone made Riddle takes one step to get a little away from him. Harry sighed and drove a hand through his hair. "Sorry, but my parents were killed when I was very young. Both of them are kind of a sore subject." Riddle nodded.

"Which one of them is the real you? Is it how you are now or did I meet the real one back there?" Harry grinned. He had expected the boy to look through his glamour. It seemed like Riddle wasn't as full of himself as he had feared he would be. "It was the real me you saw when we first met. I just figured that they wouldn't let a seventeen-year-old adopt someone."

Being under Riddle's gaze unnerved Harry. "There is no way you are seventeen. You look like a thirteen-year-old."

"I am. But the people I grew up with didn't really care about me and often happened to get me food. It resulted in my missing height."

Harry had figured it would be best for him to keep as close as possible to the truth. That way he wouldn't mix something up later on.

"You told the matron that you had a proof that we are related."

"Yes I have." Riddle crossed his arms. "Then show it to me."

"That is not possible."

"How come?" He could tell that the boy was started to get annoyed and maybe also a little curious.

He could hear mistrust in the boy's voice and sighed. "It is not something I can take up from the pocket and show you. It is something I have to tell you."

Disbelief was written all over the boy's face. Harry knew this wasn't going to be easy but he hadn't thought the boy would be this sceptic.

"**The two of us are more alike than you would ever dream off**." Harry whished he had thought f bringing a camera with him. The look in Riddle's face was hilarious. "**You speak**." Harry nodded. "Yes, I have been able to do it as long as I can remember it."

Riddle's behaviour turned around 180 degrees. For the first time he saw the boy smile. Harry realised that before his first defeat Voldemort had been a beautiful man.

"Are thee others out there like us?" Riddle's joy died when Harry shook his head. "I doubt that. Parseltongue is a trait from the great Salazar Slytherin himself. And I know for sure that no one is left from my part of the family."

Harry stood. His body was surprisingly stiff after having been in the kneeling position at the floor. Before he had been thrown back in time such a little thing had not been a problem for him. He usually spent hours kneeling in the garden when he took care of his Aunt's flowers.

"So, what do you say? Do you want to be adopted by med and come with me? I own a nice cottage near Hogsmeade."

"I guess it will be acceptable."

Harry wanted to bang his head against something hard. Preferably a wall or something like that. It seemed like they had a long way to go but he was not about to give up.

He would change the future.

And he would go back to his own time and kick Dumbledore's ass for making him go through this.

**Time for a voting**

**What kind of relationship should Harry and Tom have?**

**Father/son**

**Brothers?**

**Lovers(If so, Harry will be the uke. I simply cannot see him as anything else.) **

**Hurry up and start voting. That is the only way you will be heard.**

**Whatever gets most votes will be chosen.**

**Next: Tom meets Hubert. There will also be shopping. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I never thought I would live to see the day where I got this many reviews for just one chapter. To say the truth I nearly fainted when I opened my mail in the morning and found over twenty reviews waiting for my. You guys are amazing. No other words can describe it.**

**The votes for Harry and Tom's relationship until now: **

**Father/son: 8**

**Brothers: 7**

**Lovers: 18**

**You can vote until next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Only the plot and the OCs.**

**Waning: HuskyWalker was still in shock when this chapter was being written.**

"talking"

_Written words._

**Parseltongue **(yes, it is finally going to be in the story).

**On with the story**

"Is _that_ your home?" Harry kept smiling as Riddled glared at him. The boy had been doing it way too much. He needed some kind of a hobby. Something he could do that wouldn't involve glaring at things or people. Something he could do outdoors. That way he would also get a nice tan instead of being a vampire look-a-like. "Actually, it is our home now."

It hadn't taken long for Harry to convince the matron to let Riddle come with him. To be honest the woman had seemed rather eager to get both of them out of her door. It had nearly been too easy to get her to sign the papers that would give him full custody over Riddle. After it had been done they had been pushed out of the door before he could say goodbye.

"It looks like a shed." Instead of answering Harry bended down and took the boy's bag. Riddle hadn't had many things to pack, other than his things for school, before they took off.

They had taken the Knight Bus back to their new home. Harry had been surprised to find that the bus already existed in this time. He had feared he would look like an idiot standing with his wand out and hailing a bus which would never come. Harry swore he would learn how to Apparate by the first given chance.

"Shed or not this is where we live. At least we are close to your school. And we are also close to Hogsmeade. You can come on visit in the weekends, if that is what you want when school has started."

They walked inside where they were greeted by Hubert.

"You are home. Do you have any idea about how worried I was? You promised you would only be out for a few hours but you were gone for most of the day. You are lucky that you had me to guard this place. No one entered the house while I was on guard."

"Who is that?"

Hubert stopped his river of words and floated over to Riddle who already seemed to be regretting having opened his mouth. If Harry didn't know better he would say that the boy seemed to be a little afraid of being this close to the ghost. But that couldn't be true. Not with all those ghost there were in Hogwarts.

Harry barely dared to breathe as he watched the two take each other in with the eyes. He hadn't thought of what would happen when the two of them met.

"Is this the boy you have been talking about? The two of you really look a lot a like. You could have been brothers." Harry removed the glamour charm and stretched. He could feel Riddle's eyes on him. "Tom, this is Hubert Prince the ghost of this house. Hubert, this is Tom Marvolo Riddle who I have adopted today."

Harry started walking into the kitchen, ready to make himself and Riddle something to eat, until he remembered that there was nothing eatable in the whole house.

"Let me show you where your new room is, Tom. And then we will go out for dinner tonight. I had planned to do some shopping but finding you took longer than I had thought it would so we will have to do it tomorrow."

"**It is not my fault. It is not like asked for you to come looking for me, idiot**."

Outside the door to Riddle's new room Harry turned around and looked the other boy into the eyes for the first time since they met. "**You better remember that you are no longer the only one who can understand this language, Tom**."

Ignoring the other boy's scowl Harry opened the door and stepped aside so Riddle could take a look at what would be his new room.

The room he had chosen for Riddle was bigger than the one he had had at the orphanage thought it was quiet bare for the time being. Harry planned on changing that when they would go out for shopping. Luckily he was connected directly with his account for school shopping. How come it was still working Harry had no idea about. He wouldn't be the on to look the horse in its mouth. Not when he had someone else besides himself to take care of.

Right now the bedroom didn't contain much more than the one in the orphanage. Those were in a better quality than that place's had been.

While Harry was standing in the door Riddle stepped inside and looked around. His whole person screamed of boredom. But Harry knew, well more like hoped, that Riddle liked it. "What do you think?" Riddle only shrugged without even looking at him. "It is better than the last one, I guess."

Harry bit back a growl. He couldn't expect Riddle to change just because he had gotten him out of the orphanage and away from the harm. There were still a lot of things he needed to work on before the future would be safe. Luckily it seemed like he had more than enough time to do that.

"I just bought this place. Since it hasn't been used for such a long time I figure we will go shopping tomorrow. But for dinner tonight we could go out to eat somewhere. That is, if you happen to know a place which serves some good food."

While Riddle seemed to be thinking Harry took his sweet time to look the boy over. No matter how much he hated to say it Hubert had been right. They looked enough alike to go by family though it had to be distant.

"I guess we could try the Three Broomsticks." Harry smiled fondly by the mention of the place. He, Ron and Hermione had that place a lot of times during Hogsmeade weekends. He could still see how Ron would be looking long after Madam Rosmerta while Hermione would be rolling her eyes. Maybe his two friends would have found together now he was gone.

"Have you been there before?" The question got Harry out of his thoughts. "Been where?"

"At the Three Broomsticks. What are you an idiot?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "For your information I can tell that I am not an idiot or whatever else name you will come up with. And I was thinking of some of my old friends."

"Where are they?" Riddled looked around as if he thought they would pop out from nowhere. With wizards one could never be too sure. "Hopefully a better place than here."

None of them said a word as they made their way down to Hogsmeade. Harry was enjoying the sunset. They had a clear view of the town under them. The castle was looming in the background as a dark shadow. Harry felt a pang of sadness. For five years Hogwarts had been like a home for him. It had only taken one crazy wizard to change that.

What Riddle was thinking he had no idea about. What did future dark lords do while they didn't curse or kill people? Guess there was only one way to find out.

"So, what do you normally do when you are not at school?"

"I read."

"Books?"

"Of course."

The boy's cold tone nearly made Harry duck his head. Though Riddle was nothing near Voldemort he still succeeded being a little scary.

"What about quidditch do you like that? Are you playing it in your school? You are a Slytherin, right? What position do you think is the best to play?" Harry spoke happily. Finally there was a subject he loved and could talk about for hours. When he and Ron first get started, not even Hermione would be able to interrupt them.

"I don't like quidditch. It is a waste of time." Harry starred at the boy, gobsmacked. "You cannot be serious. There is nothing better in the world than quidditch. The freedom one feels when flying. It is like no on is able to control me when I am up there. No one will be able to tell me what to do and how to do it."

"It sounds stupid." Harry rolled his eyes. "I guess you will have to try it before you can understand what I am talking about."

"I am not going to sit on a broom." Harry grinned. "Are you scared of falling of a broom? Don't worry I will grab you if you should fall." The only answer he got was another glare from Riddle. "Believe me. That is never going to happen."

"If you say so."

They arrived to Hogsmeade and Harry was shocked to see how few people that actually was there. But since school was closed for the summer there were no students to visit the town.

He let Riddle lead the way as soon as they entered the town. After all he was supposed to never have been there before .So he couldn't just let his feet take him to the Three Broomsticks as he normally would do.

Entering the inn Harry realised that neither here had much changed. It was still warm, smoky and crowded but at least the place was clean. Otherwise he would have dragged Riddle out of there. Food or no food.

Together they made their way through the crowd until they found a free table near the fireplace but still in the shadows.

Harry sank down in the chair with a silent sigh. He already felt tired to the bone. Maybe he should go to a healer. But Harry knew it was not a possibility. There would be too many questions he had no answers to. He probably just needed to sleep it off.

As soon as they were seated madam Rosmerta, owner of the inn, came over to their table. Harry blinked. He had known that the barmaid had been old but he would never have thought that she would own the inn by now. But she looked fairly young and had probably just graduated from Hogwarts or some place like that.

"Good evening. My name is madam Rosmerta. Is there anything I could get for you?" The woman gave them both a warm smile but when her gaze fall at Riddle Harry could see she recognized the boy. "Tom, what are you doing here? The summer vacation has just started and you're already back. Something I should know about?"

Madam Rosmerta looked in his direction and Harry nodded in greeting. "Hallo, my name is Even James. I bought the cottage outside the town. Tom and I are living together." He gave her his best smile and felt Tom glare at him though nobody else seemed to noting it. Was it because he had taken the attention away from her by opening his mouth?

"So it is you who bought that place. It has been for sale in a long time. No one wanted to buy it because of the ghost in there."

"You mean Hubert? He is very friendly and we have an agreement with him. We will be nice to him and he will let us live there."

The barmaid nodded and Harry knew she was storing the information away somewhere in her brain. How long would it take before the whole town knew about him and Tom? Harry decided not to think about it. He would deal with things as they come.

"Since it is your first time here and you are with Tom this meal will be on the house. But don't expect me to be this generous other time. After all, this is business." Harry nodded. "I think some butterbeer will be good together with Pumpkin Pasties."

"I will take the same as him."

Madam Rosmerta noted their order down before disappearing into the crowd. Harry looked after her a little longer before he turned his attention back to Riddle. "So, tell me about yourself."

"Why should I?"

Harry shrugged. "I jut figured that since we are going to live together it would be good to know each other."

It felt like Riddle's eyes were looking straight into his soul. Harry did his best to appear carefree and calm. He needed the boy to trust him if he wanted to get close enough to be able to change him.

Finally Riddle leaned back in the chair but he did not let go of Harry with his eyes. "My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. I was born the 31. December. I go to Hogwarts and I was sorted into Slytherin. Until now I have lived my whole life at the orphanage."

Nothing else than what the boy had already told him or he already knew. It seemed like Riddle did not trust him. Hell, he doubted very much that the boy even liked him. Luckily they could be two playing that game.

"My name is Evan James. I am seventeen-year-old and has just moved back from America. Both of my parents died when I was young in a car crash which gave me the scar at my forehead. After that I was left to be raised by my Aunt and Uncle by marriage."

"At least you didn't have to grow up in an orphanage."

The boy-who-lived simply raised an eyebrow. "You shouldn't be so sure about which one of us grew up with the happiest childhood, Tom. He knew he had the boy's attention now. "How come?"

"This is neither the time nor place for such a story. Besides I believe our dinner is coming there."

He did his best not to grin at the look of Riddle's face. The younger boy looked anything else than pleased. But until now he hadn't seen the boy show any positive feelings. Not since he spoke to him in Parseltongue back at the orphanage.

As they ate Harry once again used the silence to rethink his plan. He needed to make sure that it would all go after the plan. He didn't think he would get another chance if this one should fail.

The silence continued all the way through their dinner. Harry could feel the boy's gaze on him but every time he looked up Riddle was looking at his own late or somewhere else. It almost was as if the boy was doing it on purpose. Testing him to see how long it would take for him to break.

The Pumpkin Pasties was just as good as Harry remembered it. The only places he had ever gotten better food was at the Burrow and at Hogwarts. The food at the Dursleys had also been fair good though he never got to taste it. He only knew because of the beatings which followed after dinner. If the food had been bad so would the beatings be. In uncle Vernon's eyes it had been more than the freak had deserved.

Leaving the Three Broomsticks as soon as they had finished their meal they returned to the cottage. Harry knew Riddle could feel his eyes on him though the boy was ignoring him. He was the future dark lord. He was bound to know when people were watching him.

It was dark when they got inside and Harry smiled when he saw Riddle yawning. It was weird to think that this boy one day would be one of the strongest wizards in history. If he was lucky future generations would remember Riddle as someone who worked for the good instead of being the dark lord everyone feared and hated.

"I guess it is time for us to head for bed. Tomorrow we will go shopping so we will have to get up early." Riddle only nodded. It seemed like he was too tired to argue with him at this point. Grinning Harry walked close to the other boy and placed a kiss at his forehead. "Sweet dreams."

Thankful that minors couldn't use magic outside school Harry run up the stairs while he heard Riddle curse behind him. It had been a good opportunity to let go of. Instead of facing the angry boy Harry ran into his room and closed the door behind him.

He had chosen the master bedroom for himself. It wasn't much bigger than Riddle's own room but from here he could watch Hogwarts. Right now he couldn't see the school in the darkness. But when first the students returned there would be light in most of the windows. It would, without any doubt, be a beautiful view.

Before going to sleep Harry put several silencing charms up around his bed and the room. Though his connection didn't work with Voldemort in this time he still had his nightmares. From his time with his relatives Harry knew how loud he would be when they first began. It wouldn't do to let Riddle get something he could use against him.

Lying down at the soft bed Harry sighed. It was nowhere near as good as the beds in Hogwarts but far better than the one at the Dursleys' place. At least this one was his own. He owned a whole house where he before only had had a few things he could call his own.

Harry smiled. Maybe he could learn to like living in this time. Besides, he was no longer alone. Even a future Voldemort was better than nothing.

If his plan worked he would never have to worry about a dark lord. Only one scary, young boy named Tom Marvolo Riddle. Who was living in the room right next to his own bedroom.

Suddenly Harry didn't feel as calm as he had been before.

**Okay, no shopping this time but it will come in the next chapter.**

**If you want a chance to be with in the decision about Harry and Tom's relationship you got to vote.**

**Remember the possibilities for their relationship are:**

**Father son**

**Brothers**

**Lovers(Harry will be the uke)**

**Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The votes for Harry and Tom's relationship:**

**Father/son: 11**

**Brothers: 9**

**Lovers: 35.**

**I think Harry will go for them to be like brothers while Tom will go for the lovers.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned the Harry Potter books Dumbledore would have chopped his own head of and Harry would have joined Voldemort in the first book.**

**Sorry it took some time this chapter was hard to write. But then I decided to put in a … You know what you have to read the chapter to find out what I put in*Runs and hide behind the computer* Don't hurt the computer or I won't be able to update the story anymore.**

**Anyway, enjoy the story.**

"Why don't we just Apparate like everyone else does?" Riddled asked as soon as they stepped out of the Knight Bus. The boy looked a little green but Harry didn't say anything since he did not feel much better himself. "I guess I never really had the time to learn it."

Riddle tilted his head to the side. It made him look younger a far more innocent than he really was. "At Hogwarts students learns how to do it in their sixth year." If Dumbledore had not suddenly decided to act as if he really was as crazy as others believe him to be Harry would have been able to learn it together with Ron and Hermione.

"I was homeschooled." Riddle raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said your parents were dead and that you grew up with your muggle relatives instead."

"Yes, but a witch lived next door to me. She taught me most of what I know. She managed to create a little safe heaven for me where no one could do me anything."

"Mugglers are revolting."

"Those I grew up with were. But it does not go for all of them. Like, you cannot say that all from the magical world is good people."

Before Riddle could come up with a response they stepped inside the Leaky Caldron and closed the door behind them.

"Mr. James. It is good to see you back again. Did you buy one of the houses I recommended you?" Harry nodded while he walked over to the bar. Without looking back he knew Riddle was following close after him. "It's good to see you too, Madam."

"Call me Daisy Dodderidge. Madam makes me feel so old."

Harry nodded. "And to answer you question. Yes, I bought the cottage just outside Hogsmeade. That way there won't be long to the school in case something should happen."

"You mentioned something about a family member. Has he arrived yet?"

Smiling Harry stepped aside so Dodderidge could see Tom. "This is Tom, my cousin and now also adopted son." Leaning closer to the boy so others would not be able to hear what he was saying Harry whispered. "If you don't stop glaring I will take you to an optician to see if you need glasses."

Though no one else heard the words Harry knew Riddle had. The boy's behaviour changed and Harry was reminded of the Riddle he had seen in his second year. A polite student, who had been able to wrap everyone around his finger.

Since the threat seemed to work Harry decided to remember it for future use.

"Anyway, we are planning to go to Diagon Alley since none of us have brought much with us."

"Of course. You may have a nice day. And remember, if you have any kind of problems feel free to come to me and I will think of something." Harry nodded and walked out behind the Leaky Caldron with Riddle hot on his heels.

They stood in a small, walled country yard with trash cans around them. Harry was trying to find his wand. He knew it should be somewhere in his robes. It would be so much easier if he could just blast away the wall. But the headache afterwards wouldn't be worth it. Besides, he did not think people would be happy if the entrance was destroyed.

"You would probably have been in Slytherin if you had been attending Hogwarts." Harry froze with his fingers closed around his wand. "What makes you say so?" Even with his back turned to the boy Harry knew Riddle was smirking. "The way you handle people around you. You would have done great as a Slytherin." Harry shuddered, remembering the Sorting Hat's words. "I guess we will never find out."

He tapped the bricks, stepped back and watched until the hole was big enough for them to pass through.

Diagon Alley was just as packed as the last tie he had been there. Harry grabbed Riddle's sleeve and dragged the boy after him. They had a lot to do before they could call it a day and go home.

First they visited _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_. Though he also needed new robes Harry sat back and enjoyed the view of Riddle being manhandled by the tailors.

His grin disappeared when one of the tailors forced him up on a stool. Now it was Riddle's turn to smirk at him.

When they walked out with their pockets filled with shrunken bags Harry's purse had got several coins easier.

"This is the last time I ever place my feet in that shop again. Those people were crazy." His outburst made people step away from them and look weird at the pair. "It wouldn't have been so bad if you hadn't ordered a whole new wardrobe for both of us."

Harry shrugged. "Better get over with it. Now we don't have to return before you have gotten your list from Hogwarts. And then it won't be me who will be forced to go through the torture session again."

Ignoring the scowling boy behind him Harry continued walking. The day was young and they still needed to visit a few more shops before it was enough for the day.

The next shop they visited was Flourish and Blotts. Harry knew he needed more information about the time he had ended in. It was a wonder he had not done something yet that could give him away. With Riddle around him a single slip would be enough.

As soon as they entered the shop the two boys parted. Out of the corner of his eye Harry noted Riddle heading to the defence against dark art section. He himself went for charms and transfiguration. After filling the basket with books as _Charms through ages _and _all you need to know about transfiguration_ he headed over to potion.

It had never been Harry's favourite subject but he figured he needed more knowledge if he should go for being a seventeen-year-old. And, if he ever got back to his own time, he could always shock professor Snape with his new/old knowledge about potions. After he had gotten his revenge on the old goat for cursing him.

On his way over to Riddle a book caught Harry's attention. It was simply looking and with nothing special about it. _How to ward you home_. Harry knew he had to have it. The cottage they lived in had no protection at all. Both his and Riddle's life would be at risk if Grindelwarld should decided to come on visit.

Putting the book together with the others he had found Harry made his way over to where he last had seen Riddle. Maybe the other boy had found some interesting books.

Harry found Riddle with his nose in a book about dark arts. He stepped closer to the other boy but had no chance of seeing what the book what about. Knowing Riddle he knew it wasn't anything 'light'. "Finding something interesting?"

At least Riddle was decent enough to look guilty. If it was because of Harry had found him looking in book or something else he did not know. "It is not something I have not already read."

The words made Harry raise an eyebrow. He didn't like that someone as young as Riddle read this kind of books. But hadn't the Slytherins in his own time been much the same? He had never really thought about it before.

Paying for the books Harry had to drag the boy out of the shop with the promise that they would come back when the letter from Hogwarts came. But even that didn't seem to make Riddle's mood better.

"I want an owl." Harry closed his eyes. He thought of Hedwig who had been his first birthday gift and his first real friend. Who was going to take care of her while he was gone? Hopefully Hagrid would. Though the half giant had a weird taste for pets Harry knew he would take better care of Hedwig than anyone else would ever be able to do.

"Why do you want one?" For all he knew the boy had no one to write to. What could he use an owl for? "Because all the others at school also have one and I want one."

"First of all you have to ask nicely. And besides, you have to come up with a better explanation why you suddenly desire one."

"You are an idiot."

He turned around and glared at Riddle. "What did I say about calling me such names? You may be family but that does not mean that you can allow yourself to talk like that to me. If you grew up with such an attitude it is no wonder that no one ever adopted you before now."

Harry regretted the words as soon as they had left his mouth. Riddle had a hurt and betrayed look in his eyes and he even thought he could see tears in the blue orbs.

Before he could say something Riddle turned around and disappeared into the crowd. Harry starred at the spot Riddle had been at just a second before.

"Shit."

Riddle was gone.

A twelve-year- old was alone in Diagon Alley.

A twelve-year-old who was not allowed to use magic outside school.

Anything could be happening to him while they were away from each other.

Cursing Harry ran after the boy. No matter who Riddle would turn into in the future right now he was nothing else than a little boy who couldn't even defend himself. Besides he was upset and probably angry. In such state people tended to find troubles even if they weren't looking for them.

That Harry knew all about.

It didn't take long for Harry to confirm that Riddle was nowhere to be found in Diagon Alley. He had been up and down and been checking every shop but there was no trace of Riddle anywhere. Not even in the Leaky Caldron had they seen the boy come through.

Harry doubted Riddle would run off into the muggle world. It just not seemed like something the boy would do.

Which was the reason Harry found himself standing near the entrance to Knockturn Alley with his wand firmly hold in his hand. If Riddle was there he would go after him. There was no way he would leave the boy on his own. Riddle probably had no idea of what kind of things that was luring in the darkness.

With the thought in the back of his mind Harry entered the Alley with long strides. He glared at everyone who dared to try to get near him. Right now Harry was ready to curse anyone who might try to stop him from finding Riddle. Be it Dumbledore or Grindelwarld Harry would take care of them.

His eyes darted around in hope of getting a glimpse of Riddle's new robes or blue eyes. Anything which could get him to the boy but he saw nothing.

Nightfall came and Harry felt his panic grow. Knockturn Alley was not a safe place even for full grown wizards in daylight. When night came so did vampires and werewolves and worse beings forth from their hiding places.

Running around with no idea of where he was heading Harry decided to follow his intuition. It was what most of the time got him into troubles in the first place. But just as many times it was also what got him where he needed to be.

The only thing which lit up the Alley and all the small sidewalks were small torches. At Hogwarts such a light had been cosy. But here he couldn't help but wonder what kind of dangerous things were hiding in the shadows the fire made.

A movement in a small sidewalk made Harry stop dead in his tracks.

At first he couldn't see much. None of the lights from the Alley reached the sidewalk but slowly his sight returned.

What he saw made all colour leave Harry's face.

Riddle was pinned against a wall with his hands forced over his head. His feet were not touching the ground and he struggled against the grip which where most likely to leave a bruise tomorrow.

That is if Riddle lived long enough to see the next sunrise.

The one holding Riddle was a beautiful man.

Breathtaking

Pale skin

Red eyes

The man pinning Riddle against the wall was a vampire.

And Riddle was trying to glare the vampire down. Harry nearly grinned. Trust the future dark lord to try to get a vampire to surrender by glaring at it.

All Harry's humour disappeared as the vampire opened its mouth and its pale fangs were ready to piece Riddle's skin and draw his blood.

He needed to do something.

"It would be very stupid if you really did that." Without letting go of Riddle the vampire turned its head in his direction and looked at him. Shivers ran down his spine. Harry felt like a prey being judged by a predator. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea.

His gaze wandered over to Riddle who was looking at him with big, pleading eyes. The anger the boy had felt towards him before seemed to have gone. Maybe it wasn't a good idea but it had been the right choice.

"And what, pray to tell me, should a mortal like you be able to do to me?" Harry gulped and tried to calm his beating heart. He had no doubt about the vampire was able to hear its panicked state.

As if reading his thoughts the vampire suddenly let go of Riddle and staggered over to him. "I could always start with you. Let the little boy see how life gets drained out of you eyes and life leaves your body. Then I can take him. Who knows? Maybe I won't kill him fully. He would do well as a blood bag. I like when they are young. Their blood taste so much better than others."

Harry's temper flared to life. He had only known Riddle for a few days but he was not about let the boys be somebody's snack. Besides, if he died and Riddle escaped the boy would probably end back up at the orphanage.

With a roar of anger Harry decided to attack the vampire head-on. There would be hell to pay before he would allow such a thing to happen. Not after all the things he had been through.

He could see amusement in the vampire's face. It probably thought of it all as some game. The way it stood as if it was ready to hug him told him that it wouldn't take him serious. It may have tried before where people attacked it. Something told Harry that those people never had lived long.

The vampire moved too fast for him to follow and Harry soon found himself pinned against the wall with the vampire's hand around his throat. Kicking and slamming his hands against the vampire's chest Harry snarled.

He could see Riddle over the vampire's shoulder. The boy was pressed against the wall and looked at him with wide eyes. If it had been possible Harry would have told him to run to somewhere safe. As it was right now he could not protect the boy against the vampire.

Smirking, the vampire leaned closer so there only were a few inches between their faces. "For me it seems like it was a bad idea for _you_ to come hear." Harry's stomach turned. The vampire's breathe smelled rotten and he wanted nothing more than to vomit.

The hand around his throat squeezed and Harry found it hard to breathe. He kicked and tried to scream but not a sound left his lips. Black dots danced for his eyes and he felt tears run down his cheeks.

He lifted his empty, shaking hands. When had he let go of his wand? Harry was not sure but that did not matter. Even if he had had his wand he would not have been able to use it. He couldn't pronunciation any spell or curse as long as the vampire had its fingers wrapped around his throat.

Without letting go of Riddle with his eyes Harry raised his hands and closed his fingers around the vampire's own throat. He could see new amusement in its eyes. It didn't think he would be able to do anything to it. After all he was a simple mortal and without a wand.

It didn't think he was a threat to it.

He would prove it otherwise.

Harry banged his head against the wall behind him as pain flowed through his body and seemed to touch every single nerve. It felt like someone was using the Cruciatus Curse on him. His scream mixed with the vampire's own voice and Harry smirked. He knew he was not the only one feeling this pain.

Very distant Harry felt the hands let go of him but he kept his grip. He knew if he let go he would be doomed. The vampire would shake the pain of it as if it was water and then drain him from life.

He could let that happen.

The vampire fell and so did Harry. The collision with the hard ground knocked air out of his lungs.

When he no longer felt the vampire squirm around Harry finally let go of it feeling numb. He had just killed another being. It didn't matter that it hadn't really been alive in the first place. He had killed it. Just as he had killed his parents, Cedric and Sirius back in his own time.

But this time it was different. This time he had killed to protect someone.

Remembering Riddle Harry looked around from his spot at the ground at found Riddle standing pressed against the wall. He felt warm inside his chest by the fact that the boy hadn't left him though he should.

In spite of the pain in his body Harry managed to grin. "Remind me of teaching you how to do wandless magic when we come home. One can never know when it will become handy." Riddle only nodded.

And then there was only darkness.

**I liked the vampire though it only was in the story very shortly.**

**Anyway I had someone who asked what a Uke is. Here is my explanation for the word:**

**Uke: from the Japanese verb. 'ukeru'(receive) It is used in anime/mange and fanfiction for the bottom or passive in male/male relationship. Generally the shorter, cuter and sweeter one of the two.**

**Next chapter will be up as soon as I know what should happen in it.**

**Until then.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing else than the OC's and my brain.**

**Someone commented on Daisy Dodderidge. From what I know the woman who founded the Leaky Caldron had the same name. Those two are NOT the same person. That would make her really old. **

Fog swirled in front of his eyes as he fought to return to the land of living. His whole body arched but that Harry could ignore. As he started t wake up he noted a strange tingling feeling in his lungs. He struggled to open his eyes. Not knowing where he was made him feel uneasy.

"Evan, can you hear me?" Asked a voice sounding like Riddle's. "We are back in the cottage. Don't be afraid if you cannot move. You have used quiet a bit of your magic and probably would feel tired for some time."

He remembered now. There had been something…a vampire. It had tried to suck blood from Riddle. He had fought it and done something. Right now he didn't know what he done. He just knew it wasn't something he would do anytime soon.

"Can you open your eyes?" Harry managed to open them a crack before he shut them again. Wherever they were there was too much light.

"Good, Evan." He could hear sarcasm drip from Riddle's voice. "What about trying again but see if you can actually open them this time?"

Grimacing Harry opened his eyes and forced them to stay open this time. Tears stung his eyes but he didn't care. The most important thing for him right now was to know if Riddle was alright.

All he could see was a lot of blurs. Harry turned his head from side to side without his sight improved. "My glasses, please." The blur to his left moved and something was put on his nose.

Harry let out a sigh as the world came into focus. He did not need to look much around to see that they truly were back at the cottage. Actually they were in his bedroom. How they had gotten there he did not know. The last thing Harry remembered was passing out in the sidewalk.

Calming down Harry turned his attention towards Riddle. "How are you?" The boy seemed paler than he normally did. And did he have dark bags under his eyes? It looked like he hadn't slept in days. At least he could spot no bruises on Riddle's neck. Whoever had taken car of them had made sure that marks from the attack were gone.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question? It was you who was nearly killed by acting like some bloody Gryffindor. I could have taken care of it myself. You could at least have used a sunlight spell or something instead of putting yourself in danger." Harry tried to nod only to find his head too heavy to move. "I'm tired." Harry said. "Of course you are. Do you have any idea about how much magic you tapped from your core with your little stunt? You are lucky you didn't turn into a squib."

Turning Riddle's voice out Harry stared at the ceiling.

He had killed someone.

Just lke he had killed so many others around him.

But this time it had been different.

He had killed to protect someone. Did that make it a good or a bad thing?

Right now he was too tired to ponder about it.

"How did we get here?" His voice sounded rusty and old. As if he hadn't used it for ages. Riddle leaned back in his chair and crossed one leg over the other. "I took you here. After all, you had promised to teach me how to do wandless magic. I would be downright stupid if I let you die before I got a chance to learn anything."

Harry frowned. When had he…oh right. He had promised to teach Riddle right before he fainted. An uneasy feeling filled Harry- Voldemort was an expert at the subject. On the other hand he wouldn't have to worry so much if he knew Riddle would be able to defend himself. Perhaps things wouldn't go as much out of his hands as they had done this time.

"You know it is not very Slytherin of you." Harry slurred. He was tired to his bone and just wanted to go back to sleep. "What do you mean?"

"A Slytherin hides his intension and builds high walls around him. I thought it would also go for the heir of Slytherin."

H closed his eyes and snuggled into his pillow. "Who is the heir?"

"You know, your mother comes from a direct line from the great Sally himself."

"Who is Sally? Is that not a girl's name?" Harry groaned. He was so close to go back to sleep. If just the voice would shut up and leave him alone. He needed the sleep. "Salazar Slytherin."

Before Riddle could ask any more questions Harry was already fast asleep.

_Later_

Next time Harry awoke he was alone in the room with Riddle nowhere in sight. The room he was in was not as light up as it had been when he first had awoken. Harry figured it was early morning or late at the evening.

Groaning he sat up and waited until the room stopped spinning around before he found his glasses. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea moving this soon. But he couldn't just lie in bed all day. That the Dursleys had made sure to beat out of him from the very beginning.

Harry swung his legs over the edge of the bed, ignoring the pain shooting through his body. He closed his eyes and waited patiently until he no longer felt dizzy.

Standing Harry opened his eyes again and took an unsure step forward. When he did not fall Harry smirked and continued his was over to the bundle of robes he saw on a chair.

Putting on clothes took more time than he had thought it ever could. Fully dressed he put on his glasses and proceeded over to the door with slow movement.

Leaving the door open Harry left his room and slowly walked to find Riddle to see if the other boy was truly okay. The boy seemed to be just as big trouble magnet as Harry himself was. He had to keep an eye at the boy to make sure that he didn't hurt himself.

Arriving downstairs Harry was lead to the kitchen by the smell of food being prepared. But when he stepped inside the kitchen he found no one in the room. But pots and pans were preparing what looked like a late dinner.

Harry stood in the doorway frowning. He knew for sure that Riddle couldn't be the one doing this since he was a minor and therefore not allowed to use magic outside school. That meant someone else was in their home. Maybe more than one person.

Dodging flying food and knives Harry slowly made his way towards the living room from where he could hear voices. One belonged to Riddle, which he recognized with a matter of seconds. But the other voice, which had to belong to a man, he didn't know.

They talked together calmly together though he could not hear what they were talking about. Harry changed his grip on his wand so it was no longer visible for the eye but still was ready to be used should it be proved necessary.

Leaning against the door frame Harry watched the two in the living room. Riddle was dressed in dark wizard robes. It was weird to see the boy out of his Hogwarts robes or muggle clothes. He had to admit that the dark colours did look good at him.

Surprised Harry blinked. He had _not_ just been checking Riddle out. It was just wrong. Hell, he did not even like boys that way. It was hard enough trying to be interested in girls.

Trying to think of something else Harry turned his attention towards the man seated at the other end of the sofa. The first thing Harry noted about the man was that his moustache reminded him of a walrus' and was gingery blond and his hair was thick and straw coloured. He was very round and didn't look like a threat in Harry's eyes.

"You know, if it had been someone else than me you could have been dead by now."

Harry found it hard to hold back a tired smirk as both Riddle and the unknown man jumped up from the sofa. Even Riddle seemed surprised to see him there which made Harry frown. He had to make sure that the paid more attention towards his surrounding no matter how interesting a conversation was. Anyone could come from behind and slit his throat him noting anything before it was too late. He had to make sure the boy would be able to survive on his own.

"Oh, you are awake. I thought you would be knocked out for some hours yet. Tom and I were just discussing some of the more interesting aspects of potion brewing."

"And you are?" The man smiled moved a little away from the sofa and Harry watched as his stomach moved in tact with his movements. Harry shared an amused glance with Riddle and knew the boy had the same thoughts as himself.

"How rude of me. I can assure you that I normally have better manners than this. My name is Horace Slughorn. Maybe you have heard of me? I am Tom's potion professor and head of the Slytherin house in Hogwarts."

Harry nodded. "It is a pleasure to meet you. The name is Evan James. I have adopted Tom." The man nodded. "I can tell you we are happy to have Tom as a student at Hogwarts. He is a promising young man and I dare to say we can expect great things when he once has finished school."

"I think you won't have to wait so long to see what my charge is able to do."

Slughorn was nothing like professor Snape had been or would be. Instead of having a look which could scare the first years (and even some seventh years) to dead, he looked like a nice uncle. He didn't like the normal Slytherin.

But Harry did not miss the calculating glint in the professor's eyes. The man looked to be one f those who always tried to figure out how he best could use those around him to make his own life better than it already was.

"James. That is not a normal wizard surname." Harry forced himself to keep smiling. "I was homeschooled in America."

"I take it your parents are outstanding people."

"Were. But they rather kept to themselves." His words were forced forth. "What happened to them?"

"They were killed by a dark lord when I was one-year-old."

A yawn cut of further conversation. "How thoughtless of me. You must be tired. It is not everyday one fight off a vampire and lives to tell about it afterwards." Harry only nodded and sat down on a free chair with his legs under him. All the time he could feel Riddle's gaze at him. The boy had yet to open his mouth and say something.

"How did we get back here?" He looked over at Riddle waiting for the boy to evaluate. "After you passed out professor Slughorn showed up and was so nice to help me with getting you back to our home and afterwards provide potions to help you."

The Riddle talking now was the one he had seen in the memory from the diary in his second year. Polite but not telling all of what he knew.

"Thanks, I guess." Professor Slughorn laughed. "It was nothing. I am just happy to be able to help a relative f my star student."

"Of course you will be magically exhausted. I am not a healer or anything but it will probably take up to a week for you to get back on your feet again. I don't think anything should happen but if you feel anything unusual please contact St. Mungo's. They are specialised in all magic cases."

Harry knew it wasn't a possibility for him. "I will remember that. And thank for helping us. I am really thankful for that."

"Just contact me if need help again. After all being new in a country can be hard."

Professor Slughorn stood from the sofa which groaned in relief of no longer having to suffer under the extra weight. "Well, I will be off. Potions to brew and all that. Remember, no magic until your core is restored. Until then you need to find someone else to do the work for you."

He followed professor Slughorn t the door. "We have just moved in so I have yet to connect our fireplace with the Floo Network."

"Don't worry. T is just a short walk. I am not that old that I cannot survive the walk back to Hogwarts. Can you tell me if you are related with a Sebastian James, a potion brewer from New Zealand? Or perhaps a dragon tamer named Rosa James?"

The boy-who-lived shock his head. "I know for sure that Tom and I are the only ones left of our family. He is the only reason I came back here."

"Very well, I bid you goodbye."

Professor Slughorn stepped back and disappeared. Harry blinked several times before he realised that the older wizard had decided to Apparate instead of actually walk back to the castle. He really needed to read his new books and get the wards up as soon as it was possible.

Harry's eyes widened as he turned around and ran back into the house. The merchandises had been in his pockets when Riddle had run off. Had they gotten it home while he had been unconscious? Or had others taken their new things because they had forgotten it in the sidewalk?

Riddle looked up from a book he was reading when Harry came into the room breathing heavily. "If you drop dead because you have exhausted yourself too much d not expect me to burry you." Harry raised an eyebrow. "Aw, Tom. I had no idea that you loved me so much."

The boy choked and had a faint blush at his cheeks. "I do not."

"I think you broke my heart." Harry paused and tilted his head to the side as if he suddenly was in deep thoughts. "Nope, that was just my stomach telling me it is time for something to eat."

He heard Riddle get up scowling and follow him into the kitchen. The book the boy had been reading was one of the books he had bought on their day out. At least it seemed like their things had gotten home safety.

The dinner was finished as they stepped into the kitchen. Harry smiled. Though he liked cooking, it had been the only chore at the Dursleys he had actually enjoyed, magic made things much easier. It seemed like he had to do it the muggle way for a little while, though.

They ate in silence. From time to time Harry could feel Riddle's gaze at him through the whole meal. It felt just like their night at the Three Broomsticks. Only here there was nothing to distract him from the feeling of being watched.

Harry looked up from his plate and narrowed his eyes. "Is there something you want t talk with me about or do you always stare at people like that?" His eyes locked with Riddle's and none of the two boys were willing to be the first one who broke off.

He had known it would not be easy to raise Riddle. After all Voldemort had been the one who killed his whole family and doomed him to a life with the Dursleys. Riddled, on the other hand, had spended most of his life at the orphanage.

Both of them were damaged.

Both of them had been hurt.

None of them trusted other people.

Both of them needed someone to be there for them.

Maybe they would be able to heal each other or at least lessen the damage others had done on them.

"Why?" Harry blinked. "What do you mean with why?" Riddle leaned across the table so that their noses were nearly touching. "Why did you save me from the vampire? Why did you adopt me? What is it that you want?"

Harry was stunned. Not by a spell or anything like that but by Riddle's words. He had known Riddle was smart but he was also a child. Something he had never even gotten the changes to be. And a child needed explanations.

"My parents were killed when I was one year old."

"What has it to do with me?" Harry waved a finger in front of the boy's face. "Be quiet and you will understand." He sat back in his chair and folded his hands in his lap. The food on his plate was long forgotten.

"Anyway after that there was only my mother's sister left to take care of me. That means her, her husband and my cousin. Those three were muggles. Normally I don't have anything against muggles. Hell, one of my best friends is a muggleborn witch. But those people hated all about magic. They believed they found a way to get rid of the magic in me."

Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He could feel he had Riddle's fully attention. Good, it was not something he wanted to repeat more than one time just because the boy did not listen to him.

"They thought they could beat the magic out of me."

He smiled sadly. "When I was young I used to watch my so called family from the shadows. I used to wish that they would accept me would let me in and start seeing me as a part of their happy family. That never happened."

Harry hugged himself but did not let go of Riddle with his eyes. "All I wished was a family. Someone who would not look at me as if I was a freak. And then I found out about you. I left the muggles as soon as I was of age and travelled to London to find you."

He was silent as he watched Riddle get up from the chair. Without sparring him a single glance the boy walked past him and up the stairs. Harry flinched when he heard the door to what he assumed was the boy's room slam.

After sitting for awhile Harry got up and cleaned the dirty dishes. He felt tired and knew it was not only because of the amount of magic he had used.

…It seemed like not even a monster was able to accept him.

Maybe the Dursleys had been right and he really was a freak. He would have been better of being killed the night his parents had died. That way Cedric and Sirius would still have been alive.

In his room Harry put on several silencing charms before crawling under his bedcovers.

Something told him that he was not going to have any pleasant dreams tonight.

**Kind of depressing chapter. **

**Why Riddle did act like that when Harry told him about his past and dream? Well, you will just have to read the whole story to find out.**

**Until next time. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay an update so I am not dead. **

**Anyway I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, only the plot and the OCs**

**I hope you will like this chapter.**

**Warning: I got a little too much sugar. Now you have been warned. **

"talking"

_Written words._

**Parseltongue**

Never had he thought he ever feel thankful to the Dursleys. Especially not because of those chores they had forced on him before he even was old enough to do them.

Ever since Hagrid first had taken him away from the Dursleys magic had been a fast part of his life. Even when he had been locked into Dudley's second bedroom had he had his magic though he had not been able to use it in fear of being banned from Hogwarts.

Since the vampire attack where he had drained himself for most of his magic Harry had a feeling of missing something very important. Like as if a piece of his soul was gone. The only thing stopping him from going mad was professor Slughorn's words and the fact that his magic was coming back. It happened slowly but surely.

Instead of sitting with his hands in his lap Harry decided to do some reparation on their home. The cottage had been empty for a lot of years and therefore there was a lot of work for him to do.

After cleaning every inch of the cottage, though he had made sure to avoid Riddle's room, he had gotten Hubert to go through the wall to find out what state they were in. From the rapport the ghost had given him Harry had deemed that the place was good for them to live in.

When he was not working on something Harry sat somewhere in the cottage reading some of the books he had bought from Diagon Alley. Because of his time with the Dursleys Harry found it hard to relax in a chair and more times than not he found himself lying at the floor.

Trying to catch up as much as possible about the time he was in. He had even decided to subscribe to the Daily Prophet. Though most of it was rubbish Harry felt better being up to date with was happening in the Wizarding World.

Right now Harry was on the backside of the house dressed in some of his cousin's old hand-me-down clothes. Though he hated it and the clothes were at least four times too big for him Harry would rather wear those rags for the dirty rags rather than some of his new robes.

The robes he and Riddle had bought had been the first real clothes, besides school robes, Harry had ever bought for his own money. It felt … good.

He was kneeling in the garden behind the cottage. His head was bowed and his hands were dark from dirt and a little blood. Those who had had owned the cottage before him seemed to have loved roses. The garden was filled with roses of all kinds and colours.

But the years where the house had been abandoned had not been gentle to the garden. With no one to keep a firm hand with the place the plants had been free to grow all over the place. That left him with more than enough work to do.

Harry did not have anything against the work. The weather was nice and he was glad to have a reason to get outside. Inside the house the atmosphere was to tense for him to be able to relax.

All the time, no matter what he was dong or where he was, Harry could feel someone's gaze at him. With only a few living together with him harry didn't have a hard time to find out who it was. Mainly because Hubert didn't unnerve him like this when the ghost was looking at him.

Though the cottage was not anything big he didn't see much to Riddle. The boy had been avoiding him ever since he had told him about his reasons for adopting him. At first Harry had let him be. After all he understood that Riddle needed time to understand what he had said. The boy had been alone for most of his life. Harry still remembered how confused he himself 0påæhad been to learn that Sirius wanted to live with him.

The thought of Sirius made Harry pause in his work. He had avoided thinking of his godfather ever since he had arrived to this time. Not only because it made him sad but also because there had been so much else for him to do. The onl time he couldn't get around his godfather's death was when he was asleep.

Harry swiped sweat away from is forehead. He had been up and about since before sunrise. His life with the Dursleys had made sure he could not sleep in. Even now where there wasn't anyone to yell at himhe found it impossible to stay in bed when he first had awoken.

"**Stupid human. Move your stupid hand before I bite you. I might not be poisonous but it will still hurt."** Harry lay down flat on the ground and tried to spot the snake between the plants. "**Sorry, little one. I didn't mean to disturb you.**"

"**You speak.**"

A little garden snake made its way from the plants to where he could see it. "**I have never seen a speaker before. It is a honour to meet you**."

"**Hallo, my name is Harry. I live in the cottage up there.**"

The snake turned its head in the direction he pointed. "**Are there others like you, speaker Harry." **

"**Another boy, his name is Tom.**"

"**Is that your mate?**"

"**No, I don't have a mate nor do I want.**"

Though the snake didn't laugh he could feel its amusement. "**A snake needs a mate. Even one with legs and no scales.**" Harry shook his head. "**If I ever shall have a mate it will be a girl. Not another boy.**"

"**If you say so, speaker Harry. I will go hunting. I know where to find tasty mice. Good hunt with your mate-Tom.**"

Before Harry could come up with an angry resort the snake was gone. Harry blinked and stared at where the snake had been. Sometimes things were best to be forgotten. Something told him this was one of those times.

His mind wandered back to the book about warding which lay at his nightstand just waiting for his magic to return so he could try some of the things from the texts.

_Later_

Finally the week had gone. Harry knew it was time when he awoke this morning, earlier than he normally would do. Without a sound he had stood and dressed before he had left the room with his wand in his hand.

Smirking Harry tiptoed down the corridor. In the short time he and Riddle had been living together Harry had learned that the boy liked to sleep as possible. It did not mean he was a heavy sleeper quiet on the contrary.

He stopped outside Riddle's door and listened for a short while to the other boy's soft snores. It seemed like he was right about the boy being asleep but Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody's voice yelling about constant vigilance did not allow him to relax.

With the wand ready in his hand Harry opened the door and continued his way into the boy's room.

He had not been in Riddle's bedroom since the day the boy had moved in. only a few things had changed but at least it now looked like someone was living in there. School books from first and second year were placed at shelves. The boy's assignments were placed at the desk and the clothes were they had bought was nowhere in sight.

Harry turned his attention towards the bed where he could see a sleeping figure. Harry tiptoed over to the bed where he paused again, nearly not even daring to breathe.

Riddle looked so … innocent in his sleep. Like the child Harry knew the boy was. It was hard to see him as a future dark lord who would kill people as he looked right now. He was just a twelve-year-old boy who was having a good dream. Hopefully not about killing and torturing helpless Muggles.

Not making a sound he let his wand rest a little over the boy's face and mumbled. "Aguamenti."

A jet of clear, pure water came from the tip of Harry's wand and hit the boy right in the face. Amused he watched as Riddle screamed, though the boy later would deny doing anything like that, and roll out of the bed to get away from the water.

Unfortunately, on his way to get away from the water Riddle hit Harry and both boys landed at the floor, chest to chest, with Harry as the bottom.

Blue and green eyes locked and Harry felt a blush colour his cheeks. Riddle's hair clung to his face and small drops of water hit Harry's face and glasses.

The sight of the now awake boy made Harry grin. "Rise and shine. It is a wonderful day." Riddle glanced out of the window before turning his attention back to Harry who was grinning under him. "What are you doing in here? The sun has not even risen, yet."

Harry felt like this had not been such a good idea as he first had thought it would be. Riddle looked anything else than pleased being waken on this ungodly hour. Damn him for not thinking things thought and just acting like the typical Gryffindor.

The something hit him.

"You talked to me." Before Riddle had time to react or move out of the way Harry had caught the other boy in a tight embrace. Riddle struggled to get free but Harry did not let go of him. "I thought you would never talk to me again. If I had known this was all I had to do I would have done it long ago. From now on I will wake you every day."

Hearing Riddle scowl did not destroy Harry's good mood. "Let go of me, Evan." The words sounded like they were forced forth but Harry didn't care. Instead he just clung harder to Riddle.

Until now Harry hadn't had any idea of how lonely he truly was. True, he had had Hubert to talk with but it was not the same as talking with another living person.

He was silenced when he felt something poke against his ribs. Frowning Harry looked down to see Riddle's wand in the boy's hand. "It is a good idea to have your wand near you when you are asleep, even if you sleep heavy enough to sleep through an ambush. A little advise though. Do not sleep with your wand under your pillow. A lot of wizards have lost an ear or more by doing so."

Riddle just blinked "Are you alright?" The boy actually sounded _worried _for him. Had the end of the world finally come?

A new idea hit him and Harry grinned. Riddle, who saw his grin, did not have enough time to react before Harry made a move with his hand and the boy flew off of him.

Knowing that there had not been enough power in the spell and already feeling a new headache on its way Harry decided that it was time for him to retreat.

Laughing Harry ran out of the room and downstairs to begin on the breakfast. Perhaps a good meal would make the other boy's mood a little better. On his way down nearly ran into…through Hubert. "Just you wait, Evan!" A yell sounded from somewhere behind him.

"Sorry, Hubert. It seems like His Majesty does not like early mornings." The ghost only shook his head and casted a worried glance in the direction of Riddle's room. "Living people are really weird. If you continue like this we will soon end up with two ghosts haunting this place.

Later Harry walked along the border to the small ground he owned. Every once in a while he stopped and waved his wand while mumbling long sentences in Latin. He had been doing this since after breakfast was over and he was sure that Riddle would not kill him for the stunt he had pulled this morning.

It felt wonderful to be able to use his magic again. Harry had not known how much he used his magic until it had been gone. The thought of trying that again was enough to stop him from pulling such a stunt again. Unless, of course, someone was being a danger to Riddle.

So far Harry had warded their home against several things.

Muggles. Vampires. Gnomes. Anti-Apparition. He had even made sure that lighting would not be able to struck the cottage. Also that no one would be able to spy on him or Tom as long as they were on the ground.

Was he paranoid?

Perhaps a little.

Harry stretched and yawned. While it felt wonderful to be able to do magic again he found all the work was tiring.

Glansing up at the sky he could not see a single cloud. It was the perfect weather for a Quidditch match. Unfortunately, there was no Quidditch pitch with the cottage. Nor did he have the needed people for a team or the accessories.

But that did not mean that he would not be able to fly.

Grinning Harry made his way up to the cottage and into his room where his trunk was hidden. With a wave with his wand the locks were removed. As long as Riddle or anyone else was in the cottage he had to be careful. A single glance at the trunk's inventory could tell anyone that something was wrong. Especially when most of the things did not even exist.

Harry eyed his broom sceptically. His firebolt would never pass for something from this age. Not only was it too fast and it would react too well to his demands but it did not look like the brooms they were using here.

Sighing he cast an illusion charm so the broom looked like one of those he had seen in a window in Diagon Alley. It was not as good as he had hoped but this kind of charms had never been his strongest subject.

Humming Harry made his way out of the cottage again. Riddle was hiding somewhere he probably still mad about the way he had been woken this morning. But right now Harry did not care. If the boy wanted to sulk Harry would let him.

As soon as he was out of the door Harry jumped on his broom and sat of.

The broom reacted just as well as it always did even with the charms placed on it to make it look different.

Soon Harry forgot all about his worries, nightmares and about Sirius and Cedric's deaths. IT all seemed so unimportant when he was up in the air. As he had tried to explain to Riddle on the broom and up here he felt free. Here there was no one to order him around or tell him what to do. Up here he was in control.

Harry started getting bored just flying around in circles. Instead of getting down he started trying out some of the moves he had never had time to try. Some of them he had not been allowed to do but here there was no one to tell him what to do.

He made loops and dives like never before. Flickering forth and back as if he was avoiding imaginary opponents. It did not matter that there not really was anyone. After all, all the people he knew would be born in the future. And those who was already born did not know or care the slightest bit about him.

He could die and nobody would care.

Harry blinked.

It was not true.

Riddle was there and no matter how much the boy might hate him in the future, and maybe even now, they were all what each other had.

Pulling up after doing a successful feint Harry caught a glance of something colourful making its way from Hogsmeade and towards their home.

Hanging still in the air Harry tilted his head to the side and waited for the person was close enough for him to see who it was.

As soon as the person was close enough for him to see the colourful robe Harry's eyes widened. He only knew one wizard who was dressed like that.

Bloody Hell.

**Anyone who knows who the person is? Cookies to whoever comes with the right answer. **

**Until next. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I woke up this morning and had 16 reviews waiting for me. I nearly fainted. I had never thought that I would get so mush response for the chapter.**

**Anyway you guessed right. The visitor is Dumbledore. And in this chapter you will get to see how it the visit goes. **

**Cookies to all of you for guessing the right answer.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter books Dumbledore's legs would be chopped of and he would beat to death with them. **

**Warning: Old goats and an angry wizard. **

Harry sat as frozen on his broom as he watched the man slowly coming nearer. Even with the distance between them. Harry did not have a hard guessing who their visitor was. He only knew one wizard who would mix pink and orange and actually believe that it would look good.

Albus Dumbledore.

The man he had trusted more than anything else.

The man who had tried to kill him and instead send him back in time.

He sneered. If there was someone he did not want to see again it had to be Hogwarts' headmaster though he doubted that Dumbledore had gotten the position just yet.

Harry's feet hit the hard ground and he stumbled as he continued running forwards with the broom in his hand. He had to get the broom out of sigh. Even with the charm placed on it Harry had no doubt that Dumbledore would be able to look through the illusion. If that happened he would need one hell of explanation to do.

Long strides got him up to the door and upstairs. "We have a visitor, Tom." He did not get any answer but knew that the boy had heard him. Unless someone had placed silencing spells most sounds could be heard through the whole house. And the only room with that kind of charms in the house was his bedroom.

"Evan what is happening?" Harry stopped with one foot already inside his room. "It seems like someone has decided to pay us a visit."

"Who do you think it is? Oh, I cannot wait to see who it is. Other than that man who brought you and Tom home there has been no visitors since I died and my family moved out of the house. It has been so lonely."

Harry nodded. "Do you mind keeping a little away from him?" The hurt look in the ghost's face Harry hurried continuing. "As long as we do not know who it is and what the person wants it is best to be on the safe side. If something happens I want you to warn Tom so he can get away."

His choice of words seemed to be the right. Hubert beamed looked proud of the important task he had gotten. "You can count on me. I will make sure that nothing happens to Tom. And if it is necessary I will personally throw him out of here." Harry nodded as he placed his broom back in the trunk and left his room again and locked the door. "I trust you to keep in the background and do not let him see you."

Hubert saluted and disappeared out of sight. Where the ghost decided to hide Harry had no idea about but as long as he did as he was told Harry was not the one to complain.

On his way down towards the front door where he could hear someone knock Harry wondered if all this really was necessary. After all, Dumbledore in this time did know nothing about him. To him he would be a totally stranger.

Harry grimaced. Dumbledore in his time had been the closes thing to a grandfather he had ever had. And the man had still decided that he was such a danger that he would have to disappear from the face of earth.

In front of the door Harry stopped and tried to calm his beating heart. He could do this. Damn, he _had_ to do this. He had faced Voldemort several times, a dragon and a three headed dog named Fluffy. Seeing Dumbledore who did not even know anything about him and probably was not planning to kill him now would be nothing.

With that thought in the back of his head Harry took another deep breath to calm his nerves and opened the door. He did not even try to smile or look welcoming when he saw the wizard standing ready to knock again.

Silently Harry took in the sight in front of him. In his time he had seen Dumbledore dressed in different outfits. But this was the worst.

The older wizard seemed to think that orange and pink would mix well together.

Harry just wanted to dig his eyes out and hope he was not too traumatized. After seeing what the wizard was wearing he doubted he would ever be able to sleep without a nightmare again. Not that he not already had problems with getting the needed sleep. Nightmares about Sirius, Cedric, his parents and Voldemort tormented him nearly every night.

Maybe he should try to talk with a psychiatrist.

Did wizards' even have such a thing or was it only a muggle thing? He would have to find it out later.

"Good day, my dear boy."

"Mr. James." Dumbledore let the offered hand fell and quickly hid his confused mine behind his twinkling eyes. "I am not sure I understand what you mean."

"I am not your dear boy or any other name you might come up with. My name is Evan James. But since I do not know you, you will have to call me Mr. James. And no, I do not want any of your lemon drops." Dumbledore put the bag, which with no doubt had lemon drops in it, back in a pocket but not before he took one of them himself.

Without saying more Harry stepped inside and closed the door after him after making sure that the old wizard was safe inside.

He leaded him through the entre and kitchen until they reached the living room. On their way he did see nothing of either Riddle or Hubert. It seemed like the ghost took his order seriously. Where Riddle was he had no idea about but the boy probably knew that they had a guest.

Harry doubted that much got past the young wizard without him noting it. He was, after all, a Slytherin and the future lord Voldemort. None of those gave the impression of an inattentive person. Not like a Gryffindor would act. Which was exactly what he was doing right now.

Sitting down at the sofa Harry watched as Dumbledore took a seat in front of him. The only thing between them was a low table. It could not be used as a shield if something should happen. Instead he made sure that his wand was hid up in his sleeve where he could reach it in a matter of seconds.

He did not hate Dumbledore for what the man had done to him.

No, he loathed the old goat who, with only two words, had taken everything away from him. For that he wanted revenge.

But he had to wait until he was sure he could take the old goat. Until then he did have to wait.

It was Dumbledore who first broke the silence. "I am professor Dumbledore. I am the transfiguration professor at Hogwarts." Harry's only reaction was raising an eyebrow.

Dumbledore looked much like he would in the future. Only that his breed and hair was auburn instead of silver. Unfortunately, he still had that damn twinkle in his eyes which reminded Harry of the man who had been like a grandfather for him for five years. But also the man who had tried to kill him for an unknown reason.

"I have just been informed that you have adopted one of our students from a muggle orphanage." Harry folded his hands in his lap. "And who might that student be?" He had no wish about making things easy for Dumbledore. "I am talking about Tom Marvolo Riddle. The child will have to be returned to where he belongs."

Harry stood with his hand over his wand's handle. "Let me make one thing clear. Tom is family. He is the only family I have left and I am not about to send him back to that orphanage. That place is not a place for a child to grow up. Especially not a young wizard."

His voice trembled a little. Harry's eyes did not leave the old man though he did not look him in the eyes. Harry had not forgotten the fact that Dumbledore was a master of Legilimency. He could not allow the man to get a look at his memories. Snape's rapes of his mind had been more than enough for him.

"Mr. James I am not sure that you understand. Mr. Riddle might look and act like a charming young man but he is a snake." The young wizard sat down but did not stop glaring. "Funny thing, 'cause from what I know Tom is a Slytherin and their mascot is a snake."

Though the other wizard did not show it he knew Dumbledore was starting to get annoyed. "Let me explain it to you."

"Do you not want to join us, Tom? I believe it is your right since your professor seems to be here to talk about you."

Harry did not have to turn around to know that Riddle was doing as he had been told. He could hear movements in the kitchen and a little later Riddle dumped down next to him in the sofa. Thankfully Dumbledore did not offer Riddle any lemon drop.

"Professor Dumbledore. It is good to see you here."

"And it is a pleasure to see you, Mr. Riddle. The news about your adopting came as a surprise. Most of the staff thought you did not have any family left."

Harry cleared his throat. "I believe I can explain that one. You see, my parents moved to the States. When they died I found that I still had a living relative so I moved back to meet him. Since Tom did not live with a family I simply decided to adopt him."

It all sounded so easy when he said it like that. Harry wished it was the truth. At least he had gotten Riddle away from that place. He knew all to well what would have happened if Tom had been allowed to grow up in such a place.

Feeling Dumbledore's gaze at him Harry placed a protective arm around the boy's shoulder while he kept a frown away from his features. Since when did Riddle become Tom? He would have to think about it later when he did not have one crazy wizard in front of him to worry about.

"I feel with you but that is just another reason for Mr. Riddle to return to the orphanage. You are very young and has just reached adulthood. You know absolutely nothing about raising a child and all those things which follow with such a duty. And what about when you someday meet a nice girl? A child, especially a teenager, will be a hindrance for your life."

Harry had taken several deep breaths to try and calm down. For every word the man in front of him spoke Harry could feel how his hate towards his old headmaster grew. He had to bite his inner cheeks until he could taste blood to not take a bite of the man.

"Are you the headmaster of Hogwarts or head of Slytherin?" The questions seemed to confuse the old goat a little but Harry did not let himself get distracted. "No, I am pretty sure I Mr. Riddle's trans…"

"Has Tom in any way contacted you and complained about the way I treat him?"

"No."

Dumbledore finally seemed to figure out where this was heading. "Did professor Slughorn say anything when he returned to the school that could give you a reason to think that I am unfit to take care of Tom?"

"No."

He could feel Tom's stiff form right next to him. Did the boy really believe that he was willing to let him get sent back to that place?

"Let me make one thing clear for you, _professor _Dumbledore." Though his voice was low every word could be heard easily in the silent room. "Unless Tom says so himself and gives me a good reason he is not going anywhere."

"You have to understand that is for the greater good. The boy is a Slytherin. You risk living with a dark wizard if you do not listen to me."

A few long strides brought him face to face with Dumbledore. "Listen, you old goat because I am only going to say this one time. Tom is going nowhere. Even if we were not related by blood I would never dream of letting him go back to those disgusting muggles."

Harry poked a finger into the man's chest. "I do not care what you have to say about him. Tom is mine and I am not letting go of him anytime soon. You are an idiot who is too full of himself. You believe that everything can be seen in black and white. But a guy I knew once said: There is no good and no evil. There is only power and those who are too week to take it."

Taking a deep breath to calm himself Harry stepped back but continued glaring at the old man. "I will ask you to leave my home and never come back again. And if I hear something ahs happened to Tom you are going to regret it."

"Are you trying to threat me?"

"Of course not. That would be plain stupid. I am only giving you a warning."

As he had done with professor Slughorn Harry followed professor Dumbledore to the door. But this time there was no happy feeling between them. Harry opened the door and let the transfiguration professor step out.

"If you want to Apparate you will have to leave the ground because of the wards." Harry glared at the wizard one last time. "Remember, I will know if something happens. Even it Tom does not tell me it himself I will still get to know."

With that he slammed the door shut.

Harry sighed and rested his forehead against the cold surface of the door. Though he had not used magic while Dumbledore was visiting his headache had returned. "I swear I am going to kill someone one day."

"Thanks."

The quiet voice starlet Harry and he turned around to see Riddle standing in the doorway. "You know it is not nice to eavesdrop."

"It is only eavesdropping if one is trying to hide it."

Too tired to argue with the boy Harry nodded. "Of course, but you do not have to worry. He is gone he won't be able to lay a hand on you. That, I will make sure of."

"No one has ever defended me like that."

Harry nodded again. Tom did not say much but he told him more with those few words than other would do with a long speech. The fact that the boy decided to share this kind of information with him warmed his heart in a way he had not tried before.

He looked at Tom for a long time. In the future he knew he had turned into the dark lord because of people like Dumbledore. Now that he was here he would make sure that both the world and Tom got a better future.

If that included fighting crazy wizards who lived to destroy other people's lives he had only one thing to say.

"That is what family does."

**Chapter nine is done. And in record time. **

**Haha Dumbledore. There you get it. Never cross Harry's way. You will just get burned.**

**The reason to that Dumbledore wants Tom to return to the orphanage is because he already has seen the darkness in Tom's soul. He fears that now that Tom has a family he would be able to do more evil things. **

**Next: Harry's birthday and we will meet some of Tom's so called friends or are they just minions? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow. This is the record for the amount of reviews I have ever received. Have I ever told how much I love you guys? Well, now you know it.**

**As a thank you get this looooooong chapter. I hope you will like it. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Potter books some details would have been changed and I now how to do it. As soon as I find my time turner it will be done. But until then I cannot claim any right for Harry Potter.**

**Warning: Whatever I can think of.**

Ten minutes left until midnight.

Though he no longer lived with the Dursleys it was hard to break a tradition.

Nine minutes left until midnight.

Ever since Hagrid had told him about Hogwarts, magic and his parents Harry had stayed awake at the night before his birthday.

Eight minutes left until midnight.

Normally he would be able to see owls in the horizon by now.

Seven minutes left until midnight.

This year he would get no owls and no birthday gifts. None of his friends had been born just yet and no one in this time knew when his birthday was.

Six minutes left until midnight.

Should he wake Tom? That way he would not have to be alone. But the boy would probably not be in a good mood should he decide to do so. Since Dumbledore's visit they had been training wandless magic. Though Tom seemed to be a natural with this kind of magic and actually managed to move small objects half of the times he tried it was still tiring work.

Harry knew all about how frustrating it was. It was like being back in first year and has to learn it all over. And he had had to do it on his own without anyone to guide him through the steps.

Five minutes left until midnight.

He stopped his pacing across the floor and yawned. To teach Tom he had showed the boy wandless magic more than just a few times since they started the training. It meant he had a constant headache.

Four minutes left until midnight.

But the look in Tom's face made it worth the pain. Though he sometimes saw a flicker of something he did not know what was the anxious look in his face told him all he needed to know.

Three minutes left until midnight.

He sat down at the edge of the bed and hid his face in his hands. Was there actually someone back in his own time which was missing him? Sirius was gone and Harry had no doubt that Remus blamed him for the death of the wolf's friend.

Two minutes left until midnight.

The Weasleys and Hermione would probably believe Dumbledore if the old goat proclaimed him evil. It hurt to think about it but he had to face truth. If he ever returned to his own time consequences would be waiting for him.

One minute left until midnight.

Harry frowned did he even want to return to his own time? There he would be the boy-who-lived. Gryffindor's golden boy. James and Lily's son. The freak. The outcast. The Wizarding World's hero and scapegoat. The killer.

Here he was Evan James. A no one. The only one who had any expectation to was Tom. The boy who was the only family he had. There was other Potters in this time. Where else could his father have come from? But it was not like he could do anything to contact them.

Not only did he not have any excuse. It was not like he could show up at their doorstep and say. "Hello, my name is Harry Potter. You do not know me but that is okay. You see I am from the future." That would without doubt go well.

Also, from what he knew the Potters had always been a light family. With Dumbledore as an icon for the light there was not likely he would be able to interact with his family anytime soon.

Midnight.

Harry lay back in the bed and closed his eyes. Now he was sixteen years old.

One more year and he would really be a grown-up. But in this world he was now eighteen-year-old.

**The next morning**

Tom got out of the bed when he heard Evan was up and about. Even though he was still tired from their lesson the day before he knew getting up on his own was a far better choice than letting the man wake him.

He had discovered that Evan was rather fond of thinking of ways to wake him. No morning was the same which made it hard for him to be prepared. It did not mean he did not try. After all, it should not sound that anyone could outsmart him.

From the kitchen he could hear singing which made him frown. It was not often he heard Evan this happy. The man, though he was not much taller than Tom himself, seemed so much older than people at his age. Even with his, sometimes, childlike actions.

It was the eyes. The Avada Kedavra green eyes. He had never seen eyes like those and he found himself captive by them and all those memories and feelings which seemed to share through them as lights in an open windows.

One month. That was the time he had spend away from the orphanage. Normally he would be forced to stay at that hellhole for the whole vacation but that had Evan changed.

While dressing Tom thought about what he knew about his guardian in yet another attempt to understand the man.

The first time Evan had saved him from a group of bullies from the disgusting muggle orphanage where he had grown up the older wizard had shown him an impressing amount of raw magic. Even more at the time where he had defeated and killed the vampire in Knockturn Alley.

Though Evan obviously had power he did not act like he knew it. He seemed to be happy just being an average wizard which bothered Tom more than anything else. Either Evan was an idiot and did not have any idea about how powerful his magic was or else he was hiding his power.

Tom did not know which of the options that bothered him most.

What worried was that Evan sometimes seemed to be in pain. He did not show it but hid his pain behind a mask of happiness. As if he did not want Tom to know how he really was feeling.

As he had pointed out before Evan would have done well in Slytherin. T was the house which members he could just tolerate. Evan used mask like himself and unlike other people he did not fall for professor Dumbledore's charm and did not trust the professor.

When he was not studying or planning how to court more people to his case when he was back at Hogwarts Tom found himself watching Evan more and more.

The wizard was a puzzle. Though Evan seemed happy and carefree Tom had more than once caught the other one staring out in the air. It was at times like that Tom wished he was able to use Legillimes. Or that Evan would tell him what he was thinking about. Tom found it irritating not knowing what all about him.

After all, knowledge was equal power.

Tom told himself that he was only using the other wizard. If Evan would join his case Tom would be glad to bid the wizard welcome. If not? As long as Evan did not work against him Tom guessed he could let the man live. After all, Evan had defended him more than others had ever done and was also teaching him how to use wandless magic.

The man was nearly his equal.

Walking downstairs the humming got louder which made Tom from. What was the reason that Evan was so happy, even happier than he normally was? It should not be human possible for someone to be so clear in the head this early in the morning. Tom had already considered if Evan was on drugs but until now he had not been able to find any evidences.

Perhaps some people were just born like that.

"Good morning. It is a wonderful morning do you not agree?" Tom stood next to the table and watched as Evan moved around preparing breakfast for both of them. The man moved like he was used to be working in a kitchen.

When he did not answer Evan turned around and looked at him with a grin. Tom had already learned that the grin normally meant that Evan was planning something. Something which included him and something he would probably not like.

Before Tom could do anything Evan had moved away from the cooker and was embracing him. Though the man was fragile build and his arms were skinny Evan did not let him break of. Tom stood tense and waited for something to happen.

It felt weird with another body pressed this close against his own. In all those years he had never let anyone this close to him. At the orphanage he had been the freak no one would touch if it could be avoided and at Hogwarts he never let anyone get close enough to get intimate with him.

"You know, I am not going to let go of off you until you relax. And at this rate breakfast will be cold before we get something to eat." He could feel Evan's breathe in his ear and Tom found himself relaxing, if only a little. It seemed to be enough for the slightly taller wizard, who, after a little while, let go of him and stepped back to the cooker. "Sit down and breakfast will be served in a minute."

Though Tom normally did not take orders from anyone he found himself sitting at a chair while Evan placed different dishes at the table in front of him. It was not like he let Evan order him around. The other wizard just happened to be suggesting what he had just been about to do anyway.

As they sat at each side of the table Tom watched his guardian through his dark fringe. He had noted that Evan never ate mush. As if he was not used to get meal this big or regular.

It could explain why the wizard was so much smaller than others at his own age. From what Evan had told him he had been raised by muggles. Tom was ready to bet everything he owned that it was those relatives fault that the older wizard suffered from nightmares nearly every night.

In the week where Evan had waited for his magically core to recover Tom had awoke more than once each night to the sound of terror filled screams. Whatever had been able to scare Evan like that had to be bad. Maybe Evan had been tortured while he was in the States.

If that was the case Tom would make sure that the person who had done it would suffer a slow and painful death. No one hurt what was his and got away without paying. Evan might not know it yet but he was his. And he took care of what was his.

Tom's train of thoughts were interrupted when an owl flew in through an open window. He did not have to look more than once to know that the letter it was carrying was from Hogwarts.

Feeding a piece of bacon to the bird Evan said. "It seems like we are going to Diagon Alley today."

**Later**

Harry felt his body tense as they entered Diagon Alley. The place seemed to be packed with wizards and witches with their children on a row.

His eyes darted from one spot of the Alley to another. Remembering what had happened the last time they had been there his body was ready to either fight or flee. This time he hoped that nothing out of normal would happen.

"Are you going to stand there all day and look like an idiot or can we go on?" Blinking he kept close to Tom as the boy started walking. Though the boy acted like he always did Harry knew he too recalled the episode from the last time they had been there.

As they walked the mass seemed to part for them. It happened without they seemed to notice it. Harry had no doubt about it being Tom's doing but did not say anything about it. As long as Tom did not hurt anyone Harry could not see why he should stop him.

And it was nice to be able to walk without having to be worried about being pushed first in one direction and then another.

He let the boy lead the way. After all, it was because of Tom that they were there. He wanted today to be peaceful without worries about crazy, future headmasters and dark lords. Today he would just be Evan James.

That should be easy enough.

After visiting Madam Malkin's they took Flourish and Blotts as the next one.

As they walked inside the shop Harry froze in the middle of a step by the sight of the person in front of them. The boy looked to be around Tom's age maybe a year older or so but was an exact copy of the one and only Draco Malfoy. With his slick, blonde hair and grey eyes the boy could only be a Malfoy.

"My lord, it is good to see you. I did not think I would get the honour of seeing you here." To his surprise the Malfoy bowed. It happened so fast that Harry was not even sure if it really had happened. "That is not something you should talk about where everyone could hear you, Abraxas."

The message was clear. Tom did not want him to know about what Malfoy was talking about.

Harry's only reaction was to let his eyes grow slightly wider. "Tom, why do you not introduce me to your friend?" He had felt this Abraxas' eyes on him ever since he and Tom entered the shop together. Now the blonde was starring directly at him. "Evan this is Abraxas Malfoy, a pureblood from Slytherin and in the same year as me. Abraxas this is Evan James my new guardian."

Now he could clearly feel the Malfoy look him over. "You do not look old enough to be anyone's guardian." Abraxas even talked in the same way as Malfoy from his time did. "Actually, I am eighteen so I guess I am more than old enough to take care of another person."

As soon as he had told how old he was Harry felt Tom's eyes on him. After a few seconds Harry realised he had never told Tom about it being his birthday today.

"You do not look that old." The words made Harry grimace. "Let us just say that not all muggles treat our kind well."

"Are you a mudblood?"

Harry glared at Abraxas. Draco was definitely one of his descendants. No doubt about that. "The correct term is muggleborn not mudblood. And it you really want to know it then I am a pureblood." Only a first generation from what Tom had told him. But in his eyes a pureblood was a pureblood.

Abraxas nodded once and looked back at Tom. "Do you mind if I join you to look for the book since we both have the same classes?" Harry gave Tom a light push in his back. "Go and have some fun. I will visit some other shops in the meanwhile. Just wait for me here when you are finished and do not go wandering off."

At the last sentences he looked directly at Tom making sure that the boy got the message. Harry did not want to save to boy from another vampire or whatever dark creature Tom might want to test his power on.

When Tom nodded Harry followed a sudden thought and placed a light kiss at the boy's forehead. Chuckling Harry hurried out of the door hearing Tom's low curses behind him. Luckily, at least for him, the boy was not allowed to use magic outside school and his control with wandless magic was not good enough for him to use it in the public.

Walking down the Alley Harry thought about what he had learned in the short meeting with Abraxas. It seemed like Tom had already started to turn into Voldemort. The question now was if he was too far gone to be changed.

Harry cursed lowly. Even if Tom already was on his way into the dark it did not mean that he would not be able to change the boy. He just had to try harder than before. Show him all the good things in the world. Perhaps show him that not all muggles were bad.

After a little while searching Harry found what he had been looking for. He entered Eeylops Owl Emporium and felt his throat tighten. It was from here Hagrid had bought his owl, Hedwig, as a birthday present.

Harry had no wish about replacing Hedwig but he knew he needed an owl. With no telephone it was one of the best ways to communicate with people over great distances.

The shop was relatively small and dark inside. Everywhere he looked Harry saw owls of all types. Screech, Barn, Tawny, Brown and Snowy.

With no wish about getting another Hedwig Harry walked past the snow owls without a second glance and instead focussed on the others in the shop.

In the darkest corner of the shop Harry found him. He had no idea about what kind of owl it was but he found himself fascinated by the owl. The male was far bigger than Hedwig had ever been and its feathers had the same dark colour as his hair.

The owl's eyes send shivers down his spine. It kind of reminded the looks Snape used to send him. Oh, how he missed those days.

"Hallo beautiful."

"You have a good taste, sir. Ares is one of our finest owls. He has a temperament but do not let that scare you." Harry smiled. "I will take him."

Harry walked out of the shop with the owl, Ares, and all the supplies needed to take care of the dark bird.

Instead of being in a cage as the bird should had been Ares had settled down on his shoulder. When the shopkeeper had tried to move it to the cage the owl had glared at the man in a way that only Snape had been able to until the man had backed of.

He found Tom and Abraxas waiting for him outside the bookshop. In the time it had taken him to pick the owl both boys had finished buying the books they needed for school. Harry figured that he could come back another time to see if there were any books that he wanted.

Tom was eying Ares with interest and Harry remembered the discussion about having an owl the last time they had been in Diagon Alley. It seemed like an age ago.

"So, Abraxas, are your parents around or are you following with us." Tom and Malfoy shared a short glance and Harry knew they had discussed something while he had been gone. Hopefully it was not about torturing muggles. "I think it will be best if I go looking for them. I will see you at school, Tom. And it was nice to meet you Mr. James."

Harry watched as Scorpius took of before he turned his attention back to Tom. "Is that owl to me?" Harry shook his head. "No." Tom narrowed his eyes. "How come you get an owl while I do not?"

This was one of the times where he saw Voldemort shine through and Harry found himself worrying for the boy. "I have not gotten an owl."

"Then what do you call that thing on your shoulder, an elephant?" The boy's voice was thick with sarcasm. Harry let the silence between them grow while he petted Ares. "Actually, he is for both of us. I thought we could use him to stay in contact after you have gone back to school. That is if you want to get letters."

He could feel Tom's gaze at him and reminded himself that he needed to get the boy some kind of hobby. If just he could get him interested in Quidditch then he would at least have someone to fly with and maybe even play a little with.

"If it cannot be any different." Even though it was hidden Harry thought he could a something which sounded like happiness in Tom's voice. Perhaps the boy was not as far gone as he first had feared.

"Good. Now I saw a shop that sells ice-cream. Do you want any or do I have to drag you with me all the way so I can get one?" Harry sighed when Tom speeded up and walked a few steps in front of him, just out of reach. The boy really needed to learn when he was joking.

Smiling Harry speeded up so he walked next to Tom. "What kind of flavour do you like? My favourite is chocolate." The look Tom gave him made Harry grin. "I do not want to see what you are like when you get sugar. You are bad enough without."

"Oh, Tom. I knew you loved me."

**Wow. I think that was my longest chapter until now. I hope you liked it.**

**It is first time I have tried to write from Tom's point of view and I do not really know how it worked out. Maybe there will be other parts in further chapters which will be told from his POV but I am not sure.**

**I do not know what Lucius' father was named so I settled down on Scorpius. If anyone does not like it, well that sucks 'cause I am not going to change the name.**

**Next: I do not really know what will happen in next chapter so that will be a surprise. Both for you and for me. **

**That is all for now I think I have a bed standing somewhere with my name on it.**

**Later. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't really have anything to say right now. I have a headache and it is killing me. Just read and comment. Remember to read what is writing in the bottom. I will go to sleep now. Good night.**

**On with the story.**

Having ice-cream at - brought back memories. In the summer after his second year he had run away from the Dursleys after blowing up aunt Marge. While he had been allowed to spend the rest of his vacation at the Leaky Caldron Harry had spend most of his time here getting help to his homework and free ice-cream every half hour.

"How come you lie about your age? It is already hard enough to believe that you are seventeen." Harry raised an eyebrow and watched Tom eat some more of his ice-cream while the boy was waiting for an answer. "If you want to know the truth I am eighteen-year-old now it is my birthday today."

Harry watched as anger very short flared to life in Tom's eyes before it disappeared again. If he had not been looking it he would probably not have seen it. "I do not see what the problem is. After all my birthday has never been something which has been celebrated."

It was only partly a lie. Before Hogwarts he had never celebrated his birthday. It was nearly a wonder he had known when his birthday was. Harry guessed it was because Dudley had loved to taunt him with the fact that he never got any gifts.

"You do not see the problem? We are living together. I am supposed to know this kind of things. It would be embarrassing if others know more about you than I do." Harry only shrugged. "You never asked."

"So you will answer if I ask you about something?" Harry bit his lower lip trying to think. "Probably. But you have to remember that answers like 'I do not want to talk about it' also is an answer."

In a long time none of them said a word and concentrated on the ice-cream which had started melting. Every once in a while Harry petted Ares who was sitting at his shoulder and glaring at anyone who got too close for his liking.

"Your birthday is today."

"That is what I said."

"How come you bought an owl now but not when I told you I wanted one?" Of all the questions he could have asked Harry had never thought that this would be the first one.

"First of all you did not ask you demanded one. In such a way that you reminded me of my muggle cousin who is a spoiled pig. Second thing is when I asked for a reason for why you wanted an owl you never gave me an answer instead you ran off. When you are acting like that you just prove that you are not ready for a pet."

"But that does not explain why you have decided to buy one now." It was quiet obviously that Tom was not happy with being compared to a muggle.

Grinning Harry leaned forward and looked Tom directly into his eyes. "Because I had a good reason to buy Ares. I wants to stay in touch with you when you return to Hogwarts. This way I won't have to wait for Hogsmeade weekends or vacations to talk with you."

"You want me to come home for vacations?"

It did not get past Harry that Tom called the cottage home. He felt a warm tingling feeling spreading through his body as when blood returned to a limb but in a very pleasant very.

Hearing the boy's surprised tone Harry remembered that Tom in the last two years had stayed at school all the time. The only time he returned to the orphanage was when summer came and he no longer was allowed to stay at school. Until he had had no reason to want to leave school.

"Of course. We are family and family stays together." After a little pause he added. "But if you rather want to stay at school or with some of your friends I am sure that it can be arranged. I just thought it would be nice if we spent a little time together."

"Since this family thing seems to mean so much to you I guess I will have to say yes."

Harry did not know if he should bang his head into a hard surface several times r if he should simply grin. For the safety of the owl at his should he decided on the latter. After all Ares' claws did look more than just a little sharp. And the way the owl glared at him reminded him of his old potion professor. Maybe professor Snape was this owl's recantation. The thought send shivers down his spine.

"So, what other friends than this Abraxas do you have?" Never had he thought that Tom would have friends. Brainless minions, yes. But friends, never. It seemed like Tom and Voldemort were two different persons.

"Abraxas and I are a part of a group with me as the leader. We are trying to court people to our case." Harry blinked. Not quiet believing what he was hearing. A little group, right. They were most likely future death eaters. Was Tom trying to test him by telling him this= There was only one way to find out.

"What is your case then?" Tom glanced around as if he was afraid as if he was afraid that someone should try to eavesdrop. "We are some people at the school who are tired of the way things are done in the Wizarding World. First of all there are the mud-muggleborns." At Harry's glare Tom changed what he had been about to say. "The education gets slowed down because they do not have any basic knowledge about magic."

"And what do you plan to do about it? Ban all muggleborns and halfbloods from our world?"

"Are you crazy?"

Tom looked truly shocked at his words. Either the boy had not thought that Harry would be able to guess his plan or else there was something else. "That is not what I have planned. No, I want muggleborns to be found before they are old enough to attend Hogwarts."

"And do what? Remove them from their families?"

"Only if the muggles are treating like we had been treated like we have been. And would you please stop interrupting me?"

Harry was decent enough to blush. "Sorry, please do continue."

"They will still live with their families but they will be attending pre-schools. There they will be learning those things purebloods are being taught from the day they are born. And we need orphanages for magically children."

The more Tom talked the more Harry found himself agreeing with the other boy's ideas for the Wizarding World. They were so different from Voldemort's pureblood ideals. What had happened to change Tom's opinion bout muggleborns?

He realised that Tom was waiting for an answer and smiled to the boy. "I think it is a wonderful idea. But another which could improve the lives of muggleborns and halfbloods would be to let them have a contact in the Wizarding World. Prefer someone working at the ministry. That way the child would have someone to ask or just to talk with. But that person would also have to check up at the child and its family to make sure that the child is alright. Some of those visits should be surprise visits and not all of the times should the person reveal their presence."

They spend the rest f their afternoon discussing how to change the society. Since they both knew abut both worlds' worst sides Harry and Tom knew what would have to be done different than what it was now, or would be later.

Only a few times Harry caught a glimpse of what could turn out to be Voldemort. Tom seemed to think the worst about the muggles. In a way Harry could understand him. Both had grown up amongst muggles being seen as freaks or worse. It was kind of scaring how similar their childhoods had been.

At sunset they returned to their hoe. Since the fireplace had yet to be connected to the Floo Network they flooed to Hogshead.

Side by side they walked the short distance to their home. Harry's stomach arched from the ice they had eaten and his head was filled with thoughts about the things Tom and he had been discussing.

While he was more than happy about Tom not wanting to kill all muggleborns, he still needed to work with the muggles, Harry could not help but wonder about what had happened to change Tom from how he was like now and into Voldemort. Hopefully, he would be able to make sure that it never happened.

Wanting to clear his head a little Harry gathered his broom and left the cottage after biding goodnight to Tom.

Harry circled around in the air. He made loops and dives towards the ground and not changing course before he was close to hitting the ground. Soon the thoughts about the future, how it had been and how it could be, was gone from his head and Harry was solely focussing on flying. There was nothing that mattered for him.

When he spotted stars at the sky over him Harry finally realised how late it had gotten. He had no feeling in his fingers because of the cold air and his body was trembling.

Slowly he got so low that his feet were touching the ground but did not get of off his broom just yet. Instead he laid flat down at the broom and closed his eyes. After a little while his breathing was the only sound to be heard in the otherwise silent night.

Harry opened his eyes and touched his cheek. Looking down he saw that one of his fingers was wet. Why he was crying Harry was not sure. Maybe it was because he was alone and yet he was not. He had found someone he could form a family with. Maybe life was not as bad as he first had thought it was.

He got of off his broom and made his way back to the cottage where he found the ghost waiting for him. "Hello, Hubert. Is Tom still up?"

"No, he went to bed half an hour ago. I think he is asleep." Harry nodded and yawned. "Well, I think I will follow his example. See you tomorrow, Hubert."

"Sleep well."

Nodding Harry walked upstairs and into his room. Moving in the darkness Harry looked out of the window. In the distance he could see where Hogwarts was. Only a few windows were lit up in the otherwise empty castle.

It was calming to be able to look at what he once had considered his home. But it also made it hurt even more when he remembered he would never be able to return to there.

**Later that night**

At first he ha no idea of what had awaken him. He lie without moving as much as a muscle in the bed and tried to figure out what had disturbed his sleep.

At the orphanage it could have been some of those disgusting muggles which were trying to sneak up at him. If they succeed he would get just another beating. Without being able to use magic out of school it was not often he was able to get away with less than a few scratches.

But he was no longer at the orphanage. There only were Evan and him and at the cottage. And then of course Hubert but the ghost did not count since he was already dead.

His heart started beating faster. Hubert did not make any noise and Evan should be fast asleep right now. Or maybe it was him who was sneaking around. But why should anyone sneak around like that in their own home at this time of the night?

When the sound came again Tom frowned. It sounded like muffled cries and screams. As if someone did not want him to hear them. Knowing that Hubert would not make this kind of noise in fear of scaring them away and that Evan's wards would not let anyone in it one left him with one opportunity.

Getting out of the bed Tom slowly made his way over the floor while he made sure to avoid those spots he knew would give him away.

The sounds were slightly louder when he was out of his room. Now Tom was sure that they where from the room next to his own. The room which Evan was sleeping in.

Tom stopped outside Evan's bedroom door suddenly unsure of what he should do. If Evan really was in danger he would need help. The man had fought of a vampire but had been unconscious afterwards. If there were more than one attacker even Evan would get troubles.

Silently he pushed the door open and waited a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the slightly better light in the room.

In there the sounds were much clearer than before. Tom nearly regretted leaving his bed when he realised that there were no attackers and no seemingly danger.

Evan was in his bed though he looked like having anything else than a pleasant sleep. The wizard was twisting and turning as if he was trying to get away from something. Soft, pain filled moans slipped past his lips which seemed red in the moonlight.

As he moved closer Tom could see sweat cover Evan's skin mixed with his tears and a weak trembling ran through his body. It was quiet obvious that Evan was having a nightmare.

Unsure of what he was supposed to do Tom stood leaned over Evan and watched the other wizard while he wondered if he should wake him or not. Even in his sleep Evan looked beautiful. He would never be called handsome or anything like that. That had those dammed muggles he called relatives made sure of.

He was short and petite but it did not mean he looked like a girl. No, Evan was…Evan. He could not think of any other way to describe him.

When Evan moved a little the covers slid down and revealed that the man only wore pants when he sleep. Tom, who was dressed in a pyjama, blushed. He had seen other of the same gender naked before. After all he lived in a dorm with other boys.

But the look of Evan's torso and chest was something different. The man's chest was well-toned and he had the same kind of muscles as those who played quidditch. But he was still thin and he could see the ribs under the muscles.

Those dammed muggles had inflicted more damage than he had thought they had. A scar at Evan's arm got his attention. It looked old. What fascinated him was that it looked like a bite from a snake. But he knew no snake big enough to leave such a scar.

"Tom." The sound of his name was so low that Tom for one second doubted if he really had heard anything.

Evan was tangled into his bedcovers and seemed to be struggling to get free. "No!" The yell nearly destroyed his eardrums. Tom knew Evan had placed silencing charm in his room so no one outside it would be able to hear him. He had realised that when Evan had been unable to use magic after the vampire attack.

He stepped closer and stopped when his knees hit against the edge of the bed. Standing this close and looking down at Evan's sleeping face made the man look much younger than he already did. It was hard to believe that Evan was eighteen-year-old. Seeing him like this he looked like much closer to Tom's own age.

Tom flinched when a hand clamped around his wrist stopping him from leaving the room. He could not even move away from the bed. Though Evan's hold on him was strong it was not tight enough to leave any bruises. Even in his sleep Evan seemed to be bent on taking care of him.

Evan rolled onto his side, still asleep. Since the man still was holding him Tom stumbled forward and ended up lying at the man's torso. Surprising enough, Eva managed to sleep through it all.

Interested Tom watched as Evan seemed to calm down by the skin to skin contact. Had he known this he would have done this before. If only to sleep better in the night.

While he was thinking Evan moved around in his sleep whimpering softly. Nearly instinctive Tom reached out a petted the older wizard like he would do with a cat. It seemed to calm the other one down. "Only for tonight. And I do not want to hear about it. I you say a word I will deny everything."

The only answer he got was a low mumble before everything got silent.

Tom sighed and shifted a little until he lay more comfortable. Evan had let go of his wrist but instead he had wrapped his arms around his waist. Now Tom had absolutely no chance of getting away, even if he wanted.

He had to admit that he was comfortable being like this. Tom could not remember a single time where anyone had held him like this. It was like he had imagined a parent would hold their child or to lovers would be together.

**Okay time to another poll.**

**Who wants Harry to be an animagus? **

**Please tell me what you want.**

**Next: What happens when Harry wakes up and find Tom in the same bed as he? Will he even find out or will Tom leave the bed before it happens? You will just have to read next chapter to find out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Votes until now about Harry being an animagus**

**Yes: 13**

**No: 1**

**I keep the poll open until next chapter then the decision will be final.**

**Someone asked me when Harry should get the time to learn how to be an animagus. What about when Tom returns to school? **

**Well it will only be current if people want him to be an animagus.**

**Disclaimer: Do you think I would be writing here if I owned the books?**

**Please enjoy the story.**

When the clock was nine a.m. Hubert was starting to get worried. Usually Evan would be awake by now. Tom would also be since Evan did not let the boy sleep the day away but still in his bed.

Deciding to check up at the two living wizards he first floated to Tom's room. To his surprise there was no trace of the boy anywhere. The bed had been slept in but otherwise none of the things in the room had been touched.

It did not look like there had been any kind of fight. Besides he would have heard if something had happened in the cottage since he did not sleep.

It was unlikely that Tom should have left the cottage in the night. Evan had explained how the wards worked. They would had woken the wizard if anyone entered or left.

Floating through the wall and into the room next to Tom's Hubert peaked around and his mouth dropped.

Lying in the bed was Tom sleeping as the ghost had observed him do so many times before. He laid on his back with one arm above his head and next to him was Evan cuddling.

The dark haired wizard's head was tucked under Tom's chin and his hands gripped the boy's shirt. Their legs were entangled and locked each other in the position. Tom's other arm was gripping the other wizard's waist in a protecting grip.

Had he been alive he would have blushed. Now Hubert hid his face in his hands forgetting that he could see right through himself.

Without a second glance Hubert gloated through the wall promising him that the next time he would either leave the wizards alone or find out how to knock on the door.

For the fist time since Sirius' death he had gotten a decent sleep. This time he had had a nightmare but unlike the other nights this one had ended rather quickly.

Yawning he snuggled closer to his breathing pillow with no intends of getting up anytime soon. Not even Grindelwarld, Dumbledore or Voldemort would be able to get him to leave his bed. The world could be damned and he would not care.

Harry frowned. Last time he checked he did not have a breathing pillow. Besides his pillow did not smell this good nor was it warm.

Feeling something heavy wrapped around his waist made him freeze. The things around him almost felt like a human's arm. And such a thing was usually connected with a body.

Unless someone had been in his room and forgotten an arm when they left. Since it did not sound possible it meant there was someone in his bed.

It would explain why his pillow was breathing.

Afraid of what he might find in his bed Harry opened his eyes. His vision had always been blurry so it was nearly impossible to see something without it being a big blur. Except when something was really close up.

And Tom was _really_ close up.

Tom's fingers were tangled up in his hair. His cheek was pressed up against Tom's chest. They were so close that Harry could hear the other boy's heartbeat. How he had not heard it before he had absolutely no idea about.

Deciding to get away while Tom was still asleep Harry let go of Tom's shirt. For some reason or another he had been clinging to the boy as a little child would cling to its parents after a nightmare.

Could _it_ be the reason to why Tom was in there? But why should the boy react to him having a nightmare? He had not done anything when he had not been able to place any silencing charms. But in the period he had not really slept in fear of Tom should hear him.

Ever at Hogwarts he had made sure that no one knew about his nightmares. Not even those he had shared dorms with for five years. The charm had been one of the first he had learned. He had not wanted anyone to know.

Harry looked down and blushed deeply.

His legs were tangled up with Tom's. It was a mess and Harry did not have any idea about getting away without Tom waking up. Possibly at the worst possible time.

But that did not mean he could not try.

Biting his lower lip Harry reached down and gently took hold of Tom's leg which lay on top of his own. He lifted the leg and moved it away.

Tom mumbled something in his sleep and Harry froze. He had no wish about waking Tom while they were like this. Many things could he do but he had never been comfortable with human contact. That had the Dursleys made sure of when they raised him.

While he watched Tom moved around and snuggled closer to Harry while wrapping both arms around him in a protective hug. It did not seem like Tom intended to let go of him anytime soon.

For one who was smaller and younger than himself Tom was sure a strong lad. Even as Harry tried to struggle to get free Tom did not wake up but just hold him closer. Nearly breaking his ribs in the meanwhile.

Harry could not imagine a more embarrassing though strangely comforting moment in his life.

Then, of course, Tom woke up.

**Jump in time**

"I hate Floo Network." Harry helped himself up from the floor where he had landed when he fell out of the fireplace. "No laughing, Tommy-boy." Tom, who had existed from the fireplace without any troubles, stopped laughing and instead settled down on glared at him. "Do not call me such a name."

Harry grinned while brushing dirt of his robes. "I like that name. Maybe I should just call you that. What was that for?" Harry rubbed the back of his heard. "Do not call me that. I won't say it more than this one time. If you call me that again you will suffer the consequences."

Rolling his eyes Harry shrugged. "If you say so. Are you sure you have gotten all of your things? Robes, books underwear? Ow"

"I warn you Evan. Do not make fun of me in front of the other students. Unlike someone else I have a image to care of."

Harry sighed and looked around. King's Cross Station looked like it had always done. Muggles everywhere. A few times he spotted what only could be students of Hogwarts with their families. Some did just not know how to mix in.

"Come on. We need to get through the barrier before the express leaves. I do not want to be stuck in here." Nodding Harry followed as Tom dragged him towards the entrance to platform 9 ¾ was.

"I do not see why I have to take the train. After all, we live right next to the school." Harry shrugged. "It is a tradition. Just because we lives where we do it does not mean that you can arrive any different than the other students. And this will give you some time to catch up with your friends."

Tom mumbled something Harry could not hear. Ever since he had woken up with Tom in his bed Harry had tried the blush which threaded to show every time he looked a little too long at his charge.

It was not the last time he had woken up with Tom in his bed. Most mornings Harry woke up entangled with Tom in some way or another. And those mornings where he did wake up alone Harry had a feeling that Tom still had been there at night.

It almost was as if the boy cared for him though he showed it in a weird way.

Instead of walking right through it as Harry had done when he had attended Hogwarts Tom made him lean against the wall and slide through it. That way no one noticed when two boys suddenly disappeared from view.

The Hogwarts Express was a large red steam engine. It had five coaches. Four for the students and the last one had a luggage rack.

Harry sighed. It felt weird not to be the one who was about to board the train. He scanned the mass trying to find someone familiar before he stopped himself. There was no Ron or Hermione. Hell, in the moment he would be happy to see even Malfoy.

As if the gods, if they existed, had heard him Harry caught a glimpse of blonde hair heading in their way.

Not quiet believing what he was seeing Harry stepped forward just to stop again and curse whatever gods which were listening.

It was a Malfoy just not the one he had wanted to see.

Abraxas Malfoy stopped a little from Tom. After nodding shortly to Harry he turned his attention back to Tom. "My lord I was worried that you would not get here in time."

"And pray to tell me, Abraxas, should I be late?" The blonde fidget under Tom's glare and Harry felt himself smirk. It was not every day he got to watch as a Malfoy showed respect to another living person. Maybe he could get used to it.

"N-no, my lord." Stuttering? Well there was a first time for all things. "It is just that the two other years you have been the first to arrive." Harry raised an eyebrow. So Tom loved Hogwarts so much that he would wait for hours at the train? This morning he had not seemed more eager to get to the station than any other student would be.

Harry felt Tom's gaze at him and looked at the younger boy but Tom was already looking back at Abraxas again. If the boy's reaction was as fast as his eyes he would make an excellent seeker. He would have to check that theory on a later time.

"I would have arrived sooner. But my guardian was not able to get ready." Now it was Harry's turn to glare at Tom. "It was not me who did not want to get out of bed. If you had been a little faster then we would have been here long ago."

Harry just smiled when he felt Tom's glare at him. The boy had been doing it so much that he was kind of immune to it now. If he ever returned to his own time Snape would no longer be able to scare him with his glare.

"Now, I think it is time for you to go. We cannot have you missing your train. Be careful and remember to write to me at least every day or I will come to the school and seek you out."

Grinning Harry leaned forward and placed a kiss at Tom's brow. "If anything happens you contact me. Especially if this Dumbledore tries anything. Be careful around him 'cause I do not trust that old goat."

Tom only nodded to show he had understood his words. A quick glance at Abraxas told Harry that the Malfoy had not heard a word of what he had said.

Harry straightened and poked Malfoy in his chest. "If I hear anything about you or anyone else going after my Tommy-boy you will be a very sorry person. Grindelwarld is not the only one who knows some nasty curses." Harry ignored the glare from Tom, the boy seriously needed another way to try and scare people.

To his satisfaction Malfoy got a lot paler than he already was. It seemed like the boy feared him. Was it because he was Tom's guardian or had Tom perhaps told the boy something while he had left them on their own in Diagon Alley?

Harry shook his head. He would not think about that right now. Today was the day Tom took of. It was him he should focus on.

Together with the other parents Harry watched as the children got on the train. In the mass he caught a glimpse of red hair and freckles. It seemed like there was something about the Weaslyes and red hair and freckles. He wondered if they were already poor or if that something which had happened later on.

When he caught the sight of Tom, just as the train started leaving the station, Harry grinned and started waving like a mad so those around him had to duck so they would not be hit. "See you soon Tom."

The only answer he got was a short wave and then the train was out of sight.

With a sigh Harry followed the other families as they started leaving the platform. He had never really thought about what the parents did when their kids were no longer home.

Harry grinned. At least he could hope he would soon be able to see Tom again.

If the boy did not seek him out on his own Harry intended to show up at the school and have a word with his charge. Future dark lord or not Tom would not get away with forgetting him.

And while he was there he could maybe play some pranks at Dumbledore, just as a little payback for what the old goat had done to him.

Harry walked faster and grinned in a way which made the surrounding people move away from him.

He had some planning to do. And it involved one old future headmaster.

Dumbledore would never know what hit him.

**Poke**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Poke **

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Poke**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**You have just been poked by Ib, the monster under my bed**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**If you do not want to be poked to death**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Push this button**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**And start writing. **

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Until next time**


	13. Chapter 13

**YAY This story has rounded the 200****th**** review. I am sooooooooo happy. Therefore you get this chapter. I hope you like it. **

**Thank for those reviews and here it the result from the poll.**

**Should Harry be an animagus? **

**Yes: 18**

**No: 1**

**The answer is pretty clear but for those who is no good at math I can tell that Harry is going to learn how to turn into an animagus.**

**Warning: A bored Harry**

"talking"

_Written words._

**Parseltongue**

Dunk

He was going mad.

Dunk

Maybe he had been it all the time but had never noting it.

Dunk

Had the others know it all the time but had not said a word since they had wanted their saviour and not another psycho killer like Voldemort.

Dunk.

He blamed the Dursleys. Those people were not fit to raise a snail let alone a child.

"If you continue banging your head into the wall you will not only get more bruises but also leave marks at the wall. What has this poor wall ever done to deserve such a punishment?"

Harry slowly stepped away from the wall and turned around. He looked at Hubert who was standing as far away from him as possible and looked ready to jump through the nearest wall in case he really had gone crazy.

"I am bored. There is absolutely nothing for me to do."

It was true. He really had nothing to do. Never had the cottage been cleaner and there were no longer any weeds in the garden. The wards had been updated and he had even added a few more which he had not thought of last time. Better safe than sorry.

"Why do you not do … something?" Harry just glared at the ghost before turning his attention back to the wall. Maybe it would look good with red. "I have done all there is to do."

Dung

"If you do not stop doing that I am going to do something." The ghost's voice was close. As if Hubert was right behind him now. "You are a ghost what can you do?"

When he was about to continue banging his head into the wall something cold touched his skin. It felt like his blood turned into burning needles. Harry's eyes widened and his mouth opened in a scream.

His legs gave away under him and tears ran down his cheeks. This was worse than the Cruciatus.

Harry hugged himself trying to get the feeling of emptiness to go away. "W-what was th-that?" His voice was meek and low. Whatever had happened, it reminded him of when he had faced the dementores in his third year at Hogwarts.

"I possessed you. It makes you feel awful but I will do it again if you should try to harm yourself again." Harry just nodded and closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep and cry. Both things at the same time if it was possible. "If you promise never to do it again I will keep myself out of harms way."

Hubert looked at him for what felt like forever before he nodded. "Good. Now, if you really are that bored you could write to Tom. I guess he is waiting to hear from you."

Harry smiled and pushed the feelings of despair and tiredness away. Something he had learned to do rather well in his years with the Dursleys as a part of their loving and caring household. "What a great idea. I cannot believe that I did not think of that before. "Thanks, Hubert."

He got on his feet and with shaking legs made his way to his room. He did not bother closing the door. With only Hubert and him at home a closed door did not mean much. The ghost could leave and enter as he wished and there was nothing he could do about it.

He sat down and stared down at the paper at his desk. He had promised Tom that he would write a letter. He would not break a promise and, besides, he needed something to do.

_To my dear Tommy-boy._

_Okay, stop glaring. Ares is much better at it than you. Actually he is glaring at me right now waiting for me to get finished with this letter_

_Anyway, I promised you a letter and to speak the truth I was bored so here it is. So, how are you doing? Are you happy with being back at Hogwarts? I do not hope that Donald Duck is bothering you. If so please tell me and I will take care of the old goat. _

_If you are still reading and have not burned this letter yet, congratulation. _

_Hubert possessed me today. Do not ask why 'cause I am not going to tell you. Just a little advice it is not something you should wish trying. It is downright creepy._

_How are you case going? I know you have only been back for a few days but it does not mean you can just slack of. If you want something done you have to start early. _

_Not much else is happening here. Please write back soon I am already missing you._

_Love_

_Evan James._

Harry leaned back and looked at the letter with narrowed eyes. Then he nodded and folded the letter before giving it to Ares. "Here boy. Please take it to Tom. Make sure that no one else gets it. Especially Dumbledore." Harry smirked and looked the owl in the eyes. "If you want to you can leave him a little _gift_ to that old goat when you have delivered the letter. But not before that.

He was not sure how much the owl had understood. After all he had only had Hedwig and she had always been pretty smart.

Ares flew out of the window and Harry watched until the owl became a dot in the distance. One of the good things about living this close at Hogwarts was that such things as letters would not take long before one of them would get them.

Now where he was done letter Harry realised something.

"Hubert, I am bored."

From somewhere in the cottage he could hear the ghost groan.

Next day when Harry awoke he found Ares glaring at him. The owl sat at the headboard and looked anything else than happy. "Good morning H- Ares." The owl's glare got more intense and Harry shuddered. "Take it easy. I know you are not Hedwig. The two of you are nothing alike. Can I get the letter now?"

Ares continued glaring but stuck its leg forth so he could reach the letter.

Harry snatched the letter before Ares could try to bite him. The owl had picked up the habit after Tom had left. It was not because he did not feed the owl. No, the bloody bird had just decided he was not fast enough and therefore it wanted to motivate him to be faster.

"Cheese, bird. Thanks for the letter." Ares gave him one last glare before flying out of the window probably to go hunting.

Harry lay back in his bed and started to read the letter while wondering what Tom could have to say to him.

_Evan James_

_First of all stop calling me that name. I will not say it more than this one time. My name is Tom and that is what you should call me. Not Tommy-boy or Tom-Tom or any other name you might come up with._

_Secondly, was it you who told Ares to leave a little gift to professor Dumbledore when he had delivered the letter to me? While I might like a good laugh I will ask for you to not do such a thing again. It will only give me more troubles than it is worth. Dumbledore was glaring at me through the whole meal as if it was my fault._

_Are you brain damaged? Sometimes I wonder if you would not be better of locked into a room with no things inside. Even without a wand and magic you would probably be able to get into troubles. I talked with the Bloody Baron, who is the ghost of Slytherin house. Do you have any idea of what could have happened if Hubert had stayed in you in more than just a few seconds? _

_Sometimes I wonder if you go looking for danger just to annoy me. _

_And who is Donald Duck. It is not a pureblood thing and I do not remember hearing about it in the muggleworld. If you want to insult a person make sure that the other person understands what you are talking about. Otherwise it is in vain._

_Things over here are fine. Though we have only been back for a week the teachers are already trying to kill us with homework. The others are complaining. Such idiots. The homework is to make sure that we understand the stuff. Without knowledge we cannot archive anything._

_We are working at the case. Do not expect things to happen in such a short time. It is nearly impossible since I am not a miracle maker. We have gotten a few other members most from Rawenclaw. I still do not have any from Gryffindor. That house where Dumbledore once was in. _

_It is all for this time. If you write again make sure that Ares acts respectable._

_T.M.R. _

Harry read and reread the letter several times. Laughing to him. Though Tom tried to keep a cold attitude Harry knew the boy was missing him. It was unlike for Tom to tell him much. To give him this amount of information in one letter told more than enough.

Tom missed him and he wanted him to write yet another letter.

Tapping the letter against his check he began to think up a reply.

**At Hogwarts**

Tom sat at the Slytherin table watching the other students eat. He felt Dumbledore observe unlike with the other students the old man was not looking at him with twinkles in his eyes. The old goat knew he had seen through the man's grandfather attitude.

Breakfast at the Slytherin table was always a quiet affair. They did not talk friendly together like the Hufflepuffs or noisy as the Gryffindors. And they did not waste their time talking about the last book they had read.

No, Slytherins planned.

And he was the ultimate Slytherin.

Therefore he planned.

What he had talked with Evan about on the man's birthday, he could still not quiet forgive that the man had hold back such an information back from him, had been true. Tom planned on changing the Wizarding World.

It had surprised him how Evan had reacted upon hearing what he had planned. Most people, teachers and older people, was at first very sceptical when he tried to explain what he wanted.

It was the students he had decided to recruit. Most of them were pureblood since the main part of his minions was Slytherins. But he also had some from Rawenclaw and Hufflepuff. But, as he had told Evan he had yet to count any from Gryffindor and Tom doubted that they really would be worth the troubles.

Tom looked up when he heard owls arriving. He scanned the mass of birds until he found what he was looking for.

As if he did not care a single bit about the big black owl heading his way Tom continued his meal. Inside he noted every single glance sent in his way when the owl landed right in front of him only just avoiding hitting his plate.

One would think that they had got used to Ares by now. But then again he had not gotten any kind of mail at his first two years at Hogwarts. What most did not know was that he now had someone to write with. Someone who actually cared for him.

Of course he did not tell anyone that. The others only knew he had gotten away from the muggle orphanage and had been adopted by a wizard from the States. More did they not need to know.

It was not because he was embarrassed by Evan. But though the other wizard was powerful he seemed kind of …innocent. As if he did not believe that there was anything evil in the world. Though Evan had a great power he seemed unwilling to use it. Unless, of course, Tom was in any kind of danger.

No the to he kept Evan a secret was because the wizard was his and he protected what was his. That was the reason to why he sneaked into the man's room at night and helped him through the nightmares with gentle words and light touches. Not because he himself found it comfortable. It was only because he had no use of a guardian who was too tired to do what he was supposed to.

Realising that Ares had started glaring at him, more than he usually did he took the letter from the bed. "Do not even think of pulling the same trick as same time." Had Tom been anyone else than himself he would have laughed at the owl's innocent look before Ares flew away. It seemed like he would have to use one of the school's owls if he wanted to reply Evan's letter.

With a frown Tom opened the letter a little worried about what could have happened since the first letter he had gotten.

_Dear Tommy_

_Ha, there was another name you did not forbid me using. I am glad to hear that you are okay at school and that Dumbledore is not giving you any big problems. That man just has to breathe wrong and I will make sure that he is going to regret it._

_So Ares did as I asked him to? What would I not have given to be there and see his face. Tell me that someone took a picture. If no one did I will ask Ares to do it again and hope you are smart enough to have a camera near you._

_I swear the bloody owl is crazy. Did you tell him to bite me as a revenge for what I asked him to do to your professor? Honestly I asked him nicely and I doubt Ares would have done anything if not he wanted to. _

_Nothing new has happened here. It is actually quiet boring that you know it. Hubert is trying to avoid me. He says it is that or he will be forced to possess me again. That is not something I did like to happen._

_And just so you know it I do not go seek out troubles. It is the troubles which always find me. How it happens I have no idea about but it is not my fault. _

Here Tom just shook his head. He knew it would do no good to discuss with Evan about that. At least not until they were face to face.

_So has there been any Quidditch matches so far? I hope Slytherin will win since it is your house. When you come back I will have to show you the wonder of a broom. _

_If you continue glaring at the letter like that you are going to burn a hole through the paper._

_When is the Hogsmeade weekend? Tell me so I can meet you in the town. Maybe I even get to see some of your friends. I promise I will play nice._

_With love_

_Evan James. _

Tom sat looking at the letter in his hand not noting the others around him getting up before Abraxas nudged him in the side.

Walking towards their first lesson which was DADA Tom thought about the letter he had gotten from Evan and which was now in the pocket of his robe.

Evan wanted to meet his friends.

Tom had a feeling that it would be anything than good. He had to make sure that they all understood that Evan was his.

He sat down and looked shortly at Dumbledore as the professor entered. Evan had told him that the old wizard probably was a Legilimens. It could explain how Dumbledore knew so much about everybody. If he was able to read others minds it was not to be sure what he knew.

Tom decided to go to the library as soon as they had lunch. He needed to learn Occlumency.

And plan how he made sure that Evan did not do anything which would harm him or his minions when the met him in Hogsmeade.

**Wow a long chapter. Well I am tired and will head to bed.**

**Remember to review. The more/longer reviews I get the faster I will try to update.**

**Next: Tom and some of his minions meet with Harry in Hogsmeade. **

**Okay time for another poll:**

**Since it has been decided that Harry should be an animagus I need your help to find out what he should be.**

**A wolf**

**A feline (I do not really know what kind but will figure it out if we ever get to it.)**

**A snake**

**A Griffin**

**Something else? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Dumbledore: Because of the enormous amount of reviews HuskyWalker fainted and this story will be abandoned.**

**HuskyWalker*Walks in humming.* Get away from my computer you old goat**

**Dumbledore: You have to understand that it is for the greater good. This story cannot continue.**

**HuskyWalker*Start shaping my favourite axe* you are going to regret that one Donald Duck. People remember this while I take care of him. I do not own the Harry Potter books. If I did I would never had let Dumbledore place Harry with the Dursleys. **

**Now on with the story.**

A glance at the clock told him that he still had half an hour left before he was supposed to meet with Tom.

It was not by his own choice that he was there now. Hubert had thrown him out of the cottage when the ghost had gotten enough of him. The ghost had not done it literally but had threatened him with possessing if he did not leave the home.

Since he had nothing better to do he had walked down to Hogsmeade.

It had been a month since Tom had left for Hogwarts. With nothing better to do Harry had spend most of his time in the town. He earned a few coins by helping where it was needed but it was not much.

There was still enough money on his account but Harry knew he could not live of them forever. The money had been meant for school supplies. It was not meant for two people to live of. He needed a job.

While he was waiting for Tom and the boy's friends to arrive Harry had found way into a little bookshop which had not been there at his time. Why he could not understand though. Sure some of the books were a little dark but he had already found some interesting books for later.

Walking through the shop Harry could not hold back a smile. If just his friends could see him right now with books in his hands. Ron would with no doubt start thinking something was wrong with him. Either that Voldemort had possessed him or he was turning into the next dark lord.

Hermione, on the other hand, would probably be proud of him. She had always complained about Ron and him being unable to search for information on their own.

The thought about his friends made Harry's chest hurt. Most of the time he avoided thinking about what he had been forced to leave. True, it had not been much but most of what he had left was something he really missed.

Harry shook his head trying to get the thoughts out of his head. He could do nothing about what had happened. All he was supposed to focus on was Tom.

Now that Tom was back at school Harry's nightmares had returned and they were just as bad as they had been before. Hubert tried to stay in his room at night but it did not help. The ghost did simply not have the same calming effect as Tom did.

He scowled. How much he slept or not slept was not what mattered. As long as Tom did not see anything it did not matter. The boy should be allowed to focus at school and his friends. If Tom could act as one at his own age it would be best for the boy. Maybe a happy childhood would be enough to make sure that the boy would not turn into Voldemort.

At his way out of the bookshop one of the books caught his attention and Harry stepped over to the bookshelf.

_Learn to be an animagus step for step._ Harry blinked. An animagus. His father and Sirius had been animagus. Peter had also been an animagus but he did not count. After all, the rat had betrayed his parents. Send them to death.

Harry shook his head and headed to the counter with the book in his hand. It seemed like he had something else to do rather than annoying Hubert.

He was late.

Tom could not believe. They had made an appointment about meeting at Hogshead to get some lunch.

It was over ten minutes ago that Evan was supposed to arrive.

Tom had made sure that they arrived in good time and had chosen a table where they could keep track of who arrived and left. It was never to know who would try to eavesdrop. He had already explained to his chosen few that they had gotten the honour of meeting his new guardian.

It had taken some time to decide who he wanted to bring with him. Since Tom did not have anyone he considered a friend he had brought those he could call his most loyal minions.

Abraxas Malfoy, who was his left hand and already had met Evan. Tom knew the boy would be able to keep his mouth close.

Orion Black and Walburga Black who was engaged already at least they did not seem to mind. Maybe it was because they had accepted the fact that there was no way around it unless they wanted to be expelled from their families. As himself and Abraxas those two were from Slytherin but a year over him.

The last one he had bought with him was Septimus Weasley, a sixth year. Unlike the others Weasley was not a Slytherin but a Rawenclaw. Though the boy sometimes acted more like a Gryffindor and had a too big mouth he came from a pureblood family which was what Tom needed.

He glanced towards the door when it opened but Evan had still not arrived. Had the man anyone else than his guardian Tom would already have been planned how to punish him. Now he was started to get worried. Had something happened since Evan was late?

Though he was worried Tom did not show it. He would not let the others understand how close he actually was with Evan. All they knew was that they had been chosen to meet his new guardian who also happened to be a pureblood. He did not see any reason to tell them more and though he knew they were curious they did not ask. They knew all to well what happened to those who wanted to know more than he was willing to let them know.

"Sorry I am late. I do not hope I made you wait too long." The voice sounded as someone slid down next to him and Tom felt his heart skip a beat.

He had lived with Evan most of the vacation but the wizard could still sneak upon him without Tom noting anything. Evan refused to explain how he had learned to move like that. It was yet another thing he did not know about his mysterious guardian's past.

"You are late." Evan grinned and rubbed the back of his head but did not seem to be the slightest bit sorry. "Sorry about that. You see I found this interesting store and sort of lost track of time."

"How did you get in here without us noting it? We sit so we can see the door yet I did not see you come in."

Tom glared at Weasley. The boy would be punished as soon as they got back to Hogwarts. No one interrupted him. All of his followers knew that. It seemed like this one needed a new lesson.

Weasley ducked his head when he meet Tom's glare but Evan only chuckled. "Honestly, sometimes I wonder if you and Ares are related instead of the two of us. The way you both glare at people is similar."

Much to Tom's annoyance his glare still had no effect on Evan. But was that not one of the reasons to why he kind of liked the older wizard? Until now he had not meet other than Dumbledore who could ignore his glare like that.

"Actually, I thought you would be watching the front door so I chose another in. that is one of the good things about knowing those who owns the place. They are easier to talk into letting one come through the back way."

Tom watched Evan out of the corner of his eye. The black haired looked different from the last time he had seen the man. He had dark bags under his eyes as if he did not get enough sleep. Tom wondered if Evan still was troubled with his nightmares. Perhaps he should talk with professor Slughorn. As the potion professor he might know something which would help Evan.

He also looked thinner which made Tom wonder if Evan actually ate while he was away. Next time he would talk with Hubert and get the ghost to make sure that Evan ate. The wizard would do him no good if he died because he had forgotten to care of himself.

"Are you not going to tell me who your friends are or am I going to come up with a name for them on my own?" Tom wanted to curse something. How could he have expected that Evan would act like a grown-up even if it just was for one day? Sometimes the man was more childlike than him and Tom was younger than him.

"This is Evan James, my guardian and also a distant cousin. Evan you have already met Abraxas. The others are Orion Black and Walburga Black and Septimus Weasley."

Harry studied those Tom had chosen to take with him. He had seen Walburga before he was thrown back in time. She was the painting which always screamed when someone was too loud in Sirius' old house. If he was not mistaking then the dark haired boy next to her would be Sirius' father. There was a certain resemblance between Orion and his oldest son.

Instead of dwelling on painful memories Harry focussed on the fourth person Tom had brought with him. Abraxas he had already met before so him he could ignore for now.

There was no doubt that the boy was a Weasley. He had the red hair and the freckles. He was related to Ron and the rest of the Weasleys. Maybe he was their grandfather or something like that.

"Nice to meet your all. As Tom here said I am his new guardian."

"Are you not a little to young be a guardian for someone?" Even Harry noted the glare Tom sent the Weasley. "Actually no I am not. I am eighteen-year-old if you really want to know."

"You do not look like that." True, he was nearly as tall as Black or Weasley but at least there was not so big a difference between him and Abraxas.

Harry frowned. Where had he heard that before? It reminded him a little too much about when he first had met Abraxas. Was all of Tom's minions like this? In that case it was no wonder that the death eaters in the future were like idiots.

"Maybe not. But you should know that things are not always what they seem. I was so unfortunately that my relatives were muggles who hated magic. And since they hated magic that much they decided to take it out on me.

"I thought our lord said you were a pureblood."

"Weasley if you do not keep your mouth shut you are going to regret it." It was the first time he heard Tom threaten someone when he was there. On the other hand he could understand Tom. After all Weasley had just called him lord. It seemed like there was some things Tom did not want him to know about.

Hopefully there would be one day where Tom would no longer feel like keeping secrets for him.

"And Tom did not lie. I am a pureblood. At least I think so." No he felt all their gazes on him but it did not bother him. Harry had gotten used to being stared at when he was the boy-who-lived. "What do you mean with that?"

When Walburga did not yell she had a very pleasant voice. "'Well, my mother was a witch and my father was a wizard. Unless, of course, my mother was unfaithful, then we will never know for sure. Anyway, since I look like my father, it is pretty much a moot point."

Harry grinned at their confused faces. It was not often he got such a reaction from Tom. Messing around with people like that made him wonder if he should not have let the Sorting Hat place him in Slytherin. If he could have had it this fun all the time it would maybe have been worth it. Even if he then would have to be together with Malfoy and have Snape as the head of his house.

…

Maybe he should just be happy about having being placed in Gryffindor.

"Mr. James. It has been some time since we saw you and young Tom here last. Is there something you would like to eat?" Harry turned around and sent the waitress a smile. "Just the usually. Do you guys want anything?" The students gave their orders and the waitress hurried away.

When the silence continued Harry started shifting in his seat. He had not really thought any longer than he wanted to meet Tom's friends to see what they were like. Now he felt stupid.

"Have you eaten down here often?" Harry shrugged. "Not because I wanted. It is just kind of lonely eating alone. Hubert is not always the most entertaining company."

"Of course not he is a ghost. But you need to eat some more."

Harry just shrugged. "I can take care of myself. And it is not me we should be talking about. Believe me there is nothing interesting about me."

"That is not true and you know it. After all you defeated a vampire using raw magic."

He did not what Tom was doing but he would not let the boy continue. Harry did not want attention from people. He had gotten enough of that in his own time.

"It was nothing."

"I do not believe that you could knock out a vampire." Harry felt a tic. This Weasley was really starting to get on his nerves. Why Tom insisted to hang out with the boy he did not understand.

Harry starred the boy right into his eyes. "I did not knock out a vampire." Weasley smirked. "I killed it. And I did it because it was a danger for my family and I. Let me tell you a secret. If anyone and I mean anyone, even thinks of hurting Tom they will have to go through me. And I do not intend to move out of the way. Believe me none of you want to deal with me when I am mad."

Weasley paled and Harry knew that the boy had understood the message. Good or else he would have had to make an example. Since he did not want to deal with the headmaster because of manhandling one of the students it was a good thing.

"So you are all a part of the little group Tom told me about. What do you do when you are not planning changing the world?"

"Abraxas is the captain of our quidditch team." At this Harry turned his attention fully on Malfoy. "What do you play? From the way your body are built and you move I would say you are the team's keeper. Do you plan to make a living out of quidditch?"

"Yes I play the keeper." Before Abraxas could dodge Harry leaned forward and messed up with his hair. "Nice. We really have to talk about it one day. I love quidditch." Not caring for the glare both Tom and Abraxas sent him Harry turned towards what would be Sirius' parents. "What about the two of you? Are you together or something?"

"We are engaged and are supposed to get married as soon as we get out of Hogwarts." Orion sounded like Sirius but he could not imagine this boy laugh or have fun with his friends. He seemed too grown-up for that.

And Walburga had been a true beauty in her younger years. Sure she would also be a beautiful as old but the hard look in her eyes and her harsh tone kind of destroyed it for her. Harry wondered if the two of them loved each other or if they only hold together because they had to marry because their families told them to do so.

"And what about you Weasley? Are you doing anything? Seeing anyone?" Weasley even get the same red colour as Ron did when he was angry or embarrassed. "No. As the heir to the Weasley family I do not need to plan much." The Weasleys he knew did not have much money. This one acted and was dressed as Malfoy had been. If the Weasley family had a fortune it would probably all be used by this one.

"It is nice to meet you all." Harry made sure to meet their gaze. He would not let Tom's minions think he was weak. Crazy, maybe. After all no one could travel through time without side effect.

"Tom do you mind making sure that the h- professor Dumbledore gets this one? Just make sure that he does not see that it comes from you or you will probably get into troubles."

Harry put a little pack in Tom's pocket and winked to the younger wizard as the waitress came with their food. The pack contained some of candy he had gotten from Fred and George as thank for the money he had given them.

Tom looked at him with doubt in his eyes and Harry grinned as he took a bite of the tentacle pie he had ordered. "Just do it I won't say what it does, you will just have to wait and see. But I promise it will be fun."

The look in his eyes made the others shiver.

One thing was sure.

They would do anything to make sure they get one the wrong side of Evan.

It was clear to see where Tom had gotten his way of thinking from.

**The poll is still going on so remember to vote.**

**What kind of animagus should Harry be?**

**A wolf**

**A feline (I do not really know what kind but will figure it out if we ever get to it.)**

**A snake**

**A Griffin**

**A bird (I put this one in since some wanted it)**

**Something else? **

**Unlike with the other polls I will not tell you what it will be before Harry actually learns how to do it.**

**But keep voting it is the only way to maybe get what you want to.**

**Until then.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yet another chapter. I wrote this while I was captured in my sister's house with nothing else to do. Well, it was not true. I had homework to do but that does not count. **

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**Remember that the poll is still going on.**

**A wolf**

**A feline (I do not really know what kind but will figure it out if we ever get to it.)**

**A snake**

**A Griffin**

**A bird **

**Something else? **

_Not all people have what it takes to become an animagus. This is a book for those who wish to try to become one._

_If you are the lucky owner of this book you wish to go through the steps to learn how to become an animagus._

Harry closed the book with a sigh. Suddenly he understood why minors were not allowed to try this without someone to guide them. It was boring and heavy reading material. How his father and Sirius had been able to sit quiet long enough to go through the theory was a wonder for him.

He had started reading the book as soon as he got home from his tour with Tom and the boy's friends. But it had still taken him more than just a few days to go through the book. If he ever saw Hermione again he would buy he a big bouquet as thank for all the times she had done the reaches for Ron and he.

The first step was meditation. To do that he had moved all furniture so the floor in the living room was cleaned. That way he could sit at the middle of the floor without anything disturbing him.

Hubert had said nothing. The ghost seemed to be happy that he had something other to do rather than annoying him. The ghost did still avoid him but Harry knew Hubert was keeping an eye on him. It nearly was as if Tom was back with him. But the ghost did not help with his nightmares.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair messing it up more than it already was. He would not be able to concentrate on meditating if he was thinking about his nightmares. It was not like he could do anything about unless he took Dreamless potions.

While those potions might help with his nightmares they were also strongly abdicative. He would not risk such a thing. Too much depended on him being able to change the future by changing the past.

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He needed to clear his mind. If he did it right he was supposed to get a hint about what kind of animal he would turn into. It did not sound hard.

Since when had things ever been easy for him?

**Later**

Just as he felt he was making progress a tapping sound destroyed the bubble of peace he had made around himself.

Harry opened one eye and glare while he searched for the reason to the noise. He frowned when he saw an owl tapping at a window and trying to get in to him. If he was not wrong it was an owl from Hogwarts.

He could only think of one reason to why someone would write to him.

When he got on his legs Harry stumbled forward. It seemed like in the time he had been trying to meditate he blood had been cut off to his legs. He landed flat on the floor and groaned. Already now he could feel bruises forming. Next time he would make sure to have a lot of pillows to sit on.

Scowling Harry got up and opened the window. The owl flew in and landed at his shoulder. The wind had ruffled its feathers. It looked more like a ball rather than an owl.

"You have something for me." The owl stuck its leg forth and he saw an envelope with Tom's elegant handwriting on it. Harry frowned. Tom had sent him a letter two days ago. What could have happened which could make the boy write yet another letter?

Harry to the envelope fro the owl. "If you want some water or food I am sure that Ares does not mind sharing with you. Do not let him scare you. He barks louder than he bites." The owl nodded and flew of.

He turned his attention towards the envelope in his hand. Had something happened to Tom? Had Dumbledore done something? It could not because of the pack he had given Tom in their last meeting. Tom had already written about it. It had all gone as he had wanted it to.

Since Dumbledore seemed to see all in black and white Harry had given him some of the candy which would turn the man's robes into grey, black and white. And Dumbledore would be the only one who would not be able to see the changes.

When people asked of his new Dumbledore had had no idea of what people had been talking about. Harry had hoped that it would be enough to convince people that Dumbledore was crazy. Unfortunately it did not seem like he had been so lucky.

Harry sighed. There was only one way of finding out what Tom wanted him.

He opened the envelope and took out the letter and started reading.

_Dear Evan._

_I will jump right to the point. In my last history lesson my teacher mentioned something about the Chambers of Secrets. From what I was told it was something Salazar Slytherin built before he was forced to leave Hogwarts by the three other founders._

_I have searched for more information about this chamber but until now I have had no luck with it. Not even those from the pureblood families seem to know where the chamber is or what Salazar hid in there._

_Something that characterizes Salazar's descendants is being able to speak Parseltongue. Since both of has this ability it means we are both descendants of Salazar. It is our right to find this chamber and take whatever is in there. _

_Is possible you have heard something about this chamber when you where in the States? Please write back as soon as possible. _

_Yours Tom._

Harry blinked. It was the first time Tom called ended a letter like that. It seemed like the boy had had no time to exchange gossip or news. And it was the first time Tom called himself his. Did that mean the boy had accepted him as family or was it something else? Harry shrugged he had other things to worry about.

What he worried about now was the fact that Tom had heard about the Chamber of Secret. Not one second did he believe that the boy had heard about it in a history lesson. After all professor Bins had been reluctant to tell them anything about it in his own time. Maybe it had something to do with that when the chamber had been opened last time the thing in it had killed someone.

If it had not been opened again they would probably never had heard about it.

Somehow Tom had gotten hold on knowledge he was not supposed to know about.

And Tom asked if he knew anything about it.

Despite the serious situation Harry could not help but grin.

He was probably the person who knew most about the Chamber of Secrets. After all he had killed the basilisk in there nearly fifty year out in the future. Where he also had met the image of the sixteen-year-old Tom

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He most of all wanted to deny everything. But if he did so he would not be able to follow the progress Tom would make. This was something he would have to think through.

**At Hogwarts**

How dared he to ignore him?

His followers yielded away from him. Many of them had already felt the pain from his anger.

It was four days since he had sent the owl of to Evan and the man had yet to answer him.

Was Evan just like all the others grown-ups? Pretending to care about him and make him care about him just to run of when he needed some information.

Tom massaged his temples. Evan had taught him how to do wandless magic. Why would the man do it if he intended to just ignore him? It was just one more thing which confused him about his so-called guardian.

"My lord?" Tom looked up from the book he had been staring at for the last five minutes. He had tried to read it but had found himself unable to concentrate on the text. "What is it, Abraxas?" The Malfoy did not look up from his kneeling position.

It was a shame he could not use any curses inside Hogwarts' walls but it did not stop him from making his followers fear him.

"Well tell me!" Abraxas flinched. "I have an owl for you. I think it comes from your guardian?" Trying to act like he did not care Tom stood and walked over to Abraxas. "Where is it?"

"In your room. It will not let any of us near it so I was not able to bring it to you."

Tom nodded short to Abraxas. "Good. Go on I will take care of the owl. Make sure that no one disturbs me while I am taking care of it."

He walked past the boy without giving Abraxas another glance. Though he did not let it show Tom was more than just anxious. Evan had finally written back. Hopefully his guardian had a good answer to why he had not answered before now.

Did he have any idea about how worried about him?

He had only been worried because without a guardian he would be forced to return to the orphanage. It was a place he would avoid for all cost.

Unlike the other houses each Slytherin slept in their own rooms when they were in third year and up. Since most of them came from pureblood families it was unthinkable for them to share a room with other people. Even in the first two years they only slept in rooms two and two. It also helped those who might be homesick.

As he had expected Ares was waiting for him sitting at his bedpost. How the owl had succeeded making its way all the way into his room Tom had no idea about. He had long time ago stopped asking questions. The only explanation he could come up with was that the owl was smarter than others he had met until now.

Ares glared at him but only hooted and stuck its leg forth. There was a brown envelope for him and Tom took it. He caressed the owl that leaned into his touch. "It was nothing little boy. Evan does not pet you much does he?"

He already knew that the owl did not let anyone else than him pet it. Once, when one of his followers had tried to touch Ares to bring the owl to him, the boy had been followed to the hospital wing with a bloody hand. From that day none had dared to touch Ares other than him.

_Dear Tom-bear_

_Sorry I did not answer the letter before now. To be honest I had no idea how about how to answer your questions. _

_To tell the truth. Yes I know about what you asked me about. Probably more than anybody else. But I am not going to tell you about it._

_Not in the letter. It is too dangerous. One can never know who will get his or her hands on thee letter. Here I am thinking on our dear old goat._

_If you want to get answers we will have to meet somewhere private. But I want to know what you already know about that thing you asked me about. And then I also want to know where you know it from. Do not think that I even one second believes that you heard about it in a lesson._

_We will have to talk about you lying for me next time you come home. Just know that I do not want you to lie for me. If there is something you do not want me to know do not tell me. But I will not have you lying for me._

_As family we needs to thrust each other. _

_Until then._

_Evan James._

Tom scowled.

He had not thought that Evan would see through his lie. It seemed like the man was smarter than he first had thought and not as naïve as he expected.

His guardian could be a problem if he kept acting like that. Though Evan seemed to be supporting his decisions but one could never be too careful.

But Evan had knowledge about the Chamber of Secrets. Knowledge he wanted. Maybe he could afford telling him the truth.

Or at least a little part of the truth.

**Here you have it. Next chapter.**

**Do you think Tom will tell Harry the whole truth? Will Harry b able to make him?**

**There is only one way to find out.**

**Push this button**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**More reviews make me want**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**To update faster**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry, I have not updated before now. I have some work in school I have to do. But I will not abandon this story and I will try to update as fast as possible. Well as soon as vacation starts I will be able to write as much as I want to.**

**The poll has stopped. But unlike the other times I will not tell you the results. You will have to wait until Harry transforms. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Harry leaned forward and dived towards the ground. His hair swept around him and reminded him of that he needed a haircut. Shoulder length hair made him look like a bloody girl. The air was cold and felt like it cut his skin open with razor sharp blades.

He laughed though he could not hear it because of the wind throwing the sound of his voice around as if it was a mere toy.

Now where he was alone he did not need to put any glamour at his broom and he let it flew as fast as possible. He had made it a daily thing for him to fly. Though it was nowhere near as fun as playing a match or with his friends it still helped him forgetting the more bothering things.

The feeling of someone passing through the wards got Harry out of his thoughts. His feet hit the ground and Harry flew off of the broom and landed flat on the ground with his face down getting the air knocked out of his lungs.

Coughing he lie still and tried to breathe normally. The all too well-known burning feeling was back again. It felt like his lungs were on fire and nothing he could do about it seemed to help.

Harry curled into a ball trying to make him as small as possible. This kind of pain came from time to time. He could do nothing but wait for it to pass. Until now he had been lucky that no one had seen him like this. He did not want anyone, especially Tom, to know that something probably was wrong with him.

Even Harry had figured out that he was not well. It did not take a genius to figure that one out. But a few things stopped him from getting help.

One he was an illegal time-traveller. Was he lucky the Ministry would try to send him to his own time. Knowing his luck he would be put in a lab where the Unspeakable would be able to use him as a test subject.

Secondly since he came from the future he had absolutely no papers. He was not sure he would be allowed to stay in the country. Maybe they would put him in Azkaban since he was not a citizen in any country.

If that happened he would not be able to be there for Tom. Even if he learned how to become an Animagus and fled from the prison he would be just like Sirius. Someone who loved his charge but would not be able to be there for him.

The most important reason was that in his own time with the Dursleys Harry had learned to take care of himself. Whenever he had been sick or injured he had been left on his own. Aunt Petunia had sometimes given him medicine but he had needed to figure out on his own how to use it and how much he was supposed to take.

Not before he came to Hogwarts he had ever been at a doctor. And there he had had more than his fair share, if he should say so himself.

Harry got out of his thoughts when something or someone touched his shoulder. Ignoring the pain which had lessened but still was strong Harry flinched away from the touch and curled tighter around himself.

"Evan. What happened?" The sound of Tom's voice made Harry snap out of the daze he had been in. Disregarding the waves of pain which rolled through his body he opened his eyes and forced himself to sit.

Regretting it immediately Harry took a deep breath and waited for the world to stop tilting. "Hello, Tom. Nice you could come." Even now he could feel Tom's glare. "Do not try to get around answering my question. What happened?"

Harry grinned and stood. The burning feeling in his lungs were still very noticeable but he could still move. It helped he had a higher pain threshold than normal people. "I just stayed up a little too late last night. That resulted in me falling of the broom. Do not worry. I was just over the ground."

It was quiet clear that Tom did not believe him for even one second. But Harry not elaborates on it. He did not need Tom to know that he did barely sleep or eat. Hubert did not know since Harry mostly proclaimed to have eaten in Hogsmeade when he came back from one of his many walks.

"So, what brings you here?"

"Have you forgotten? I told you that this weekend is Hogsmeade weekend. You agreed to tell me what you know about the Chamber of Secrets." Harry blinked. He could have sworn that it was not Saturday. Perhaps Wednesday. But not Saturday. Maybe he should try to get some sleep tonight.

"Let us get you inside. Do you need anything? I can fire-call professor Slughorn or perhaps our Mediwizard would be a better choice. You look like you could need both of them." Harry shook his head while they slowly walked the short distance back to the cottage.

While they were walking Harry noted that Tom seemed to have grown an inch or such since the last time he had seen him. But Voldemort had also been tall so he did not really worry about it.

The robes Tom wore fit his body perfectly. Though the boy was younger than him Harry could not help but wonder if tom was working out or something to get those kinds of muscles. Not even with the work at the Dursleys place or Quidditch training could give Harry such a look.

"I tell you I am fine. A little tired but it is nothing you have to worry about." Harry said as Tom insisted on helping him to sit down on a chair in the living room. "Then do not come running for me when you get sick."

To spite the boy and to show him that he was okay, at least magically Harry conjured tea and biscuits for both of them. Even if the boy did not want him to walk around he could make sure that they had it pleasant.

Tom sat down in the sofa in front of him. At the exact same place as Dumbledore had sat when the professor was on visit.

The silence between them grew. Though Harry felt uncomfortable he did not try to break it. In the time after he had gotten Tom's letter and until now he had tried to figure out what to tell the boy and what he should keep to himself. Until now he had come up with no answer.

"Are you going to tell me anything or are we going to sit like this all day? I have more important things to do than this." Harry forced himself to relax. He could not let Tom now how nervous he actually was.

"What about you tell me about what you already know? And do not forget to include the part about how you got to know about the Chamber." Tom just looked at him. As if he tried to decide whether or not he should tell him anything. It seemed like the boy was struggling with the same problems as he had been. Or maybe he was trying to get him to submit just by starring at him.

"We learned about the Chamber of Secrets from our history teacher. Until now all I know that Salazar Slytherin made those chambers and before he was forced to leave by the other founders he left something in there."

"How about you start telling me the truth?" Harry asked already feeling his patience starting to slip.

He had thought he had gotten close enough to the boy so that Tom would stop lying for him.

Apparently, he had been wrong.

"I cannot see why it matters. All you have to do is tell me what you know. Stop worrying about things which have nothing to do with you." Harry raised an eyebrow. "Since I am your guardian this kind of things has everything to do with me. I have to make sure that you do not think about doing something which could place you in any kind of danger."

"Why do you care? It is not like we actually are close related!"

Harry blinked and opened and closed his mouth several times before he found his voice again. "Maybe we are not related by blood. But I care about you and I do not want you to be involved with anything which could actually hurt you."

"It is not like you know anything about what Salazar hid in the Chambers!"

"Yes I do!"

The answer was so low that even Harry himself was not sure if he had heard it or not. Looking up Harry meet Tom's gaze and knew he had made a mistake.

Tom now had the same wary look in his eyes as the first time he had met the boy. He looked ready to bolt in any moment and Harry knew he had to be careful.

"Tom, let me explain."

"You are a bastard!"

"I will let you know that both of my parents were happily married before they even started to think about my existence."

When Tom stood Harry followed his movements. He did not need any special connecting to the future dark lord to know that Tom was mad at him. He had yet to find out what had pulled the trigger to the boy's anger.

"All you do is acting like an idiot who does not have a single care in the world."

"And you act like it is all about you. Well, guess what. It is not like that at all. There is a whole world filled with people just as-"

"If you think like that why do you not go out and see if you can find someone who wants you. I can do just fine without you!"

Harry stepped around the table so there were only a few inches between them. The air was thick with magic. Just like when he had lost his temperament in Dumbledore's office shortly after Sirius' death. The things around him began to tremble.

"If you think you are doing fine then why do you not go back to your friends or return to that orphanage. I am sure that they will welcome you with open arms."

"I might just do that. It is far better than having you to hang over me and watch every single thing I do."

Harry watched as Tom stormed past him. He wanted to run after the boy but for some reason or another his muscles refused to follow his orders.

Tears stung his eyes and Harry felt worse than he had done ever since he first ended up in this time.

Wordlessly he turned around and looked out of the open door. Tom was nowhere in sight.

Tom had left him.

He was all alone.

Sobs sounded and Harry finally realised that he was crying. He had not thought he would feel so lonely, so empty if such a thing should happen. Really it had been such a silly thing to discuss about.

Back against a wall he slit down until he was sitting at the floor and hugging his knees to his chest.

Hours later when it had gotten dark outside Harry finally moved from his position at the floor. His body was stiff and a little sore after having been in the same position for such a long time.

He did not need to look in a mirror to know that his eyes were red and puffy. It always happened when he had cried.

Harry blamed his foul temper on the lack of sleep he had suffered. He knew he would not have acted like this if he had been well rested. From now on he would try to take better care of himself so that Tom would not have to suffer the consequences.

But what worried him was that Tom not had been willing to tell the truth. He had thought

Leaning heavily against the wall Harry closed the front door and slowly made his way up to his room. He felt drained for energy and just wanted to lie down and sleep. Though he doubted he would get much sleep tonight.

First thing he would do tomorrow when he awoke was to write a letter to Tom and apologise for the way he had been acting.

Hopefully Tom would be willing to accept it. Or else Harry was not sure what he should do. He would not risk losing the only family he had left.

For him it did not matter that they were not related by blood or through marriage.

Family was family.

And Tom was his family.

**Please, do not kill me. I just thought it would be a good place to end the chapter for now. As I wrote before it will probably take some tie before I update again…Maybe I really am a little evil. I should probably put that in warning.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**You know you want to do it**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**I know you want to do it**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**So why do you not do it?**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Push this button and start writing**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Or Harry and Tom will never be friends again and Tom will go back to the orphanage**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow, I updated. Kind of weird. It is only because I could not concentrate on school project right now.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter and remember I do not own anything I am just borrowing the persons from J.K. Rowling.**

What little hope he had allowed himself to feel died when Ares returned with yet another unopened envelope.

True to his words first thing had done when he woke the next morning after the argument with Tom he had sent Ares of with an apology. When the black owl had returned with the letter still attached to its leg Harry had decided to give Tom a chance to cool of before he would again.

Now, two months had passed and Harry had yet to see Tom again. The boy did not answer his letters and did not come to Hogsmeade anymore. It seemed like Tom had been speaking the truth. After all, the boy had been doing just fine before they met. The boy did not need him.

Christmas was coming closer and Harry would spend the winter holydays on his own. Not even when he had lived with the Dursleys and he had been locked in his cupboard under the stairs had he been truly alone.

"If you are going to sulk all day again why do you not get out of here? It is depressing to watch you like this." Harry glared at Hubert who was hovering behind him. "And, pray to tell me, what should I do once I got you of here?" Harry asked and Hubert shrugged. "I do not know. Do you not have some friends you can visit or something like that?"

Harry, though he had lived in this tie for half a year, only knew a handful of people. But it would be better than just sitting and thinking about Tom. "Okay, I will head out. Do not expect me to be home any time soon."

"Yes sir." Hubert made a mock salute. "I will look after the house so you do not have to worry."

He nodded and grabbed his purse and a heavy winter cloak. He took some floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. When the flames turned green he stepped the fire. "Leaky Caldron."

And then the only one left in the cottage was Hubert.

**Jump in time, at Hogwarts.**

Though he hated to admit it Tom was starting to get worried. He did his best to hide it by acting like nothing was bothering him. The library was filled with students and the noise was nearly unbearable. Why one of the teachers did not do anything to stop them he did not understand.

Tom sat in the middle of the room surrounded by other Slytherins. Old as well as the younger years. All of them wanted to be near him.

Out of all of them only Abraxas knew about the argument he had had with Evan. It was the Malfoy's advice combined with his own stubbornness which stopped him from reading yet alone answering any of the letters his guardian sent him. He did not need the man as he had pointed out before he had left the cottage.

It was all Evan's fault.

But why did he feel this unwanted need to apologize?

Biting back a sigh Tom looked up from the book he had been reading. The Slytherins were not the only ones in the library. Near the door a loud group of Gryffindors were assembled. What they were doing in there he had no idea about. They did not seem to be studying.

A fourth year girl caught his eyes. She was sitting a little away from the other Gryffindors with a book about transfiguration in front of her. She did not interact with any of her loud house mates.

Tom frowned. He had seen the girl before around at school and knew she was a fourth year, a year above himself. From what he remembered her name was Minerva McGonagall, from a pureblood family. She was smart and would probably be a good minion.

As if she could feel his eyes on her McGonagall looked up from her book and met his gaze. Tom smirked and noted how the fourth year blushed. Though he already had some kind of idea of what kind of gender he liked it was stall amusing to watch how other reacted.

After all, Slytherins were supposed to manipulate with people. The easiest way to do so was to know what they wanted. If they wanted to believe they had a chance with him he would allow them to believe so. At least until he could close the net around them and they would no longer be able to get away.

Still blushing McGonagall broke off and Tom returned his attention to the book though he could not concentrate on the book's context.

Someone cleared their throat and Tom looked up from the book he had been trying to read. Abraxas was sitting next to him and writing an essay for a potion assignment. The blonde nodded and Tom followed the direction with his eyes.

He kept his mask in place when he saw professor Slughorn make his way towards him. "Professor." He nodded to professor Slughorn when the professor stopped in front of them. "Good evening, Tom. Do you mind following with me to my office?"

"Of course, professor. Just give me a moment and I will be ready."

With a smile he used on every professor tm put his things back in his bag and followed professor Slughorn out of the library. He knew the Slytherins would behave while he was gone. After all Abraxas was with them. As his right hand man they would have to show the same amount of respect as they paid him.

Walking through the corridors Tom wondered why the professor had come for him. As far as he knew he had done nothing wrong. At least not something which could be lead back to him. But it was not unusual for the professors to want to talk with him. Perhaps the professor just wanted to discuss some of the theories he had included in his assignment. It would not be the first time for that.

Tom made sure to walk next to the potion professor. He would not let anyone think that they were his superior.

Instead of going into the classroom Tom was lead into the professor's private chambers. Tom frowned. Though he had been in there before the professor would not take him in there just to discuss such a thing as his assignment.

"Please, take a seat." Professor Slughorn said after having seated himself in a comfortable looking armchair and lit up the fireplace. Tom did as he was told while making sure to keep his face clear for all thoughts.

He would not let the professor know how worried he was actually starting to feel.

"This is harder to tell than I thought it would be. You have to understand, dear Tom, I have never had to do this kind of things. But since I am the head of your house and therefore the adult who know you the best it is my duty to deliver this message."

Tom simply raised an eyebrow. He had never seen his professor act like this. The head of the Slytherin house shifted uncomfortable under his gaze.

"I just came from a meeting with headmaster Dippet who had just gotten the news himself. Your guardian, Mr. James, has been shot by a muggle when he was in the muggle part of London."

Tom blinked trying to understand what he had been told.

Was Evan Dead?

**T**

**O**

**B**

**E  
**

**C**

**O**

**N**

**T**

**I**

**N**

**U**

**E**

**D**

**R**

**I  
G  
H  
T**

N  
O  
W

**What happened to Harry:**

Stumbling out of the fireplace Harry regained his balance before he fell. Coughing he decided he would learn how to Apparate as soon as possible. He stepped away from the fireplace and further into the room.

Not many was n the Leaky Caldron at this time of the day. Harry guessed that most of them were at work or out shopping for Christmas gifts.

Looking over to the counter he found Madam Dodderidge standing there cleaning glasses. With a smile and a small wave with his hand he walked over to her. "Good to see you, Dodderidge."

"Merlin, Evan, what happened to you? You look like someone has cursed you with the Cruciatus."

Harry sighed as he sat down at one of the high chairs. "Nothing happened. I just have not slept well lately." More likely not at all. Feeling the woman's gaze at him made him want to fidget. Give her red hair and he would start calling her Mrs. Weasley.

"Take a piece of my pie and then you will tell me what is bothering you."

Maybe she did not need red hair to act like the Weasley matriarch.

"I just had a disagreement with Tom." Harry decided to continue when the promised piece of pie was placed in front of him.

"He wanted me to tell him something which could prove to be a danger to him and other people. When he continued lying for me about who had told him it I got mad. We yelled at each other and said hurtful things. H left and I have not been able to come in contact with him since then. All the letters I sent to him return unopened."

He used the silence to try the pie. To his surprise it tasted quiet good. He could not recall when the last time he had eaten was. All he knew was that it felt good to get something in his stomach.

"To me it sounds like both of you were at fault. You because of your temperament, although I cannot imagine you mad. But also Tom for being mad and afterwards ignoring you. He seems to be one to hold a grudge."

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I do not know. Maybe I am just not fit to be a parent." He yelped when Dodderidge leaned over the counter and hit his head lightly.

"Do you care for Tom?"

"Yes."

"Do you fear he should be hurt?"

"It can give me sleepless nights."

"Are you willing to give up your own life for him?"

"Yes."

The answer came without the slightest hesitation and the barmaid grinned. "There you go. You are perfectly fit to be a parent. Nothing for you to worry about."

"Thanks, I needed to hear that."

"Now you just need to make it all good again."

Harry groaned. "What do you think I have been trying to do? He does not react to any of the things I have tried. He avoids me and does not answer my letters. He does not even read them. And the worst thing is that he has decided to stay at school for Christmas."

"Why not give him a gift?" Harry blinked. "And what should I give him? The only thing he is interested in is his books."

"Think. Go around and look. I am sure you will find something."

Eating the last of the pie Harry offered her a smile. "Thanks, it is a good idea."

"Of course. I am a woman after all."

Harry laughed and hurried out of the door before he could get cursed by the barmaid who glared at him.

First when he had closed the door behind him Harry realised that he was not in front of the entrance to Diagon Alley.

He was in the muggle part of London.

Cursing his luck Harry walked away from the door. No way that he would go back when he had just left.

On the bright side he would get a chance to explore a little part of London. Not even in his own time he had gotten such a chance. The Dursleys had never taken him anywhere and after he became a student at Hogwarts it had been too dangerous for him to walk around like he wanted to.

Harry took his sweet time looking through the windows to the shops. Many of the things were so normal but he had seen nothing of them while living in Hogsmeade. Though there were halfbloods most of them knew little to nothing about the muggle world.

Feeling people staring at him Harry realised that he was dressed in wizard robes. Blushing he silently cursed himself. He wanted to avoid attention and being dressed as what the muggles thought was a weirdo did not help.

Ignoring the stares he got Harry continued his way past the shops more than once he stopped to get a better view of some of the things.

Harry knew he could easily go to Diagon Alley or even Knockturn Alley to find something for Tom. But would something magically really be able to tell Tom how much he missed him? He had to find something special. Something which he could not just walk into every shop and buy.

Just as the thought ended he saw something down a side alley.

It was a little shop and because of where it was placed he doubted that it had many visitors. It was gloomy and did not look like any other muggle shop he had seen before. Not that he had much experience with that.

Stepping inside Harry realised that there was no way this could be a muggle shop. He could practically feel the magic in the air around him hum.

A mix of muggle and wizard things was placed side by side. Some of them looked pretty innocent while other definitely belonged in a darker category. Was muggle repelling charms placed around the shop? He avoided thinking of what would happen if a muggle got their hands on something from this shop.

Slowly walking around the shop Harry stopped and looked at several bracelets and necklaces. Each on of them was beautiful made and more than half of them were made of silver.

"Looking for something for your lover?" The rusty voice sounding right next to him made Harry jump in surprise. "Wha- No, not my lover."

Harry had to look down to see the shop manager who reached him to the middle of his chest and had hair white as snow and a face filled with wrinkles.

The thought of Tom being his lover send shivers down his spine. First of all he was sure he was not gay. After all he had had crushes on both Cho and Ginny. True, he had never really thought longer than innocent kisses both that did not matter.

Secondly, Tom was younger…older…whatever. The age difference was too big for them to be together.

"I am looking for something to give to a friend I had an argument with some time ago. Do you have any idea what I should give him?"

Harry did not know why he had asked the man. He most of all just wanted to leave the shop and forget he had ever been in there. Surely, he should be able to find a gift for Tom somewhere else.

"I think I might just have the right thing for you." Without waiting for an answer from him the shop manager took two necklaces which both were made of silver and showed a snake twisted around a new moon.

"Both of the necklaces have protective charms on them. And, if you choose a keyword, they will make it possible for the owners to locate the other as long as both are wearing them."

Harry eyed the two necklaces. They were beautiful. No other words could describe them. Somehow he had no doubt that Tom would like them. Maybe they would be enough to make Tom open for him.

"I will take them."

He paid for the jewellery and left the shop. As he stepped out of the door a tingling feeling passed through his body.

Frowning Harry turned around just to find that the shop had disappeared. Instead he was staring at a wall.

Magic was definitely a strange thing.

Deciding not to spend more time than necessary Harry hurried out of the side alley. If he was fast he could be back at the cottage before dinner time. He could not wait to show Hubert what he had found. Hopefully the ghost would approve his gift to Tom.

Just as the Leaky Caldron came in sight Harry felt something hard and cold poke against his back while someone grabbed his arm. "Be quiet and follow me then nothing will happen." Harry bit his lip and looked around. He had no doubt about what was poking his back.

There was no way he would be able to duck before the man, because it was a man's voice, could shot him. And with this many people in the street the risk of someone being hit instead of him was too big.

For once not acting like the Gryffindor he was Harry did as he was told and let the man lead him away from the street and into a dark side alley while he cursed himself for not paying more attention to his surroundings.

The muggle, because no wizard with any respect for himself would use a gun, forced him to stop when they were far enough in alley to not be disturbed.

"Hand over your money." Harry froze. "No can do it." The gun poked against his back none to gently. "Do as you are told and you will not suffer from it." Harry cursed himself. If he got out of this one alive he would make sure to wear his wand where he would be able to reach it. As it was right now he would have to try and talk himself out of this one.

"Listen, I do not have any money."

"Nonsense, a guy like you must have some cash on you." Harry rolled his eyes. "I do not have any money." The man would think he was making fun of him if he handed over his purse with wizard money.

A punch in the back send Harry falling forward so he landed face first in the dirt.

Harry grunted and closed his eyes while pain shoot through his lungs and tears threaded falling. He would let a simple muggle see him cry. After all he had been through worse with the Dursleys and Voldemort. This was nothing.

A knee in his back kept him down while the man started going through his pocket. For once Harry was glad he was still wearing his robes. There were so many pockets that the man had no hope of finding his purse.

Harry turned his head and tried to get a look at the muggle. He had lost his glasses in the fall so it was pretty much impossible for him to see anything.

"Do not look at me!" The man hit him with the gun and Harry saw stars dancing in front of his eyes. He snarled and started twisting and turning to get free. No way, he would just lie while someone was trying to rob him.

He kept his one hand hidden under his body. The hand with the two necklaces. He would not let the muggle get Tom's gift. It was supposed to help him getting on good terms with Tom again.

"Damn it you are not worth the troubles." A kick landed on his already arching ribs. "Since you have already seen my face I have to make sure that you will not be able to tell anyone." Harry wanted to point out that without his glasses he was nearly blind but not a word came over his lips.

That was all Harry heard before a bang sounded and he felt a fire in his back.

He did not know if he screamed or cried.

All he knew was the pain.

Squeezing the necklaces to his chest Harry closed his eyes and tried to breathe. He felt something hot spread on his back and knew it was blood.

What would Tom say if he saw him this weak?

And then there was only darkness.

**So Harry has been shot. Should I be evil and end the story here as an explanation to why Tom turns into Voldemort and hates all muggles? **

**The only way you can decide it is to push the button and start writing.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yeah, I am back. Have you missed me? I doubt that. Actually I kind of thought about ending the story last chapter but I thought NO 'cause there are still soooooo much torture I can put Harry through.**

**Besides, someone pointed out for me that he still have not learned how to turn into his animagus form…. Damn it.**

**So the story will go on. **

**Warning: Whatever I come up with.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do it? I think by now people have figured out that I do not own Harry Potter… or else the need to get their school salary back.**

**Well, enjoy the story.**

**And merry Christmas**

What had he done?

Who had he pissed of?

Had he done something to annoy a god up there somehow? Maybe he had tried to kill all kittens in the world in an earlier life and someone had decided to punish him with this life.

Or did fate just plain hate him?

There had to be a reason for why there had been so many attempts to end his life and he had yet to die from any of them.

After thinking for a little while he decided it had been around 31. Maybe more maybe fewer. Some of the attempts he was not sure if counted or not.

…Fate really had to hate him and death seemed not to want him.

Someone up there was probably laughing their arse of right now.

Harry knew he had not died. He did not feel pain but the foul taste of potions in his mouth told him he was still alive. No one would be so evil to let someone die and still being able to taste potion.

Feeling something touching his hand Harry relaxed. He did not want to wake up but he could not stay in the dark no matter how safe he felt. It was a lot like the dark in his cupboard. Though he had hated to be locked in there it had been his safe place. Neither his uncle or cousin had been able to reach him and aunt Petunia would never step in there.

But he could not leave Tom on his own. He had promised he would be there for the boy and he would stay true to his words. Besides, if he did stay in the darkness who knew what would happen to Tom? Perhaps Dumbledore would send him back to the orphanage. He would not allow such a thing to happen.

Harry focused at his hand. It was warm. Not the kind where sun shine was at it but as if someone else was touching him. Holding his hand.

Coming to the surface his hearing returned. He could hear people move though they seemed to be in another place. As if there was a wall between them, or something like that.

He opened his eyes just too quickly close them again. It was too bright. It was just as white as the hospital wing at Hogwarts was but Harry knew he was not back at the school. And the lack of noise from machines around him told him he was not in a muggle hospital.

Trying to figure out where he had ended Harry slowly opened his eyes once again. His surroundings were a blur. Realising he did not have his glasses on Harry moved his hand trying to find his glasses. He did not like the fact that he was in a place he did not know and was not able to see.

When his hand did not move Harry turned his head and tried to figure out what was holding it down.

Someone with dark hair was sitting in a chair next to him and resting their head on the bed. It was the person's hand which was holding his own.

Finding his glasses at a nightstand he put them on and turned his attention back to the only other person in the room.

His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

Tom Marvolo Riddle was deep asleep clinging to his hand as if it was a lifeline. The boy dad bark bags under his eyes and was paler than the last time he had seen the boy.

How long he lay still and starred at Tom Harry had no idea of and there was no clock in the room. He did not dare to move in fear of waking the boy. Tom looked like he needed al the rest he could get.

Not long after he had awaked Harry soon found he really needed to leave the bed. When was the last time he had visited a bathroom? It did not matter. All he knew was that he needed to find one and it had to be fast.

Slowly he got Tom to let go of his hand without waking the boy. He froze when Tom mumbled something in his sleep and let out a breath he did not know he had been holding when the boy continued sleeping.

On unsteady legs he made his way out of the room he had awaked in. He had not walked far before he realised where he was and Harry cursed his own luck. After all this time where he had tried to avoid getting here it had only taken a muggle with a gun to get him sent to St. Mungo's.

Harry sighed. Now he was there and there was not much he could do about it.

When Harry returned to the room he found a big group watching as healers ran in and out of the door to his room looking panicked and shouting at each other.

"What is going on?" He asked a young healer who was standing among the other spectators and watching the other healers. "It seems like the patient in there has disappeared. They are trying to find out who has moved him. T is only a question about time before the Aurors show up. Whoever kidnapped him is not going to get far. The wards have already been raised."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "To think that they act like that just because someone disappears for a few minutes. If I had known such a thing would happen I would have done it sooner." The healer nodded and looked shortly at him before looking back at the still panicking healers. "Yeah, it is good you are awake. Good to know – You are not missing!"

Harry grinned and ran a hand through his hair, making it more messed than it already was. "You know if you got a toilet closer to the room I would have been back sooner."

"Evan!"

Something flew at him and hit him so hard that he stumbled a few steps back. "I though you had decided to leave me since you were not in the bed when I awoke."

Looking down Harry realised that it really was Tom who had wrapped his arms around his waist and was looking up at him with tear filled eyes. "It is okay, Tom. I am not going to leave you. I promise. I just needed to use the bathroom and did not want to wake you. And what are you doing here? Are you not supposed to be at school right now?"

While Harry was being lead back to the room Tom explained how professor Slughorn had informed him about him being attacked by a muggle and how he had waited for him to wake up. Harry was shocked to hear the fear in the boy's voice. He had not thought Tom would think much about it if he had died.

It seemed like he had been wrong about that one.

Being back in bed and with the healers having left the room, after they had poked him all over his body with their nasty wands, silence filled the room. Tom seemed embarrassed about his earlier outburst. In some way Harry understood him. He himself had no idea what to say now that he and Tom were together. He had gone through this moment many times but now where it was real he found himself somewhat lost.

Harry stopped himself from fiddling with the blanket though, in the moment, he wanted to do just that. He had not seen Tom since the by had left the home in anger.

Remembering the reason to why he had ended in the muggle part of London Harry sat up in the bed. Luckily the wound from the bullet had already been healed. It seemed like there was a reason to the taste of potions he had awoken with.

Finding the little gift wrapped in simple brown paper Harry took both of them before he looked at Tom who was watching his every move. "What date is it?"

"January the first. The healers were starting to fear that the bullet had made more damage than they first had thought."

Harry smiled and handed the gift over to Tom. "Merry Christmas and happy birthday, Tom." Tom blinked owlish but still took the gift.

For a long time Tom just stared at the gift like it would jump and bite his nose. It almost looked like he had no idea about what t do with it.

Slowly he started to un-wrap the gift as if it was something which would easily break. Harry worried his lower lip. Now he had delivered the gift it suddenly seemed like a bad idea. HE had never seen Tom wear any kind of jewellery.

What if he hated it?

"I love it."

Harry blinked and then the words shrunk in. Tom had already put the necklace on. "Thank. It means a lot." Harry grinned. It seemed like he and Tom were friends again. "I am glad you like it. I found it in a wizard shop that was hidden among muggle shops. I bought one similar to yours."

Tom listened silently while Harry explained the things he knew about the necklaces. He knew the boy was trying to figure out how the necklaces could be used best but did not care. The most important thing was that Tom was not ignoring him any longer.

"How did I end here?" Harry asked. It was something which had nagged him for some time now. He had thought he would have ended in a muggle hospital or something like that. "You were lucky. Tom found you when he was running an errand for his mother." Harry nodded. Remind me to thank them as soon as I get out of here."

The smirk in Tom's face did not promise anything good for him. "Why, do you not like it in here?"

"Believe me. I have had my fair share. If I got the chance I would never get near a healer again." Tom crossed his arms. "You are not sneaking out of here."

"Fine, I will wait until I am well enough to leave."

"You will wait until the healers have declared you well enough to leave."

Harry scowled but did nothing more. He already knew t would not help to try and argue with Tom. He wondered if Tom and madam Pomfrey were related. He would not wonder if that was the case.

**)00(**

"Mr. James?" Harry opened his eyes and blinked sleepy. Tom had left him yesterday to return to his school but had promised to write as soon and as often ass possible for him. Though the wound had already healed Harry had lost a good deal of his blood and had therefore been forced to stay until the healers could be sure that nothing was wrong with him.

Turning his head Harry saw two men in red wizard robes. It took him a little time to remember just who wore this kind of robes. Then he spent the next few minutes trying to think of a reason to why Aurors should visit him.

While he was deep in thoughts the two men had stepped inside and closed the door behind them. Apparently they did not want other people to spy on them.

Harry made sure to keep an eye at both of them. He did not want to be victim of another attack just because he was not paying attention. The episode in his fourth year with Mad-eye had taught him something. Then Harry relaxed when he remembered that in this time he was a nobody.

"Is there anything I can do for the two of you? I would offer you something but unless you want to end up in one of Mungo's beds I suggest you avoid eating the food. Personally I think that half of the patients in here are here because they ate some of the food from the canteen."

When the Aurors did not even smile Harry started to be really worried. He could not think of a single reason to why the Aurors should be visiting him. Could it be because he had been attacked by a muggle? Or were they there for a different reason?

"Mr. James could you please tell us a little about yourself? Such as your birthday, who your parents are, where you come from and how you came into the country without going through the Ministry." Harry bit back a scowl. He should have known that ending here would give problems.

"My name is Evan James, my birthday is July 31 and I am eighteen-year-old. I have lived most of my life in America being homeschooled by one of my neighbours who was an old witch with a love for cats. When the last of my relatives died in a car accident I travelled to England when I found out I still had a living relative here. Since my family always has been small we have treasured each member very much. The thought of leaving one in a orphanage was unbearable."

In the time he had been with Tom Harry had been studying the wizard society in America. He was relieved that they did not have the same control over the magic users as in Britain. It made it easier for him to make them believe his lie.

"But how did you come to Britain without going through the Ministry?"

Harry shrugged. These Aurors seemed new or else were the not as focussed on safety as they were in his own time. Had it been Mad-eye Moody he would have been at the Ministry by now and dosed with Veritaserum before they even considered asking him any questions.

"I travelled the muggle way. I have never been good with portkeys and it sounded fun trying to fly with other than brooms."

"Then why did you not contact the Ministry after you had arrived?" Harry shrugged again. "Honestly, I forgot all about it. Think about it. I am in a country I have not set a foot in since I was a baby and I have to take care of a boy who is my only living relative."

Both men nodded looking sympathetic at him. It was clear they thought it had to be hard for him to be an alone parent at such a young age.

"But Tom is a wonderful boy. He is like the little brother I have never had. You see both of my parents died shortly after we had arrived to America so I grew up with some muggle relatives who did not care about magic. With Tom I have the family I have always dreamed about."

As soon as the words had left his mouth Harry realised how true they was. He had never thought he would come to think of Tom like that. After all, the boy's future I had been the one to kill his parents.

"What about you parents? What happened to them? Surely they would not just leave a young wizard with some muggles." This time it was the young Auror who talked and Harry smiled sadly. "Both of my parents died when the dark lord raided the little town we lived in. The only reason I survived was that I was visiting said relatives."

His voice was thick with tears. A quick glance at the two older wizards told him that they really believed him but Harry could not allow himself to relax not yet. Though none of them was like Tom he was not about to take any chances with them.

While he had been talking one of the Aurors had let a charmed feather note every word down. Harry glanced shortly at it and shuddered. He remembered all too well Rita Skeeter and how she had turned every word he said against him. Hopefully he would never have to see her again.

"Could you please tell us if you have taken your O.W.L's and N.E.W.T exams?" Harry shook his head. Yes, he had taken his O.W.L exam in his own time but he had been sent here before he had ever had a chance to know the results.

"Unfortunately not. But I would like to take at least the O.W.L exam soon. That way it will be easier to get a job." Harry put on his best I-am-innocent-and-would-never-harm-anybody face and hoped it would work.

The older of the Aurors nodded. "Yes, we will se to that. In these times we lives in it is not often that someone takes in someone they do not know. It is truly a good deed."

"Yes. We will see to you can have your exam as soon as possible. When you have had your O.W.L exam and passed half a year will go before you will be able to take your N.E.W.T exam."

Harry nodded. It should give him enough time to read up on those things he needed. He would have to be careful with the exams, though. It would not be good if some of his answer contained something which had yet to be invented.

"As soon as you are discharged from here I suggest you meet up at the Ministry and sign the necessary form. Then you will be informed of the time the exams will be hold. You will have to inform which exams you which to take before you can participate."

When the Aurors left the room Harry lay back in the bed and closed his eyes with a tired sigh. Never had he thought he would get such a use of his more cunning side. Maybe the Sorting Hat had been right and he should have been placed in Slytherin.

It was too late to worry about that.

At least Tom was no longer ignoring him.

Maybe fate did not hate him after all.

**Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates it. It took awhile for this update but I had to do some school work. **

**I hope next chapter will come up faster.**

**Remember to review **

**Until next time**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here you get a new chapter. I hope you will enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this every chapter? Very well, Harry Potter does not belong to me. Damn Santa Claus for not giving me the rights to Harry Potter in Christmas gift. I will just try again next year.**

**Warning: Ehm, baking? You will understand what I mean when you have red this chapter.**

With an emotionless face Tom watched as the train left the station to take the other students back to their families who would be waiting for them.

For the first time since he first had entered Hogwarts he did not have to return to the muggle orphanage. Had he not been a Slytherin he would have been grinning wide and brightly. Lifting his trunk Tom left the station and slowly made his way towards Hogsmeade.

While he walked his thought wandered to Evan. Ever since the older wizard had taken him in his life had been changed. Now he did not have to be around muggles anymore. Only those muggleborns who attended the school.

Tom sneered at the thought of muggles. After Evan had ended at St. Mungo's he had started to look closer at the relationship between muggles and wizards. Until now he had not been able to come up with a single positive thing.

Because of the muggles their people was forced to live in hidden. They would do better if it was not for the muggles. It would be better if there were no muggles. They were a danger to his kind. And more than one had tried to hurt him or Evan.

In the half year which had passed since he had returned to Hogwarts after Evan had been attacked he had slowly changed his goals. It had happened so slowly that no one ever noted what he was doing. After all they all knew he only did things which were for their own best.

His sneer disappeared as soon as he entered Hogsmeade. He could not allow anyone to know what he was thinking. Especially not Evan.

Though the other wizard was older than him he was so innocent, so pure. He had yet to be tainted by life. Evan needed to be protected and it was Tom's role to do so. He only trusted himself to do that task. No one but he was good enough to take care of Evan's welfare.

"Good day, Tom. Is school over for now?" Tom nodded. "Yes madam, I am just heading home."

"Oh, so Evan is not here for you?" The owner of the little bookshop he and Evan often visited stood in the door to her shop. "No, in his last letter he mentioned he had to go to the Ministry to get his results from his N.E.W.T exams today."

The woman nodded with a warm smile which made Tom wary. Evan seemed clueless but Tom knew all too well what kind of influence the older wizard had on other people, witches and wizards alike.

Tom was a Slytherin and it was a well-known fact that Slytherins did not share.

"You will have to come and eat one day. I have not seen the slightest bit to Mr. James in these months. If I did know better I would think he has been avoiding all of us. It is not often you find someone who is interested in his work when first they are out of school."

"I will remember to say hallo. Now I have to go or else Evan will get worried."

They parted and Tom continued making his way to the cottage just outside Hogsmeade.

The talk with the woman made Tom frown. Though Evan tried to hide it from him Tom knew the man had a nasty habit of forgetting to take care of him. It almost was as if he thought his life was less worth that other people's.

For Tom it was just another reason to why he had to take care of Evan. It was obvious the man was not able to take care of himself.

When he arrived to the cottage Tom was greeted by one lonely ghost. It seemed like Evan had taken off early this morning and had yet to return. Tom knew there was not much he could do until Evan returned. But it did not help with the fact that he felt the need to floo to London and find Evan before the other wizard could get himself into troubles.

Trying t ignore the voice I his head, no he was not going crazy, though living with Evan sometimes made him wonder, Tom walked to his room and started unpacking his belongings. Unlike those at the orphanage Evan seemed to respect his need for private life. Nothing in his room had been touched and yet he could not find a spot which had not been cleaned. It seemed like Evan had gotten better at using his cleaning charms.

After placing his belongings were they should be Tom paused trying to think of something to do. He could read or start at some of his homework but with Evan out of the house he doubted he would be able to get much done. Even if he had known where Evan hid his broom he would not use it.

Not because he believed Evan would punish hi for using it without asking for permission.

And it was definitely not because he was the slightest bit afraid of being high in the air and having to rely on a tiny piece from a tree.

It was simple because he saw flying as a waste of time. He should be able to find something better to do. After all even professor Dumbledore had to praise him for some of the ideas he got though the old man would never do it willingly.

"If you do not know what to do how about making something for Evan to eat once he returns? He has been so nervous about his N.E.W.T. results he has barely eaten or slept lately." Tom glared at the ghost. He had not thought he had spoken aloud but since Hubert had answered it seemed to be the case.

"What do you mean? I thought we had an agreement. That you would make sure he took care of himself while I am at school." Tom stepped closer to the ghost who seemed to have regretted opening his mouth. "Well…you see…I have tried but since you forbid me possessing him to make him do it himself and without a body it is kind of hard to do such a thing."

Tom bit back a harsh comment. He knew Evan wanted him to be polite to others even if they were just ghosts. With the Bloody Baron who was the ghost of Slytherin house he could understand it. After all, the ghost had a large knowledge he was willing to share to those he found worthy.

And Tom was one of those few chosen ones.

"Very well, I will take care f that. How hard can it be? I have seen Evan cook and if he can do it there is no way I cannot do it." Hubert followed with him down to the kitchen which was just as clean as the rest of the cottage.

As he stepped inside the kitchen Tom felt a pang of doubt which he pushed aside before it could grow too big. He was a Slytherin. There was nothing he could not do. Evan if he had never tried cooking before he was sure it would be easy.

"I am not sure about this, Tom. When I was alive I watched my mother when she was cooking and it seemed pretty hard. Evan seems to have been doing this a lot and he is really good at it." Tom shrugged while he looked through the recipes written with Evan's neat handwriting.

Finally he found something which seemed pretty easy to make. Even an idiot should be able to make a chocolate cake.

And Tom was by no means an idiot.

**Meanwhile**

When he stepped outside the department for the results from O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. Harry swore he would never take a step inside that place again. The last half an year had been like Hell on Earth for him. Hermione would with no doubt be proud of how much he had studied.

He had had no time to think about his project about being an animagus. Not only had he had to take O.W.L again. It would not have been that hard since he had already done it once but Harry still had to read a lot to make sure he did not let information which did not exist yet.

And when he had passed the O.W.L. with nice results, he had been shocked to get an E in potions, he had started on preparing to the N.E.W.T. It helped a lot that there was not as many things to learn as there would have been in the future. And he had not needed to read more than just a few books about Defence Against the Dark Arts.

It gave him time to read up on Arithmancy which was a whole lot more interesting than Divination had ever been. At least it did not seem like he had to worry about his own death in any near future.

Ignoring those around him Harry found a quiet corner to take a look at the results. He could not help but notice his hands were shaking when he opened the envelope.

_Passing grades:_

_O = Outstanding_

_E = Exceeds Expectations_

_A = Acceptable_

_Failing grades:_

_P = Poor_

_D = Dreadful_

_T = Troll_

_Arithmancy: O_

_Care of Magically Creatures: A _

_Astronomy: P_

_Charms: A _

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Herbology: E_

_Muggle Studies: E_

_History of Magic: A_

_Potions: E_

_Transfiguration: E _

_Congratulation with your N.E.W.T. results_

_The Ministry of Magic wish you good luck in the future._

_Head of the department for the results from O.W.L. and N.E.W.T_

_Selena Goodfoot. _

Harry looked at his results for his N.E.W.T. exams. For a second he was sure someone had made a mistake somewhere. What would professor Snape do if he could see this? The potion master had always said he was too incompetent to ever make an acceptable potion.

It seemed like he could do more than just an acceptable one when he did not have the big, bad bat from the dungeons breathing down his neck and just waiting for him to blink at the wrong time.

He did not know if he should laugh or not. It seemed like all those years hearing about goblins and their wars had done something good.

Carefully he folded the paper and put it in a pocket making sure it would not be lost.

It felt nice to know it was over. Now he had one reason less to have sleepless nights.

Now he only had to figure out what he wanted to do. Harry knew he needed a job at some point. They could not live of his school money much longer. He had no idea about how much he had left in his account.

But he feared the day he would have nothing left in his purse. He had to find a way to earn money before such a thing happened.

But today was not the day he would worry about such a thing. He no longer had to think about anything school related unless it had something to do with…

Tom!

Harry cursed loudly without caring for those around him.

He had forgotten today was the day the students went home to their families for the summer.

A quick Tempus told Harry that Tom had been on his own an hour. Half an hour if he did not count the time it would have taken the boy to reach their home. Much could have happened in that time and Harry had a nagging felling that he did better hurry back to the cottage.

Harry hurried over to the big fireplaces as fast as he could. Not only did he want to go home to Tom but every time he stepped in here he was reminded of the whole fiasco which had lead to Sirius' death.

It hurt to think about it though a whole year had passed by now. Technically nothing had happened yet but it did not matter. Sirius was dead, though he had yet to be born, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Harry hurried over to one of the fireplaces and grabbed a handful floo powder which he threw in the fire before stepping into the now green flames.

He landed face first when he was thrown out of the fireplace in the cottage. How someone could step out without as much as a hair wrong was a wonder to him. Harry was sure it was a secret which was given from generation to generation in pureblood families. It was a shame his father had been killed before he could learn anything from him.

To his surprise a loud cursing sounded from the kitchen. Harry had no doubt it belonged to Tom. He could not think of a single reason to why Tom should be in there. Normally the boy would read or do some homework.

With his wand in his hand Harry sneaked towards the kitchen. He was ready to curse someone or dodge.

Hubert was nowhere to be seen. Did it mean that whoever had caught Tom had somehow managed to take care of the ghost? Harry did not know if it was possible but he was not going to take any chances. For once he would not just rush into danger. Not when it could be on one of his beloveds risk.

It felt weird having his wand in his hand again. Since his and Tom's wands were brother wands Harry did not want Tom to ask him questions about what it could mean. Truth to be told he had no explanation to give. It also gave him a reason to practice his wandless magic. As it was now he could use it more than he had been able to before a headache started.

Slowly he crept forward every muscle in his body was tense. No more sound came from the kitchen. Did it mean they knew he was there? Harry had not really been quiet when he arrived. It was a wonder no one had tried to attack him yet.

Nearing the kitchen Harry tried to think of who it was. Could it be Dumbledore? He doubted the professor would do such a thing. Other than a few, nearly, harmless pranks he had mostly left the man alone. On the other hand many of the things the man did made no sense.

Could it be some of Grindelwald's follower? The thought made Harry shiver. If they as much as thought about touching a hair on Tom's head they were going to wish they had never been born. He would make sure of that.

A yell from the kitchen and the sound of something crashing together with a body hitting the floor got Harry started. Forgotten were his thoughts earlier about not running head first into danger. If those bastards had harmed his Tom they were going to regret it.

Harry ran into the kitchen, his wand already raised and ready to cast the first curse which crossed his mind when

His feet hit something at the floor and Harry fell.

For the second time that day Harry found himself flat at the floor.

A white cloud swirled around him making it hard to breathe without coughing. Every time he moved more of this white substance seemed to fill the air. His glasses had been knocked of when he fell. Not that Harry thought they would have done much good. But as it was right now everything around him was white and blurry instead of just white.

As his heart started to calm down Harry realised he was laying chest to chest with another person. It was a body he knew well since they had shared the same bed a lot of times the past summer.

Hearing the person under him groan Harry was thankful that the white powder, whatever it was, was hiding his blush. He hoped Tom had no idea about what kind of things their position could lead to.

"How come one so petite can be so heavy?" Harry huffed and sat up not caring enough to move anytime soon. If Tom could complain like that he was fine. "I am not little. I just grow slower than other people."

"How come you are a grown-up but I am nearly as tall as you?"

"There has to be giant blood somewhere between your ancestors."

Tom moved under him and suddenly Harry found himself under the other boy with his hands pinned somewhere over his head. Though Tom was not as tall as him he was more filled out. "I have no giants in my blood. It is you who is at the same size as a shrimp."

Harry huffed. "I will let you know it is not my fault. My relatives let me live in a cupboard most of my childhood and I was rarely feed."

Harry realised he had said too much when he saw the look in Tom's eyes. Most time Harry never talked about his relatives. "Bloody muggles." Harry glared at the younger boy. "I do not want to hear you use such language in this house. If you do not remember it one of my best friends was a muggleborn witch and so was my mother."

At least Tom was decent enough to look ashamed of what he had said. "It is still wrong. No one should ever get away with treating a child, especially a magical child, like that." Harry just shrugged. "It is not like there is anything we can do about that. They are dead. Peace be with them."

It was partly true. His relatives were not there so nothing could be done though they were not dead, yet.

Harry looked around taking in the state of the kitchen. "Do you mind telling me why the kitchen is covered in flour? Is it a new try to decorate it? While it is creative I liked it better as it was before."

Through the flour in his face Harry could still see Tom blush. He had to admit it looked adorable at the boy. "Well…I thought I would make a cake. It looks so easily when you do it and I wanted to make you something." The two last words were said so low Harry nearly missed them.

Luckily he did not.

"If that is the case then how about I help you? That way you can learn it." The thought about learning something new made Tom lit up in a whole knew way. "What are you laying at the floor for? Hurry up and show me how to do it."

Harry laughed as Tom moved away and starred impatiently at him. "Very well, first of all with need to get this mess removed." With a flick with his hand the spilled flour disappeared and the kitchen was just as clean as when he had left it earlier this day.

Harry stood and red through the recipe Tom had chosen. It was one of the first cakes he had learned to make at the Dursleys. Because of his cousin enormous need for sugar Harry had been forced to learn how to bake and cook in a very early age.

Looking at the table Harry found that Tom had already brought forth all the things they would need to make a cake. "Okay, it is actually quiet easy. Cooking and baking are just like making a potion. You have to follow the recipe. The biggest difference is you can taste the cake mixture without having to worry about turning purple or something like that."

Harry handed over the spoon to Tom so he could mix the ingredients into the bowl. He stood behind the boy his front against Tom's back and lead his hand in slow motion while they mixed the dough.

The heat from the other's body was easy to feel even through their layers of clothes.

Harry had to admit he enjoyed the feeling more than he should have been.

Through he knew nothing about it Tom was thinking the exact same thing and pressed a little against the other wizard's body without Harry noting anything.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Anyway, I need suggestions to what kind of job Harry should get. I will just say no he will not be teacher at Hogwarts. But please write and tell me what you think he should be. Perhaps also what whatever you chose do and for what reason he should get that kind of job.**

**Happy New Year to all of you**

**And remember to review even if it is not with suggestions to what kind of job Harry should have.**

**Until next time**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yay, a new chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I think you all know it by now but I do not own Harry Potter. The only thing I own is my brain, when I find it that is. **

**Warning: Baths and … well, read the story and you will see. Just know you have been warned.**

Slowly he crept down the stairs making sure to avoid those steps he knew would give him away. The sun had already risen though it was still early. It meant he had been able to sneak out of his room without making any light himself.

In the half month which had passed since the summer started he had gotten what seemed to be his best sleep to this date. Ignoring his protest Tom had on his first day back walked into his room while Harry had been getting ready to go to bed.

The boy had managed to silence him by pointing out he would end the same bed as he anyway due to his nightmares. Harry had just joined Tom in the bed. Inwardly he had been more than happy to share his bed with the other boy.

With the broom in his hand Harry sneaked over to the door. Since he was not able to sleep any longer he would do something which would calm his mind, if only a little.

Before he could open the door to freedom the entre was lit up in a clear light. "Where d you think you are going?" Licking his lips and with a sinking feeling in his stomach Harry turned around and tried to look innocent. "Good morning Tom. I did not think you would be up at this hour."

The younger wizard was still wearing his nightclothes and standing at the top of the stairs. The glare he sent him could nearly match one of professor Snape's.

"And I would still be asleep if it was not because you should absolutely try to sneak out just to fly on your broom." Harry flinched He knew Tom was grumpy in the morning. Being awoken earlier than he normally was did not seem to help. But it did not mean the tone he used did not hurt.

"Sorry, I guess I could just not stay in bed any longer or else I would have gone crazy." Why did he feel like he was a child being caught red handed? He was the older of the two of them. Sometimes it was as if Tom was older than him.

Tom sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Now we are up we might as well get started on the day. Go and make breakfast while I get ready. This way we will have enough time to get you prepared for your meeting later."

When Tom was out of sight Harry rolled his eyes before he walked into the kitchen. He knew it did not help trying to discuss with Tom this early in the morning. When the boy was tired he was thicker headed than normally.

As he worked with the pans and prepared their food he heard water running upstairs. Tom had to follow a certain routine if he should be able to truly wake up in the morning. First he would take a long, nice bath. Afterwards he would drink several cups of coffee along with breakfast before he even considered joining the land of the living.

As he placed the last plate at the table Tom came in through the door. Gone was the nest he called hair though it was never as bad as Harry's own. Instead Tom looked ready to take part in a dinner or a party. How the boy could stand being so clean was a wonder to him.

Due to Aunt Petunia's need to cleanness Harry had a strong dislike to dirt. But children should still be allowed to act like children. That included getting dirty and being noisy.

They ate in silence. Tom was already starting on his third cup of coffee, or was it his fourth and Harry picked at his food? Though he was too nervous to feel hungry Harry knew he would regret it later if he did not get something in his stomach before the meeting.

"If you are done eating then hurry up. Today is not the day you will turn up late." Harry got up and on his way out of the room he made a lazy salute. "Yes, mum. Do I also have to wash me behind the ears now we are on it?"

Grinning he dodged whatever Tom threw after him before he hurried upstairs. He did rather not give Tom another reason to practise he aim at him.

Harry stepped inside the bathroom and closed the door behind him. The floor was still wet after Tom's bath. He had to talk with the boy about cleaning after himself. Harry shrugged. He would do that another time. Right now he had other things to worry about.

He stepped out of his robes before turning on the water so he could take a shower. Harry took his sweet time waiting for the water to become comfortable warn. At the Dursleys he had only been allowed short, cold showers once in a while when aunt Petunia thought he was starting to smell worse than usually.

Even at Hogwarts he had not been able to take as long a bath as he had wanted to. It was one of the negative things about sharing bathroom with other guys. Honestly, how did the girls do it or those who shared dorms with Malfoy? If he ever got the chance he would make sure to ask them.

Harry sighed happily as he stepped in under the water. Though he was better than he had been in a long time a year could not change a whole life with mistreatment.

The walks and flying on his broom gave him some muscles though it was not anything impressing. He would never be good in a fight on strength. Instead he would have to rely on his speed and fast reflexes.

Stepping out from the shower Harry starred at him in the mirror and grimaced. He did not look like a grown-up. More like a few years younger than he really was. Hell, when Tom had finished his grown spurt he should be able to pass for being the other boy's little brother.

Harry starred at his own image in the mirror when he heard something move behind him and turned around with his hand raised ready to cast the first spell he could think of on whatever was in the bathroom with him.

His eyes widened when Harry looked straight into blue eyes and his body froze. Tom stood in the open door staring at him. How long the boy had been standing like that he had no idea about but the thought of someone watching him while he was naked send shivers down his spine.

How long they stood and just watched each other Harry had no idea about. It was like someone else had taken control over his body. He could not move even if he had wanted to. If he had not known better he would have thought someone had cast the Imperius Curse at him.

When Goosebumps started spreading on his skin Harry remembered he had no clothes on. How he had been able to forget that fact he had no idea about. Perhaps it was the way Tom watched him. Like a predator ready to jump on its prey.

Slowly, as if he was afraid to awake the boy from his trance, Harry stepped backwards towards the shower where he would be able to hide himself from Tom's gaze.

For a short moment it looked like Tom was about to follow him. Then the boy blinked and looked around as if he had never been in a bathroom before. When his gaze returned to Harry who now was hiding behind the shower curtains, Tom blushed.

"Ehm…I…I just came with your robes. You had forgotten them in your room and I did not want you to run around in the house naked." If Harry did not know better he would say the boy was blushing. But because of his paleness it was kind of hard to be sure.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, thanks for that. Do you mind, you know, get out of the bathroom so I can change?" Tom starred at him, seemingly trying to understand what he was saying. Harry was starting to get worried. Had he somehow succeeded in breaking Tom? With his record it was never to be sure.

Tom glared at him and turned around. "Next time, remember to lock the door." With that he was out of the door.

Harry waited a little to be sure he would not come back before he locked the door with a move with his hand. Looking down himself Harry sighed. It seemed like he needed another bath.

A very cold bath.

**With Tom**

When he heard the door to the bathroom lock behind him Tom let out a breath he did not know he had been holding. His hands were shaking and he was thankful that no one was around to watch him right now.

Who knew walking in on Evan would be such a good idea?

Not that he had planned it but other people did not need to know that.

Actually no one else than him needed to know what kind of body Evan tended to hide under his robes. If Tom could chose he would be the only one who would ever get to see it.

It had felt like forever when he and Evan had been watching each other inside the bathroom. He had let his eyes travel over the other wizard's body taking in every detail making sure he would not forget them any time soon.

The emerald eyes which always fascinated him. Never had he seen eyes that green. His had moved down to the lips which were red and had been slightly open as if to invited his tongue inside his wet carven.

The next thing he had focused on had been the nipples. He had wondered what kind of sounds he could make Evan make by touching, licking, sucking and twisting them. Would he react best to gentle touches or would he rather like it harsher?

Tom was by no means an innocent boy. Growing up in the orphanage and being out at the streets much of his time, where he had tried to avoid muggles from said orphanage, he had seen more than his fair share of sex though he himself had yet to try it.

He did not yet know what gender he liked. No matter what he knew he would never let another person use his body.

His thoughts returned to Evan and the situation they were in. While he had been thinking the other wizard had been moving away from him. Tom had felt a pang of…something which he was not sure what was. The only thing he knew was he did not like what he was feeling and it had had something to do with the way Evan had moved away from him.

Tom smirked. The blush which had coloured Evan's face combined with the fact that the older wizard had looked like a deer caught in the headlight had been an interesting combination.

Making a decision Tom moved away from the door to the bathroom when he heard the water be turned on once again.

He would make sure that no one else got to see what he had seen.

After all, Evan was his.

Even if it would take some time for the other wizard to understand what it meant.

**With Harry**

When Harry finally left the bathroom Tom was nowhere to be seen. Harry figured the boy was waiting for him downstairs. After all none of them wanted to be late today of all days.

Harry walked slowly in his new robes. Though he knew it did not matter to those he was supposed to speak with Tom had insisted he should use his better robes. He had to make a good impression.

He found Tom waiting for him in front of the fireplace with a handful of floo-powder in his hand. Harry avoided looking into his eyes. He was not sure he could meet the other boy's gaze without blushing. It was weird. More than just a little handful of people had seen him naked before. The Quidditch team, the boys he shared dorm with. Why did it bother him so much that Tom had?

Shaking his head Harry smiled at Tom. "Are you ready to go?"

"I was only waiting for you. Now hurry up or you are going to be late." Harry rolled his eyes. With Tom in the house who needed parents?

Harry tumbled out of the fireplace in the Leaky Caldron with Tom waiting for him ready to grab him before he could fall. When the boy had seen how awful his landings were he had taken it up on himself to go first and be ready to grab him whenever they used the method to travel around.

"Thanks." He mumbled and Tom only nodded shortly. The boy stepped away and looked around in the Leaky Caldron. Though it was still early on the day the room was more than half filled with people.

Harry frowned. It was not normal in here when it was not even time to lunch. Even if the Leaky Caldron hid the passage to Diagon Alley it did not mean all who passed through bought something. Most of them just passed through.

As they walked through the room Harry noted the many dark glances people cast them. The gloomy atmosphere in the room did not help. Harry felt as if he was stepping on needles.

Something had happened and he had no idea of what it was.

A short glance at Tom told him the boy had also noted it. But, like himself, it seemed like Tom was clueless.

They entered Diagon Alley just to find it nearly empty for people. Harry shuddered. All the other times he had been there it had been nearly impossible to come through because of the people there.

Side by side they walked to Gringotts. Harry made sure to keep an eye at their surroundings. Though he had no idea about what was going on he was not about to let them walk right into danger.

They were not the only ones out. People hurried from shop to shop. It was clear they wanted to get over with their shopping as fast as possible.

Harry stopped in the middle of the street. Ignoring Tom's glare he walked over to a shop where the sold _the Daily Prophet_. He had never been fond of the newspaper but he needed to know what was going on.

Paying for the newspaper Harry returned to Tom and frowned when he saw the headline.

_GRINDELWARLD WIPES OUT MUGGLE SCHOOL WITH WIZARD CHILDREN_

Looking further down he found that four magically children had been at the school at the time where Grindelwarld and his followers had decided to pay a visit. The whole article focused on the children, none of them had survived, and their families. Not much was told about the muggles.

"Poor kids."

"I do not understand how someone can do such a thing to a magical child." Harry glared at Tom. "I meant all of them. Not only those who belonged to our kind. A child is a child. Its innocence should be protected as long as possible."

Not letting Tom get a chance to start an argument Harry walked through the doors to Gringotts.

He stepped inside the lobby with Tom right on his heels. As always the sight was impressive. Nothing like Hogwarts but it was the first real magically building he had ever been into.

Harry walked up to a counter and waited patient for the goblin to notice his presence. When the goblin finally looked up from the papers it had been working on Harry gave it one of his best smile. "Good evening, sir. My name is Evan James and I am here about a job."

The goblin glared at him for a long time before it nodded. "You are awaited, Mr. James. Follow me and I will show you to the one who is supposed to decided whether or not we will have to work together with you."

Before he followed with the goblin Harry turned around and waved to Tom. He felt bad about leaving Tom on his own but there was no way he could take the boy with him. Besides he was sure Tom would be able to take care of himself in the short time he was alone and he doubted the goblins would let anything happen to him.

Harry followed the goblin to a part of Gringotts he had never seen before. Not because he had seen much of it before but it did not stop him from nearly breaking his neck while he tried to get all the details.

The stopped in front of a closed door made of some kind of black material. Harry glanced at the goblin that had not stopped glaring at him. "Ragnok will be waiting for you on the other side of the door. If you know what is best for you, you will treat him with respect."

Harry could only nod. "Thanks for shoving me the way." The goblin looked slightly surprised before it started glaring again. "Perhaps you are not as stupid as other wizards. But that will only time show."

With that he was left in front of the door. Harry gulped and knocked three times before he heard a voice allowing him to enter whatever was on the other side of the door.

The goblin, Ragnok, was seated behind a big table in the middle of the room. Several papers were spread over the table. He did not look up when Harry entered but continued writing on the paper in front of him.

Unsure of what he was supposed to do Harry stood where he was with the door closed somewhere behind him. He did not like the thought of being ignored but years of living together with his so called loving relatives had taught him to bear it. It was not like anything would happen as long as he was ignored.

For how long he stood like that Harry had no idea about since there was no window and no clock in the office.

Harry used the time to look around in the office from where he was standing. It was obvious that the goblin only used money on the most necessary things. They did not flaunt with their wealth in any way. All the things had a use. From the lamp at the table to the feather the goblin hold in its hand.

Finally, after what felt like forever Ragnok looked up from what he had been working on and his black eyes met Harry's. "Take a seat Mr. James and let us get started on the meeting. Time is money." Harry nodded and sat down on one of the chairs in front of Ragnok's table.

The goblin looked at him for a long time. For once it did not glare or look at him like he was worth nothing. Instead it looked like it tried to decide whether or not it could have any uses of him.

"I was told you are looking for work." Harry nodded and met its gaze. "Yes, sir."

"What makes you think you have what is needed to work with us?"

Harry took a deep breath. He knew he had to be careful. From what he remembered goblins were not fond of wizards. The only reason they worked with them was because of their money. They had no reason at all to let him work with them.

"To be honest I am not sure. But I figured I would be able to learn a lot from working together with you." The goblin looked surprised though it was good at hiding it. "But I know you want to earn money and so do I. A thing I am good at is warding homes. Because of the time we are living in people tends to pay a lot for protection. It will benefit both of us if I wards other wizards' homes while working for you."

"Do you have any experiences with warding homes?" Harry grinned at the question. "I warded my own home. Until now we have had no troubles. And those wards I do not know yet I will be fast at learning."

The goblin nodded shortly. "I have been looking at your papers. They seem acceptable. It says you are from America. Why did you move to here when you know there is war?"

"There is war wherever you look. Here or another country it does not matter. Besides I found out I had a living relative here and decided to live together with him. It works fine for both of us. He has a place to live and I have a family to live with."

The goblin did not look interested to hear about his family so Harry stopped himself for saying more. "Tell me about those wards you have around your home." Harry started explain the different wards he had set and those he planned on use later on.

Ragnok nodded. "Well, I cannot see a reason to why we should not employ you. Congratulation, Mr James, you are now an employer of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Try not to act like your kind and I am sure you will do just fine. You will find that we do not act gently to those who try to cheat us."

Harry got up from his chair and bowed to the shocked goblin. "I am sure we will both be glad for this agreement. Do not worry I will find my way out."

With another bow he left the speechless goblin behind him and walked back the way he had come from. It had gone far better than he had thought it would. Now he just had to make sure he did not make any mistakes.

He found Tom waiting for him in the lobby. The boy stood near the door and looked more bored than he had been when Harry had left him. All the goblins seemed to ignore him which was not a surprise. Harry knew they only paid attention to those who was able to make a deal with them or as long as it included money to them.

With a smile Harry ran over to the boy and threw his arms around the startled boy. "Hello Tom, did you miss me."

"Evan did your guardians never tell you not to run inside?" The boy hissed turning around so they were face to face.

Harry grinned and let go of the other boy before he stepped away from him. "Actually, no. But they told me that if a stranger offered me any candy I should just go with him."

At Tom's shocked expression Harry laughed before grabbing the boy's hand and tugging him after him. "Come on we need to celebrate my new job."

"You are weird, no forget that. You are downright crazy."

Harry just hummed feeling better than he had done in a long time.

**Wow. I think it is the longest chapter until now. I figured I would slowly start to improve Harry and Tom's relationship. And what is better than seeing one of them naked? Well, I could not think of anything.**

**Just one thing, even if someone tells you they have candy, do not go with them. Scream bloody murder, kick them where it hurts the most and run for your life. **

**Anyway remember to review.**

**Next: Harry's first day at work. **

**Happy New Year**


	21. Chapter 21

**A lot of people have asked me to get a beta therefore I have a plea**

**Can someone tell me what a Beta does and how I get one? Or even better, tell me what a Beta does and wants to be my beta? **

**Disclaimer: I tried, I really did. But I lost the bit to the rights of Harry Potter on the eBay. Well, I will just have to try again next time. **

**Warning: Will be slash. I thought it was obvious by now but apparently I was wrong. Also dog bashing, jump from ladders, massage and…Well, you will have to read the chapter to find out.**

**On with the story**

Tom watched as Evan worked out of the corner of his eye. The older wizard seemed to be in a good mood and was humming for himself.

He seemed relaxed as if he did not have a single worry in the world. He seemed calm and acted like the grown-up he was supposed to be. So unlike what he had acted like this morning.

**This morning**

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" With a yelp Tom leapt up from bed only to get himself tangled in the sheets and fall to the floor. From the floor Tom glared up at his guardian. "Good morning, Tommy-boy." Tom's only response was a loud groan. Not bothering to get up from where he was Tom pulled the sheets over his head and tried to go back to sleep.

"Do not be like that." Seeing that Tom was not getting up anytime soon Evan decided to take the matters into his own hands.

Leaning down over the other boy Harry snatched the sheet and attacked Tom's sides with his fingers. Evan soon had the thirteen-year-old laughing. "Stop! Or you are going to regret it." Tom cried as he continued laughing.

Now that Tom was awake Evan pulled away. "I will get you back for that." Evan only made a mock bow. "You may try but you will never succeed." Evan threw his head back and laughed. His grin died when Tom stood, glaring at him in a way that promised him a slow and very painful death.

**This time**

Harry hummed one of the few melodies he knew. He could not remember the words but he knew he had heard it playing in the radio at the Dursleys'.

While waving his wand and mumbling the spell Harry felt the ward being placed at the window. His first customer was an old lady who seemed to think the worst about her neighbours. In the little time where he had actually listened to the woman's rant he had learned that someone more paranoid than Mad-eye Moody existed. Who would have thought that?

Since wandless magic was not something normal wizards could do Harry had to use his wand while he was working. It felt odd in a right way feeling the tree against his skin. Like a long lost friend who had finally returned home.

Since the house was three storeys high Harry had soon found himself balancing on a ladder. He preferred his broom to the ladder but since those wards had to be done with care he could not just do as he wanted to do.

He glanced down and shuddered. The lady owned a dog which reminded him a little too much of Ripper, Aunt Marge's dog. How someone could love such a thing was a wonder to him.

Ignoring the dog from Hell Harry checked the warded window. He did not want to do it over, not on his first day.

Harry nearly lost his wand when something hit the ladder with full force. Looking down he glared at the dog. The only response he got was a growl. How could something so small make so much noise?

The dog attacked the ladder and Harry shouted while clinging to the ladder with one hand while holding his wand with the other hand. "Go away." The dog only growled.

When he felt his wand slip out of his hand Harry jumped. He could not let the dog take his wand. It was the only thing he had to defend himself from Voldemort.

With a yell Harry jumped from the ladder and grabbed his wand midair. He stuck his tongue out at the dog before he suddenly felt gravitation set in.

Harry landed hard at the ground and had the air knocked out of his lungs. He rolled around and landed on his stomach with grass in his face.

For how long he lay like that he had no idea about. It could be hours or only a few seconds. All he focussed at was the feeling of his wand in his hand. There was no way he was going to let go of something which had saved his life more than just a few times.

While trying to fill his lungs with air Harry felt hands on his body. Groaning he tried to knock them away. Whoever the person they were annoying. He wanted to be left alone until he could open his eyes and see if any damage had happened.

At least the dog seemed to be gone. He could not hear it any longer which was considered a blessing to him.

He would never learn why some people seemed to like those things.

"You better be okay, Evan. If you are not I am going to make sure you are not going to leave your bed again. Merlin, just open your eyes and say something."

Hearing Tom's worried voice so near his ear made the blood rush to his face. True, they lived together and slept in the same bed but it was not often he heard the other boy this worried. Could it be that Tom actually cared for him?

Groaning Harry slapped the hands away and rolled onto his back. He opened his eyes and glared at the blue sky. "I knew there was a reason to why I do not like dogs."

He did not get to say more because decided to try to hug the life out of him. Ever since he had gotten out of St. Mungo's Tom had treated him as if he could break or would be knocked off of his feet by a mild wind. To say it was annoying was an understatement.

"Really, Tom. I am okay so take it easy. It takes more than a jump from a ladder before I let go of you. Remember, family stay together."

Tom sat next to him with a too well known glare. "I thought you would take better care of yourself. Honestly, it is only half a year since you got out of St. Mungo's. I did not think you wanted to go back there again."

Harry shuddered. "Believe. I am never going in there again. I swear those healers are pure evil. There is no other way to describe them." Tom just shook his head at him. "Are you sure you are okay? Nothing broken? No pain?"

Knowing better than to mention the started arching in his lungs Harry just shook his head. "No, I am fine. I am not going to die from this. Now, let me get up so I can continue my work. I do not want her to contact Gringotts about me not doing my job."

Though it was clear Tom would rather have him where he was he let get up. Harry raising to his feet and stayed where he was until he was sure his lungs were not going to get any worse. The arching he was feeling right now he could deal with. There was no way in Hell he was going to let Tom know that something might be wrong with him.

Climbing the ladder once again Harry frowned. He had thought the healers at St. Mungo's would have seen it if something was wrong with him. Since they had not said anything it had to mean that nothing was wrong with him.

He was not going to get people to worry about him because of something he might just be imagining.

**With Tom**

After Evan's stunt Tom stayed near his guarding as the other wizard was working. He would not risk his guardian doing something stupid, again.

While Evan was working Tom used the opportunity to take a closer look at his guardian. He could not believe that Evan had gotten away with the jump without any injuries. Therefore he watched the other one while he worked.

When he had seen Evan jump from the ladder for no reason it had felt like his heart was stopping. Watching the other wizard fall to earth had been some of the worst thing he had seen. Only the time where professor Slughorn had brought him to St. Mungo's after Evan had been brought in had he felt worse.

With all the problems Evan got into he sometimes wondered which one of them was the oldest.

While he could see no blood Evan moved like he was in some kind of pain. He kept his movements at a minimal and there was a painful jerk in his arms from time to time. From where Tom was standing it seemed like his back had taken the worst impact. He would probably hurt for some days.

While he was good at hiding it he would never be able to hide such a thing from a Slytherin. Especially not when Tom was actually looking for injuries. He would have to talk with Evan about hiding injuries from him. How was he supposed to protect what was his if he did not if anything was wrong?

**With Harry**

Harry knew Tom was watching him but tried to ignore it. He knew the other boy only meant it him well but he could take care of himself. That was what he had been doing for most of his life.

While warding the last window Harry sighed, making sure Tom would not be able to hear him. He had to make the boy understand that as the older of the two of them he was fully able to take care of both of them. Though the age difference was not as big as the other boy, and all other people in the world, would think he was still the one with the responsibility.

The pain in his lungs did not go away as he first had hoped it would. And the pain in his back after his fall did not help the situation. He wanted to just lie down and sleep it away but he knew he had to get his work done first.

When he felt the last ward getting in place Harry stepped down from the ladder. He knew he would not try to jump down anytime soon… only if it was needed.

Smiling he met Tom's glare. The boy had been watching him most of the time he had been working. Something told him that Tom did not believe him when he said he was fine.

"Relax, Tom. Job is done. Let us go to Hogshead and celebrate it." Tom nodded. "Fine, you lead the way."

"Just give me a moment. I have to tell the lady I am finished before I leave."

Harry hurried away from Tom all the while feeling the boy's gaze at him. Did Tom think he got in troubles just to annoy him?

Harry knocked at the door and waiting for the lady to come and open it. From the other side of the door he could hear a dog growl and shuddered. If he could he would never step anywhere near a little dog again.

He had no problem with big dogs. Actually, the big ones kind of reminded him of his godfather, Sirius. Though it was kind of sad it was still better than those small ones. They were annoying, noisy and did nothing good. And they tended to bite, hard.

Just as he was starting to doubt the woman would ever show up the door was opened. Harry stood straight and sent the woman a bright smile masking the pain he was feeling. He chose ignored the dog which was still growling at him from behind the witch's legs.

"Good afternoon. I would just say I have finished the work and am ready to leave. The payments should be sent to the goblins in one of those days. I hope you will be satisfied with my work."

The woman was small and petite. Even Harry was taller than her. Still her grey eyes did not leave any doubt about this was a woman who normally got what she wanted. "Good, now leave my ground before I call the aurors. And tell those goblins they take a too high price for the work. It better be good or you will hear from me."

Harry only nodded when the woman continued to rant. Years of living with his Aunt Petunia had taught him to turn those rants out. As long as he nodded and agreed at the right places the woman would be none the wiser.

When he felt the woman had ranted long enough Harry bowed his head a little. "Unfortunately, I have to go. I have someone I cannot keep waiting." The woman sighed. "Youngsters these days. In my youth we knew when to listen but now you all hurry around. Well off with you. Hurry up."

He stepped away from the door and turned around. Without a second glance back Harry walked to Tom who was waiting for him just outside the ground.

**Late afternoon**

Harry grimaced as he watched his back in the mirror. A dark bruises covered most of his skin. It was no wonder he had felt pain every time he moved. He would with no doubt be sore in the next days.

With a shrug he put on his pyjamas. At least he was able to go to sleep now. The dinner at Hogshead had been nice though Tom had been watching his every move all night. It was kind of creepy. He would have to talk with the boy about it.

But for now he just wanted to go to bed. He knew Tom was already waiting for him. Despite his protest Tom refused to let him sleep on his own. Every time he tried to get the boy to sleep in his own bed it was pointed out that Tom would come back later anyway, since them being in the same bed was the only way to stop him from having nightmares.

With a flick with his wand Harry turned off the light in the bathroom and went to his room.

Contrary to what he had believed Tom had yet to get under the covers. Instead the boy was standing next to the bed, waiting for him.

Harry smiled at the boy unsure of what was going to happen. The look in Tom's face made him nervous. It kind of reminded him of how Voldemort would look at him but instead of hate there was another thing in the boy's eyes which he was not sure of what was.

"Ehm, hello Tom. Are you ready to sleep? After all it has been a long day and we have to get up early tomorrow."

Harry froze when he heard the door lock behind him. Tom had no wand in his hands and Harry had not been prepared for the boy to use wandless magic.

He gulped and watched the boy with narrowed eyes. What was Tom about? Harry could think of no reason for him to act like that. Tom had not moved away from the bed and Harry stood as close to the door as possible without having his back touching it.

"Get into the bed." The command was short and left to place to argue. Still Harry did not move. Had all this just been an act from Tom's side? Was he about to show his real face now? Had he just been playing with him in all this time?

Harry shook his head. Both to Tom's order but also to clear his head from thoughts. He knew tom would act nothing like that. The boy was not Voldemort. He had feelings and was nothing like the snake face he had seen in the future.

Harry flinched when Tom flicked his hand and felt a thug in his stomach. Though he tried to resist his body was dragged over to the bed against his will.

As soon as his body landed on the mattress Harry was moving towards the other side of the bed. No way, that he was staying in the bed when he had no idea about what was going on.

Harry did not get a chance to leave the bed before he found himself unable to move his body. Harry's eyes widened as he watched Tom move over to him. The boy arranged his body so Harry was lying on his stomach with his arms on his side before banishing his nightshirt.

"What do you think you are-?"

"Be quiet." Tom snapped and Harry closed his mouth. There was not much he could do as it was right now. If Tom wanted to kill him the boy would be free to do so. Maybe he had been supposed to die all the time.

To say Harry was surprised when he felt something cold and wet touch the skin on his back was an understatement. He tried to turn around to see what was going on but a hand firmly planted on the top of his shoulders made it impossible for him to do so.

"Lie still while I am working. Honestly how could you walk around with this bruise?" Harry tried to shrug but ended with a grimace instead. "'I have had worse." He yelped when Tom cuffed the back of his head.

"That was not what I meant. When you are in pain you are supposed to say so I can take care of you." Harry grinned. "I did not know you cared so much about me, Tom."

"I do not." He could hear Tom move around so the boy was sitting at his legs while he worked at his back. "It is just that you are useless as a guardian."

Harry knew the boy well enough to know that it was not the only reason to why the boy was doing this.

He resisted the urge to flinch when Tom started to work on his back. Though he doubted Tom had done this for many the boy was talented. There was no other way to describe the way he thought about this.

He felt bad for the thoughts he had had about Tom. Yes, Voldemort had been his archenemy in his own time but Tom was nothing else than a boy. There was no way he would kill anyone.

While Tom was spreading an ill-smelling balsam on his back Harry slowly started to relax. It was the combination of the lessening pain and the wonderful feeling of Tom's hands on his back.

Suddenly Tom stopped and Harry let out a quite sigh. He had enjoyed the feeling of Tom hands on his back. His muscles were relaxed and he did not feel like moving anytime soon.

Tom lay down in the bed and curled up against him. Harry waited until he was sure the boy was fast asleep before he forced his own magic out in his body.

Having control over his own body once again Harry turned off the light and wrapped an arm around Tom. The boy only mumbled something in his sleep but did not wake up.

When Tom did not wake up Harry raised his head a little. Just enough so he was face to face with Tom.

Afraid of waking the boy Harry placed a light kiss at the boy's forehead. "Thank you, Tom."

The only answer he got was a light snore from said boy. Harry shook his head and lay down to sleep.

He knew he could trust Tom would take care of him should something happen.

**First of all I will let you know I have nothing against small dogs. I have one myself and I love her more than anything else.**

**Next chapter will be up as soon as I have written it. Right now I have no idea about what should happen so suggestions are more than welcome. Who knows they might be chosen.**

**Until next time **


	22. Chapter 22

"Mr. James. Are you there?" Harry looked up from the book he had been reading and at the same time he made sure the title was hidden from view. It would not do to let people know he was studying animagi. He had yet to tell Tom anything about his research.

He got up from the chair he had been sitting when he saw the goblin's head in the fireplace. "Good day, Ragnok. Are there anything I can do for you?" He crossed the floor and sat down in front of the fireplace. When Harry had realised how uncomfortable it was to sit on the floor he had bought a carpet and placed it in front of the fireplace. That way he could be in a comfortable position while he was talking with someone over the floo instead of standing bowed all the time.

And it took of some of the pain when he fall out of floo and Tom was not there to grab him.

The bodiless head nodded. "A new job as come up. The Noble and Most Ancient House of Nott want you to renew the anti-Apparition ward around the main house and they want it done today. I suggest you leave soon. If you are lucky you might not be caught in the rain."

Harry glanced out of the window. Sure, there were more than a few grey clouds at the sky but they were nothing he had to worry about. "Tell them, I will be on my way." Without any more words the head disappeared and Harry was alone in his living room.

"Hubert!" It did not take long for the ghost to arrive through a wall. "Whatever it is I did not do it." Harry just smiled amused about the ghost in front of him was avoiding his gaze. "I will find out what you have done when I come home. If Tom gets back before I have returned please tell him that I have been called away to work on some wards at the Nott's main house. It should not take too long to finish."

Harry grabbed some floo powder from a jar and threw it into the fireplace. When the flames turned green Harry grabbed his wand before stepping into the fireplace. "Nott's main house."

He was spit out of what to him seemed to be the Nott's fireplace. This time Harry managed to keep himself on his feet without getting help from anybody.

Looking around in the room Harry realised he had ended in some kind of a study. A large desk with piles of documents on it dominated the room. Bookshelves filled with old books and artefacts were placed along the walls. On the floor was a soft carpet. Harry had a feeling that his feet would sink right into it if he tried to step on it.

Instead of a wall opposite the big desk there was a window. Harry understood why this was done. While working one would have a beautiful over a garden which seemed to be tended by houseelves.

The sound of paper rustling made Harry return his attention to the desk. He blushed when he saw the man behind it looking directly at him. He had a feeling that the man had been watching him ever since he had entered the room.

There was no way the man could not be related to Theodore Nott who had been in the same year as him in Hogwarts but had been sorted into Slytherin.

"Hello, my name is Evan James and I am the wardmaker." The man nodded curtly without taking his off of him. "Lord Nott. I did not think you would come this soon. Usually, when one orders those goblins to do something they take their sweet time to do it and then they takes too much for their work."

Harry started to shift his weight from one foot to another. "I decided it would be best to get started on the job as fast as possible."

If he was lucky he would be finished and back before Tom returned from his visit at Malfoy's Manor.

"Very well. I will show you the way so you can begin." Harry opened his mouth to protest but closed it again since the lord already was standing and slowly making his way over to him. "Really, it is not necessary. Just call a houseelf and I will be on my way."

"No that will not do it. You will be an excellent excuse for getting away from work. Besides, how can I let a beauty as you walk around unprotected?"

Against his will Harry felt himself blushing. "Thanks, I think."

"No problem. Now, tell me. Why came such a lovely being as you decided to work as a wardmaker?" Before he could step away to create some distance between them the man had his arm in a firm grip. The only way to make him let go would be to push him away. Harry had no wish to impolite so he decided to ignore the hand on his arm.

He let the man lead him through the main house. Since the only other pureblood home he had ever entered was the Burrow and Grimmauld Place Harry had a hard time not showing his impression.

Line after line of portraits followed their walk through the main house with the yes. Though none of them said anything he knew he was not welcome. The only reason too why they were not saying anything was because he was accompanying the lord of the house.

Though he was impressed by the main house Harry could not help but feel better when he stepped out of the door. The place did not feel like a home. The main house was used to show to people. He liked his own little cottage much better.

"You wanted a new anti-Apparition ward, right?"

"Yes, around the main house. They just need to be updated so it should not take long." Harry looked up at the sky where dark clouds were assembled. "I should hope so."

"Ignoring the other wizard Harry took forth his wand. Here he did not have to worry about using his wand since Tom was not around to see it.

Thankfully, anti-Apparition wards were some of those he had made most of. Because of Grindelwald many feared waking up with a wand pointed in their face.

But to renew a ward was harder than making one from the start. He had to make sure the old and the new ward melted together correctly. If he did not do it the right way, in best case the ward would not work. In worst case he would end up blowing the whole place up.

Harry looked up when he felt raindrops starting to fall. It did not take long before the rain was pouring down and he was soaked throughout. Harry cursed his luck. The job just had to come as it would start raining. He doubted many others had to suffer from the same kind of bad luck he seemed to have been born with.

Since he had already started warding Harry was not able to stop. If he did not continue...he would rather not think of what could happen.

The rain soaked through his clothes and Harry felt tired to the bone. He was trembling and it was hard to say the needed spells without risking stumbling over the words.

The whole time he worked Harry was alone. Lord Nott had left him before the rain had started with the excuse about having work that needed to be done. Harry was fully aware he could be seen from the study and if he had not been working he would have started cursing already. He had hoped the Nott would take pity in him and do something about the wetness but it seemed like he was not having any luck about that.

Standing alone in the rain Harry realised he was missing Tom. Most of the time the boy followed with him when he went to work. After the accident with the ladder Tom seemed reluctant to leave him on his own. Though it could be annoying the way Tom was watching him Harry hated it when the other teen was not there with him.

Harry made a last wave with his wand and stood without moving as he felt the wards fuse together until they were one.

He let out a tired sigh and straightened his back. Harry nearly groaned when he stated walking the distance back to the main house. His body was cold, sore and stiff. It was not something which he enjoyed. He passed beautiful glowers without even glancing at them. All he wanted was to go home and get into bed. Though he was sure he had missed lunch Harry did not feel any hunger.

Once inside the main house Harry was greeted by a house elf. "Master say sorry but master is called to a meeting. Debby are to follow wizard to floo." Harry only nodded. "Say to master – I mean lord Nott that the anti-Apparition ward has been updated and Gringotts is waiting for the payment."

"Debby are a good houseelf. Debby are telling master Nott what working wizard are saying."

Harry was thankful when he fell out of his own fireplace. His head was pondering, his nose had started to run and both his throat were throbbing.

All in all Harry felt like hell.

Mumbling a greeting to Hubert and after finding out that Tom had yet to return he climbed the stairs. He leaned against a wall as he undressed himself. Not caring about the mess he was leaving around him and the fact that he had yet to get into his room.

After getting out of the last piece of clothes and somehow managing to not fall Harry stumbled into his room leaving the door a little open behind him. Harry crawled into bed. Shivering he hid under the sheet he closed his eyes.

It only took him a few seconds before Harry fall into a restless sleep.

**A few hours later in the cottage**

When Tom stepped out of the fireplace, elegant as always, he was in deep thoughts. He came right from a meeting with some of his minions. Normally he would have ordered all of them to come to a meeting. But because of the increasing attacks from Grindelwald more and more pureblood families took their family out of the country in the belief that they would be safer somewhere else.

Tom froze when he realised how silent there was around him. Evan should be working on dinner now be he could neither smell nor hear anything from the kitchen.

Instead of rushing of like a Gryffindor Tom stood still and thought. The chances of Evan being called to work while he was gone were good. In that case he knew Evan would have left some kind of message for him.

"Huber! Have Evan left for a job?" The ghost came through the ceiling. "Yes, he was called away to do some warding but he came back a few hours ago." Tom frowned at the ghost's words. "Then, where is he now?"

"In his room."

"What is he doing there?"

"I think he is sleeping."

"Why would –? You know what it does not matter. I will go see him myself."

Tom stepped around Hubert. He had tried to walk through a ghost once in the start of his first year at Hogwarts. It was a mistake he would not repeat.

He found the door to Evan's room open. Though he slept in the room together with the other wizard he still saw the room as Evan's.

"Evan, are you in there?" When he did not receive any answer Tom pushed the door fully open and stepped inside the half lit room.

At first Evan was nowhere to be seen. The wizard was not sitting at the table nor was he standing near the window to look at the darkening sky.

Remembering that Hubert had said he thought Evan was sleeping Tom looked over to the bed. He could only just see the top of what had to be Evan's head. The rest of the body was hid under the sheet. The bundle in the bed shivered though the temperature in the room.

With a frown Tom stepped closer to the bed. He did not like that Evan did not seem to be reacting to his presence. He knew the other wizard was a light sleeper and would usually wake by the slightest thing off.

"Evan James. You are terrible at faking sleep so drop the act before you force me to something you will regret."

Tom grumbled when he still did not get any answer. "Do not say I did not warn you."

With a flick with his hand Evan flew of off the bed. Tom watched speechless as Evan hit the wall and fell to the floor, his body not moving. Normally, when he tried such a thing, the wizard would react before he hit the wall. Hell, it was not often he caught Evan being lazy in the bed.

His feet brought him over to where Evan was laying. Though he would not speak out loud about it he was starting to get worried. Not the my-guardian-is-acting-in-a-weird way but the oh-my-god-something-might-have-happened-to-Evan-while-I-was-gone way.

He kneeled next to Evan and moved the sheet, which had followed from the bed, away.

Tom made a wandless lumos and with the better light he leaned closer to Evan so he had a better chance to see what might be wrong with Evan.

Evan's hair was wet from sweat and his skin was pale. His eyes were closed and his body was trembling. His arms were wrapped around his torso as if trying to keep himself warm.

"Figures you would go and make yourself sick as soon as I was out of the door." He did not get any response and Tom frowned.

What did people normally do when someone was sick? At the orphanage he had never been sick and he had been kept away from the other children mostly because the others believed he would only make things worse. And at Hogwarts they just took a potion and slept a little before it was all gone.

Tom knew for sure they did not have any potions anywhere in the cottage. If they did he knew nothing about them. For one who seemed to be prepared for everything it seemed typical that Evan would forget something as important as potions.

He placed his hand at Evan's forehead to check the other's temperature. It was a simple method and normally not something he would do. But he needed to know what was wrong with Evan.

Tom cursed when he felt Evan's fever. The wizard was not yet burning up, but if he was not taken care of it would only get worse.

Trying to think of someone to help him Tom realised he was on his own. He did not trust anyone enough to let them take care of his Evan. Professor Slughorn was in another country to gather new potions ingredients and would not be able to assist him.

Which meant he had to do it on his own.

How hard could it be?

Lifting the sheet Tom saw that Evan was naked under it. IT explained the clothes he had found around in the cottage.

Evan had walked half through the cottage butt naked.

For some reason the thought of having Evan walking around in their home without being dressed made his blood head south.

Seeing the shivers had yet to stop Tom knew he had to o something so Evan would get better.

A warm bath usually drew the cold out of one's body.

Though Evan was only slightly higher than him and much thinner Tom decided to levitate the other wizard.

He managed to get Evan into the bathroom without any accidents and placed him at the floor. It was a good thing the tiles had been charmed to stay warm by one of the cottage's old owners. Or else he might have felt bad about leaving Evan like this.

After making things reading for the bath Tom realised his problem. As it was right now Evan was not in a shape to take care of himself let alone bathe. Which meant he had to help him through it.

Tom ignored the shower stand in favour of the bathtub. It was just big enough for two people to fit in t. Since Evan was so small there would be more than enough space for both of them.

After he had turned on the tabs and the water was running Tom turned his attention. Evan had not moved and since he was unconscious he was not able to feel uncomfortable about the way Tom was looking at him.

He gave himself time to take in the look before him. Sure he had seen other boys naked before and even Evan when the other boy had once forgotten to lock the door while taking a bath.

But now it was different. There was nothing to stop him and Evan was not able to hide from him.

It worried him to see how pale the wizard was under his tan. His skin covered with sweat and a blush gave his face some colour. He had the body of a runner and Tom wondered what could make his Evan run. Though the wizard seemed carefree and happy he had yet to find anything which could make him run from a fight.

His Evan was strong and did not bow to anyone. His Evan should not be working. Instead, other people should serve him and make sure his every wish came true.

Wait...His...Evan?

Smirking Tom decided he rather liked the clang of the two words together.

He needed to make sure that those words would become real.

Tom turned off the water and made sure it was not too hot. It would not do to let it be too hot. It was meant to be a pleasant bath thought Tom was sure he was the only one who would enjoy it.

After undressing himself Tom reached out for Evan but his fingers stopped just as they were about to touch the other wizard's skin. His eyes were focussed on Evan's left hand.

Tom's eyes narrowed as he took in the scarring. No one was able to cut letters into human skin like that. The cut was too clean for it to be possible. He only knew about one thing which could make this kind of result.

The blood guill had been banned two years before he had been born and was considered a dark object. Anyone who used it or made other people use them was sentenced to Azkaban for life.

Someone had used a dark object on his Evan.

It had not been done one or two times. Whoever had done this had forced his Evan to sit through this time after time and write several lines.

Someone was going to get punished.

He doubted Evan would tell who had done it of free will. He would have to get it out of him without the other finding out what he was doing.

But right now he had other things to focus on.

Tom scooped up Evan and held the other close to him. He only did so because he would not risk of dropping him. It had nothing to do with the fact that he enjoyed the feeling of skin against skin.

He stepped into the bathtub and arranged their bodies so he was seated under Evan. The wizard's head rested against his shoulder. Tom was surprised how well they fit together. HE knew it only would get better as he grew older and his body would finish its development.

Carefully he started washing Evan's hair. It had gotten fairly long and only seemed to make him look more feminine than he already did. It looked way better then the bird nest Evan had had the first time he and Evan had met.

He was surprised when Evan seemed to lean into the touch. The wizard was valuable as he was right now. It made it hard to believe how powerful his magic was.

Tom could not help than let his hands linger at the wizard's body longer than necessary as he continued washing Evan. His hands reached down Evan's back and stopped at his arse cheeks. Though he had never really been together with anyone, it be man or woman, he knew how two people were supposed to do it together.

Should he ever get in that position with anybody Tom knew he would never let anything enter him. It was just wrong.

As the water started to cool down Tom realised they had to get up unless he also wanted to get wick.

Grumbling under his breath he lifted Evan and stood with the wizard in his arms. Evan started trembling again and his eyes opened half. Tom felt a sudden urge to comfort the sick teen. "All is good. I am here to take care of you and I will make sure you will be fine. You have nothing to worry about."

Tom continued talking while he dried both of them though Evan had closed his eyes again. He dressed the wizard in nightclothes and with a flick with his hand turned them from grey to dark green. This colour suited him much more.

He used Wingardium Leviosa to get Evan back in the bed without waking the other wizard.

Standing next to the bed Tom looked down at Evan's flushed face. His mouth was a little open as if inviting him to take a taste.

Tom had never been one to say no when something was offered him.

Without a second thought Tom bended forward and let his lips meet Evan's. At first the kiss was trying. Tom had yet to kiss anyone and it felt wrong that Evan was not responding to the kiss.

Deciding to get some kind of response Tom decided to use a more aggressive tactic. He started sucking on Evan's lower lip while his hands slid up under the other teen's nightshirt and started pinching and twisting his nipples. He let his tongue slip inside Evan's mouth wanting to explore every single part of it.

Tom smirked into the kiss when he felt Evan's body starting to response to the way he was touching it. If the hardening erection was anything to go by the other wizard was enjoying this just as much as he did.

He started grounding their groins together earning a low, needy groan from the other boy. If he had not been listening for it he would probably not have heard it at all.

Biting his lower lip Tom let his hand slip past the waist band and his fingers closed around Evan's erection, making the other wizard throw his head back and let out a sigh.

Tom did nearly not dare to breathe. He knew he would get in trouble if Evan awoke. If asked he would not have been able to explain why he was doing this.

He let his fingers glide up and down Evan's erection shifting between being gentle and harsh watching for what kind of reaction he got from the other wizard. All the while he wondered what it would be like if Evan was awake.

Evan did not hold for long before he came and Tom was nowhere near satisfied. He wanted more but knew he could not go any further. He wanted Evan to be awake. He wanted to be able to look into those gorgeous green eyes. He wanted to see the need in them and hear Evan beg for more.

He wanted Evan to be his.

Tom did not doubt that Evan was still a virgin. Someone as him was so pure. He had yet to be tainted.

Tom wanted to be the one who introduced Evan to the sins of the world.

Without a sound Tom got up from where he had been kneeing in the bed and looked down at Evan. The wizard was sleeping peacefully and soundly. Tom was not sure if it was because of the bath they had had but Evan already looked better.

Who would have thought it was so easy to take care of someone?

Before he left Tom made sure that no evidences from what he had done was left. It would not do to let the wizard know what had been done to him while he was sick.

For once Tom was happy that Hubert was nowhere to be seen while he walked back to the bathroom. IT would not do to let the ghost see the tent in his pants.

Tom smirked. Had anyone been watching they would have started to think that Dumbledore might be right when he claimed that the boy was evil.

He would make sure that Evan became his.

And no one would stand in his way.

**Wow, a nice and long chapter. I hope you liked it.**

**Next: The thing we have all been waiting for...No, Tom and Harry are not getting together, yet. And no, Dumbledore is not going to die. He still has things to do. Harry will find out what his animagus is. How? You will just have to read next chapter to find out.**

**Remember to review. The more reviews I get the faster I will try to update and I will also try to make the chapters longer.**

**Until next time**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yay, I am back. Have you guys missed me?**

**Disclaimer: Here is the next chapter, now give me a million *Hears those from fanfiction knock on the door* Just kidding. I do not earn money on this one so it is not mine.**

**Someone pointed out a BIG mistake I had done. It seems like Tom is fourteen-year-old not thirteen. So from now on he is fourteen-year-old. **

**Warning: Self harm, kind of. **

Dunk.

He could not believe it.

Dunk.

It could not be true.

Dunk.

After all the reaches he had done.

Dunk.

Harry stopped banging his head against the wall but continued glaring at the book which lay open at the floor playing innocent though he knew it was all a play.

Whoever had written the book had been evil and therefore the book was evil.

There was no other way to explain it.

He continued glaring at the book. It was not like anyone was going to see him like this. Hubert had decided to hide somewhere when the ghost had heard him shout. The ghost had learned that it was best to keep some distance when he was like this. That way they all would get out of it without getting hurt.

"God damn it." Harry ran a hand through his hair making it look more messed than it already was.

He had thought he had been making progress. Therefore he had decided to sit down today and meditate. Tom was supposed to come today together with some of his friends. Harry had no doubt that none of then was really Tom's friend. They liked to think so but Harry knew Tom did not rely on anyone. Sometimes Harry wondered what he meant to Tom.

Back to the subject. To had invited his friends to their home, after having informed Harry about it. Harry had made sure everything was ready for them. He had cleaned the whole cottage from bottom to top. Lunch was made and placed on trays in the kitchen. It was only sandwiches but Harry figured they would not be much hungry since they came directly from Hogsmeade.

As a last thing Harry had dressed himself in some of his better robes. He figured he could do so much for Tom.

After all, the boy had looked after him when he had been sick.

It was something no one else had ever done for him before.

Harry was not sure what had happened. But Tom seemed much more possessive since that day. It was not often the teen had let him out of sight and even then he did not do it willingly. When Tom had returned to Hogwarts for his fourth year they had taken up writing to each other again. Harry hid the letters from Tom in his nightstand.

When he had been at Hogwarts no one had taken the time to write to him. Well, no one else than Sirius. And those letters had been few and far between. Harry had sworn he would do better than that.

Harry was shocked of how far his thoughts had gone. He had nearly forgotten the reason to why he had felt so frustrated.

It was all because of his animagus form.

He had attempted to find his form for nearly a year by now and still he had made no real improvement. All he had seen when he was meditating was a black lump.

Was it even possible to be something else than an animal as an animagus? If so he had never heard about it. But since he was Harry bloody Potter he would not wonder if that was the case.

Harry got up from his spot in front of the fireplace. Though it was still summer and the air was warm he made sure the fire was going on. It was the fastest way for the goblins to come in contact with him. Never had he been more thankful for cooling charms.

Though he had no wish to ever have anything to do with it again Harry took the book with him to his room. It would not do to let the book lie where anybody could find it. He would have a hard time to explain what he was doing with such a book.

Harry smiled when he felt a tingling feeling from the wards, informing him that Tom and the others had arrived, and left his room.

He turned around and stumbled forward. His eyes widened when the stairs came closer very fast. He curled into a ball and tried to protect his head with his arm when he fell.

Harry yelped in pain when he hit the first step. He knew his shoulder was going to get a nice bruise tomorrow.

On his way down the stairs a sudden pain flared through his spine. Harry bit his lower lip to stop himself from screaming. A metallic taste filled his mouth but Harry was far more concerned about his whole body to worry about it.

He felt his limbs twist against his will. It felt like big hands were breaking him apart and setting hi together again in the wrong order.

When it stopped Harry let out a groan. At least he knew nothing was broken. He had tried it enough times to know the difference between something hurting like hell and something being broken.

Opening his eyes Harry blinked surprised. Everything seemed so much bigger than it had before. Had everything suddenly grown or was it him who was smaller?

Harry tried to stand. He needed to know what had happened.

He felt something move behind him but before he could turn around and see what it was the door to the outside opened.

)00(

While they were walking Tom made sure his emotions and thoughts were hidden behind a mask. Not even Abraxas would be able to tell what he was feeling.

Tom had not seen Evan since he had gotten back to school for his fourth year. On one hand he looked forward to see Evan again. They had made sure to write to each other but letters was not as good as having Evan by his side. On the other hand he was starting to get worried. Every tie he was gone it seemed like Evan got into some kind of troubles.

How he managed to do so he had no idea about.

It was starting to get hard to get together in a meeting. Dumbledore was watching them closely and Tom knew the professor knew that something was going on though he had no way of proving it. It meant they had to be more careful when they had a meeting which were one of the reasons to why they were on their way to his home when they were supposed to be in Hogsmeade with their schoolmates.

Technically they did not leave Hogsmeade by visiting Evan since the cottage was considered as a part of the town. Tom had made sure to study the rules and had found that they were allowed to visit family members as long as those were in the town.

For the visit Tom had decided to bring a few chosen with him. This meant Abraxas, the two Blacks. After debating back and forth with himself he had decided to bring the Weasley with him. He knew Evan did not like the Weasley and truth to be told neither did he. But the Weasley came from a wealthy pureblood family.

Besides, Abraxas' cousin and Weasley were betrothed. It gave the Weasley family a rise in power. It was not much but he wanted followers. As long as he was still in school he had to take what he got.

Tom smiled ever so slightly as the cottage came into view. It was nothing big or impressing like the Malfoy manor but it was his home. The part to the cottage was a beautiful sight. It was clear that Evan had taken his time to take care of the plants.

When he once had asked the other wizard why he insisted on doing it instead of using magic Evan had gotten a faraway look in his eyes. He had explained how he had been forced to do too many chores in a too early age. Of all of them he had liked tending the garden the most. Mostly because he had been allowed to get outside. But it was also because none had yelled at him since his relatives had not wanted their neighbours to know what was going on.

If not Evan had informed him that all of them already had been killed he would have made Abraxas search for those so-called relatives. No one should be allowed to harm his Evan.

Tom frowned when nothing happened after they had knocked on the door. Had something happened? Could someone have attacked Evan and was now having their sick way with him while they were standing there?

He shook his head trying to clear it from thoughts. IT was much more likely that Evan had been called for work. It happened all the time. Evan's customer made sure to spread the word about his good work which resulted in Evan being fire-called all the time of the day. One would think that these people never slept. There was no way this could be good.

Since no one was opening the door Tom decided to let them in. After all, this was his home as well, and he was allowed to come and go as he wanted to.

He opened the door and stepped inside with the rest of the group hot on his heals. Other than Abraxas none of the others had been in his home before. If it had been possible Tom would have kept it like that. Evan was his and he would not risk others stealing him away. It was not very likely but why should he take the chance?

But as it was right now he did not have much of a choice.

"Abraxas, take the others into the living room. I have something I need to check upon." Tom said and the Malfoy bowed. "Of course, my lord."

Tom walked upstairs. He knew the chances of Evan being home and not answering the door was small. But maybe he was in bath. Tom would not mind getting a chance to see his body again. All he had gotten was small sneak peaks.

He could nearly not wait for the day where Evan would be his to do with as he wanted to.

Evan was nowhere to be found upstairs and Tom knew it meant that Evan probably was out.

In the kitchen he found food and drinks ready for them. At least Evan had made sure they would not be missing anything. He took the two trays with him. That way they would not have to stop the meeting just because Septimus got hungry.

He sat down in the armchair and crossed his legs. "So, today's meeting is – What are you holding Walburga?" He asked narrowing his eyes. Staring green eyes meet his gaze before the beast jumped and landed in his lap.

)00(

Harry watched with wide eyes as the door opened. He could hear Tom and the others on the other side of the door.

There was no way in hell he would let anyone see him like this.

He got on his feet, eh paws, and looked around. He was too small to climb the stairs. It would take too long and the risk of breaking his neck was too big.

Instead he settled on finding a hiding which would not be nearly as dangerous.

On unsure feet, paws, whatever they were Harry started walking. He needed to get out of the way before he was seen.

Walking, more like stumbling, Harry got out of the entre and through the kitchen. It felt weird and very wrong to be this little. Everything seemed so much bigger and dangerous than it had done before. At the same time he felt an urge to attack anything in sight.

Harry shook his head to clear it from thought. He needed to focus.

Getting into the living room was easy. Now the hard part came. He needed to find a hiding place where he would not be found.

HE headed towards the sofa his paws working fast and silently under him. He could hear the others somewhere behind him. It seemed like Tom had abandoned his friends to go to search for him. Meanwhile Abraxas was following his order and leading the others into the living room where he currently was.

Cursing out loud in his mind Harry urged himself to move faster. It was hard since he was not used to move around on all four. All his senses seemed to have improved and made it harder for him to focus on what he was doing.

The footstep behind him grew in volume. It felt like the floor was shaking under his paws with every step they took.

A high and embarrassing sound escaped from him when a hand scooped under his stomach and lifted him from the floor just as he was about to dive under the sofa.

Harry clung to the hand with his claws, afraid of falling. When one was as small as he it would be a long fall. The owner of the hand holding him cursed and Harry knew it was one of the boys. Unless Tom had brought home a girl with a really deep voice. Harry really doubted Tom would do such a thing.

"Someone should teach the beast how to behave." Harry flattered his ears against his skull and growled when he caught sight of red hair. He could only think of one person with that kind of hair colour.

"So sweet!" Before Harry had a chance of understanding what was going on another pair of hands took hold of him. Harry found himself pressed against a soft chest while someone, a girl, cooed over him. "Look at this guy. He is so wonderful. A real baby. Do you think our lord would mind if I took him with me home? I promise I will take good care of him and I will treat him as a prince."

Harry was debating with himself. Should he let himself get strangled or should he use his claws and take the chances with the fall?

Before he could make a decision Orion stepped in and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I do not think our lord would appreciate it if you did not kill his pet." He felt the grip lessen and took in a big mouthful of air. He looked over at Orion with big eyes. Never had he been so thankful to anyone.

He clung to the girl when he felt her start moving. She held him gently, almost as if she was afraid he would break if she held him too hard.

She sat down and Harry was placed in her lap. He stood to jump away from her and the others. There was no way in hell he would let Tom see him like this. The boy would never let him live it down if he found out what his animagus form was. But walking on something soft with small paws was harder than he had thought it would be.

He stumbled forward and would have fallen if not for the hand picking him up and placing him at the lap's safety once again. Harry stood and tried to slap the hand away. That was until a finger started scratching him behind the ear. Never had he felt anything this good. No longer trying to get away he leaned into the touch.

Hearing a loud rumbling sound Harry opened an eye, not knowing when he had closed them, trying to figure out what made this kind of sound. As far as he knew machines did not work in wizard's homes.

When he realised that the rumbling sound came from his chest Harry blinked surprised. Sure, he should be able to do such a thing but he had thought he would be able to control it.

His train of thought were cut short when Tom entered the living room with the trays hovering behind him. Harry tilted his head to the side and sniffed. Who would have thought that Tom could smell this good? He felt the need to purr start again but fought it. Right now he had other things to think about.

Such as how to get Tom to tell him what he had done to smell this good.

"So, today's meeting is – What are you holding Walburga?"

Before anyone could answer Tom's question Harry jumped. Surprised by the power in the jump Harry's eyes widened when he landed head first in Tom's lap.

Was cats not supposed to land on their feet?

Harry meowed when a hand grabbed the skin on his neck and lifted him so he and Tom were face to face. When he found he not touch Tom's face Harry stuck his tongue out and glared at the boy.

Neither of them looked away. It was a silent fight of will. Harry felt the others in the room look at him but ignored them in favour of Tom. The boy was looking at him with narrowed eyes and it was as if the boy was looking for something. What it was he had no idea about.

The tense atmosphere in the room was broken when Harry yawned; showing of his white, sharp teeth.

Tom blinked a few times when Harry only looked at him lazily. Harry wondered if the boy had found what he had been looking for but then he mentally shrugged. Tom had no reason to think that he was not like every other cat.

"My lord, I was not aware that you had such a beautiful example." When Tom looked over at Walburga without letting go of off him Harry growled. He did not like the position he was in. Secondly he did not like the tone the girl was using when she spoke about him. As if he was nothing more than...

... He had forgotten that right now he looked like a harmless little kitten. A little kitten, with black fur and big, green eyes. At least his scar was not a part of his form.

"Neither did I. Though I do not understand why Evan would take such a thing indoor. It looks like something which belongs on the street."

Harry glared at Tom when he was placed down at the boy's lap, until he felt a hand start scratching his back and the loud rumbling noise started once again.

Feeling someone staring at him Harry turned his head and hissed at Septimus. He did not care about the fact that Septimus was related to Ron who had been his best friend. He. Did. Not. Like. The. Boy.

If cats could grin Harry would have been doing so right now.

"My lord, what do you think its name is?" Harry starred at Walburga who was still cooing at him. Was this really Sirius' mother or did she have an evil twin who she shared name and look with?

He heard Tom humming. Apparently the boy was thinking. Harry did not stay focused for long. Instead he started sniffing trying to figure out what it was with Tom which gave of this wonderful smell.

When finding nothing he huffed offended. Perhaps it was some kind of shampoo the boy was using. He would not know until he was back to human.

Harry turned his attention back to the students who were talking as if he was not there. "How about Cerberus or Sirius?" Harry huffed glaring at Orion, who seemed to note how he was looking at him. "I think the cat does not want to be named after a dog or a dog star."

"I think I will name him Beleza." Harry frowned trying to figure out what the name meant. Since it was Tom he knew it had to mean something. "Oh, what a good name to him. You are right he is a true beauty. I did not know you knew Gaelic."

"Some of the book at where I was before was only on Gaelic I had to learn the language to be able to read them."

Harry tilted his head to the side. He had not known that Tom knew other languages. It seemed like he had still much to learn about the boy.

"How about we forget about the stupid cat and start the meeting?" Both he and Tom turned their heads on the same time and glared at Septimus who seemed to sink back the chair. Then Tom smirked. "Of course. It is, after all, the reason to why we are here."

With a silent sigh Harry laid his head down on his paws. Since he could not get away he might as well try to learn something. It would be the first time he was in one of those meetings. True, he had seen how they were in the future but he doubted Tom would curse anyone now just because they had made a mistake or was not working fast enough for him.

"Septimus, what do you have to tell?" The Weasley's face turned the same nuance of red as his hair was. Apparently he had not thought he would be the one to start. "Well, I heard some of the Gryffindors talk about Dumbledore's plans about taking care of Grindelwald."

When it was clear that the Weasley was not going to elaborate Tom turned his attention to the two Blacks which were patiently waiting for it to be their turn.

"My father, who is one of the Minister of Magic most trusted adviser told me that the man is starting to panic because of Grindelwald. Right now he is trying to arrange a meeting with the others ministers all over the world so they can discuss what they shall do about the problem."

While Orion was talking Septimus had decided to attack the tray with food. He stuffed food into his mouth as if there was no tomorrow. It was not hard to see where Ron had his manners, or lack of same, from. Harry could see he was not the only one disgusted by what he was seeing.

Tom nodded and made a sign to Walburga to start. "I have researched through the library in my home and have found a few books which mentions about the Chamber of Secrets. It does not tell where to find the Chamber or what is hidden in there but it says that Salazar hid it somewhere where no one would think of looking."

At this Harry snorted. Salazar had been right. Who would think of looking for the entrance in the girls' bathroom? Though he was not much for admit it the man had been a genius.

Tom nodded. "Keep on looking. I want the entrance found. Those books Salazar should have left in there should have information we never would have dreamt about."

All of them nodding. Their eyes were shining by the thought of what knowledge which were hidden somewhere in the school.

Harry sat silently and thought. He knew Tom was looking for the Chamber of Secret but had not thought it would be because of some books. Perhaps the boy did not want a monster to roam free in the school.

Would it be a good idea to tell him what he knew? He knew Tom knew he knew something about the Chamber of Secret. It was because of that they had had that stupid argument.

Did Tom even know about the basilisk which was waiting down there? And what kind of books could be hidden down there? Salazar had been a dark wizard but did it mean that the book only had dark knowledge? And what would Tom use that kind of knowledge to?

He would have to think about it before he decided what to do.

Harry came back to the real world when he felt Tom picking him up. Purring he licked the boy's hand enjoying the taste. Not only did Tom smell good, he tasted just as good as he smelled.

"I do not know why Evan has taken you into our home but I have to admit that you are kind of sweet."

If it had been possible Harry would have been blushing. For once he was happy about the black fur hiding his face. Since he good not voice an answer Harry gave the boy a quick lick. It was not like a kiss. Just a way to show that he appreciated his words.

Harry did not move when Tom placed him at the floor as they stood from where they had been sitting. "Stay away from the fireplace. I doubt that Evan wants roasted kitten for dinner tonight." Harry nodded making it clear he had understood the order.

Tom looked at him shocked to see his reaction. The he shook his head mumbling something about weird animals.

Harry did not move until he heard the door close and lock. When he was sure they had all left the cottage he stood and slowly walked out of the kitchen. His body was still sore after his fall down the stairs but it did not stop him from moving.

Now he only had to find a way up the stairs and figure out how to return to human. It was a chapter he had yet to read.

**Wow. Another long chapter. I hope you liked it.**

**Next: Harry and Tom write to each other and Harry decides to pull a joke with Dumbledore. I was inspired by a dream.**

**Remember to review. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: It is mine *Look at lawyers and grins* Ups * Runs away. **

Tom looked up from his breakfast when Abraxas nudged an elbow into his side. "It seems like someone is getting an owl today." He followed the other teen's gaze and smirked. Ares was not hard to pick out from the rest of the owls. It was the only one of its size and colour. It also helped that the owls seemed afraid of it and kept a distance between them.

Instead of flying straight to him as it was supposed to do Ares flew over the staff table. Tom held his breath as he waited for something to happen. Evan had more than just a few times used to owl to prank the deputy headmaster. At least the owl had stopped delivering its own gift to the transfiguration professor.

When Ares landed at the table between his plate and the trays and nothing happened Tom finally dared to breathe out. Even without looking up he already knew that professor Dumbledore was watching him.

The professor seemed to do it whenever they were in the same room. It was unnerving but he kept acting the way he always did. No one had a reason to believe e was not the smart, but polite boy who had been so lucky to be adopted by a lost relative.

At Ares glare, Evan was right the owl could make anyone feel worth less than dirt, Tom took the envelope and offered the owl a piece of bacon before it took off.

Knowing that no one would dare to look over his shoulder Tom took the envelope and started reading.

_Dear Tommy-boy._

_Do you know if Walburga has a twin? You know, one who looks like her and share her name but are evil? No matter what that girl is scary. Does she not know that kittens need to breathe? Just make sure you never anger the girl. If she hugs like that I do not dare to think how hard she hits._

_Anyway, you are still searching for the Chamber of Secrets? I think it will be best if I tell you what I know about it. That way t is less likely you get caught or killed._

_As you probably already know Salazar Slytherin was forced to leave the school by the three other founders. Before that happened he made the Chamber of Secrets where he hid a monster. As the legend says the monster was supposed to clean out in the student population. Which means it will be kill all muggleborn and halfbloods. Only the heir of Slytherin should be able to control this monster._

_The so-called monster is a basilisk which Salazar himself left there. I am sure you already know what a basilisk is. If not make sure you do your homework on it before you even think about going in there._

_While it is true a basilisk can kill if you look it into its eyes you have to remember the fact that it is only a big snake. If you talk to in Parseltongue you are less likely to be killed._

_Before you can put you knowledge into use you need to know how to find the entrance. I do not know if Salazar had planned this or if the school has changed since the founders' time. Anyway, you will find the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets in the girls' bathroom at third floor. _

_It is not a place anybody would think of searching for the entrance._

_All you have to do to see it is to speak in our ancestor's tongue and order it to open._

_But I have to warn you, Tom, one step over the line and I __**will**__ personally hunt you down and take care of you, no matter how much you mean to me._

_When you have read this far in the letter I think the stuff will have started to work._

Tom looked up from his letter and smirked when he understood just what kind of stuff Evan had been talking about.

At the staff table some of the professors were snickering while others were smirking, all of them trying to hold back the laughter. Headmaster Dippet looked like he was not sure what to do. If he should join the other teachers in having fun of the unlucky professor or try to find the guilty among the students.

Professor Dumbledore had always been something to laugh at between the Slytherins. Today they had more reason to do so than ever. Instead of the usually colourful robes the deputy headmaster was now wearing a chicken costume. If one looked under the table they would see a matching pair of red legs with bird feet.

Even Tom could not hold back a smirk as Abraxas congratulated him on his smart guardian. Tom only nodded and glanced up to the staff table one last time before he returned his attention to the letter in his hand.

It did not bother him what Evan had said about hunting him down. Tom had no plans about harming anyone. Not even the muggleborns, though he wanted them educated in a school made for them.

What made him smirk was the hint Evan made about liking him more than just a friend or a family member. Maybe it would be easier to woo Evan than he first had thought.

But then again, it was Evan he was thinking about. The wizard could spot a danger before it got anywhere near him but when it was about feelings he was lost.

_Do not worry. The spell will wear off in a week's time or so. Maybe we are lucky and you will need a new transfiguration professor. One can always hope. _

_I have to go now. Ragnok has just made a fire-call. It seems like lord Nott need yet another ward around his home. How many does that man need? I swear that man is worse than one of my old professors. And, believe me, that man saw danger everywhere._

_Be careful._

_Yours Beleza _

He blinked, surprised. He remembered the kitten. How could he not? It had been so small and fluffy. It had looked harmless and had he been alone he would have been cuddling the creature much like Walburga had been doing. Evan's animagus form was yet another reason to why he had to protect the wizard from the world. If anyone saw him they would, without doubt, think of him as more than just cute.

It also explained why Evan suddenly told him about how to find the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. He had heard them talking at the meeting. Was that why Evan had been unwilling to tell him what he knew? Was it because he feared that Tom would use the basilisk to harm others, or was it because he feared for his wellbeing?

But if Evan had been the kitten it meant he had let Tom pet him while he was in his lap. He still remembered the feeling of the kitten's coat under his hand and how the purring had sounded, whenever he had scratched him behind the ear.

He had heard the some of the traits sometimes transferred from the animagus to the human. What would change with Evan? He could not wait to see. Tom knew without doubt it would be good.

Tom looked down at the letter in his hand and frowned. An unknown feeling in his chest made itself known. It was not something he had felt before and he disliked it immediately.

He did not think lord Nott would be any danger to his and Evan's relationship, not that Evan knew that they were a pair, but he would know soon enough.

He would see what Abraxas could dig forth about lord Nott, just to be sure.

**)00(**

Harry grumbled angrily as he stumbled out of the fireplace landing face first at the floor. One would think he was starting, but no. It was just as bad as his first time. At least he had yet to fell out of the wrong fireplace.

As always when he was called to do some warding there he found lord Nott waiting for him. It was as if Nott made sure he would be there when he arrived. Harry did not know why but he guessed the man was trying to be friendly.

"Good evening, Evan. I was starting to worry that you would not show up." Harry stood and tilted his head slightly to the side and frowned. When had he given the man permission to use his name? Then he shrugged. Perhaps the man just wanted to be his friend.

"I was not aware that there was a set time I had to arrive at. Besides, it is not so long ago I was called. I took off as soon as I had sent a letter to Tom." At the thought of what would happen to the deputy headmaster this time made Harry grin. To him it was kind of symbolic. Instead of fighting his own fights Dumbledore made others do the dirty work for him.

Therefore it was very fitting for the wizard to be dressed in a chicken costume. He had made sure it could not be taken or spelled off. Dumbledore would even have to wear the costume when he slept.

Harry's smirk vanished. Nott was too close for him to be comfortable with it. "And who, if I might ask, is this Tom?" Harry spluttered feeling the blood rush to his head nearly making the world tilt.

"No one, I mean, of course he is someone. I do not write letters to people who does not exists. Tom is my cousin or something like that. Our parents were related and we live together. Well, not with our parents since they are all dead and it would be kind of creepy. What I mean is that Tom and I live together."

Any more words were stopped when Lord Nott placed a hand over his mouth. "Has anyone ever told you, you are cute when you are nervous?" Harry just starred wide eyed, feeling the lord's lips ghost at his ears. The only one he had been this close to before was Tom. And it was an entirely different thing.

With Tom he felt the need to be as close to the other boy as possible. But here he wanted to turn around and run straight back to the fireplace and never return.

As if sensing his discomfort Nott stepped back smirking as if he had won something. Harry did not say anything but settled down on watching the man for now. What he was looking for Harry was not sure. He just knew he would have to keep his eyes open.

Lord Nott stepped away but not more than a few steps. They were still far too close for it to be comfortable for him. Harry knew he would not be comfortable as long as they were in the same room.

"So, what kind of wards do you need this time?" Harry could not help but let his irritation sound in his voice. Lord Nott was one of his best customers but the man was far too sure on himself and far too paranoid. As he had told Tom in his last letter the man reminded him of Mad-eye Moody.

"I was thinking of holding a Halloween ball this year. You know, to lift the mood a little. And to that I need the wards to be perfect. I would not be a good host if something happened to my guests while they are here." Harry nodded trying to think if any new wards would be needed.

Perhaps some kind of a ward which would throw out any unwanted guest at the host's order would do.

Harry nodded. It was not something he had tried before but it should be possible. And if he succeeded he could go home and do the same to the cottage. And perhaps he could try to make some of ward which would force people to stay if he wished so.

"I am glad you agree."

Harry blinked. He was having a sneaking feeling that whatever the lord thought he had said yes to it was something Harry was going to regret. "Excuse me, but what were you saying?" Lord Nott smiled already standing to close to him once again.

"You just agreed to come to the ball. Think of what possibilities it will give you. You will be able to meet some of the most important people in Great Britain. And if you just stick to me I will present you for the right purebloods."

Harry worried his lower lip with his teeth. On one hand he could use the ball to get more customers. But on the other hand, he had never attended such a thing. He did not think the Yule ball in his fourth year counted. The risk of him making a foul of himself was great. And the thought of spending more time with lord Nott was not something he looked forth to.

For some reason he felt like he was cheating on Tom if he attended this Halloween ball.

"Very well, you can expect my owl in a few days. Just be aware that this is going to be a masked ball. So you will need to wear a costume. I myself will be a knight and all knights need a princess to save." Harry smiled. "Alright, I will come. And good luck with finding your princess. I will get started on the wards. You do not have to follow me out I have been here enough times to know my way out. I will come back when I am finished."

Humming Harry walked out of the study trying to figure out what kind of costume he should choose.

**A few days later**

Harry lowered his wand when Ares arrived. It was as if the owl knew when ne of them needed to write to the other. It did not matter that they did not even have a letter for it to deliver or knew what to write. Harry did not know if it was only with him. But Ares would follow him around wherever he went and glare at him until he gave in.

Ares dumped an envelope in his lap before it flew of. Harry guessed it would go hunting until he had read the letter and a reply ready for it to deliver.

Intending to find out what Tom had to tell him Harry sat down on the ground. It was still warm enough to be outside without moving so he did not have to worry about getting cold.

_Dear Evan_

_Or should I call you Beleza? Were you really the little, black kitten with those big, green eyes which did not look like it could even hurt a fly? _

Harry scowled. He could actually see Tom's smirk right now. He knew he should not have told the boy what his animagus form was. It would only lead to troubles for his part.

_No matter what kind f animagus one has it is always possible to find a use for it. As a kitten no one will ever think of you as a danger. And you will be small enough to come in where other people have to give up. There are plenty of ways a kitten can be useful. You just have to find them._

_Of course Salazar is a genius. He was the founder of the Slytherin house. Though I have to admit I would never have thought of looking there if you had not told me about it. The way he had made sure no one from the outside of the family would be able to find it makes me even more proud to say that we his descendants. _

_You do not have to worry. I have no intentions about using the little one in there to harm anyone. Instead I will use it to make sure that no one than the two of us will be able to use the knowledge hidden in there. _

_How is business going? Is the lord annoying you? I have from a source that the man is known for having many affairs even though he is supposed to be happily married. His wife should be in Italy, where she is pregnant with their first child. _

_The reason to why I tell you this is because the lord bed both men and women alike. It would be stupid to lose a customer because of a single misunderstanding. So be careful and be sure you are not alone around the man. If it is not possible keep your eyes open._

_And Dumbledore dressed like a chicken? While the other Slytherins find it entertaining, and I happen to agree with them, your lack of responsibility is worrying. Though I hate to admit it, and I know both you and I are powerful, professor Dumbledore is from an old pureblood family. He had some powerful allies. _

_I do not doubt he would not hold back should he decide that he will not let you do as you wish to. _

_It is all for now. School is as it always has been. There is a lack of challenge in the lessons but I make it up by studying in the library in my free time. _

_Yours, Tom._

Harry looked up from the letter and shook his head so his black hair stood around his head. How Tom could see lord Nott as a danger he did not understand. Sure, the man sometimes came a bit too close and touched him more than what was needed but it was probably because it was a way for purebloods to interact.

He stood. Wincing. His muscles were stiff after being in the same position for this long.

With the letter in his hand Harry headed inside. He still needed to find a costume to the ball. He had used those days to read upon what kind of costumes purebloods normally used when they attended such a thing.

Harry stopped mid step and grinned. Had anyone been watching they would have started running for their life.

He thought back to a lesson he had back in his school before he knew anything about the Wizarding world and knew exactly what his costume should be like.

He would prove he was just as good as any pureblood.

**Okay, here was yet another chapter. Not as long as the last one but I think it will do.**

**Anyway, any ideas of what kind of costume Harry should wear? I am open for suggestions. It is not sure they will be used, but who knows?**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Any flames will be used as food to Ib, the monster under my bed. **

**Until next time. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Warning: Self harm, well sort of. Attempt on rape, you can probably guess who. **

**Please enjoy the chapter. **

He did not yell.

He did not scream.

He did not rage.

He did not do anything.

All he did was standing in front of his bed, blinking and knowing one thing.

Fate really needed to get a hobby. And if it already had one it needed to get another hobby.

He could recommend several ones.

Such as cooking, joining a book club or save all kittens in the world.

Anything would be better than continuing making his life miserable.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He knew it had been a bad idea to agree to take to the ball. He had yet to leave the cottage but thing had already starting going wrong.

The costume he had ordered was supposed to be a pirate costume with a tree leg, eye patch and whatever else was needed. He had been in the bathroom when the owl had delivered the pack. Harry had seen it leave just as he stepped into his room.

Whatever this was it was clearly not his pirate costume. Unless what he remembered about pirates was wrong and instead of eye patches and tree legs those guys wore some kind of weird, white dresses.

The only ones he could remember wore this kind of clothes were the Greeks and the Romans. Both people had had many great wizards and witches. So it would probably not do much harm if he arrived in the outfit.

If someone asked he could always say he wanted to honour the Greeks and the Romans.

Nodding to himself Harry let go of the towel he had been wearing around his waits. Though he was the only living in the cottage, Ares was currently on a hunt, he felt no need to show Hubert his more private parts.

He took hold of the dress, in lack of better words, and was surprised of how soft it felt against his fingers. More surprised was he when he put it on and found it fitted his body perfectly. Something told him it was magic's work.

He put on the small, open sandals, thankful that they would be inside. The costume showed more of his body than he liked.

When he stepped towards the door Harry felt a weird tingling on the top of his head and his lower back.

Knowing that something had happened Harry hurried to the bathroom. H was already regretting putting the costume on.

In front of the mirror Harry stopped and his eyes widened. Gone were his human ears. Instead he had a pair of ears which seemed to be from a doe or something like that. The gold glitter marks on his face told him he indeed was a doe.

He tore his eyes from the mirror when he felt something more so low that it nearly sat on his cheeks. Harry turned his head and looked down himself. A little, brown tail moved as a reaction to the frustration he was feeling.

Harry groaned. He felt a great need to hit his head against something hard. Tom had placed a cruising charm on every hard surface in the cottage. Harry suspected Hubert to have told Tom about him hitting his head against a wall every time he was frustrated enough. This resulted in him having to either fight the urge or find something else to hit his head against.

He was still looking.

Hearing the clock downstairs Harry knew he had to take of or else he would be late. He knew there was no way he would be allowed to stay away from the ball.

"Were nothing goes." Was the last thing he said before he threw the floo-powder and stepped into the fireplace, and then he was gone.

**At Nott's place**

Like all the other times he had been there Harry ended in the study. Houseelves were waiting for the guests who chose to arrive through the floo.

Harry straightened his back and made sure the costume covered as much as possible. Not because it was much but it was better than nothing.

"Mister working wizard came again. Master are happy to see Mister working wizard. Very happy, yes."

Harry felt himself blush from the attention the house elf was drawing to them. Purebloods of different ages and from different countries, though most of them were from Great Britain, were starring at him.

Their costumes varied from figures from history to magically creatures. Ladies dressed as nymphs, fairies, veelas and queens. Harry was sure he also caught a glimpse of Cleopatra before he left the study.

The men had more masculine costumes. Such as pirates, knights, vampires, demons and even a few werewolves. All the costumes shone with magic and seemed to have been made with the finest material.

Walking through big doors, though not as big as Hogwarts' doors, Harry felt eyes on him. He felt a light blush deepen, wanting to run out of the room. It seemed like he was getting this feeling every time he was in the main house.

Harry felt his ears and tail move. Trying to get a look around him and at the same time show the discomfort he was feeling.

He was truly aware of how little he was dressed. Combined with how petite his body was build he could easily be mistaken for a girl. Especially since his hair reached his shoulders.

To say Harry was impressed would be the same as saying that Dumbledore might like candy. He knew the Nott family was not the riches family, but they were closer to the Malfoys in wealth rather than the Weasleys.

Bewitched bats flew among hovering pumpkins. The room was lit up by candles. Tables with food and alcohol were places along the walls. And hairs were placed so it was possible for one to have a private talk without anyone listening in.

Harry found a dark corner where he hoped to be left alone. He knew he had possible costumers out there but right now he needed to assemble some of his famous Gryffindor bravery before he dared to talk to any of them.

Though he was standing in the shadows Harry still felt eyes on him from time to time. But those few who seemed to be interested in talking with him found others they knew. Others just glared at him as if they knew he did not belong there.

Harry knew he would have been threaded differently had he been back in his own time. People would have been gaping at him or talked about him as if he could not hear them, even though he was standing right next to them.

Or they would treat him as he had been in his second year on Hogwarts where everyone had thought he had been the heir of Slytherin.

So this was nothing against what he had tried before. If he had to say it he would say he actually liked this. At least lord Nott was nowhere to be seen. Harry planned on going home as soon as possible without seeming rude. Even more so when he realised who the round professor had tried to dress as.

Had Salazar Slytherin been living he would have killed the man, cursed him or had run away crying. He was not sure which one it would be.

Harry faked a yawn before professor Slughorn was close enough to see his grin. Unlike the other costumes professor Slughorn's seemed… homemade in a lack of better words.

"Good evening, professor. It is good to see you."

"Good evening my dear Evan. Well, I have to say that it is a surprise to see you. Not that I mind but it is a surprise none the less. I could hardly recognise you like this." Harry felt the blush make a comeback. Thankfully it was not to be seen due to the glitter in his face and the shadows around him.

"Thank you, professor. And if I may say it I quiet like your costume. Something only a true Slytherin would be able to do."

Harry wanted to gag but at the same time he felt proud of himself. Maybe Tom and the Sorting Hat had been right. Maybe he really should have been placed into the Slytherin house.

"You think so? Of course as the head of the Slytherin house it seemed like a perfect idea and a good way to honour a great man." Harry only nodded and listening half while his eyes scanned the crowd. Many of them had already started to drink and more than just a few of them seemed to have gotten a little too much.

"Could you tell me how Tom is doing? He writes to me and we sometimes see each other on Hogsmeade weekends but it would be nice to know from the head of his house how he is doing." Harry took the goblet professor Slughorn offered him and took a sip of the wine. He found it too sweet for his taste but said nothing.

The potion professor did not need much time to figure out what he thought of Tom. "Young Mr. Riddle is a well mannered boy who always turns his assignment in on time. He helps his fellow students. I can say we are proud of having him in our house. I dare to say we can await big things from Mr. Riddle."

Harry smiled softly. It seemed like Tom had not changed since he last had talked with professor Slughorn. Or at least the man's view on Tom had not changed. He had no doubt that Tom could charm anyone to believe what he wanted them to.

"Mr. Riddle told me you are working as a ward maker." Professor Slughorn said. "Yes, I started this summer. I am working together with Gringotts. They sort through the orders and send those we take to me. And we share what profit we make."

Catching a glimpse of the head of a lord he had not intention of getting anywhere near Harry drank from the goblet and returned his attention to professor Slughorn.

"It was actually how I ended coming here. What about you? I thought the professors were supposed to stay at Hogwarts."

"No, it is just something most of us usually do. But we are free to leave if we want to. I am here because I am a friend of the family. I helped one of his cousins to become an apprentice of a charm master. Such a thing is not just forgotten."

Harry was sure that if professor Slughorn looked more proud his head would explode. "Sine you are such a god friend of the family you may be able to tell me if lord Nott is in some kind of a relationship."

Professor Slughorn frowned. Harry was not sure if it was the change of subject or if he did not know the family as well as he had claimed. "I know the dear lord Nott is married, after all I was invited to the wedding. If I remember right lady Nott is supposed to be in Italy for the time being. She is also awaiting their first child."

So far it seemed like Tom had been right. It made Harry wonder if the other things he had been told was true.

"Evan! I was beginning to worry that I would never find you. If the house elf had not told me it had seen you arrive I would have thought you had decided to stay away."

Harry bit back a scowl. He had hoped he would have been able to end the ball with professor Slughorn and then head home. It seemed like he would need a change of plans.

As he said he would lord Nott was dressed in a knight in amour. Harry would have been impressed if not he already had seen three others walk around in the exact same costume.

"Good afternoon lord Nott. Is your wife enjoying her stay in Italy?" For some reason or another lord Nott paled. "Ehm, she is doing well."

"Good, is it true she is pregnant?" The lord nodded slowly. "Yes, but let us not worry about her. She is not here tonight."

"What a shame I would have loved to meet her."

Harry nodded to himself. Since Tom had mentioned that lord Nott was married he could not help but wonder what kind of woman the wife might be like. After all it felt weird to have met the man so many times but never having seen the wife.

"Anyway, it is a lovely costume, Evan. Though I would rather see you as a princess I guess this is good enough. It surely leaves a very little to imagination."

Harry shivered when lord Nott leaned closer. The man's breath smelled of alcohol. Apparently the man had gotten too much already. "Actually, some kind of a mix-up happened. I guess someone is walking around as pirate instead of me. If it was not for magic I would not have any costume to wear."

He shut his mouth when he felt a knee force his legs apart. "L-lord Nott, what are you doing?" Harry tried to keep his voice steady but the lord only grinned and leaned closer. When he pressed against his body Harry started to panic. Though he was wearing an amour Harry knew lord Nott had an erection.

Harry placed his hand on the man's chest while he cursed the Dursleys in his mind. If it were not for his so-called loving relatives he was sure he would be able to push the man away from him.

Lord Nott was so close that he could feel the warmth from the man's skin against his own. Unlike those times he had been close to Tom Harry felt disgusted. He wanted the man away from him.

The feeling of being the smaller one made him aware of how weak he really was against the older and bigger wizard. A glance around him told him that either people did not see what was going on or they did not care about it.

"Evan, I was wondering if you could accompany me outside. Those wards you talked about sounded interesting and I would like to hear more about them." Harry let out a deep sigh when lord Nott let go of him and stepped away from him. Both of them had forgotten all about professor Slughorn being there.

"Of course. I will leave the two of you to each other." Before he left lord Nott looked directly at him over his shoulder. "Hopefully, I will be able to catch up with you later on, Evan."

First when he no longer could see anything of the lord Harry's body started shaking. It felt like someone had just emptied a bucket filled with cold water over his head. Starring down at the floor Harry realised he had let go of the goblet and now the wine was spreading, looking much like blood.

His focus on the red wine was broken when he felt a hand on his shoulder and Harry could not stop himself from flinching. Looking up he found professor Slughorn looking down on him with concern in his eyes. "Are you alright, Mr. James?" Harry nodded not trusting his voice enough to try talking.

Professor Slughorn helped him with standing. While Harry leaned against the wall the professor made sure nothing was wrong with his costume. "I think some fresh air will do us good. Have you seen the gardens? They are an impressive sight. It reminds me of one of my old students I helped to get his mastery in Herbology."

As they walked around in the garden Harry allowed himself to slowly relax. He listened to professor Slughorn's stories about how he had people to success with one ear.

Through work Harry had visited the main house a lot. Most of those times he had been in the garden. The beautiful surroundings helped his to relax and concentrate on the task he had to do.

They were not the only ones in the garden. Harry spotted couples, some were married, though most of them was not, walking into the darkness. One could only guess what they would be doing there.

Soon Harry realised his costume was not meant to be used outdoors. Too much of his skin were exposed to the cold night air. Shivering Harry wrapped his arms around his body trying to keep himself warm. He felt cold but did not want to leave professor Slughorn's side.

Professor Slughorn seemed to sense his discomfort and started heading inside. Silently Harry wondered if he would be seen as impolite if he headed home now. Perhaps, but he doubted anyone would miss him. Well anyone who meant anything to him.

When they stepped inside again Harry felt his body tense. The air smelled of a mix of sweat and perfume. Laughter and loud voices bombarded his ears.

Deciding he had had enough for tonight Harry turned around to ask professor Slughorn to accompany him to the study so he could floo home. He stared at the spot where the professor where supposed to be. Professor Slughorn was nowhere to be seen and Harry realised he was on his own.

Looking around one last time Harry decided to leave. He had been in the main house enough times to be able to find his way around. At least he supposed he could find his way to the study where he knew a fireplace was.

Harry crossed the floor to get to the doors while he tried to avoid the other guests. Every time he thought he caught a glimpse of something which might be an amour he hid behind some of the other guests.

He did not care about the looks the purebloods send him. Right now Harry was more focussed on getting out without any more accidents.

The dark corridors were harder going through without getting lost than he had thought it would be. Normally the sun would be out but now he only had candlelight in the corridor. Harry made sure to stay away from the shadows.

He arrived to the study without getting lost or meeting anyone. He relaxed when he saw the fireplace. Soon he would be home and would be able to forget about what had happened.

Harry bended down to take a handful of floo-powder and heard something move behind him. Before he could turn around something slammed into him and he fell to the floor.

He rolled around and got up on all four and tried to figure out what had happened. Harry blinked sleepily. What little alcohol he had gotten had already clouded his brain making it hard for him to think.

"Do you not know it is considered impolite to leave without saying goodbye to the host?" The voice sounded close to his ear and send shivers down his spine. He lashed out were the voice had sounded. He swore he would do something as soon as possible about his eyes. He did not want to be nearly blind as he was right now just because he had lost his glasses in the fall.

A hand grabbed his wrist and tugged so he fell and landed flat on his stomach. Harry struggled when he felt a weight settle down on his back. "What the hell do you think you are-?"

His words ended in a yelp when he felt the person bite down on his shoulder, drawing blood before a hot tongue licked it up. Growling Harry twisted and turned, trying to get free. The only reaction he got was a low chuckle. "You look so lovely. It is hard to believe you dressed up like that just to please me."

Growling Harry turned his head and glared at the Nott. "Unless you want to get hurt I advise you to get off of my back." He had realised that Nott was not wearing the amour any longer. That had to be the reason to why the man had managed to sneak up on him without him hearing anything.

Instead of listening to his warning lord Nott grabbed both his wrists harder and forced them up over his head in a painful position. "Do not worry, love. I will make sure you will come to enjoy this. You should consider yourself lucky that I, a pureblood lord, will even think at using my time on a lowly half-blood like you. It is all because of that lovely body of you."

Harry's struggles stopped when he felt a slap on his bum. Blood flew to his head and his eyes widened when he realised his struggles had caused his closed to slit up so his arse no longer was protected by anything than his underpants.

"Tell me, dear Evan, are you a virgin?" The question made him start struggling again. "Let go of me now you sick bastard." The Nott just laughed. It was the charming laugh he had heard until now but one which could rival Voldemort's.

"Just leave it to me and I will make sure this will be pleasant." When he felt the weight move from his back Harry kicked and his one foot hit something behind him. Harry heard lord Nott curse and felt him let go of his hands.

Not wanting to miss the chance Harry scrambled away and over to the fireplace. If he just could get away he would be safe.

Halfway towards the fireplace Harry was tackled from behind. He fell and hit his chin against the floor. A metallic taste filled his mouth.

A low spell was mumbled and he felt ropes bind his wrists together, nearly cutting off his blood circulation. Hands forced his legs apart and pushed his costumed up. He heard Nott move behind him and clothes hit the floor while the man had on hand placed on his back to make sure he stayed where he was.

"I wanted to make this good for both of us but now we have to jump right to the act. Do not worry, I know you will enjoy it. It is the only useful thing your kind can."

Tears filled his eyes and made his sight worse than it already was. This was not what he wanted. Hell, he was not even sure he liked men or not. And even if he did he would choose who it should be with.

He did not want anyone to make that choice for him.

When he felt something hard poke against his entrance Harry's eyes widened. It was too big to be a finger and he had no idea of how something like that would ever be able to fit inside him.

Cursing out loud Harry kicked out again and tried to kick lord Nott as hard as possible. At the same time Harry tried to free himself by twisting his body in a painful way.

Glaring at the half naked Nott Harry forced his magic forth, urging it to do something to save him from this situation.

Harry felt a tug in his body and closed his eyes hard. He did not want to know what happened.

He landed on hard floor and curled into a ball to protect himself from any attacks. His body shook so much it hurt. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he felt cold air touch his lower body making him aware of the pain where he had been grabbed too hard.

"Evan, what happened to you? Were you attacked by Grindelwald's follower? Were the wards not supposed to hold those ones out?"

The sound of Hubert's voice made Harry sob and wrap his arms around his stomach, hugging himself. He could not believe he was home and safe. He had gotten away before anything could happen to him.

"Evan, shall I call someone? I cannot help you if you do not tell me what is wrong." Harry just shook his head. He did not trust his voice enough to say anything.

After what felt like hours the tears finally stopped and the shivers had lessened but did still not stop. He felt empty, cold and tired and he just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up again. His body hurt and he knew he would have some nasty bruises tomorrow.

With a weak smile Harry opened his eyes and uncurled himself. Hubert was hovering over him looking worried. "I am fine, just tired." Hubert snorted. "Fine my arse. You look like you have been in hell and back again. So, are you going to tell me who did this or should I call someone?"

"Nott."

"Do you want him to come here?"

"No!"

Harry sat up, ignoring the pain in his body, and felt the tears start falling again. "No. If possible I would never see that monster again. Oh my God. He actually tried to rape me."

Saying it made it feel more real. Like he would not be able to deny it anymore.

Hubert sat down next to him and looked him over carefully. Right now Harry did not care. As long as he was safe he did not care. He knew the wards around the cottage would keep unwanted people out; he had made sure of that.

Finally he stood from the floor and slowly made his way upstairs to the bathroom. He would take a long, hot bath to wash the feeling of Nott's hands on his body away. Afterwards he would head to bed and not get out of it before he no longer felt tired.

Hubert followed him all the way. Harry could not even get the ghost to stay out of the bathroom. Hubert watched him and made sure to note every little bruise. He knew Tom would want to hear about it. And if Evan would not tell him about it then he would.

**Okay, I considered ending the story here. But then I thought: What actually happened to Harry's costume? Well, there is only one way to find out.**

Horace returned to Hogwarts a few hours past midnight. He had stayed longer than he had originally planned. Instead of spending time with former students and people he had helped he had been looking for Mr. James. He had thought the little wizard had been following him when he had turned around just to find that he was nowhere to be seen.

Fearing that something might have happened he had started looking around. It was then he realised that neither Mr. James nor lord Nott was in the rom.

Having a growing feeling of what might have happened he convinced a few other wizards he knew to follow with him. Trying to keep the truth hidden he had told them Mr. James had not felt good and had decided to head home But he was worried that the wizard might feel worse than he had been told.

Horace and the other wizards had spread out to search in pairs. That way they should be able to find him sooner.

They had headed towards the study. From what Horace knew it had the only fireplace open to floo network tonight. If Mr. James had wanted to go home he had to go that way.

And that was something lord Nott had also known.

Normally Horace would have kept his nose out of such things. It did not have anything to do with him. But Mr. James was Riddle's guardian. And Horace knew Riddle someday would do something great. And being adopted by another wizard instead of living at the muggle orphanage would only open more doors for the boy.

As the head of Riddle's house it was his duty to make sure that his students got as far in life as possible.

Mainly because it could do him god later in life.

They arrived to the study just in time to hear the sound of someone apparating. Horace frowned. He knew that with the wards Evan had placed around the main house no one should be able to apparate.

Pushing the door open Horace hid a smirk when he saw who was in there.

Lord Nott lay alone on the floor. He was naked from his waist and down and had his arse in the air. The lord mumbled confused to himself as if he had no idea of what was going on. Looking around he found that no one else was in there.

It seemed like Mr. James had managed to get away on his own.

"Horace, I did not think you would be back this late." Horace looked up and his eyes widened. Standing at the stairs was the deputy headmaster Dumbledore, dressed in a black pirate costume. It was not something he had thought the other professor would wear willingly.

"Hello. Yes, it got a little later than I originally had planned. But a lot of my older students were there and I simply forgot about the time." He saw no need for professor Dumbledore to be informed about what had happened. After all, a Slytherin did not give up any information unless it did him good.

"If you do not mind me asking, I did not think you were one to wear black." At his words the deputy headmaster frowned. "Yes, I fear that a mix-up happened. I was supposed to wear a Greek costume with doe ears and a tail. Instead I got this."

Horace hid a shudder. He found it best not to mention where the costume had ended. At least one good thing came out of Evan getting the wrong costume. Fewer children were traumatized. He was sure their brain would have melted if they had seen their professor dressed like that.

"Well, I will head to bed now. As you said yourself, it is getting late and we are not getting any younger."

Horace headed towards the dungeons where he had his chambers. He would catch Tom tomorrow and tell the boy about what had happened tonight. Since it was Hogsmeade weekend the boy could make sure that Mr. James got home safe and no harm was done.

Otherwise Horace had a student whom he had helped getting into the lawyer studies. The boy would probably not mind helping his old professor as a payback for his help.

**Wow, this is my longest chapter EVER. And damn, I am tired. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that not too many of you thinks of killing me for what I nearly did to Harry. Think on it like this: If you kill me, I will not be able to continue the story and no one will ever find out how Tom reacts when he finds out what happened to Evan.**

**Anyway review and tell me what you think about the chapter.**

**Until next time.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: To have written the books one should have been sane. And since I am nowhere near sane it is not me who is the writer.**

**Wow, thanks for all those wonderful reviews. Continue this way and I will continue updating as soon as possible. **

His cloak billowed behind him as Tom walked with long strides through Hogsmeade. He came straight from a meeting with the head of his house. Professor Slughorn had stopped him before he had been able to leave with his followers.

Wondering what the head of Slytherin had wanted him he had followed professor Slughorn to his chambers. It reminded him a little too much of last time he had been invited into there without any visible reason.

Worry filled him. Had Evan gone and done something stupid? Had something happened while he was at work? He knew Evan's work could be dangerous. When he had heard what Evan wanted to work with he had taken his time to sit down and study what he could about the subject. Unlike what he had hoped he had not been calmed down by what he had red.

Being a ward maker was not an easy job. And it was dangerous to. One mistake could cost one's life. It did not matter how good one was, one mistake was more than enough no matter how strong one was.

But he let Evan do as he wanted. He knew he would not be able to keep the wizard from doing what he wanted to do. And if he tried he might risk losing him. But ones he was out of school he would make sure that Evan would have to work again. The wizard deserved far better than what they had now.

His mind returned to the real world when he saw professor lean forth in the chair in front of him. The professor had a worried look in his eyes. As a Slytherin the professor rarely showed any feelings and it made Tom more worried than he already was. It did not help that the last time he saw this look Evan had been ambushed by a muggle and was at St. Mungo's.

"Mr. Riddle, I am sure you know that I attended a ball last night at the Nott's household." Tom did not do anything but waited for his professor to continue. He knew the man would get to the point when he was ready and not a moment before.

Had Tom not been the Slytherin he was he would have jumped and tried to force the professor to speak.

"As you might be aware of it your guardian, Mr. James, also attended the ball." Tom felt his stomach protest. Something told him he would not like what professor Slughorn would tell him.

The head of his house shifted in his chair as if he was unsure of how to go on. "Since it is Hogsmeade weekend I would like you to go home and check up on Mr. James. I know you probably have other plans but I would be calmer if I knew he managed to get home safe."

"What happened at the ball, professor?"

Tom's voice was low and hissing, almost like a snake would do before it attacked someone. Professor Slughorn gulped but forced himself to meet his student's gaze.

"At the ball lord Nott decided to pay attention, more than a host is supposed to, to Mr. James. He was being forceful against Mr. James when I was standing right next to them and it was clear for me to see that Mr. James was not interested in him in that kind of way."

If his mask had not been as good as it was professor Slughorn might have understood just why the deputy headmaster felt the need to keep a watchful eye at Tom. "Later that night I found lord Nott in his study. He was alone and half naked. Before I opened the door I heard the sound of someone apparating."

At Tom's disbelieving face professor Slughorn continued. "I know with the wards Mr. James has placed around the main house it should not be possible. But I have heard that sound enough times to know if someone apparated."

Tom was fighting to keep his mask in place and hide his feelings from view. Every time he seemed to reach the wizard's level Evan did something amazing or something which should not be possible. At the same time he feared what might have happened to Evan. Tom knew the other wizard was strong but even the strongest ones had their weak moments.

"I will make sure to check up on him. I will fire-call you if your help should be needed." Professor Slughorn pushed a small back towards him. "Take this with you and be careful with the vials inside the back. Hopefully you will not have any need for them but better be safe than sorry."

It was the reason to why he was hurrying through Hogsmeade. He ignored those who called out his name, followers and other students alike. He would have to deal with them on another time. Right now he had far more important things to do.

Though no one would be able to see it rage flamed inside him. Tom wanted nothing more than to find the man whom had dare to hurt what was his and kill the lord. But first he would put the man through such a torture that death would seem like a blessing when it was finally granted.

But right now he had to focus on Evan. Tom frowned. What if Evan had not managed to get away before it had been too late?

No matter how much he longed t head straight for the Nott he knew Evan needed him more. His revenge would have to wait until he was sure that Evan was okay.

When he was out of Hogsmeade and sure that no one would see him Tom started running. Normally he would never think about doing such a thing. After all there were only a few years before he no longer was a minor in the Wizarding world. And grown-ups never ran unless it was an emergency.

Tom ran with his robes billowing behind him all the way to the cottage. Though he had no interest in Quidditch it was no excuse for him to not be in shape. He would have to do something about it. Too many relied only on their magic. A better shape could give him an advantage in a duel.

He arrived to the cottage feeling breathless. Tom leaned against the doorframe and tried to calm his breathing. He would not risk making a fool out of himself. There was always the chance that Evan was fine.

The wards around the place alerted Evan about whenever someone arrived or left. That meant his guardian should know someone was outside the door. Tom waited but no one opened the door and he started to feel more worried than he already was.

While still living at the muggle orphanage Tom had spent a lot of time in the library. Since no one had been watching him he had been able to read whatever he wanted to read.

One of the subjects he had taken interest in was human mind and how one reacted in an extreme situation such as rape.

All the information he had gotten through the years made him realise he could not just stand outside the door. If Nott really had raped Evan the wizard should not be left on his own. The risk of him doing something stupid, such as attempt suicide, was way too great.

While he was waiting Evan could be about to end his life.

He had to make sure that such a thing would never happen.

Tom blasted the door open and ran inside. He did no longer care for what he might look like. All he wanted to know was if Evan was alright or not. The door he could repair later on.

He met Hubert just as he stepped inside. "Where is he?" The worlds came out as a low growl and he was sure that if Hubert had still been alive he would have fallen dead.

"Where is Evan?"

"Upstairs, in his room. He came home late last night and said something had happened. Something about someone having tried to rape him. I think it was the Nott, you know the one who always wants some new wards. After calming down a little he went and took a bath. When he came out his skin was red and instead of doing something about it he just went to bed. I have not been able to get him out of bed and he refuses to eat or drink anything."

Scowling Tom went up the stairs. "You just stay here while I take care of this." He did not need to look back to know that Hubert would do as he was told.

Tom's feet took him to Evan's room faster than he had anticipated. The door was closed and he could hear nothing from the other side of it. The possibility of Evan having cast a silencing spell nagged in the back of his mind and Tom's brain went on overdrive with the thoughts of what Evan could do to himself and no one would hear it.

Without hesitating anymore he blasted the door open in the same manner as he had done it to the front door. He strode into the room with his wand in hand while his eyes searched for any sign of where Evan was.

"You know…none of the doors were locked." The silent voice sounded from the bed where he could see a small figure curling into a tight ball. Evan's body was hiding under the blanket and if not he had spoken Tom would easily have overlooked him.

Tom let out a relived sigh. At least Evan had not slit his throat or wrist but the Nott still had to get his punishment. But first he had to make sure that Evan really was okay and would not do anything stupid anytime soon.

He crossed the floor and sat down at the edge of the bed. "Evan, can you move the blanket s I can see you?" Normally Tom would never even consider of talking to anybody with such a soft voice but Evan was specially. Evan was his equal and someone very dear to him. If it meant he had to show some of his weak sides he would do so. All for Evan.

The only answer he got was a shake from where he assumed Evan's head was. Tom sighed. Sometimes he wondered which one of them was the older. "Professor Slughorn called me to his private chambers today. Normally, when he does such a thing, it is because he wants to talk about my studies. But one time it was because he had to inform me about the muggle who attacked you."

When he still got no reaction Tom decided to continue. "This time he told me what happened at the ball last night. Why did you not listen to me when I told you that man was dangerous? Are you even aware of what he could have done to you? Did he do anything to you? Answer me!"

The last part was yelled out and the words seemed to being cast around between the walls.

Ever so slowly the lump under the blanket moved and after a little while Evan's face came in sight. To say Tom was shocked by what he saw was an understatement.

Evan had dark bags under his eyes and he was sickly pale. His eyes were red and evidences from tears were still on his cheeks. It was not often he saw Evan vulnerable. Normally the wizard seemed calm and not much could make him lose his coolness.

"I am sorry." Though Evan only whispered Tom heard the words clearly as if they were yelled into his ears. He had thought of how Evan would react. How both of them would let their temperament loose at each other and they would yell and probably say some hurtful things to each other.

The rent he had prepared for this died out. Tom felt the anger disappear and instead the worry returned but this time it was ten times worse than before.

"I am so sorry. I did not want him. I tried to make him understand it. I just wanted to go home. But before I could floo away he attacked me and tried to force me."

Evan started clawing his arm which already had dark red marks and bruises on them. Some of them had Evan made with his nails while others came from being held down with a great force.

To stop Evan from harming himself any further Tom gently grabbed the wizard's wrists and moved them around until Evan was safety seated in his lap. At first Evan struggled to get free. He kicked and threw his body around but Tom did not let go of him. He used his weight against the other wizard to hold him down. There was no way in hell he would just stand and watch while Evan was harming himself.

Finally Evan started to calm down. Or maybe it was because he did simply not have much energy to keep up his struggles. Tom did not know. He figured that since Evan had not eaten or drunk anything and with those things he had gone through the other wizard would have to be tired.

He knew he would be if he had been in Evan's place.

Even after Evan had calmed down Tom did not let go of him. He told himself it was because he would not risk Evan would start clawing himself. But, truth to be told, he enjoyed the feeling of having Evan's body against his own like this. It made him wonder what it would be like to have the wizard under him willingly.

Following this thought he started licking and placing gentle kisses at the wizard's neck. At first he felt Evan's body tense. It was clear he remembered last night and Tom wondered what exactly had happened. He would make sure to make Evan tell him on a later time.

Slowly Evan's body started to relax against his own and Tom could have sworn he actually felt the other lean into the touches. He knew Evan had had a hard childhood, growing up with relatives whom hated him. Though he did not know all the details he knew it had to have been hell for Evan.

Tom himself had not had an easy childhood. The other orphans had hated him because he was different from the rest of them. It had often leaded to beatings like the ones Evan had rescued him from when they first had met.

Sure, his life had been bad but Evan had been mistreated by the very same people who were supposed to take care of him. He sometimes wondered how far their mistreating of Evan had gone. Though the wizard did not know it he sometimes mumbled things when he had a nightmare.

Until know Tom had learned that Evan had lived in a cupboard and had suffered for something called Harry-hunting, whatever that was. He knew Evan would not answer if he asked. The wizard was very vague about his past. If he wanted to know more he had to use the Slytherin method.

If not he already knew that Evan's relatives were murdered he would have searched those out himself and have ended their miserable lives.

Tom was forced out of his thoughts when he felt Evan move. Without knowing it the other boy's movement made him more and more aroused. If it did not stop soon Tom would not be able to take responsibility for what he did. He doubted that now would not be a good time for such actions.

"Evan, tell me, did that ... _thing_ do anything to you?" Tom feared the answer more than anything else. He was ready to storm out and kill the man. It did not matter that the Nott family was a pureblood family. No one touched what was his.

The world would come to learn that soon enough.

Slowly Evan shook his head and Tom relaxed but still not enough for Evan to be able to get away from away.

"Ehm, do you mind letting go of my?" Tom smirked and made sure his grip around Evan's body was tight but not uncomfortable. "Why should I. I happen to like it as we are right now."

Tom did not need to look to know that Evan was blushing. The wizard sometimes seemed as a stranger to touches. Even Tom himself could handle himself better in situations which involved touching another person's skin.

Not that he had that kind of troubles when he was near Evan. Tom had to admit he enjoyed being as close as possible to Evan. Hopefully the other wizard would soon come to see at it as he did.

"It may be. But if someone walked in on us they might get the wrong kind of thoughts." Tom could not help but chuckle. "And just who should walk in on us? The only other here is Hubert and Ares and none of them walk."

"Oh."

They sat in a comfortable silence looking out of the window. It was possible for them to see Hogsmeade from where they sat in the bed. Tom could see people move around. Since it was lunchtime he guessed that most of the other students either had headed back to the school or had found somewhere to eat.

He was starting to feel slightly hungry but saw no reason to move from where he was. Who knew when he would get such an opportunity to be this close to Evan again?

Tom started nuzzling Evan's neck and soon Evan was meowing and pressing his body against his own.

"You know, Evan, I love you." He did not dare to breathe as he waited for Evan's answer. Tom knew there was a great risk that Evan did not feel the same about him. "I like you too, Tom. After all you are my family."

Tom frowned. He had forgotten how thick Evan's skull could be. This was one of the times he wished Evan was a little less innocent. "I meant I do not love you like someone related by blood. Instead I love you like..." Tom stopped trying to find a way to say it so that even Evan would be able to understand what he meant.

"I love you like I have loved no one else before. I want to be with you and I want you to be a part of my life which will never leave me. I want you to be by my side for the rest of our life. And, when I have graduated from Hogwarts I want us to be bond to each other."

For a long time silence filled the room. Tom was sure his heartbeat could be heard by how fast it was beating right now.

Normally Tom would hate it when people had control over something in his life. Too many had had that position and afterwards misused it. But now he found Evan having the power over the big part of his life. With just one word the other wizard could decide how the relationship between them should form.

Even if Evan should Evan should say no, Tom would not stop trying to woo the wizard.

**)00(**

Harry felt his throat clench and it felt like he had to force air into his lungs. Sure Tom had not said what Harry thought he had said.

As long as Harry could remember he had wished for a family. Not one like the Dursleys, mind you. It should be a real family with people whom he loved.

When he adopted Tom he had thought he had gotten his wish fulfilled. Tom was the brother he had never had, but he was also so much more. Harry was not afraid of admitting that he had feelings for the boy which were not something someone should feel for another member of the same family.

But why should Tom be interested to be with anyone like him? From Harry's point of view Tom was everything one could wish for. Smart, charming and not to forget his looks. He did not know how someone like Tom could end up looking like the snake like appearance Voldemort had had after the ritual in Harry's fourth year.

The treatment he had received from the Dursleys in his childhood had done far more damage on Harry than he would ever had thought possible. They had always told him he was a good for nothing freak who should have died together with his parent.

After hearing about it every single day from before he was old enough to know what the words meant they had managed to stay in the back of his mind.

Harry worried his lower lip between his teeth. Though he did not understand why Tom would want him he still had to give the other boy an answer.

Could he actually date Tom when he knew what he would be in the future?

Then Harry realised that nothing was sure. He had probably already changed the future by coming here. It was not to predict what would happen. All he could do was acting like a Gryffindor and do as his told him to.

Slowly Harry turned without breaking Tom's grip around him. "I love you too, Tom. And it is not just as a friend or a family member."

Tom smirked and leaned forward, until their lips were so close that Harry could feel the heat from them but they were not actually touching. Then Tom's soft lips were against his own and Harry's eyes closed while he enjoyed the kiss.

Tom's lips were soft and gentle. The other acted as if he did something harsh Harry would break. Though Harry did not like to be viewed as the weaker one it was not to be the one whom had to take care of everything.

When he felt something press against his lips Harry parted his lips and let Tom's tongue in. He groaned into Tom's mouth when the tongue explored his mouth with a hunger he had never felt from anyone before.

Harry was glad that Tom was still holding him. He was sure he would have fallen if it were not for the arms around his waist. The hands which were slowly caressing his back were just a bonus.

Somehow this felt very familiar thought he could not explain why.

It was not like they had kissed before... Right?

**Wow, finally they are together. It only took me 26 chapters to get to this point. Will it take just as long before their relationship develops further?**

**It depends on your reviews.**

**Yes, I am evil. But I enjoy reading those reviews. They make my day. And the more I get the more and/or faster I update. **

**Until next time. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Wow, so many reviews. I am impressed. For that you will get this chapter. Hopefully Harry will act less like an uke from now on. But he will still have his moments, so now you have been warned. Consider this as the warning for now.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, but I can wish, right?**

"Well, Mr. James. I did not think I would see anytime soon. Did something happen?" Harry nodded to the goblin, Ragnok. "Good evening. Yes, I have come to discuss something."

He could not stop his voice from shaking a little and knew the goblin noted it. But still he kept his face calm. There was no reason to let others see how nervous he really was.

At Ragnok's permission Harry sat down in one of the chairs in front of the big table. He straightened his back and folded his hands in his lap. That way he kept them from shaking? "Actually, it is good you came. I have some things which we need to talk about."

Harry nodded. "Yes, but if you do not mind I would like to start." He took a deep breath. "It is about lord Nott. I would like it if we could arrange so I would no longer have to do any of his wards any longer."

"Would you mind telling me what it is about?"

"You see, I had some unfortunately experiences with the lord a few days ago and I would like not to have anything to do with him again. I fear what would happen if I was left alone with him." Harry shuddered by the thought of what could have happened if he had not gotten away when he did get away.

Ragnok frowned leaning forward and looked him into the eyes. If not because he knew that goblins could not use Legilimens he would have broken away already. "H-he tried to rape me. And if he gets anyway near me I cannot promise I will not do anything to him."

Harry felt his hand twist. Since he had calmed down he had wanted to seek out the Nott and take revenge for what he had done to him. Unfortunately, he would not be able to be there for Tom if he ended in Azkaban. He would not end up being a guardian who never was there when needed.

Besides, he was far more than a guardian now.

The goblin looked shocked. A look he had not seen before and Harry suddenly felt unsure if this had been such a good idea. Perhaps he should have just dealt with this on his own. But he knew the goblins would wonder if he did not take any assignments which had anything to do with the Nott family.

"When did that happen?" If he had not seen Tom's reaction to the news about what had happened he would probably have been more afraid than he was. But if he was fired Harry knew he could continue work on his own. He would probably lose a few contacts but he would survive it.

"At the Halloween party I attended at the house of Nott. And no matter what any of you say I will not go back to that place or have anything to do with that family. If you try to force me I will end all cooperation between us. Do not think I will not go through it."

The thought of the risk of loosing money made the goblin pale and, for a short moment, Harry wondered if the goblin was going to faint. Harry stood and looked shortly at Ragnok who was starring out in the air. "I will give you some time to think about it. Contact me in a few days when you have come to a conclusion. I will continue working until I have gotten an answer."

With that he left the office without looking back. He had done what he had come for. Not the rest was up to the goblins. No matter what, he would have nothing to do with the Nott family.

Harry walked the way back to the front hall without having anyone to lead him. He had been there enough times to know when to turn and which corridor to follow. He wondered if Bill, who had been a curse breaker working with Gringotts would be walking the same way as he did in around fifty years.

Arriving to the front hall where wizards and witches waited for goblins to lead them to their account Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

His body reacted before his brain caught up with what he saw. He hid behind a sculpture he had seen a dozen of time before and had heard about History of Magic. From what he could remember the sculptor was to honour those who had fallen in one of the goblin wars. Which one it was he could not remember.

As he was sure no one was noting him Harry looked around the sculptor. He had to make sure he had seen what he thought he had seen.

A little away from him he saw colourful robes which he knew all to well, both from his own time and from this time.

Harry frowned while he wondered what professor Dumbledore was doing out of Hogwash on a workday.

He hid behind a couple as he moved closer to the deputy headmaster. Chances that he was there because of school were great but it did not mean it had to be the case.

The deputy headmaster was clad in the usually colourful robes, this time he had decided to mix orange with a bright purple nuance. It made him stand out from the crowd more than he already would do.

Harry emerged behind another small sculpture when Dumbledore turned around. He feared the wizard had seen him until he heard the professor greet someone sincerely. It was clear that whoever the professor talked to was someone he knew really well. On the other hand, Harry had thought he knew Dumbledore and suddenly he had found the man pointing a wand at him.

So much for having family like feelings to someone.

The person professor Dumbledore talked to was dressed in black robes which reminded him of professor Snape's own ropes. But from where Harry was hiding he could not see if it was a man or a woman Dumbledore was meeting with.

The two started arguing with each other making big movements with their arms. They had probably placed a private charm around them to make sure that no one would be able to hear them but it did not mean they not attract attention.

The other man hold up a hand and Dumbledore stopped talking. They both looked around and Harry made sure he was hidden before they caught sight of him.

When he looked up from his hiding-place both men was already on their way out of the big door.

Having nothing better to do Harry decided to follow

Nothing bad could happen by doing so…Right?

He hurried out of Gringotts and apologized to those he ran into before he continued his way.

It was not hard to follow the pair down Diagon Alley. They walked slowly and stopped more than once to look at something. Harry followed behind them making sure to stay out of sight. Every time they stopped he either hid behind something or pretended he was looking at something.

Out of the corner of his eyes he looked at them. Harry had a feeling he should recognize the one Dumbledore was with. The man looked to be around the same age as Dumbledore but because of the hood he had no chance of seeing the man's face.

When he saw where they were heading Harry hesitated.

He had been in Knockturn Alley before. When he first arrived to this time he had spend some time lounging in there. He had seen what kind of people and people which were there. But Dumbledore was supposed to be from the light side so what would he be doing there?

There was only one way to find out.

Before the pair could disappear out of sight Harry stepped into Knockturn Alley and hurried after Dumbledore and the unknown man.

Since it was still day not many was out in Knockturn Alley. It made it easier for Harry to follow the pair but at the same time he had to be more careful so that he would not be seen.

More than once he thought he had been spotted. Either Dumbledore or the other person, which he was sure was a man, would suddenly look over their shoulder. Some times was closer than other and only because of Harry's seeker reflex' did he managed to hide before he was seen.

They walked deeper into Knockturn Alley than Harry had ever been. Not because he had seen much of the alley. In the time Harry had been there Harry had kept himself in the room he had hired. He had seen no reason to seek out troubles when he had had other things to worry about.

Harry started to wonder if he should just give up. He should just turn around and go home. Not because he had much else to do once he was home. Tom was at school and Hubert was most likely to avoid him. And Harry had learned that Ares was not one who wanted to play.

He kept his wand in his pocket. Harry would not show them how nervous he was. At the same time he felt excitement. This reminded him of the James Bond films he had sneaked out from his cupboard to take a look at.

The further they walked the more uneasy Harry started to feel. He could not see any reason to why they should walk this far. It was clear that Dumbledore was not out on an errand for the school.

He decided to continue following the two men. That way he could find out what they were dong there. And maybe he could find a way to use it against Dumbledore. The glee he felt made Harry snicker. No one reacted to it. Maybe it was because it was a normal behaviour for those who walked there.

Harry followed when Dumbledore and the man turned around a corner and he followed with them as close as possible. He would not risk losing sight of them. He needed them to find his way back to Diagon Alley. Harry doubted he would be able to ask anyone how to get out of Knockturn Alley. He had seen a few of the looks he got from some of the shoppers. It reminded him a little too much of the looks he had received in the ball.

He closed his robe closer around him and walked faster the same way as the pair had gone. He deemed it was best to get away before something happened. It was Knockturn Alley. There was no Hagrid to help him if something happened. On the other hand he was no longer just a little boy who had gotten lost. He could take care of himself.

When he turned around the corner Harry knew he had just walked right into a trap. Where he got the feeling from he was not sure. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he had two wands pointing towards him.

Harry gulped and stepped one step backwards. His hand moved towards his pocket with his wand but then he stopped. A look on the two men told him he would be cursed before he would even get a chance of taking his wand out. But he did not need it.

"Why are you following us?" It was the stranger who talked. Harry tilted his head to the side and glared at them. He made sure to look at both of them. He did not know what the stranger could do and he did not trust Dumbledore the slightest bit.

"Just out for a walk, what about you?" His voice was carefree and Harry made sure his body was relaxed. He did not seem like a threat. "It is Evan James. He has adopted Tom Riddle, the boy I told you about." Harry turned his attention towards Dumbledore and glared at the old wizard. "You stay away from Tom or I will make sure you are going to regret it."

The hate in his voice made the strange laugh. "Well, it seems like another one has seen through your façade, Albus." Harry's eyes narrowed when he turned his attention towards the stranger who still had his hood up. "Did your mother never teach you to introduce yourself?"

"Little boy, my mother is dead."

Harry crossed his arms and still kept his muscles relaxed while he was ready to jump. He knew Dumbledore was a powerful wizard. The other one was unknown and he had no idea what his power-level was. He did not even know if the man was a wizard… or something else.

"I like your courage, boy. Not many dares to talk to me like that. But on the other hand you do not know who I am, do you?" The man's voice sent shivers down his spine. Something about this man reminded him of Voldemort. "So what? It is not like it matter."

Harry sounded a braver than he felt. H knew it had been a bad idea to follow Dumbledore and an unknown stranger and here was his proof.

"Gellert I do not think it is worth wasting time on this boy. He is nothing more than a plague." Harry frowned. He knew one Gellert. It was the one who had been the dark lord before Voldemort's regime. "You are Grindelwald." It was not a question but simply a statement. The man at Dumbledore's side chuckled. "Oh, he is smart."

Harry stepped backwards. He needed to get away from there before something happened. While he was sure he could away if it had only been one of them he knew he could not take both of them.

Instead of trying to run away as he probably should have done Harry stood his ground and glared at the two men. "You are the dark lord."

"I take my words back you do not seem as smart as I thought you would be. Albus, I am disappointed. Is this the one who has given you so much trouble?"

Dumbledore nodded though he looked like he regretted every movement. He looked from one wizard to the other. "What is a light wizard doing together with a dark lord?" From what he knew from history Dumbledore had taken out Grindelwald and ended the war. If that was the case then why were they acting as if the two of them were best friends?

"If it was not because we know you will not be able to get away I would not tell you anything at all."

"But, until now none of you have told me anything." Harry was not sure what got him to open his mouth. He knew it was most likely to get him cursed sooner or later. "Gellert, I do not think we should waste our time on the boy. Believe me, he is nothing more the troubles. If you just go on I will gladly take care of him."

Dumbledore's voice sent shivers down his spine and Harry glared at the man who once had been like a grandfather for him. "And to think I thought you was a hero!"

Harry tried to figure out how far away he was from Knockturn Alley. Would he be able to run without getting cursed? But even if he managed to get out among people there would not be enough out for him to hide between them. And he knew none of them would help him. They were more likely to help Grindelwald and Dumbledore than him.

"So why are the two of you together?" Again it was Grindelwald who answered him. It seemed like he was the leader of the two of them. "Because we finds we have some similar wishes for what should be changed in the Wizarding world."

Harry frowned trying to figure out what the wizard meant. "Does most of the world not think that the two of you are enemies?"

"Yes, and therefore no one will ever think of the possibility of having a spy in their midst."

Looking over at Dumbledore he saw that the wizard could not even look the slightest bit shameful. Actually he looked rather proud of himself. Harry felt anger shimmer inside him.

His magic reacted to his feeling and reached out for something. Harry knew he had to calm down or he would blow something up.

"Now, what should we do with you? It is not like we can just let you go now you know who we are." Harry felt his heart stop for a short moment. He had not thought about what would happen. Of course he knew they would not just let him go. Not even Dumbledore was this stupid.

"I do not see why not. It is not like I am going to tell everybody about the two of you working together." Hoping they believed his words Harry took another step backwards. He could feel the magic hum under his skin and knew he would have to let it out.

Until he knew what he should do he would just have to hold it back.

Harry dodged when a red beam headed his way. He fall and rolled around and got on his feet again in the matter of a few seconds. The beam hit where he had just been standing. Harry looked back and knew who had cast the curse.

Dumbledore swore out loudly before he cast another curse. Again Harry dodged. A quick glance at Grindelwald told him the wizard had no thoughts about joining the duel. It was only a good thing for him. He could concentrate on the professor.

"Mr. James. Hopefully you did not think we would fall for such a thing. Maybe you will not tell it to everybody, but it does not mean you will not let it out to someone." Harry smiled his most innocent smile. "Me? What should I be able to do? After all, I am just a simply wizard."

Harry avoided being hit by another beam by twisting his body in a nearly impossible way. "No normal wizard should be able to avoid an attack like that." Harry grinned and made a quick bow before he once again was forced to duck to not get hit by a curse.

"Maybe I have had better teachers than a general wizard has." It was starting to get annoying only avoiding. He knew he had to think of something to get away before he got hit by some of the cruses Dumbledore was trying to hit him with.

Harry wondered why no one was coming to his aid. Sure, they were in Knockturn Alley but it was not light spells Dumbledore was throwing at him. Then he remembered something he had red in one of his books about wards. When the Alleys had been built someone had warded Knockturn Alley so only the Unforgivable would be recorded.

This meant he could not count on anyone to come to his help.

…Sometimes life just sucked.

Deciding to take the matters in his own hand Harry took hold of his wand. He was not ready to let them know about his wandless abilities. It was something he would not use unless it was his last possibility to get out of this alive.

Stepping on something Harry lost his balance and landed flat on his chest on the ground. Pain jolted through his body and he nearly cried out loud. To keep the sound back he bit his lower lip so hard he was able to taste blood.

"I trust you to take care of him, Albus."

Harry looked up in time to see Dumbledore nod before Grindelwald disappeared through a door he had not seen before now.

"Do you know how much of an annoyance you have been Mr. James? You refused to put Riddle back at the orphanage when I asked you to do so. You have pulled countless pranks on me and made me look like a fool in others eyes."

Harry rolled his eyes at the man's words. "Tom is family and therefore he belongs together with me. I adopted him legally. And you did not need me to make you look like a fool. That, you are managing to do just fine on your own."

He knew he had stepped over the line when he saw the anger in Dumbledore's eyes but could not bring himself to care. This was the man who had destroyed his life. Granted, he had gotten Tom but the man had still done so much to harm him and his beloved ones.

"I will be more than happy to make sure you will never be able to get in the way of our plans, _boy_." Harry could only stare as a beam of green light headed straight against him.

**)00(**

"My lord." Tom looked up from his Defence Against the Dark Arts homework and glanced shortly and the first year who seemed nervous about being this close to him and the rest of his group.

"Tell me what news do you have?" Knowing the boy would only get more nervous if he acted intimidating Tom tried to make his voice as gentle as possible without making himself seem soft. It would not do to let the others think he was starting to act like a Hufflepuff.

"You ordered us to inform you when lord Nott was at the school." The boy did not stumbled over his words. He would probably make a good follower one day. Until then he was just one among many. "Good, you may leave. Abraxas and Orion you follow with me."

Tom ignored Walburga's protest as her boyfriend followed with him and Abraxas out of the Slytherin common room. It was close to curfew so they had to hurry. It would not do to lose Slytherin house point when they were leading.

Though they were Slytherins and therefore never ran it did not mean they could not walk fast. Tom let his feet lead him to where he knew the lord Nott would be. It was not uncommon that different purebloods families would visit the headmaster from time to time.

Other students who were still out of their common rooms at the late time jumped to not be in his way. They had learned what happened if they crossed his way. And it was a mistake no one did two times.

His wand was in his hand as soon as he caught a glance of lord Nott. Though it did not slip through his mask Tom felt rage grown inside of him. This was the man whom had dared to try and take what was his. He would make sure that no one would ever make such a mistake again. And if they did they would get a far more unpleasant punishment than the one he had thought for this one.

He had searched through half the library before he found a curse he found suitable. The best of it all was that no one would know who had cast it. He could decide whenever he wanted it to start working. But once the curse had been activated there was no way back.

There was no cure for this curse.

Hiding behind an amour Tom and the two other Slytherins waited. They hid in one of the shadows to make sure they were not seen. It would not do to let anyone know what he was about to do. He only brought to witnesses so anyone would know not to mess with him and what was his.

As lord Nott passed them Tom muttered a curse in Parseltongue and watched as the curse hit the lord in the middle of his back. Neither the lord nor the headmaster seemed to note anything and just continued down the corridor.

Feeling much better than he had done since he had found Evan at home Tom turned around to face his two followers. "Spread the words. Touch what is mine and no matter who they are they are going to suffer the consequences."

Abraxas and Orion bowed. Their respect for their lord had grown by seeing how he was able to curse another lord without anyone noting it.

Tom walked back the way they came from. "May I ask what the curse did, my lord?"

"Let us just say lord Nott should be happy his wife is pregnant already pregnant or else he would never be able to get a heir to his family."

He had never said what library he got the curse from.

**Another long chapter. I think I am getting better at this.**

**Who would have guessed Grindelwald and Dumbledore was in a relationship? Trust me that will be important later on.**

**So, what should happen to Harry? Dumbledore has him at the end of his wand and it seems like no one is coming to his rescue.**

**The only way for you to find out is to review so I will update again.**

**Until next time. **


	28. Chapter 28

**So many interesting ideas to how to get Harry out of this… Which one to use? Well, you will just have to read this chapter to find out. But who knows, maybe I have decided to let him die this time. **

**Disclaimer: The only thing I can claim is my brain…when I once find it. **

**Last time: **

"I will be more than happy to make sure you will never be able to get in the way of our plans, _boy_." Harry could only stare as a beam of green light headed straight against him.

**Present: **

As he watched the green beam head straight towards him Harry could not help but wonder. How many times had this particularly curse been thrown at him? Maybe they should think about renaming it. He could come up with a few suggestions.

Such as A-curse-for-everyone-whom-wants-to-kill-Harry-bloody-Potter.

Several people had tried to curse him with the Avada Kedavra curse. Maybe it was not so many but definitely more than he liked. So far it had been Voldemort, a handful of Dead Eaters and now also Dumbledore. If they kept up this way perhaps Dumbledore would get as many tries as Voldemort had had.

Not feeling any need to die just yet Harry rolled away from his spot and watched as the curse hit where he had been just a moment ago. Watching how the twinkle disappeared from Dumbledore's eyes and replaced by rage made him feeling even better.

Harry got on his feet and jumped to avoid another curse.

Now where Dumbledore had used one of the Unforgiveable this place would soon swam with Aurors.

Though he wanted to see Dumbledore end in Azkaban he knew it was not very likely. The professor was even better than a Slytherin to get out of this kind of situations.

It was more likely Harry would end up taking all the blame and then be the one who ended in prison.

Since seeing Azkaban from the inside and being anywhere near the dementors were not on his list f things he wanted to do before he died he knew he had to get out of there soon.

Grabbing his wand from his pocket Harry threw the first curse he could think of. "Stupefy!"

Though Dumbledore already know was an old man, at least in Harry's eyes, the deputy headmaster moved with far more grace than he had thought the wizard would be able to. But the Dumbledore he had known had been older than he was in this time and had not been nearly as fit as he was now.

Duelling against Dumbledore made Harry realise how little he actually knew. Harry send another stupefy after Dumbledore. Though he did not like the man he did not like the thought of willingly doing anything too harmful to him.

"Stand still so I can curse you." Harry scowled while he dodged from a curse. "Do you really think so little of me? I thought you knew me better, Dumbledore. After all it was you who placed me there at the first place."

Right now Harry did not see the deputy headmaster in front of him. Instead he saw the man he had seen as his grandfather and whom he had thought had cared about him. Instead the man had cursed him without giving him any warning and now he was on it again.

Getting tired of this Harry made a move with his free hand and used pure magic to push Dumbledore against a wall. He stood still and tried to regain his breath while he glared at the old man. "Do you have any idea of how much you fucked up my life? If it was not because I still saw you like something close to a family I would already have killed you myself."

When Dumbledore tried to interrupt him Harry used a wandless and wordless silencing charm to keep the man silent. He was not interested in hearing anything the man might have to say to him. "Listen, and listen well, because I will only say this one time. I will let you go for now, mainly because I do not want to end in Azkaban just for killing something like you."

The glare Dumbledore sent him could not have been more far away from the twinkling, proud look the old man often had given him back in his own time. Though Harry hid it well it hurt more than he liked to think about.

"But I warn you. If you try to go after Tom or I or anybody else I might care about you will find that no one will be able to protect you from my wrath. No matter where you hide or who you seek protection from I will find you and I will make sure you go through pain your tiny brain will not be able to imagine before I finally let you die."

Hearing people run towards them Harry stepped away from Dumbledore who was still pressed against the wall and standing in some dirt he decided not to look at. The man looked angrier than Harry had ever seen him.

"I will let you stay as you are. You can hope the Aurors gets to you before anything else finds you. I know which one I prefer. Try to explain to them why you used one of the Unforgiveable and if you try to blame me or get revenge on me through Tom you will find yourself regretting that decision more than any one else you have ever taken."

Looking around Harry stepped away from the transfiguration professor. He knew Dumbledore would not be able to do him anything as he was right now. But there still was a risk that Grindelwald would be around and willing to help his friend.

He would have to look into what kind of relationship the two of them shared on a later time.

Turning around he made an exit which were Snape worthy. Harry left the side alley they had been in and did not stop. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the Aurors red robes.

Instead of starting runner like his brain was screaming of him to do Harry stood across the alley and leaned into the shadows. Unless someone was looking directly at him he strongly doubted they would be able to see him.

He watched as the three Aurors headed into the side alley with their wands in their hands. At least they did not think they could take whatever was in there. What had happened from this time to his own since the standards for the Aurors seemed to have fallen in the years between?

Shaking his head he heard them find Dumbledore. It seemed like the wizard was already trying to get them to chase after him. Even if they believed Dumbledore was innocent they would probably let him stay overnight, like they did in some movies.

Watching Dumbledore being manhandled by the Aurors was some of the best he had ever seen. Dumbledore had yet to earn the glory from defeating Grindelwald. Right now he was just another wizard who had possible violated the law.

When the Aurors had disappeared from sight with Dumbledore between them Harry let out a sigh. He knew he should have headed home right away but he had wanted to know what happened to Dumbledore. It would be one of the better memories and he thought about showing it to Tom next time he saw the boy.

…But with the way Tom would react it was probably not a very good idea.

Just as he was about to leave his hiding place someone else moved out from the side alley the fight had been in.

Harry did not need to take a second look to know who it was that came out from there.

After having followed the man through Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley he would probably be able to recognize the person anywhere.

Why Grindelwald had not helped Dumbledore in the fight he did not understand. What kind of relationship did the two men have? Was Dumbledore a follower just as the Dead Eaters had been Voldemort's?

If that was the case then why had Dumbledore looked like he was willing to do anything for a man whom was known as a dark lord?

The hood was up but Harry knew Grindelwald was looking directly at him. How the man knew where he was Harry had no idea about. All he knew was that he was in deep shit should the man decide to do him anything.

Even from where he was standing Harry could feel the man's magic. It was not as much as Voldemort's but it was still enough to send shivers down his spine. Right now he was not sure if he could take out Grindelwald. Harry knew there had to be a reason to why the man had been proclaimed a dark lord. He had to be powerful.

Though Dumbledore was not weak he was not as strong as this man. So how had he managed to defeat him like it was told in the history books he had done?

They broke the eye-contract when Grindelwald turned around and walked down the alley. The opposite way of where Dumbledore had been lead. It seemed like Dumbledore would have to do on his own. Though Harry doubted he would be that lucky, he could not help but hope they would keep Dumbledore so he would no longer have to deal with the man.

He knew he better get home so he could be ready if Dumbledore should decide to go against his warning.

While he walked through Knockturn Alley Harry felt eyes on him. He did not have to turn around to know he was being watched. But it felt like it came from everywhere instead just one person. It made him wonder how many had seen the encounter between him and Dumbledore. Hopefully it would make them understand he was not one to be messed with.

Harry walked slowly towards where he thought he would find Diagon Alley. Having only being in Knockturn Alley this few times he was not sure he would be able to find his way without troubles.

While he walked Harry silently swore he would avoid ever stepping into Knockturn Alley again. It seemed like every time he was there something happened. The only time he could think of where it had not been the case was when he first had arrived to this time. On the other hand, he had kept himself inside all the time so there had not been much of a chance for something to happen.

Harry stumbled forward and grasped when pain exploded in his chest. He clutched a hand to his chest and tried to take some deep breaths. The pain did not still but instead seemed to increase.

Groaning out in pain he leaned against a wall in a try to keep himself on his feet. It had been so long since he last felt the pain that he had thought it would not happen again. His lungs had often felt uncomfortable but nothing like the pain he felt whenever he was having one of those attacks, in the lack of better words.

Tears streamed down his cheeks trying to keep his thought calm. It would do him no good to start panicking. If he panicked while being in Knockturn Alley he was not sure what would happen. He only knew for sure it would be unpleasant.

He gasped for air, trying to fill his lungs but it did not seem to be enough. Instead it seemed like whenever he got a little air in even more was forced out of his lungs.

His knees hit the ground. Harry did not care about the dirt around him he just wanted the pain to stop.

Harry hugged himself and rocked slowly back and forth. Sweat rolled came forth on his skin and slowly rolled down. Weak groans fought the way over his lips though he tried to keep his mouth closed.

He did not want to attract attention. It was not to know what kind of people which might hear him.

The pain slowly stopped and Harry forced himself to take deep breaths. It felt wonderful to have air in his aching lungs. He became aware of the smell around him. If he thought what Dumbledore had been standing was bad it was nothing against what was against him.

Harry retched and closed his eyes so he would not have to have a reunion with his lunch.

When he opened his eyes Harry's eyes widened. He was pretty sure vomit was not supposed to be mixed with blood.

He closed his eyes again and let out a weak groan. It was no wonder he felt like his inside had been wrecked around with.

Though all he wanted to do was to curl into a ball and forget everything around him Harry knew he could not stay where he was. Before he could rest he would have to get out of there. If he could not get home he should at least reach the Leaky Caldron. There he would be able to get a room where he would be able to rest.

The thought of resting in his own bed sounded far more tempting than he had ever thought it could. Perhaps it was because it was his bed, and the fact that he shared it with Tom.

Harry got on his feet and staggered through Knockturn Alley avoiding running into someone. Right now he was not sure he could take another fight.

He managed going all the way to the Leaky Caldron without attacking attention from anyone. He got a few curious glances but Harry guessed it was because he did not look as good as when he had arrived. He knew his clothes were a mess and his hair was messier than it normally was.

He guessed he was pale and sweated. Both things came from the fight and from when he had been vomiting.

Luckily Tom was alone behind the counter today. Harry was not sure what he would have done if the boy's mother had been the one who was there.

Tom looked up from where he was cleaning glasses and spotted him right at the moment. Since it was well after lunch and therefore there was not many people in there Tom could take his sweet time to look at him.

When Harry smiled weakly and nodded to the other boy Tom left his place behind the counter and walked over to him. "Sweet Merlin, James. What happened to you? You look like you have been run over by a herd of centaurs."

Harry managed to laugh while he looked longing at the fireplaces. Though he wanted to head straight towards them he knew he could not just left Tom standing alone. The boy would probably just be worried.

And if he was worried he would probably talk to his mother about it. And sooner or later it would reach his Tom and then Harry would have to deal with him.

It would be far better if he could stop it before anything happened.

"It is not anything. I had a run in with someone I had not seen in a long time. Let us just say we did not part at the best circumstances when I last saw him. But please, do not worry, he got worse out of then I did."

Harry could see it had not calmed the boy but for now it would have to do for now. Reluctant Tom nodded. "What about something to eat? You look like you could use something."

The thought of eating anything this soon after having been sick made his stomach protest. Harry worried for a short moment that he would be sick again until his stomach settled down again.

"Thanks, but no thank you. If you do not mind I think I will just go home. Say hello to you mother from me."

Before the boy could protest Harry stepped around him and headed for the fireplace.

He took a handful of floo-powder and stepped into the flames. As he felt his body being thrown around Harry closed his eyes. He would have to make some search once he reached home.

**Wow, another chapter. Please tell me what you think about it.**

**Until next time. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Warning: Beware, cute animals, I do not say what kind, and girls do not mix well together.**

"talking"

_Written words._

**Parseltongue**

_Hogwarts' deputy headmaster arrested by Aurors._

_Yesterday the Aurors were called to Knockturn Alley after it had been registered that one of the Unforgiveable had been used._

_Arriving to the scene of crime the Aurors found Hogwarts' deputy headmaster; __Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, who claimed to have been attacked by an unknown wizard whom had tried to kill him._

_The so-called attacker was nowhere to be found though the Aurors searched through Knockturn Alley in hope of finding the guilty. _

_An examination showed that the Unforgiveable was the Aveda Kedavra curse. For those who do not know what the curse does it is also named the killing curse. No one hit with the curse have ever lived._

_Who was the stranger whom attacked the transfiguration professor for apparently no reason? Is it a new player or is it one of Grindelwald's followers we have not even heard before?_

_The Aurors promises the investigation will not stop until they have caught the guilty. Hopefully people will soon be able to sleep peacefully again._

_Deputy headmaster Dumbledore was kept at the Aurors' headquarters for the night for further investigation. One can only wonder what a light wizard was doing in Knockturn Alley which is known for housing dark beings and objects. We have yet to get any comments from the involved but, hopefully, this reporter will be able to get a private talk with the deputy headmaster Dumbledore so we will be able to get an answer. _

_If this is one of the dark lord's new followers no one can be sure what to expect. We can only ask people to be careful. Make sure your wards are updated, keep your children in sight, do not invite strangers inside your homes and keep your wands close._

_This reporter can only wonder if this means Grindelwald has decided to turn his focus on Great Britain. Until now the dark lord has mostly attacked Germany and other countries. _

The rest of the article kept going on how Grindelwald had risen and what he had done ever since he had been proclaimed a dark lord.

"What do you think about it, my lord? Do you think it is one of Grindelwald's followers as the reporter says?" Tom lowered the Daily Prophet that Abraxas had given him. "It is too early to say. We need to know more about this attacker before I can say if it will be good for us to let him join our case."

The Slytherins around him leaned closer to make sure they heard every word he said. Orion, who sat to his left, looked at the article. "It says nothing about which it was whom used an Unforgiveable. It could be the stranger but it is just as likely it was professor Dumbledore. And no one was hit by the curse. Unless it was our professor and he then abolished the corpse. But it does not explain why he did not leave the crime scene before the Aurors arrived."

Tom's eyes narrowed. What Orion had said was true. They had no idea about who had used the curse. It was true Dumbledore was a light wizard but then what was he doing in Knockturn Alley? It was a place most light wizards would avoid ever stepping into.

"I think it will be best if we wait and see. If the attacks continue we can consider what to do from there. If he does not shows up again we will continue as planned." His followers nodded. Not because they had much of a choice and Tom knew only a few of them would ever dare to discuss with them and even fewer of them had a position where they would be able to discuss with him.

Walburga looked up from her breakfast. "Professor Dumbledore has probably not come back yet so we have no one to teach us today. What shall we do in our free lesson?"

As if having heard her ask headmaster Dippet stood and waited until silence filled the hall. It took longer than usual. Tom had no doubt that most of the students had heard about the attack by now. Those who did not read the Daily Prophet heard it from family or friends. All of them probably wondered what really had happened.

It was no doubt Dumbledore would be the subject of today for most talks.

"I am sure most of you have heard about the accident our deputy headmaster has been involved in." The headmaster waited until it was silent enough for him to continue. "Since we were not prepared for such a situation it has been decided that today's transfiguration lessons has been cancelled. If professor Dumbledore has not returned in a few days we will start looking for a substitute until he returns."

Murmurs filled the hall. Those who had transfiguration were happy about getting a free lesson and were already planning of what to do.

Tom finished his breakfast. Though it was good it was not the same as Evan's. He had never thought he would say someone would be able to make better food than a house elf but Evan was more than good being in a kitchen. Perhaps it came from being forced to cook for his relatives in an early age.

Without waiting for the others to get ready Tom took his bag and walked out of the Great Hall. Normally he would have gone to the library or his dorm to study. But instead he headed outside.

The weather outside was good, the sky was just as blue as it had been in the Great Hall. It was probably one of the last days he would be able to get outside without having to use any charms to keep him warm and dry.

Besides, people was less likely to come looking for him since he usually sat somewhere inside with his nose in a book. Right now he needed to think and he did best so without having any noisy followers around him.

Tom sat down with his back against a tree at the lake. Other students were already out but most of them knew better then to bug him. And those who did not yet know were stopped by other students before they could get too close to him.

This new player worried him. Tom already knew what he wanted with his life. He had to make sure he got in some powerful position. By doing so not much would be able to stand in his way to stop him from forming the world in the way he wanted it to be like.

But get so far he needed allies. Someone with power whom would be able to get him farther than he would have been able to if he had been on his own.

He needed to know his enemies just as well as his allies. Both Dumbledore and Grindelwald was a danger to his case. He had to now if whoever had attacked professor Dumbledore, would site with Grindelwald, be on his own, or, if possible, help his case.

To do so he would have to find a way to arrange a meeting between the two of them. Before he could meet the attacker he would have to find out how to find the man. Though it was just as like it was a woman Tom doubted it. Not many women had what was needed to attack someone.

All those thoughts were starting to give him a headache. Would it be too much to ask for a little rest? It was not like he did not have enough to worry about already. Not only would O.W.L.s come up next year but he also had to keep his position as the leader of the Slytherins and keep his image as a good student. Add Evan into the mix and Tom was wondering how he was ever going to graduate from Hogwarts sane.

His thoughts were disturbed by the sound of something moving to his left. Tom turned his head to look in the direction of the sound and frowned when he saw what was going on.

Something small and black was heading directly towards him. Its small legs moved so fast they seemed to become invisible. Tom looked away from the black thing and looked to was following behind it.

It seemed like the black kitten had been around the castle and by doing so it had gotten the attention of a surprising big part of the female population. The kitten's ears were flat on its head and it looked like it was regretting the idea of ever getting born.

Tom's amusement stopped, when the kitten got close enough and jumped.

For such a little body it could jump quiet far. The little kitten landed in his lap and hit its head against his stomach. Before the animal could get away Tom grabbed hold of the skin of its neck and lifted it so they were face to face.

Familiar green eyes meet his blue and Tom could only think of one person whom had this eye-color and had a kitten as an animagus form.

"Beleza, what are you doing here?" Tom found it better to call the kitten by the name he had given it. People would only wonder why he called the animal by the same name as his guardian, and boyfriend, had. And with the girls this close he would not take any risks.

Evan just miaved and glared at him. It seemed like he did not like being hold like this and tried to hit him with his paw. "You better be good or I will hand you over to those girls." Evan looked terrified. It seemed like he had finally found something the other wizard feared.

"Riddle, do you mind letting go of the kitten? We saw him first." Tom raised an eyebrow while he looked at the girl. He recognized her as a Rawenclaw. They had transfiguration together but he had never really spoken to her other than just a few words.

"Actually, I keep him with me. After all, I think Beleza will be more happy being with his owner rather than being with someone who will, with no doubt, play dress-up with him." Tom flashed Evan a quick smirk. The thought of Evan being dressed up was…interesting. But it would be when he was human and it would different from what the girls would try to dress him in.

As if Evan knew what he was thinking about the kitten growled. Perhaps it was meant as a warning so he would not leave the kitten alone with those girls.

"And what right do you have to do so?"

"He is mine." He added a hiss to his voice making more than just a few of them flinching. Only the Rawenclaw seemed to not to be affected by it. "How come none of us have ever seen him before then?"

"I do not see what it is to you. But Beleza is supposed to be at home. Perhaps he found a way out and decided to explore a little."

As if to prove his words Evan attacked Tom's tie. While several of the girls cooed at the sight Tom silently swore to make Evan pay for this.

Deciding to get the best out of the situation Tom petted the kitten that started purring loudly and pushed its head against his hand.

"Of course, I will have to talk to Evan about warding the ground so he will not be able to wander off again. We cannot have that something happens to him. Now, if you will please excuse me I have to contact Evan before he gets too worried."

With that Tom pushed him up while he made sure Evan was safe in his arms. It would not do if he got a chance to get lost.

Feeling the little heart beat fast Tom petted the soft coat with his free thumb to calm him down.

**)00(**

Since he had entered the Wizarding world he had faced a lot of scary things. A troll, Voldemort, a werewolf without a wolfbane, dementors, Dumbledore with twinkling eyes and lemon drops, professor Snape and Hagrid's creatures.

And now he had found the scariest thing of them all.

Girls.

Or to more precise; Girls who saw something cute and wanted to get hold of it.

He did not dare to think what they would have done to him if they had gotten their hands at him.

The only reason to why he had come to Hogwarts was because he needed to speak to Tom. Since the next Hogsmeade weekend was still far away Harry had figured he needed to come to Tom's school to speak with the other boy.

Since no one was allowed to come at the school unless they had the permission from the headmaster Harry had decided to sneak in.

No one would suspect a kitten walking around on its own.

Harry had arrived in time to hear about transfiguration being cancelled. As students came out of the Great Hall he had caught a glimpse of Tom but before he had could do anything to get to the other boy _they _had seen him.

Harry had thought at least the Slytherin girls would have had some sense in them but no. After meeting Walburga in this form he should have known better. They were all downright crazy.

He recognized the wall which behind the Slytherin Dungeon was located. Tom spoke the password, but even with his improved hearing Harry was not able to hear what the boy said.

Tom stepped inside the common room with Harry in his arms. Harry looked around from his place in Tom's arm. The Slytherin common room looked much like it had done in his time when he had entered it together with Ron disguised as Grabbe and Goyle in an attempt to figure out if Malfoy was the heir of Slytherin.

The common room was a low-ceilinged, dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs. Students which had a free lesson were seated in the low backed black and dark green leather sofas with buttons and skulls.

The common room missed the cozy feeling which the Gryffindor gave when one entered it. Somehow he found this suited the Slytherins. He had no doubt they would be uncomfortable if they were placed in something like the Gryffindor common room.

Tom walked past the other students without glancing at them a single time and headed towards what Harry thought was the boys' dormitory.

Once inside the room where Tom slept when he was at school Harry found it was much like the Gryffindor's dormitory. The beds were placed along the walls but the room seemed much bigger than the one he used to share with the other boys from his year when he went to school. Perhaps it was because the Slytherins came from pureblood families and therefore demanded more place.

They were not the only ones in the dormitory. At one of the beds a boy from Tom's year sat and was reading a letter. His face was grave and it looked like whatever was in the letter it was not something pleasant. Or perhaps he just looked like that all the time.

"Leave." The boy looked to be ready to protest but when he looked up and saw who he had been about to talk back to, he paled and hurried out of the door.

Harry watched as Tom locked the door with his magic and put up a silencing charm. It was clear he did not want to be disturbed. If not it because he trusted Tom Harry would probably have been nervous. As it was right now he decided to wait and see what would happen.

When everything was as Tom wanted it to be Harry was placed at one of the beds, Harry guessed it was Tom's, before the boy stepped back without taking his eyes off of him.

Knowing what Tom wanted him to do, Harry transformed himself back to as he was before. It only took a few seconds before he sat at the bed in his human form. It felt better than being there as a kitten. The bed had been too unstable under his paws and he doubted he would have been able to keep standing should he have walked around.

Only a moment after he had transformed back Harry found Tom's lips pressed against his own. Shocked he opened his mouth to let Tom's tongue in.

Harry moaned as he felt Tom's tongue exploring his mouth as if it was the first time they kissed. They had not taken their relationship far. Until know they had until shared some kisses and touched each other when they were alone.

Tom placed one hand behind his neck and the other on his back. The his kissed Harry's cheek before planting small, feathery kisses along his jawbone, ears neck and collarbone before he returned to the mouth.

He felt hands travel over his body and slit under his shirt. Cold fingers twisted his nipples and made him arch into the kiss. It felt so good that he nearly forgot about the reason to why he had come.

Harry placed his hands on Tom's chest and broke of the kiss. "I need to tell you something." Tom blinked and Harry knew the way he had formed it made it sound wrong. Smiling he gently hit the boy on the top of his head. It annoyed him that Tom was taller than him. "It is not something like that."

Without letting go of each other they sat down at the bed. When they had stood Harry had no idea about all he had been able to focus on was the fact that Tom had kissed him.

"I guess you read the Daily Prophet today?" Tom nodded. "Yes, professor Dumbledore has been arrested by the Aurors."

"It is a shame that they are not able to prove he is the one who used the Unforgiveable."

It took a few seconds before Tom understood what he meant.

"**He tried to kill you!**" Harry had to place both of his hands on Tom's shoulders to keep the boy from running out and end Dumbledore's life right then and there. "**He tried but he did not manage. Calm down Tom I do not want to see you end in Azkaban just because you let your temperament get away with you.**"

He encircled the other boy with his arms and hold Tom close to him. "**Do not even think about doing something to him, Tom. I have taken my revenge for now. And if he does anything to you, I will make sure he regrets it. He will never know what hit him. But there is something more important which I have yet to tell you.**"

Harry was not sure if Tom really would stay if he let go of the boy. "**I saw Dumbledore in Gringotts that day and he was not alone. Because I wanted to know what he was doing in Diagonal Alley on a workday I decided to follow him. You can imagine my surprise when I found him going into Knockturn Alley.**"

Pausing Harry wondered how much he should tell Tom. If he held back too much Dumbledore would have easier hurting him by hurting the other boy. But if he told much he risked Tom would do something stupid to get revenge.

Perhaps he would just have to trust Tom. The boy had been able to take care of himself before Harry came into his life hopefully he would still be able to do so.

"**The man Dumbledore was with was Grindelwald.**" He felt Tom stiffen and knew he was listening now. "**Since I had seen them together they decided to make sure I would not be able to go around and tell others what I had seen. I guess it would ruin Dumbledore's reputation.**"

At that Tom snorted. It was quiet clear what Tom and the other Slytherins thought about Dumbledore and Harry found himself smiling at his reaction. "**After he tried to kill me with the Aveda Kedavra I got him with a spell so he would not be able to leave before the Aurors arrived and took him away with them.**"

Harry smirked at the memory. He had no doubt that Dumbledore would be more than angry when he once got back. But the man deserved everything he could get. And if Harry had anything to say in that matter he would make sure Dumbledore would get more than just his fair share.

"**After the Aurors was gone, but before I could leave, Grindelwald showed up again. He did not do anything but he looked directly at me as if he knew where I was even though I was hiding in the shadows.**"

Remembering his encounter with this time's dark lord made Harry shiver. There was something about Grindelwald which scared him, no matter how much he hated to admit it. Until now the dark lord had done nothing against him but still Harry had a feeling that he should be more wary of him than he had been of Voldemort.

Perhaps it was because when he had looked into Grindelwald's eyes he had not seen the same madness which had been in Voldemort's eyes. This man was sane and totally aware of what he was doing to other people.

Harry had yet to figure out if it made him less dangerous than Voldemort or not.

Hopefully he would not have a chance to find out.

"**I swear if he did anything to you I will make sure he-"** Harry placed a finger on the other's lips to silence Tom. "**Nothing happened. He left without saying or doing anything. But I thought I would warn you. I am not sure what Dumbledore will do. I warned him against doing anything but I want you to be careful. That man is dangerous and crazy; one can never know what he has planned.**"

They said no more but stared kissing each other again. Feeling daring Harry copied the moves Tom had used on him when he had just turned to back to his human form.

It was no surprise when Tom decided to take the leading. The other boy seemed far confident about this and it made Harry wonder if Tom had been in a relationship before this.

Mentally shrugging Harry decided to ignore the thought and went back on feeling as much as Tom's skin as possible with his hands. It would take some time before he would be able to see Tom again and be together with him this way.

Harry's back hit the bed as Tom pushed him. The boy straddled him and used his weight to hold him down though Harry did not protest. Unlike what lord Nott had tried to do to him this felt kind of nice.

Tom opened his shirt determined on leaving marks on every single inch of his skin. Harry let hand fingers roam over Tom's back and through his hair trying to remember everything he felt.

When Tom's lips returned to his Harry willingly let the other tongue into his mouth where the two tongues danced with each other and tasted each other's mouths.

They grinded their groins against each other feeling how aroused the other part were. But none of them moved anymore clothes. When they were going to get any further in their relationship Harry wanted it to be right. He did not want to lose his virginity in a hurry.

Perhaps he was an idealist but he wanted it to be done right. After all, it was not like he would get a second first try.

**)00(**

In the form of Beleza Harry slipped out of the Slytherin common room and parted with Tom. Harry was glad for his thick, black coat. Had he been in his human form others would have been able to see just what kind of attention Tom's mouth had paid to his body.

Harry wondered what kind of explanation he should come up but then he decided to not worry. If people wanted to talk then who was he to try and stop them? He had nothing to hide. As long as they did not do anything it was not like they broke any law or anything like that.

The free lesson was over and Tom had to go to potion. Harry, meanwhile, had to get home. Hopefully, he would this time be able to avoid getting into troubles.

As long as no girl caught sight of him Harry believed he would be okay.

…but since when had luck ever been siding with him?

While Tom was working in his potion class Harry was running from some first years Hufflepuff girls. Taking a wrong turn Harry found himself caught in a corner. When the girls caught up with him they took him to their common room where Harry had to face horrors unlike anything else he had ever tried.

Several hours later Harry managed to sneak out of Hogwarts as he swore not to go anywhere near the school in any near future. His sensitive nose was irritated by the perfume the girls had bathed him in and small, pink bows where in his coat.

This was one of the things he would never let anyone else know about.

If Tom ever caught wind of this Harry knew he was never going to hear the end of it. Even for a Slytherin Tom could be cruel when he wanted to be so.

**No real action but we are coming near and as I told before in the warning: girls being near something they consider cute are scary. *Shudders***

**Anyway remember to review. Your reviews are what make me write. **

**Until next time. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Wow, we have rounded chapter 30. Many chapters have been written and new ones are still waiting to be written. Congratulations to those whom have managed to stay with me so far. Hopefully you will continue reading this story and, even better, remember to REVIEW.**

**Today we will find out how Tom got the name lord Voldemort. **

**Disclaimer: Am I British? No? Then I am not the author of the Harry Potter books. **

He hid behind an amour as the footstep came closer. His ears perched forward and he listened to the low, mumbling voices. It seemed like something had happened. This was the first night he had seen the professors walk in the corridors two and two. The only other time he could remember it had been like this was when –

Shaking his head he decided not to think more about it. It was not like it was going to happen again. But when he thought about it he realised that none of it had happened just yet.

When the two professors turned around a corner and out of sight Harry left his hiding place. The stone floor felt cold under his paws and made him shudder.

Right now he regretted leaving the cottage and his warm bed. But without Tom being at his side it was not like he was going to get any sleep anyway.

It felt weird walking around in Hogwarts' corridors at night time again. In his own time he had done this without a second thought several times. But there he had used his invisible cloak and the Marauders Map. He still had both things in his trunk but had not used them ever since he first arrived.

Until now he had had no reason to se the cloak and he feared trying to use the map just to find out it would not work because it, technically, had not been made yet.

Besides, he did not have to worry about being caught as he was right now. As with the cloak he was able to move around freely but this was in a whole different way.

Here he did not have to worry about being seen or heard but he still had to be careful. Harry had no idea if Peeves had died yet but he felt no need to find out what the ghost might do to small kitten that were on their own.

Harry hurried towards where the Slytherin common room was. He had to slow down a few times where he was unsure of where to go. Last time Tom had carried him the last time he had been there. And in his second year it was more luck than anything else which had gotten him and Ron into the Slytherin common room. It had helped that they had used Grabbe and Goyle and not someone else. Some might have gotten suspicious of how clueless they had looked.

Had he been able to Harry would have been smirking wishfully. For some time he had gone with the idea of telling Tom he was from the future and his real name. He wanted to know what his name sounded like when Tom said it. Of course he had heard Voldemort say it a lot of times, thought it had mostly been his last name and the man had been trying to kill him.

But he had never heard Tom saying it and could not help but long for hearing it.

He had several reasons to not tell Tom the truth about him.

Tom would feel betrayed and Harry could understand it. He too would feel so if he had lived so long with someone he thought he knew only to find out they were an entirely different person.

And, if Tom accepted he was from the future and not just crazy, then the questions would start. Questions he would not be able to answer in fear of changing the future more than he already had just by coming there.

He would not risk losing Tom because of something which seemed so unimportant. It was not like he would be able to return to his own time anyway.

Nodding to himself Harry continued down towards the dungeons where the entrance to the Slytherin common room was hidden. It slowly became colder and he was thankful for his form's thick fur. Since fall had come it was getting colder down here.

Harry took the stairs one step at a time. This was one of the reasons to why he sometimes wished he had gotten another animagus form than the one he had. It was small, fluffy and too adorable. But one of the positive things was that he could cuddle up in Tom's lap. Who knew it could be so comfortable to sleep in someone's lap?

Tail waiving Harry jumped the last step and landed safety on all four at the bottom of the stairs. Only a few torches were down here. It left a lot of shadows where nearly anything would be able to hide in.

He slowly crept forward. Harry was ready to jump if anything suddenly should attack him but at the same time he wanted to come hurry forward. He knew Tom was waiting for him and if he did not want wait all night outside the secret entrance he would have to hurry up.

The thought of being seen by someone, especially some girls, made Harry shudder and glare around. If anyone tried to pull the same stunt as the last time he would make sure they would not live to regret it. He was a male for Merlin's sake. Not some teddy they could cuddle with as they wanted to. Tom was the only one whom was allowed to do so.

A sound of several feet moving over the floor made him froze at the spot. His ears turned towards the sound which seemed to come closer to him.

He starred into to the darkness. Where he was was one of the darkest spots in the corridors. The torches were put out. Since he knew they were magically they would not have done so on their own.

As the thing in the darkness moved closer to him Harry slowly backed away from it. Until he was sure he was seen he would not do anything which could reveal his existence. It could just be a student on a walk or a teacher on their round, but right now both opportunities seemed unlikely.

Had Harry been in his human form he would probably have been nearly blind in the darkness. As it was right now he was able to see a shape, which clearly not belonged to a human, moving directly towards him. It did not even look humanlike.

Harry froze when he felt his behind hit a wall behind him. Because he had not wanted to let go of the creature with his eyes he had managed to get himself captured in a corner with no way to run.

The creature seemed familiar and Harry knew he had seen it before. He could not remember where but he knew it would soon come to him. If he lived long enough to remember, that was.

As the creature came closer Harry frowned. There was no light to help him to see. Since they were underground there was no windows and even if there had been he would not have gotten much light. Dark clouds hid whatever light the moon and stars might have provided him with.

Right now Harry knew he was not able to do much. The creature blocked every possibility he had with its big form. In his animagus form the creature reminded him of the troll he, Ron and Hermione had faced in his first year. If he turned back to human it would probably reach his thigh.

Harry hissed as the creature moved closer to him. It made a weird clicking sound and it breaths smelled of rotten meat. It made Harry more uncomfortable than he already was.

He was caught between wanting to transform and run and hide his secret. It was not to know how close the nearest person was. And did he run he would only have two possibilities. Either he could make a run to the stairs where he would have to transform to be able to get upstairs without getting caught. Or he would have to continue down the corridor and thereby lead the creature to the Slytherin entrance.

Deciding the second choice was not an opportunity Harry decided to take a chance with the stairs. He would rather risk being caught by a teacher than being eaten by some unknown creature. He would have to warn somebody about a dangerous creature being inside Hogwarts' walls before it harmed someone. It would probably be a Slytherin student which he would not risk. With his luck the creature's prey would be Tom or some of the boy's friends.

Before he could try and do something another big being moved out from the shadows and a hand swept under his stomach and lifted him up from floor.

Harry miaved in shock and struggled to get free. The hand was much bigger than Tom's but at least it was a human's. It did not mean Harry would just let anyone pick him up even though they might have saved him from the creature.

"Easy there little one. Aragog just wants to play a bit. He has never harmed anyone so you do not have to fear him." The well-known voice and the name he remembered one particular creature having made Harry realise just who was holding him.

Stopping his struggles and turning his head to get a better look Harry found himself looking directly into black, kind eyes. It felt weird to see Hagrid without beard. It just seemed wrong. Though the half-giant was not little by any means he was still smaller than he would be as an adult.

Hearing the giant spider move towards them Harry flattered his ears against his head and hissed. Though he felt safe in Hagrid's hands the one encounter he had had with the spider and its enormous family was enough to make him weary. He knew it would not eat Hagrid but it had no problems with killing friends of Hagrid.

The half giant's thumb gently petted him and Harry started purring. It was weird to think of how gentle Hagrid could be. Especially when he knew how scaring the man could be when he was angry, as he had been when he brought Harry with him on his eleventh birthday.

"What are such a fine little boy as you doing out on your own? Hunting mice? Does your owner know you are gone? I bet they are worried." The half giant continued mumbling with his loud, rumbling voice which made Harry relax. He trusted Hagrid and the man had never done him anything.

"I guess I better let you go, little one. Run back to your owner and be careful that Peeves does not get hold of you. That ghost likes to pull a prank and sometimes he gets a little too far. And be careful with the Slytherin. A fine one like you should not be together with the snakes."

Harry had to hold back a growl. He did not like the way his old friend was talking about Tom as the other boy's friends.

Before Hagrid placed him on the floor Harry gave him a quick lick, something he would never dream about doing to anyone. But Hagrid was special. He was the one whom had introduced him to the Wizarding world and taken him away from the Dursleys. Even though he had had to return to them every summer it had been better than he would ever have dreamt about.

As soon as his paws touched the solid ground Harry sat of and ran down the corridor. He would not risk getting caught of Aragog. Harry doubted there was other like that in Hogwarts' but this one time he was not the one to take the risk.

First when he was in front of the entrance to the Slytherin common room Harry stopped running. He lay flat on the floor and listening after something which may be a danger to him but the only sound he could hear was the sound of his own breathing. His eyes darted around but nothing was to be seen. It seemed like he was safe, for the time being.

His small body shook and though Harry wanted it to stop his muscles would not listen to him. He hissed lowly when he forced himself at his paws. He was not in a danger for the time being but no one knew if and when it would change. He did better find a way to come in to Tom before something happened.

Harry sat down and glared at the wall, silently willingly it to open. Just how did Tom expect him to get inside? It was not like he could say the password in this form. Hell, he did not even have an idea of what the password would be. It could be anything, and, knowing the Slytherins, it would be anything.

How did the familiars do when the existed and entered when they were without their owners? The owls flew through the windows. But here they would not be able to. Since he had never seen animals around the dungeon Harry guessed it was because there was a special entrance just for them.

Harry meowed and glared at the wall. Next time he would not visit at night time. Not unless Tom had informed him of the password before that. He could almost see for him how someone would be watching right now. They were probably having a good laugh right now.

Feeling frustrated Harry jumped towards the wall, intending to hit it with his whole weight thought it was not much.

Suddenly the wall opened and Harry tumbled forward.

Getting back on his feet Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts. If possible he would avoid doing so anytime soon.

Looking up Harry found he had ended up in the Slytherin common room. It was empty save for one.

Tom was occupying one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace. Even though the fireplace was lit it was not overly warm. Harry wondered if it was because of they were underground or if it was because of an entirely different reason. Perhaps Tom would know the answer.

With his tail high Harry walked over to Tom whom had yet to even look at him. When Harry sat at the boy's feet and looked up he realised Tom was fast asleep. It seemed like he had gotten tired of waiting for him.

Not being able to withstand the temptation Harry transformed back to human. For once he was taller than Tm but it did not say much since the boy was sitting while he himself was standing.

Harry leaned closer to Tom and stabilized himself by placing a hand at either side of Tom's head. The boy did not wake but mumbled something unintelligent in his sleep.

It was not often he saw Tom like this. The boy knew how to guard his feelings and Harry sometimes had a hard time with guessing what Tom was thinking about. But it was just a part of Tom's charm. It was what made Tom to Tom.

For once the Slytherin tie was missing and the top few button of his shirt were unbuttoned, baring his neck in a casual fashion.

Without waking the boy Harry moved so their faces were less than an inch from each other. He could feel the boy's breath against his skin and shuddered from the pleasant feeling he got from it. Tom looked so innocent when he was asleep. He was a fascinating look and Harry could never get enough of watching him.

It was not like he was stalking him or anything like that. And he knew Tom had been watching him, though the other boy did not admit it when he asked him about it.

Closing the last bit of distance between them Harry pressed his lips lightly against Tom in a brief kiss.

A squeal escaped him when a hand grabbed his neck and stopped him from moving away. Another hand on his lower back pressed slowly so he had to sit down. When he was seated in Tom's lap the hand moved and the arm encircled his waist in a strong grip he would not be able to move out of unless he wanted to fight with Tom.

Accepting the fact that he was not able to get away Harry broke of the kiss and mock glared at Tom. "You did not have to fake your sleep." The boy smirked while his hand rubbed his back in slow, circular movements. "Why not? Besides, had I really been asleep you would have been hexed before you were close enough to do me anything."

Harry rolled his eyes and smacked the back of the boy's head. "Distance does not mean much when you have such a thing as magic."

He let his hand move over Tom's chest and felt something under his shirt. Harry did not need to look to know what it was. Like himself Tom wore the necklace every day. They both hid it under their clothes so others would not be able to see it. They did not want any unwanted questions.

Their silent argument stopped as they kissed each other again. Harry let his hands run through Tom's hair, enjoying how soft it felt.

"Tell, what took you so long?" Tom managed to get out between the kisses. "Nothing. I was found by one of the students and had to wait before I was able to get away."

The growl from Tom startled Harry and only the arm around his waist stopped him from falling. "Did they hurt you?" Had Harry not been aware of the fact that Tom would not hurt him he would probably have started to be nervous. It was at times like this he caught a brief glimpse of Voldemort.

"Evan, tell me if they hurt you." Tom's hands move over his body, this time it was to make sure nothing was missing or hurt. When he felt a touch at his groin Harry blushed and tried to push the hand away. "Honestly, Tom. I am fine. Nothing happened. He just petted me a little before he let me go."

He felt Tom smirk against his neck. "So you let another one touch you. Perhaps you need a reminder of just whom you are together with."

Before Harry could protest Tom slipped a hand under his waistband and closed his fingers around his arousal. "Tom, anyone can come down and see us." Harry tried to protest while Tom started stroking his arousal and attacked his neck with his mouth.

His body reacted by trusting into Tom's hand while Harry threw his head back and breathed heavily through his mouth. When they kissed their tongues danced. They did not fight for dominance instead they just wanted to taste and feel as much of each other as possible.

Harry shifted and moved his nether region moving against Tom. The boy answered with a similar move and let go of his arousal. Harry moaned regretful at the lost but thrust harder against Tom.

They let their hands wander over each other bodies. Harry's hands slit under Tom's shirt and moved up and down the boy's sides. He had already leaned where the boy was more sensitive. He was not ticklish, at least that was what Tom said but still Harry knew he could get a reaction out of him by doing this.

**)00(**

Tom groaned and sunk his teeth down through the skin of Evan's shoulder. "**Fuck you, Tom.**" The words were followed with yet another thrust both of them climaxed. Tom felt his legs become sticky. This was one of the downsides he had not bothered to think about.

Evan waved his hand and the sticky feeling disappeared and Tom knew, if he had looked down, there would be nothing to see neither.

The other wizard closed his eyes and rested his head against him. Tom rested his chin on Evan's shoulder making sure he did not touch the bite. He could imagine Evan would be sore there. After all Tom had not hold back and he could still taste a little blood though it had not been much.

"That was fantastic."

"Yeah, then think about how it will be when we are really together." He would not press Evan but the thought of going all the way was tempting. He felt Evan shake his head without moving away from him. "No, not before you are old enough. If words gets out I am fucking a minor I will get in troubles."

Tom let his arms encircle Evan, holding him as close as possible. "Just so you know it I will be the one who will be fucking you and not the other way around." Without looking he knew Evan was blushing. Sometimes he knew too well how the other wizard would react. But he still managed to pull stunts which surprised him and made sure he kept his interest.

Like the one which had ended with Evan being attacked by professor Dumbledore. Tom still had every intention to make the professor pay for it once the deputy headmaster was let out. It seemed like the Aurors were not willing to let the professor leave before they knew what had happened. If he was lucky they would keep professor Dumbledore until the old goat died but Tom knew he would never be so lucky.

When he heard Evan chuckled Tom frowned. "What is it there is so funny?" Evan leaned back so his head no longer was resting against his chest. "You know it is not fair that I have a nickname and you do not."

Tom frowned. "What nickname are you talking about? Oh, you mean like Beleza?" Evan nodded and looked at him with grave eyes. "I know your friends calls you lord but it does not seem right. Just give me a moment."

They sat in silence as Evan seemed to be in deep thoughts. Tom used the time to watch Evan without the other boy noting it. It was clear to see Evan did not get as much sleep as he needed. He still had dark bags under his eyes but at least he was not as pale or thin as he used to be. But something told Tom that not all was right about Evan. Though for the time being he had no idea about what it was and therefore he could do nothing about it.

"Now I know it!" Evan's voice was loud and clear and if it was not for the silencing spells he had placed in the room before Evan's arrival he was sure people would have awoken. If not now then by their moans.

"I am lord Voldemort."

"Last time I checked you were Evan James and not a lord." Evan scowled and crossed his arms with a huff. It was a cute sight which Tom enjoyed. "Idiot, I meant that would be your nickname. Of course it is a little too long, so we will just go with Voldemort."

Tom nuzzled Evan's neck trying to make the wizard in a better mood. "And please tell me how you got such a bright idea."

"Your followers already call you lord. So I just moved around on the rest of the letters in your name and out of that came I am Voldemort."

Evan looked proud of himself while Tom let the name roll over his tongue trying to figure out if he liked it or not. Finally he reached a decision and nodded. "I like it. This way no one from the outside will be able to know who I am. And it sounds more like a pureblood name than Tom."

Evan frowned but placed a kiss at his chin. "Well, I happen to like the name Tom. And do not expect me to call you lord or Voldemort. To me you will always be Tom." Tom's irritation disappeared when Evan shared a kiss with him before standing.

**)00(**

Though he wanted to stay Harry knew he had to go. After all Tom had lessons to attend and he did not want the boy to fall asleep in the middle of a class.

"Good night Tom, I guess we will see each other soon again. Are you coming home from Christmas or will you rather stay another place?" He stumbled over the words nearly fearing the boy's words.

Tom grinned and leaded him to the entrance. "Believe me, I am coming home. It will be easier to be together with you at the cottage where we do not have to worry about being seen by others."

Harry stepped out at the corridor and turned around to look at Tom. "Yeah, I guess you are right." As the entrance started closing Tom smirked at him. "Just as you know it, Evan. This is a lot better when you are actually conscious. You reacts a lot more to my touches than I thought you would."

Gaping Harry starred at the wall where Tom's face had been just a few moments ago.

How...?

When?

"Tom!"

Harry was pretty sure he could hear Tom's laughter from the other side of the wall.

**Another nice and long chapter has been finished.**

**I have a little question, when are people in Britain allowed to have sex? I have looked around but I have not been able to find an answer and it is not like I can ask people around me. But please answer.**

**Oh, and the reason to why Harry tells Tom about the name Voldemort is because he hopes to change the future to something better. As you all know people in his time is afraid of saying the dark lord's name. This way he hopes Voldemort will be associated with something positive.**

**For those of you who did not figure out what Tom was talking about he just told Harry about how he, kind of, molested Harry while Harry was sick. **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Until next time. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks for all those who answered my question it was a big help.**

**Disclaimer: I played against J.K. Rowling about the rights to the Harry Potter. Unfortunately, she won. I should never have challenged her to twister. **

When the coughing fit finally stopped Harry leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. His head was pounding and his lungs were aching. He knew that if he opened his eyes he would see blood at his hand. As it was right now he could only feel something warm and wet on his skin.

"Mr. James. Are you alright in there?" The sound of Ragnok's voice made Harry open his eyes even though he would rather just go to sleep where he was. It did not matter he was in a bathroom. Right now anywhere was good enough for him.

He felt the too well-known cramps which told him another fit was coming while he was in a meeting with Ragnok. Making a hurried excuse to the goblin he had left the office and run through the door. He had run into a rarely used bathroom. It had its own upsides coming often in Gringotts. Even though he never used the trolleys he knew the place fairly well by now.

"Mr. James has something happened?" Harry grunted and got on his feet. When he swayed Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, waiting for the pain to lessen. It seemed like it took a little longer each time. It was not much but in the long run it was more than enough.

"Mr. James. If you do not answer I will use force to open the door and you will pay for the damage done with interest." Ragnok's dry voice and words made him smile. It seemed like even when worried about something or someone the goblins seemed to find a way to get money out of the deal. He knew there had been a reason to why they were guarding the wizards and witches' money.

"I am alright." In the following silence Harry started to doubt Ragnok had heard him. "Open the door so I can see it myself, Mr. James." Harry sighed. His plan about making Ragnok go back to the office did not seem to be working. He had hoped he would be able to get a little time to fresh himself up but it did not seem like it was going to happen.

Wiping the blood away and making sure none of it had gotten at his clothes Harry moved away from the wall and opened the door with a wave with his hand.

Ragnok looked at him worried, or at least as worried as a goblin could be, and Harry had to force himself not to fidget under the goblin's gaze. "Why did you leave?" Harry smiled and opened his mouth to talk. After all this coughing his throat felt raw and sore. "Sorry, I think I ate something this morning my stomach did not agree with."

The goblin did not move when he tried to step out of the bathroom. "I would like it if you did not try and lie to me. It usually does not work with my kind." Harry nodded and tried to smile reassuring to Ragnok though he was not sure how well it worked.

"It is nothing to worry about. It has not affected my work until now and I promise it will not do so in the future." Whatever was going to say was stopped by another, younger goblin arrival. "Mr. James. Just the wizard I have been looking for. Lord Malfoy has just fire-called. He wants Mr. James to come and talk about what kind of wards which can be used to improve the protection around the Malfoy manor."

Ragnok scowled at the goblin, which seemed to get smaller under his gaze. "Tell lord Malfoy that Mr. James will not be able to visit him-"

"I will go in a few minutes."

The nameless goblin seemed confused about whom to follow. Ragnok was his superior but Mr. James' business let them earn money without having to do anything. It was one of the best ways they knew to get money.

Ragnok turned towards him looking grave. "Mr. James. Your health is suffering and even I, who am no healer, know that something is wrong. And I do not want to waste money on a healer just because you are too stubborn to take care of yourself."

Harry waved his hand as if trying to wave the two goblin's concern away. "Believe me, I am fine." At their disbelieving looks Harry sighed. "How about this? I go to the Malfoy and see what they want and then I will rest for the rest of the day. That way we will not risk of losing a rich customer."

He knew he had won the argument. If there was something goblins cared about it was money and how to get more of it. One of the worst things which could happen would be the thought of losing money instead of earning any.

"You do have a point, Mr. James." Ragnok mumbled and Harry smiled. "But then you will have to rest for at least the next two days." When Harry opened his mouth to argue he was cut off by Ragnok. "Try to protest and I will add one day. And if you try to work behind my back I will get you locked in St. Mungo's for a week."

The goblin's words made Harry pale. He wondered if it was because Ragnok was worried about him or because of the risk of losing money if he suddenly died or anything.

Something told him it was the latter of the two.

"Then I will floo to them. It was nice meeting you, Ragnok." They nodded to each other and Harry followed the young goblin to Ragnok's office from where he would be able to take the floo.

**)00(**

He was starring at him again. Though Tom was concentrating on the book in front of him he could feel they eyes drill into his skull. Tom ignored it as only a Slytherin would be able to do and continued reading the text about advanced transfiguration.

He had dealt with those stares ever since he came to Hogwarts. When professor Dumbledore first came to the orphanage Tom had been too anxious to remember if the professor had looked at him like that.

Other than the Slytherins Tom knew no one else saw this. Everyone believed professor Dumbledore was a light wizard, just like they would only see Tom's masks.

Professor Dumbledore had bee let out after spending two weeks in the Aurors headquarter. Tom was willing to bet that the Aurors would have liked to keep the deputy headmaster for a longer time. It was likely that someone had paid to get him back.

The possibilities were many. The Dumbledores were an old pureblood family and he they had connections to families which would be able to pay enough money to get him out. But the Dumbledore family was not as powerful as they had once been. Rumours told that they had lost a lot when professor Dumbledore's father had been placed in prison unfortunately the name still had power on its own.

A chance was that Grindelwald had paid for getting his lover free. Though Evan had not said anything like that Tom figured it was the reason to why the two of them had been together at that day. Tom knew of the past the two wizards were rumoured to have shared. They had been closed before professor Dumbledore's sister had been killed. They had yet to figure out who the murderer had been.

All that was just rumours he had seen but Tom knew there was a little truth in every rumour. One just had to figure out how to find the truth from the lies.

The lesson ended and Tom let out a sigh of relief. Though he did not let anyone see it he could not relax in professor Dumbledore's lessons. Before this he had felt less need to be on guard around the man though he had never been able to relax when he was near. Now where he knew that the deputy headmaster had connections with Grindelwald he needed to be more careful. Did the professor report to Grindelwald? If that was the case had the professor told him about Tom?

The thought of Evan having faced the dark lord sent shivers down his spine. So much could have gone wrong at that time. What if Evan had not been fast enough to avoid the killing curse? What if Grindelwald had decided to stay instead of leaving it to professor Dumbledore to finish Evan?

While walking towards the library Tom wondered what the meeting between Evan and Grindelwald could turn into. He knew, without doubt, that Grindelwald would hear about Evan getting away. Even if the dark lord did not read news papers his followers would mention it. Perhaps he already knew it and was trying to figure out what to do about it.

In his mind Tom swore to protect Evan. The wizard was his and not even a dark lord would be able to take him away from him. Not after he finally had gotten Evan to say yes to him.

Tom knew he was too young to think about this kind of things. But already now he knew he wanted Evan to stay by his side. The wizard was so unlike others he had met. He was his equal and, though he hated to admit it, his superior. Tom swore he one day would be the strongest of them. It would not do for a lord to be weak and Evan would make sure he never got the chance to be so.

Lord Voldemort.

He liked the name. It felt powerful and right. It sounded more like something a pureblood would be named rather than plain, old Tom. Using this name he should be able to get more followers to his case. It was easier when they did not understand that the one they were working under actually was just another halfblood.

As soon he had learned about how muggleborn and halfbloods was viewing up on Tom had made his best to hide his heritage from the muggleworld. He knew he could not be a pureblood. Had that been the case his mother would have gone to someone from her family instead of turning up on the orphanage when he was being born.

Tom frowned while he sat down at his usually table in the library and his followers started to seat themselves around him. Before Evan had showed up he had believed his mother was a muggle or muggleborn whom had been having an affair with his father. Through Evan he had learned the truth.

His mother had been a witch whom had fallen in love with a simple muggle. More did Evan not know, or so he claimed. Something told Tom the wizard knew more but refused to tell him. Perhaps Evan wanted him to search himself so he had a chance to improve.

Tom had taken up the challenge. He had searched at his mother's line. It had taken some time but finally it had paid of. He had found an old article about what had to be his grandfather and mother's brother. How his mother's brother had been in Azkaban after killing a muggle.

To know more he would need to search out the two men. Hopefully, they had not died before he would be able to find them. He would wait until he was out of school. That way he would be able to travel around as he wanted to. He had not yet decided if he would take Evan with him on the first visit. Perhaps it would be better if he visited alone. Just to make sure they would not do anything stupid that would hurt Evan.

"It seems like my old man has decided to invite your guardian home for a talk, my lord." Tom raised an eyebrow as he watched Abraxas who was seated across the table. "What reason did he have to do so?" The cold relationship between Abraxas and the lord Malfoy was known all around. If not for the fact that Abraxas was the heir to the Malfoy line they both knew lord Malfoy would not have paid any attention to his son.

"He wants a better protection of the manor. It seems like the current activity of Grindelwald has worried him more than he is willing to let out, my lord." Tom nodded and looked back at his homework and thereby also dismissing Abraxas.

He was less worried with Evan being in the Malfoy manor. It was not as good as home but Tom knew lord Malfoy would not be able to do Evan anything. The man was head of one of the most powerful families in Great Britain. But Tom was not sure what to think about the lord. Not only was the lord old and crazy but he also had shown what he thought about homosexuality.

At least he knew the Malfoy honour would not allow a gust of them to get harmed. So Evan would be safe. But it did not help with his worry.

After all, Tom was only too aware of the fact that lord Nott often visited the Malfoy manor.

**I considered ending the story here. But then again, it seemed a little too short.**

**)00(**

Harry bit back a curse as he stumbled out of the fireplace. The ash made him want to sneeze but he bit back the need.

This time he had ended in a library. By the size of it Harry would say this was not where guest usually ended. He was sure it was a floo for the kind of guests they did not want others to see. The official and important guests probably came through a fireplace near the entrance. It was also meant as a quick escape in case something happened.

Harry stood in his full height, though it was not much it did make him feel better, and looked around. Since he already knew the Malfoys would never be considered a light family Harry was not surprised by the objects placed among the books. Some of them were definitely dark but most of them could be categorised as grey.

Compared to Grimmauld Place he would say the room had a certain light aurora to it. As many other pureblood houses at this size the room did not feel homely. Again Harry found he would rather live in the cottage than in a place like this.

Dusting dust of his robes Harry started to search for a door or a person, whichever came first. He did not like the thought of leaving the room without some company. Judging by the size of the library Harry would say he needed a guide if he should not get lost in the manor.

His eyes lingered at the books. Though Harry was no Hermione he felt the urge to reach out and find out what the books contained. Some of them looked so old he did not even dare to breathe near them in case he would destroy them by doing so.

How long time he spend in the library Harry had no idea about. He walked slowly past the shelves, once in a while he stopped to take a closer look at some of the books but he did not touch them.

While he was walking Harry got the feeling of someone watching him. Pretending wanting to take a closer look at one of the books Harry used the opportunity to lance around.

There was nothing to see which actually worried him. This was supposed to be a pureblood home. Therefore there had to be something to see.

Harry knew there were wards which could alert the owner of any visitors. He had them around the cottage and had sold them to several people. A more advanced kind of the wards would tell the owner how many there entered and Harry was currently working on making it possible to know if the visitor had any ill intends about any in the household.

Harry caught a sudden movement out of the corner of his eyes as he leaned forward to take a closer look at one of the books.

It was too big to be a houseelf and seemed too solid to be a ghost. Harry knew Abraxas was an only child. It meant he was not as alone as he had thought but there was something unknown in there together with him.

Continuing to wander around while still looking for a door Harry wondered what he should do. He did not like the thought of being alone with something unknown but he would not risk letting it out when he finally found a way out of this place.

Harry dodged a curse which hit the spot where he had been mere seconds ago. He let himself fell to the floor and rolled away to hide behind a bookshelf.

Taking deep breaths to calm his fast beating heart Harry was already preparing a list of curses he could use to defend himself with in his mind.

Just as he was about to take the chance with an attack the sound of a deep, rumbling laughter filled the library. "You can come out now, young wizard. It is not like I am going to bite you, hard." The last part was said with so low a voice that Harry for a short moment wondered if he really had heard it.

"And just how can I be sure you will not curse me as soon as I get out of here?" The laughter sounded again. The man, because it was a man's voice, sounded close but at least it did not sound like he was getting closer. "Such a good question, Mr. James. If it will make you feel better then I will promise I will not let anyone harm you, since you are here as my guest."

Harry thought about it. He did not trust the man. After all, who would try to curse one they had invited to their home? Perhaps the man was crazy? He was, after all, a Malfoy. Nothing good came from them. And still he thought of Abraxas as a good friend to Tom, as long as the boy understood how far to go.

Taking a deep breath Harry moved out from his hiding place. His wand was hiding in his pocket. He figured it would be better if he was not seen as a danger. If the man did not stay true to his words he figured he could always use wandless magic and then make a run for the fireplace. That was, if he could find it.

Stepping out from his hiding place behind the bookshelf Harry came face to face to a man who looked like a strange combination between Mad-Eye Moody and a Malfoy. Scars littered his face and he had the same grey eyes as Harry had seen every Malfoy seemed to have. He had the same slick, blonde hair as a Malfoy but had a patch for his eye. In the other one Harry saw true madness. But whether it was the good kind or not, he could not say.

While Harry was looking at the man he was aware of the fact that the man was looking at him the same way. The man was old, that much was for sure. But how old he really was Harry did not know. The man was half a head taller than him and wider built.

"Are you Evan James, the ward maker?" Harry nodded and to his surprise the man grinned. "Good to meet you. I am lord Malfoy. You might now me as Abraxas' father. Of course I have already heard about you. After all I have heard plenty about you. Both from my so-called heir but also about your warding work."

Harry realised he was gaping and quickly closed his mouth. He would never have thought that I Malfoy would be able to act like this. He had always thought that they acted like the perfect purebloods. It seemed like he had been wrong.

"Well, what are you standing there for? Hurry up or we will be late?" Harry blinked and tilted his head to the side. "Late for what?"

"The meeting, of course your idiot. We are supposed to meet and talk about warding this damn place. I cannot risk some mad wizard onto my properties. I do not think Abraxas will like it if I lost his entire legacy before he is able to get his hand on it."

Making sure to keep an eye at the old man Harry followed lord Malfoy out of the library. He was surprised to find he had been so close to the exit. A few more turns and he would have been out.

Malfoy manor was impressive. Harry could find no other way to describe it. Portraits lined the walls and the stone floor was mostly covered by a carpet. Looking out of the windows they passed he could see gardens, including a fountain and roving albino peacocks.

They arrived to what looked to be the drawing room, which had purple walls and a large chandelier.

"Sit down or do I have to use my wand to make you?" Harry was not sure if the man was serious or not so he hurriedly sat down in the nearest chair, which was right in front of the lord Malfoy.

Not sure what to expect from the man Harry sat stiff in the chair. He was ready to jump away in case lord Malfoy should try to curse him again. The man had already tried once and Harry had no doubt he would do it again. He was not sure why he was not already gone but something stopped him from leaving just yet.

**)00(**

Lord Malfoy watched as Evan James took seat in front of him and chuckled silently. The boy had gut, so much he could say. Not many had been to avoid an attack sent from him. Of course he was not as young as he once had been but he was still a decent dueller.

He had heard much about this wardmaker. Both from other purebloods whom he had visited, but his own son had talked highly about this man who was a mere boy in his eyes.

The thought of his son and heir made him snort. Abraxas was nothing like he wanted him to be. Sure the boy was good at quidditch and a ladies' man but he was far too grave. He needed to learn how to relax and enjoy his childhood. Since they were in a war he knew it would end soon enough.

But every time he tried to talk with his soon about it Abraxas looked at him as if he was crazy.

Lord Malfoy's attention returned to the wardmaker as the boy shifted in the chair.

Even though he was starting to get old, even lord Malfoy had to admit that this Mr. James was a rather good looking male. Had he been younger he would have tried to court, especially since his late wife had died when she gave birth to his heir.

Lord Malfoy shook his head to clear it from thoughts. He doubted very much that Abraxas would accept it if he brought another person to his bed. And he was not really fond of males; it was the wrong gender for him.

He decided the boy had been tortured by his silence long enough and finally met his eyes. Lord Malfoy frowned as his eyes strayed to the wizard's forehead. Mr. James had grown his hair long so it now reached the middle of his shoulders. But through the bangs he could see something interesting.

"Where did you get that scar from?"

**)00(**

Instinctively Harry smoothed his bangs to hide his scar from view. He had grown accustomed to people not paying attention to his scar. At least not the same way as they had in his own time. Therefore he was not prepared for it when lord Malfoy asked the question.

"I got it on the same day as both of my parents died."

"How did they die?" He could see he had the lord's interest by now. Harry had yet to decide if it was a good thing or not. "They were killed by the dark lord."

None of them said something for a long time. Harry just turned his head and starred out of the window. He had not thought about his parents for a long time and his eyes widened when he realised he had not thought of Sirius either. There just had been so much to do that he had not had the time to give them much a though. And years had already passed since their deaths.

Was the mad at him because he did not mourn over their death as he perhaps should have done? On the other hand, Harry believed they all wanted him to continue and make his own life.

After all, one should not live in the past, though, technically, it was exactly what he was doing.

The silence between them was disturbed when the door to the drawing room. Harry turned his head and frowned when he saw who had arrived.

It seemed like fate had not listened when he had begged to not see that man again.

**So, who is the mystical person whom has arrived? Well, you will have to wait for the next chapter to find out.**

**I thought it would be funny to add lord Malfoy in the story though I am not sure how big a role he will get. At first I thought he should be an evil person but then I thought, hell no, I want to see a crazy Malfoy. They will, without doubt, be funny. At least I thought so. **

**Anyway, can anyone tell me the name of Abraxas' father? I have not been able to find out. And, if he does not have a name, please come with suggestions.**

**Until next time. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Last time**

_The silence between them was disturbed when the door to the drawing room. Harry turned his head and frowned when he saw who had arrived._

_It seemed like fate had not listened when he had begged to not see that man again._

**Now**

"Ah, Nott, and what, if I may ask, do you think you are doing here?" Harry sat as frozen in the chair as he watched. He had not seen lord Not since Halloween and had hope he would never have to deal with the man again.

Suddenly he found himself wishing he had followed Ragnok's advice.

Frowning Harry took a closer look at lord Nott. The lord had changed since the last time he had seen the man. Now lord Nott looked tired and he had grown around his middle. He had lost some of his hair and the rest of it had turned into a dust grey nuance.

To say it mild, the man looked awful.

When something like this happened it was not naturally. Luckily, there was a logically was to explain it. Magic. And he knew a certain Slytherin who thought he had a good reason for doing such a thing. And Harry knew he would do the same had he been in Tom's place.

"I know our meeting are tomorrow but then I heard about Evan coming over and I thought-"

"When you went to Hogwarts were you not a Slytherin?" Lord Malfoy interrupted Nott. "Yes, we went to school together, although you graduated a few years before me."

"Then you should have learned that Slytherins never assumes anything. We know. And what we do not know we find out."

With the feeling of glee Harry watched as Nott's cheeks coloured. "Besides, our meeting was tomorrow because it was when I had time to deal with you. Right now I want to talk to my new wardmaker. So if you will please go back to what hole you came out of then I will see if I still have time for you tomorrow."

Lord Nott seemed shocked of being dismissed this way and the man's face took a dark purple nuance Harry had seen his uncle Vernon gain every time he got angry enough. Though it usually meant pain for him Harry forced himself to be calm. He reminded himself of the fact that he was no longer the boy living with his muggle relatives. Here he was Evan James, wardmaker and Tom's boyfriend.

He had no reason to fear the man.

Nott took a step towards the door and then looked directly at him and grinned. "You know, Evan, we never got to finish what we started at on Halloween. How about we go to my home and start over? I know you enjoyed it just as much as-"

A beam of red light cut off lord Nott whom fall and landed on his behind with a shocked look in his face. Harry stood and had his hand raised. He was ready to throw another cruse in case Nott would do or say anything.

"I do not know how your brain is working, and, to be honest, I doubt you actually have one, but one thing you will have to understand. When someone says no they mean it. And if you do not hear their words you will end regretting it." Harry let his eyes wander up and down of the fallen lord's body. "But it seems like you do not need my advice since it seems like it is already too late for you."

Harry turned to continue his talk with lord Malfoy when he heard a roar of anger from behind him.

Without thinking about it Harry reached out with his magic and let it wrap around the man midair. "I thought you would know better. It is time for you to learn you do not mess with me or mine."

Knowing he had audience Harry knew he could not go all the way. But it did not mean he would not be able to teach the man a lesson he would not dare to forget anytime soon.

Clenching hi hands Harry heard a muffled sound. It sounded like someone trying to scream while keeping their mouth closed.

While Harry let his magic wrap closer around the man he starred into the air. It would be so easy to kill the man and it would not be the first time he ended someone's life. He had killed a vampire, and, though it had been in self defence, it still counted.

But Nott was from a pureblood family and a lord. It would only give him troubles should he decided to go through with this. A person like lord Nott was not worth it.

With a sigh Harry let his magic let go of lord Nott before it returned to him. He heard Nott's knees hit the floor and the man gasped for air. It sounded very much like when he had one of his coughing fits.

Without glancing at the fallen lord Harry returned to the seat he had abandoned. He crossed his legs and scowled angrily. "Stupid idiotic lord, should have castrated him should I, yes."

"I will just guess and say Nott did something to deserve such a treatment."

Harry froze and paled. In his anger he had forgotten all about lord Malfoy being in the room together with them. He remained sitting. The memory of how lord Malfoy had been in the library was still too fresh to he would try and run. The man would probably be able to curse him before he was halfway across the floor.

Taking a deep breath Harry met the lord's gaze. He just hoped the man did not know legilimency or he could be in deep troubles...well more than he already was in. He knew he should have studied occlumency, but perhaps he would do that when he got home. If he did not end in Azkaban instead.

The atmosphere in the room was tense and Harry did nearly not dare to breathe. His muscles were tensed and ready to action. His eyes did not move from lord Malfoy's both Harry was still aware of his surroundings. In his mind he silently wondered if he would be able to pull the same stunt as he had at Halloween.

It felt like lord Malfoy was looking directly into his soul but what the man was looking for he had absolutely no idea about.

Suddenly the room was filled with a loud, booming laughter. Harry blinked in surprise and tilted his head to the side. Perhaps the rumours about lord Malfoy's madness were truer than he had thought. Whether it was a good thing or not he had yet to figure out. But Harry knew he would be wary of letting Tom visit Abraxas anytime in the near future.

"You have guts, little boy, and I like people like you. The young ones now-a-days are way to grave and have no idea about how to have fun. It is nice to see that there is still hope for the future and not all walks around with a stick in their arses."

The lord's words made Harry blush though he was somewhat glad for them. "Honestly, tell me what he did to deserve such a thing or I will look you in somewhere with a lot of spiders in there." Harry simply raised an eyebrow. Did that man think he was a girl or something like that? Harry had grown up in his cupboard where there had been lots of spiders.

"If I am to say anything you will have to swear you will not tell anyone else about it." Lord Malfoy did something Harry never thought he would see any Malfoy do. He pouted. Like a little child who had been denied something it wanted. "Fine. I, Tiberius Castor Malfoy, hereby swear on my magic not to pass the information Evan James is about to tell me. Now, open that damn mouth."

Harry grimaced but decided to do as he was ordered. After all, the man had made an oath on his magic. He remembered having read somewhere that one would lose their magic if they ever tried to break the oath.

"Very well. Our dear lord Nott decided to cross the line and try and take something which did not belong to him. To put it blunt he tried to rape me at the Halloween party and though I wished I never had to see him again I have to say it felt good to do this."

Harry spoke so fast that he doubted anyone would be able to understand what he had said. Meanwhile lord Nott had still to move from his spot at the floor. The man was glaring at him and panting loudly as if he had just been out on a long run.

Lord Malfoy sat silently with his chin resting in his hand. They had broken the staring contest while Harry had been talking and now the lord's eyes were unfocused. Harry wondered if now would be a good time to leave.

Just as he had been bout to get up from the chair lord Malfoy snapped back in focus and straightened his back. He looked every bit as the head of the Malfoy family was supposed to look like. Now it was suddenly not to see the similarity between lord Malfoy and his descendants.

He watched lord Malfoy slowly turned his attention towards the man on the floor. Suddenly he felt a little bit sorry for Nott, though it was not much. No one should ever have to be under the glare from an angry Malfoy.

"You, Nott, are a disgrace for us purebloods. Too long have I watched as you tainted your family's name by having with people, not only purebloods but also half-bloods and even some muggleborns. You should rather end in Azkaban than being allowed to walk among us normal people."

Lord Malfoy stood from his seat and towered over the fallen lord. "As long as you are alive all connection between our two families will be cut. And I will let others know that the same fate will befall them if they do not follow me."

Though Harry did not know much about the purebloods something told him that what lord Malfoy was doing was definitely not a good thing. Not if Nott's expression was anything to go by.

"You cannot do that." Lord Malfoy grinned. It was not the half-crazy grin he had had until now but one which did not make Harry question the lord's sanity. "Watch me. I, lord Tiberius Castor Malfoy, ban lord Nott from my family's grounds. As long as he is alive our families will not interact."

As small bond of silver bound the two of them together before it was cut over with a move of lord Malfoy's hand.

"Take lord Nott outside the wards and make sure he does not return." A houseelf arrived and took hold of lord Nott's arm. It bowed for lord Malfoy before disappearing with a loud pop and taking Nott with it.

"So do you accept it?" Harry blinked and looked at lord Malfoy. The many changes of mood were starting to give him a headache. He had never met a person so confusing, in the lack of better word. "Accept what?"

Lord Malfoy chuckled and sat down before he crossed his legs. "Do you accept the offer about working as my wardmaker? You will, of course still be able to work with Gringotts, but all new wards you will present to me before you show it to anyone else. I will pay for your work, but if you as much as thinks about going behind my back you will see just how much power the Malfoy family has."

Unable to find anything to say Harry simply nodded. He could not really see anything bad about this deal. And he had a feeling it was best to keep himself on lord Malfoy's good side.

"We have a deal, lord Malfoy." Lord Malfoy grinned and offered his hand. "Just call me Mortimus I have always wanted to be called that but in the Wizarding world it is kind of hard to change your name."

Harry blinked slowly and grabbed the hand. "Of course l- I mean Mortimus."

Somehow Harry had a feeling that his life was getting a bit more interesting than it already was.

**)00(**

Tom slowly made his way through the corridors. He had just escaped from the latest meeting with the Slughorn Club and felt more irritated than usually. Since it was Friday and therefore they did not have any lessons the next day he had planned on using the night in the Chamber of Secrets.

No one would be able to interrupt him while he was down there and there he would be away from professor Dumbledore's watchful gaze. That man seriously needed something else to do. Something needed to be done about the wizard but it would have to wait for when he was out of school. Until then he would just have to make sure that no one would see what he was on about.

Soon Yule holyday would be there and he would be able to leave school again. The thought of being with Evan made his chest fill with a warm felling. Perhaps he enjoyed being together with Evan more than he let out.

It felt good to know he would never have a reason to stay at Hogwarts for the vacations. He was no longer one of those few who stayed behind when the rest of them returned to their homes to celebrate with their families. He no longer had to almost beg the headmaster to stay at Hogwarts for the summer, and he no longer had to feel the disappointment when he got yet another no and had to head for the train to take him to London.

He was not afraid of being caught outside the Slytherin common room just because it was past curfew. Since he was prefect not even professor Dumbledore would be able to stop him from wandering around in the corridors whenever he wanted to.

Tom stopped at a window and looked out with a frown. His birthday would be soon and then he would only have one more year before he was considered a grownup. Still, he wanted to complete his education. Much more doors would be open for him if he had both his O.W.L and N.E.W.T exams.

Would Evan let him live with him when he came of age? Though they were together it did not mean the wizard would allow him to stay in the cottage. Perhaps he would kick him out as soon as his seventeenth birthday had been there.

The prefect shook his head. That was something he would have thought of Evan, when he first had met the wizard. But Evan cared for him even though he could be a little crazy at some times. Besides, he knew Evan was more than happy to share bed with him. After all, Tom knew how few nights with full sleep Evan got. It was one more reason for him to go home on holydays.

He smirked ever so slightly at the thought of Evan's latest prank, which, once again, had been delivered by Ares. This time it had been some kind of brown powder which had made the deputy headmaster lose all his facial hair. The eyebrows had remained, but they had been turned bright orange and grown several feet.

It had made transfiguration interesting, to say it at least.

Even better was the fact that no one, besides himself and a selected few, knew who was behind this. And the professors seemed helpless in this. No matter how much or hard they tried they were not able to change the deputy headmaster back to what he looked like before.

It usually took a week or so before professor Dumbledore to his old look and then, a few days later, a new prank would be pulled on him.

Several rumours run through Hogwarts students about this prankster. Though most of them loved professor Dumbledore, for reasons that Tom could not understand, they found it humouring that someone dared to threat the great Albus Dumbledore this way.

If not for the fact that he was worried what would happen if Evan's identity was revealed, Tom might have opened his mouth long ago and told the truth. At least that way no one else would be able to claim having done such brilliant things.

Humming lowly Tom continued down the corridor when a sound caught his attention. It was so low he did nearly not hear it but he would still take a look. If he was lucky it would be a Gryffindor whom had decided to play a prank on the Slytherins and he would be able to stop them before they could do anything.

Feeling slightly irritated of being interrupted Tom walked towards the where the sound had come from. It was the opposite direction of what he had been going but he figured he could go to the chambers later on. As long as he got to the entrance before anyone, it be student or professor, saw him.

He arrived to an empty classroom and stopped outside the door. Sounds of someone pacing on the other side of the door reached him. The steps were too light to belong to a teacher, which meant a student was out while they were supposed to be in their common room.

Forcing himself to keep his irritation hidden Tom placed a hand at the doorknob and opened the door.

What met his eyes was not something he had thought he would see.

Tom had seen Abraxas receive a letter just before he headed to meet with the rest from professor Slughorn's club. Normally all members from Slytherin would have gone there together. That way they made a more impressive entre, but Abraxas had asked to be excused and had promised he would arrive after them.

Needless to say that the other boy had not shown up.

As a pureblood Abraxas understood the importance of keeping a distance and masking ones feelings. Especially when one was a Slytherin.

Therefore it was the first time in all the time Tom had known Abraxas that he saw the other boy this angry. Abraxas' hair was a mess and his eyes were red as if he had cried for a long time. He snarled and was pacing back and forth on the floor. Whatever had been in the letter had obviously upset him.

His hair was ruffled and several of the things in the room had been destroyed. Though Abraxas was strong Tom knew most of the damage had been made by wand. There was no way a normal human being would ever be able to destroy a table until there was nothing else than dust left of it.

Luckily Abraxas was not stupid enough to try and use one of the Unforgiveable inside Hogwarts. The wards around the school would have registered it and he would already have been on his way to Azkaban if that had been the case.

He would rather have his commander where he could have some use of him rather than being crazy after having seen the inside of Azkaban. One mad Malfoy was more than enough. He was not sure the world would be ready for another one.

Soundlessly Tom glided into the room and closed the door behind him before he placed a silencing charm in the room. He did not need anyone to disturb them. Besides, he knew Abraxas would be thankful if he made sure that no one saw the Malfoy like this.

"Do you care to tell me what has made you upset like this?" Abraxas turned around with his wand raised by the sound of Tom's voice. When their eyes met Tom saw the other Slytherin pale before the boy kneeled down on the floor. "Sorry my lord, I did not mean to-"

Why did you not come to the meeting?"

Tom saw Abraxas flinch and smirked. The Slytherin had, after all, broken a promise, something Tom would not forget anytime soon. "What was your reason to leave and it better be good." Abraxas sighed and seemed to fall down before he looked down at the letter in his hand.

"You do remember that Septimus Weasley was engaged with my cousin. Well, it seems like while he was supposed to be marrying her once they both get out of school he has decided to channel the marriage contract. Instead he is going to get married to Cedrella Black, a Rawenclaw whom is a first year."

Tom raised an eyebrow. From what he had read marriage contracts were important in the Wizarding world. It was made when the children were young, which should give them enough time to get to know each other. Normally it was arranged between families whom wanted the connections between them to grow stronger.

To break such a contract was quite serious and was frowned upon among the purebloods. The only way to escape such a contract was if the head of the family decided they would not allow their child to get married into the family. It meant the Weasley head knew all about what Septimus was doing.

"My father is angry. And he says my cousin's is heartbroken. That Weasley dared to hurt her, my lord." It was not a hard choice for Tom to make. After all, the Malfoys were a powerful pureblood family, far more important than the Weasley could ever dream about be.

Standing close to the other boy Tom smirked. "It seems like we will have to make sure that the weasel understands that it is important not to go against those whom holds the power over his life. I am not a seer but even I can see that Septimus Weasley will not get a comfortable time in the rest of his school time."

In his head Tom was already starting to plan. It would be quite easy to make the redhead's assignment disappear. He knew professor Slughorn would do nothing if they did something in potion. After all, the head of their house was too focussed on power to be interested in one unimportant student. It was not like Weasley was that good in potion anyway.

Grabbing the other boy's hand Tom lead Abraxas out of the unused classroom and started to walk back to the common room with the Malfoy heir following him like a little child. It seemed like he would need to arrange a meeting with his followers soon. They would have to discuss how they best could punish the Weasley.

Perhaps he should also contact Evan. One of the pranks the older wizard had used could be used against the Weasley heir.

Septimus Weasley would never know what hit him. And if it was not because he was whom was Tom would think the redhead would be able to learn from this mistake.

But then again Weasleys had never been that smart.

Tom was not aware of it. But for a short moment his eyes flared red before they turned back to their normally blue colour.

**Okay, before you ask, I have a friend, who, when I first met him, asked me to call him Mortimus, though his name had nothing to do with it. I have yet to figure out why he wants to be called so but I thought it would fit lord Malfoy. After all, the two of them are so similar to each other.**

**Also, I wanted to think of a reason to why the Weasley and the Malfoy family have so much against each other. Well, here you have my explanation for it.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please remember to review. **

**Next time: It is Christmas time and Tom comes home... I have not really planned more than that but please come with suggestions about what should happen. Who knows, they might be used.**

**Until next time. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Okay, no holidays yet. SleepyPuppy came with a suggestion I just had to write so here it is. Hopefully it is good enough. If you want to know what was suggested you can read the chapter or the review. **

**I am glad so many of you seemed to like Mortimus. My friend laughed when he heard that I had included him in the story. Then he hit me because I had made him old. After that he kissed me for making him a Malfoy and a lord. He is really confusing.**

**Well, Mortimus is glaring at me so I better get on with the story, before he blows something up, again. **

**Disclaimer: Incredible as things sometimes do not change. I did not own Harry Potter when I wrote the first chapter and I still do not. **

"talking"

_Written words._

**Parseltongue**

Long strides brought him closer to the big castle. Harry moved gracefully across the open field and closer and closer to the big doors. He had to hurry up or else he would risk of being locked out. He would not take the risk of transforming back to his human self to open the door. Nor did spending the night outside sound good to him.

He got inside just as the door was about to close behind the last third year, whom came back from what looked like a lesson of Care of Magical Creatures. Even though Hagrid would not get to teach the subject in fifty years or so it seemed like the students did not get easy off. Either that r it was suddenly in to be covered in mud from head to toe.

Once he was inside Harry followed a little group, which parted from the other students and headed down to the dungeons.

Harry kept a distance between himself and the group of Slytherins and made sure to look over his shoulder. He held no wish about being ambushed by girls or giant spiders. Or anything else which might roam inside Hogwarts walls.

He started running when the students turned a corner and disappeared out of sight. He did not worry about getting lost. The mud on the floor made it easy for him to track them down. But he would not risk of running into students which were heading to the Great Hall.

Not looking where he was running Harry suddenly smacked straight into something hard and got knocked off of his feet.

Cold hands closed around his body before Harry could clear his head enough to make a run for it. The hands which held ham were gentle but strong enough to make sure he would no be able to get free of the hold. Harry's small body froze when his green eyes met stormy grey. He only knew of one wizard family with this kind of eyes.

Mortimus grinned at him and nuzzled his neck with a finger. Harry leaned into the touch and purred. In the empty corridor it sounded louder than it normally would. "Such a pretty, little kitten you are. But it is an unusually colour your eyes have. They remind me of…"

The Malfoy tilted his head to a side and narrowed his eyes before his face lit up in a bright, childlike smile. "Now I know it. Your eyes remind me of that tea which can make people sick with its smell alone." Unsure of what he should do Harry simply blinked. When people talked about his eyes they usually told how he had his mother's eyes or how the colour reminded him of the killing curse.

Though it was nice hearing something new Harry was not sure if he liked this or not.

His thoughts stopped when Mortimus continued petting him. The Malfoy was nearly as good as Tom. Perhaps he should be near the lord some more in this form.

Harry frowned and opened his eyes half. He could not help but wonder what Mortimus was doing at Hogwarts. Those few times he had seen Lucius there the man had always meant troubles. If that was the case with the Malfoy Harry was not sure what to think. Until he knew more he would, for once, just sit back and watch the show.

His ears twisted by the sound of feet moving in their direction. Mortimus turned his head in the direction of the sound and scowled. "Damn it. I had hoped to avoid that insect for a little longer." The Malfoy turned his attention back to Harry and winked at him.

"Ever since my first visit at the school after I graduated it was decided I should not be allowed to go unsupervised. Honestly, it is not my fault that their house elves cannot take a few surprises. And if they did not want to feel the weather then why do they have a charmed ceiling to show it? It was only raining a little that day."

The way Mortimus said it told Harry there was more behind it than the lord let out. He wondered just how much it had actually had been raining at that day. And he wondered what he should do to make the lord tell him about the spells he had used to do this.

Both turned their heads when someone came in sight. Harry felt his hair rise and growled. He may be small but it did not mean he could not be dangerous. If that man came close enough he would get to feel how sharp his teeth and claws were.

Had it been before Dumbledore had tried to kill him Harry would have found the thought of the deputy headmaster following Mortimus around, hilarious. Both of them were crazy both at least he did not think Mortimus would kill someone, at least not without a good reason to do so.

Harry's ears were flat against his head and he hissed when Dumbledore reached out to touch him. "What a beautiful kitten, where did you find her?"

"Actually I think it is a him and I do not think he likes you talking about him as if he does not understand you." Dumbledore, whose eyebrows were still orange from his last prank, looked confused. "Are you sure? I mean, it is nothing more than just an animal."

This time it was Mortimus whom growled and, if Harry had been able to he would have smirked. As it was right now he just moved his tail slowly from side to side.

He was well aware of the danger of being this close to Dumbledore. The risk of being found out as an unregistered Animagus was big. Nothing would stop Dumbledore from going to the Aurors if he should find out who the kitten really was. Harry had no doubt that the deputy headmaster had no warm feelings for him.

Not that he had ever had, but once Harry had thought they had been close. Like grandfather and grandchild. How wrong he had been and it had taken a murder attempt before he had realised that much.

When Dumbledore once against tried to pet him Harry was faster. Gleeful he watched as professor Dumbledore flinched when his small claws dig into his skin. He did not care what the man had once meant to him. He had tried to kill him and tried to send Tom back to the orphanage. There was no way in Hell he would ever let the man pet him. It was not like he was a little, defenceless animal which looked ready to pet.

…Well, he was not defenceless, that much he had just proved.

"I thought headmaster Dippet told you not to run of, lord Malfoy." Mortimus raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well, I did not run. If you had not insisted on talking with that sixth year Rawenclaw you would have heard I said I would go ahead." Dumbledore sputtered but did not try to defend himself. Harry wondered what Dumbledore had been talking with the student about.

"If it will make you easy I will promise I have done nothing from when we parted to when you found me here." It seemed like Harry was the only one who saw the loophole in what Mortimus had said. He could easily have done something while Dumbledore was looking the other way.

With Mortimus no one could be safe.

Harry hissed at Dumbledore. But unlike the other times this what not something a cat should be able to say. "**Stupid idiot. I wish I had been a snake then I would have bitten you and watch as my venom slowly killed you. Trust me, I would enjoy ever little moment.**"

"Nice little kitten there is no reason to talk like that." Harry just blinked and looked up at Mortimus. Did the lord know the meaning of what he had hissed at the deputy headmaster or did he just sense the hate he felt? No matter what Harry was glad to know he at least had one to protect him while he was in this form.

Mortimus hummed softly as he continued petting Harry with a faraway look in his eyes. "So, professor Dumbledore, do you know who is the lucky owner of this beautiful example of a cat?" Dumbledore looked long at Harry before he returned his attention to Mortimus. Al the time Harry made sure not to look Dumbledore in the eyes. He would not take the risk of letting the deputy headmaster get a look in his memories.

"If I am not mistaken." Dumbledore continued while trying to ignore the snort from Harry the cat. "I will guess it is Mr. Riddle's guardian's cat. From what I have heard it visits school from time to time. One would think that Mr. James would be clever enough to ward his home so the little kitten would not get lost."

Harry hissed and flashed his claws in Dumbledore's direction. Had the wizard been just been a little closer he would have found himself with a new couple of scratches. As it was right now he just had to be satisfied with what he already had achieved.

"I would be careful how I formed my words, if I was you, deputy headmaster. After all, it is my wardmaker you are talking about. You would do better if you did not forget about that?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with the same energy as always. Harry wondered if it was because of those lemon drops the man always ate and he grinned evilly as only a cat could do it.

He knew just the right prank to pull on Dumbledore.

Harry sat silent in Mortimus hands and looked directly at Dumbledore without blinking. He did not care about the talk which was going on over his head. The plan, which had taken form in his head, took most of the concentration. He would not risk of a backslash because he did not concentrate enough.

Slowly Dumbledore began to change. Harry watched as grey fur covered the man's body, at least there where his skin was not hidden by clothes. His ear grew and whiskers replaced his beard.

Whatever Dumbledore had been about to say was interrupted when his tongue started to grow and soon became too big to be in his mouth. The deputy headmaster sputtered when the tongue slit down his chest like another snake.

Where Dumbledore had been there now sat an overgrown rabbit with a long tongue.

Had he been human right now Harry would have been laughing. Instead he settled down on purring loudly and looking utterly satisfied with himself. It was first when he heard a rumbling sound close to him that Harry realised who he was together with.

Slowly he laid his head back and looked up at Mortimus whom was watching him with an amused glint in his grey eyes. "It looks like you could need a little help, professor Dumbledore. Do not worry, I will go and find someone to help you." Harry shuddered at the look in Mortimus' grey eyes. "But it is a big castle and it easy to be lost when you are no longer a student here."

Without listening to the noises Dumbledore made Mortimus walked back the way he came from.

When they were far enough away from Dumbledore Mortimus placed Harry on the floor. "It was a nice prank, Mr. James." Harry, who had already been on his way to meet Tom, froze mid-step. Slowly he turned his head and turned his head to meet the man's eyes.

How did- "Do you want to know how I knew it was you?" Though it was not something cats were supposed to understand Harry nodded. It was not like it mattered. Malfoy had already figured out who he was. The only thing he could do was to see what Mortimus would do with this knowledge.

Not caring for the robes he was wearing Mortimus sat down at the floor besides him. Harry had to move out of the way so he would not be pressed flat under the man's weight. "I do not know how it is in America but here it is not normal that cats can do what you did."

Harry growled lowly. He should have thought of that. If was he really lucky Dumbledore would think Mortimus was the one whom had pulled the prank. Otherwise he would have to be more careful next time he decided to visit the school in this form.

"Besides, I know you have a scar like the lighting mark on your forehead. You are lucky that no one have seen a connection before now?" Harry nodded and stood. He was already late enough as it was and had no doubt that Tom was waiting for him.

From his visions in his own time Harry remembered how Voldemort had reacted when someone had let him wait. He had never been a patient person and had often used one of the Unforgiveable on whoever was unlucky enough to catch his eye.

Mortimus stood and nodded to him. "You better get going. Whoever is waiting for you is probably worried for you. And do not worry; your secret will be safe with me. Now, if you will excuse me, I will see how lost I can get before I find some help to the poor professor. And I can look for Abraxas while I am looking for a professor. If I did not know better I would say the boy was avoiding me. I do not understand why. Perhaps I should see if he is crazy or something like that."

He knew if Abraxas heard this the boy's reaction would be funny to watch.

Harry grinned and turned around and ran down the corridor. He was already late enough as it was and he knew Tom was not going to be happy with him.

**)00(**

"**Where have you been?**" Harry's body shuddered by the sound of Tom's voice so close to his ear. It was nice being back to his old self and all that, but he had to admit it was a little confusing with the shift of height and body mass.

Smiling Harry turned around and drew Tom into an embrace. "**Hello Tom. Did you worry about me?**" Tom snorted but hugged him back. "**Of course not, but you get into troubles when it should not be possible. It would not do to let you blow the school up**."

Harry rolled his eyes and stepped out of the embrace. "**I would never dream of doing so.**" Looking at Tom he knew the other one did not believe his innocent look. "**What made you late**?"

He blinked and smiled. "**I met a friend whom decided to talk with me. Oh, before I forget it, if the house elves serve anything with rabbit meat in it you should not eat it. You will understand what I mean tomorrow.**" Harry said before Tom could interrupt him. "**Why do I have a feeling that I do not want to know what you are talking about**?" Harry just grinned and shrugged.

"Evan, I am sure you can remember Abraxas?" Harry looked over to the Malfoy heir whom he had not seen before now. "Good evening, Abraxas, how are you doing?" Abraxas bowed to him. "Good evening, Mr. James. It is good to see you, and I am doing fine."

Harry silently shook his head. It was weird to see how different Abraxas was from his father. How could the two of them even be related? But, perhaps it was good enough that Abraxas was nothing like his father. Harry was not sure the world would be ready for two Mortimus'.

"So, do any of you mind explaining me what I am here for?" Tom had asked him to come but his letter had not explained much about the reason to why.

After a look at Tom Abraxas started explaining how Septimus had been betrothed to his cousin, only to break off the marriage contract to betroth a Black.

"And now you want my help to take revenge." It was not a question but a statement. Harry's face broke in a grin as he rubbed his hands against each other. "Well, I think I have just the right idea for it. Is the Weasley not on Ravenclaw's quidditch team?"

When both nodded Harry chuckled. "Who are the next ones they are playing against?" Again it was Abraxas who answered him. Harry guessed it was because Tom was not interested in quidditch. "They are playing against us, but what does it have to do with it."

"Can you make it so I will have access to the Rawenclaw changing room? I will make sure that Weasley will learn that he should try and use his brain before he does such a thing again."

None of the two Slytherins asked him questions and for that Harry was glad. He was not ready to explain to them what he had in mind. One thing was sure; Weasley would be victim for some of his descendants' great inventions.

**)00(**

Tom followed Evan out of the school. Once again his boyfriend was back as Beleza. It was far easier for both of them to move around when they did not have to worry about being him being seen.

Normally he would never go anywhere near a possible crime scene but Evan needed someone to get him inside the Ravenclaw's changing room and Tom did not trust anyone enough to send them with Evan.

Besides, it would not do for others to find out about Evan being an animagus. As far as Tom knew himself and Abraxas were the only ones who knew about Evan and Beleza being the same. And he intended for it to stay that way.

And, truth to be told, he was interested in seeing what Evan had in mind. Usually Tom saw pranks and such as a useless thing and a waste of time. But the pranks Evan had pulled on professor Dumbledore were different. It proved that Evan had a brain, though he sometimes seemed to forget how to use it.

The thought of professor Dumbledore made Tom frown. He knew Evan would not be able to withstand the temptation to prank the deputy headmaster whenever he got the opportunity. The warning about eating anything with rabbit meat made him wonder, what Evan had done this time. But, though he would rather know now than later Tom figured it would be of no use to try and get Evan to tell him any details.

Instead he would get to see Evan in work in the prank against Weasley.

Ever since Abraxas had told him about what the Weasley had done Tom had excluded the Ravenclaw from any of the meetings. He was ignored and when the red head tried to get to him in either class or elsewhere at school Tom had people to keep him away from his person.

He had chosen who he would side with, and with had the people whom followed him. That meant Septimus was on his own. The Slytherins had abandoned him, the Ravenclaws had nearly nothing to do with the boy. The Hufflepuff was too scared of him and the Gryffindors saw him as a traitor since he had been hanging out with Slytherins ever since he started school.

Therefore Weasley was absolutely alone and no one would protect him against the revenge the students decided he should go through. In those classes where a pureblood taught, save professor Dumbledore, the professors would ignore most of what they were doing against the Weasley.

When they were safety inside the Ravenclaw changing room, Tom had used one of the skills he had picked up while living among muggles, Evan turned back to human. Tom watched fascinated the changing as he happened.

Ever since he found out about Evan being an animagus he had been studying the subject. It helped a lot when he had access to the restriction department, because of professor Slughorn. A little story about wanting to do better in his assignments could do a lot.

Through his research he had found that it was no little thing to learn how to turn into an animagus. The fact that Evan had managed to do it on his own was no little thing. He had nothing else than a book to guide him through the process. Perhaps, Tom would be lucky enough to take a look at the book in the holydays.

He jerked out of thoughts as Evan suddenly stood very close to him and looked worried. "Tom, are you alright? If you are not feeling good you should go back to school and let me do this." Tom shook his head. Both as a no to Evan but also to clear his head from thoughts. It was not like him to get lost in thoughts like that. If that happened too often he risked getting stabbed in the back. Tom hold no illusions about that all of those whom followed him wanted to be his friends. Some of them just waited for him to take a wrong step so they could take over his position.

Tom pushed his thoughts aside and watched as Evan moved around in the changing room. The wizard disappeared into the showers where Tom saw small flash of lights from spells he did not recognise. He would have to get Evan to teach him over the holidays. It seemed like the other wizard had learned a great deal of spells in the time Tom spent in school.

When Evan emerged from the shower room with a big grin in his face Tom knew that he would enjoy whatever prank Evan had in mind for the Weasley.

"Which one of the lockers do you think is his?" Tom looked around. All of them looked the same to him. How did the quidditch players remember which one was theirs? Since it was not important he decided to push the question aside and focus at more important things.

When Evan moved past him Tom's arm shoot out and encircled the smaller wizard's waist before he pulled him closer to him.

He smirked when he felt Evan shiver, as if he was cold. It was good to know what kind of reaction he could get from the other wizard.

Humming lowly he nipped Evan's earlobe with his teeth. It was not hard enough to draw blood but enough to make Evan whimper and press his smaller body against him. Tom did not move but instead let Evan feel what kind of reaction his body had to this.

He thrust his lower body against Evan so the other wizard could feel his arousal. Evan moaned and threw his head back so it rested against Tom's shoulder. Tom let his free hand slide down Evan's waistband. It was one of the things he was happy about with Evan's way of dressing himself. The wizard dressed in a mix of wizard robes and muggle clothes. It hid his body from view but at the same time it was easier for his hands to move around under the cloth.

Evan hummed and reached out for him. It was a bit awkward since he was standing with his back against him but Tom enjoyed the feeling of Evan's hand running through his hair none the less.

"Do you know how much I long to take you? How much I want to make you truly mine? We could do it right now, where no one would see us. No one besides us would no about it."

Evan spun around in his arms and placed his hands against his chest. The wizard tilted his head back so he was looking up at him. "No."

Tom blinked surprised. "No?"

"Yes."

"So you will let me do it?"

"No."

"But you said-"

"I meant yes to the no."

Knowing they would only start an argument if they continued like this Tom shook his head. "Do you mind telling me why we should not do it right here and now?"

Evan bit his lip and looked uncertain and vulnerable standing like that. "It might sound stupid and like something a girl might say. But I want it to be special. It shall not just be a quick fuck in a changing room. If it shall be done it should be done right. After all, there will be no second first time. And, I want you to be old enough before we go any further."

Tom bit back a scowl. Evan was right it sounded like something a girl would say. "Though I would like to be together with you as soon as possible I also want our first time to be special. To me, age does not matter. But, if it is what you want, then I will wait."

Tom was rewarded with a quick kiss before Evan moved out of the embrace. "Should we get going? We cannot have you missing dinner and I have to get another job done." Though he would rather stay together with Evan Tom nodded and followed the other wizard out of the changing room which door closed and locked behind them.

Evan transformed back to Beleza and ran towards Hogsmeade. Tom stood silently and watched the cat run. It did not take long before Beleza had disappeared into the darkness.

Feeling much better Tom headed inside where he knew Abraxas would be waiting for him.

Perhaps he would come and watch the next quidditch game. He was certain that whatever prank Evan had made ready for the Ravenclaws would make it worth the wasted time.

**Mortimus (the real one, not the Malfoy, because he is not real, but I am and I was here first): I have kidnapped HuskyWalker and if you want any updates you will have to write lots of reviews. Remember to tell how awesome I am. **


	34. Chapter 34

**This is very important. When someone says they are a vampire do not ask for a proof. *Glares at Mortimus, who stands in a corner of the room with a black eye and is pouting* that is what you get for biting me, you bloody idiot.**

"talking"

_Written words._

**Parseltongue**

**Disclaimer: Blood is red, bruises are blue, I do not own and you will not sue. **

He had forgotten how nosy and un-Slytherin his house mates sometimes could be. Normally Tom would only stay for a short time before he retreated to the dorm to work on an assignment or read a book. But for tonight he would stay and take part in the party, or at least as much part as the heir of Slytherin would.

Tom grimaced when he heard something break. It was probably yet another table which gave up under the weight of the dancing bodies on it. Whenever they celebrated like this Tom wondered if he had taken a wrong turn somewhere and somehow ended with the Gryffindors.

But a look around in the common room would tell him that he indeed was in the right place. Tom doubted there would be any green in the Gryffindor common room. After all, the only red the Slytherins had was the wine.

None of them had to worry about professor Slughorn stopping the parting. Last time Tom had checked some of the alcohol had been donated by their own head of the house.

Tom sat near the fireplace and the others knew better than to disturb him. He had chosen the armchair closest to the fireplace and not even the seventh years dared t try and make him mode. In his hand he held a glass of wine which he drank from once in a while.

He guessed they had a reason to celebrate today. After all, their team had beaten Ravenclaw in Quidditch. It had been an easy victory. Ravenclaw had not had a single chance against their team. Since no one else protected the Slytherins they protected their own. And when one betrayed one of them they all fought back.

The Ravenclaws would have to watch their back whenever they were out of their common room. Only those who were a part of his chosen were safe. After all, it would not do to harm those whom worked for him.

Out of the corner of his eyes Tom saw someone sit down in the chair besides him. The blonde hair told him who it was. "What do you want Abraxas?" The Malfoy heir shifted uncomfortable before calming down. "I want to thank you, my lord."

Tom raised an eyebrow. "For what?" Though Abraxas was the closets thing he had to a friend it did not mean he would make it easy for the other boy. "For the prank." Tom only nodded to the boy. "Of course. We Slytherins need to stay together, since no one else will help us." Abraxas nodded though both of them were aware of the fact that Abraxas now owed Tom. And Tom would use it when he saw a need for it. It was quite common among the Slytherins. After all, no one ever did anything for free.

Before any of them could say more Orion took the last free seat near them. "Did any of you see Weasleys face when he came out of the shower room." Under the excuse of Waiting for their own team to congratulate them about the win the Slytherin had been waiting outside the changing rooms.

Tom had made sure that no one knew about what was going on. The more who knew the great was the chances that someone, such as a professor, would catch wind of who had done this. It was not something which Tom was interested in.

Normally he would have been in the library instead of being among the other Slytherins and cheering for their team. This time he had walked down to the Quidditch pitch surrounded by his followers. Tom knew the other students was wondering what he was doing there. But, had someone dared to ask, he would have told he was there to cheer on the team. It was no secret that someone from Ravenclaw had done something to anger him and the rest of the snakes. Not even the teachers could overlook that fact.

Abraxas nodded, but not even he could hold back a grin which did not look like an expression a Malfoy would ever use. It made him look slightly like his father, the famous, crazy lord Malfoy. "Yes, I have to say those Ravenclaw looked good with feathers and beaks. Even funnier was it when Weasley opened his beak and made that sound. I am so happy my cousin is not going to marry that idiot."

Tom nodded. By humiliating Septimus they made him less attractive and moved the focus, at least at school, from the humiliating Abraxas had to go through by the cancelled marriage between their two families.

"I dare to say Weasley will not be a problem anytime in the near future." Here he met Abraxas gaze and nodded to the other boy. All of them knew that this was not the end. From what Abraxas had told, his father, lord Malfoy, planned on making it so the Weasleys would never be able to show their face without being a laughing stone.

"So Orion, what are you giving Walburga for Christmas?" Tom asked. Truth to be told he did not care about what the other would give his girlfriend. But the joy of seeing the other boy blush was reason enough for him to do it. "Well, I was planning of taking her with me to Paris. You know, it is the city for lovers."

Tom nodded and frowned. Christmas was just around the corner and he had yet to find any gift for Evan. He would have to find one either in next Hogsmeade weekend or when he went home for holiday. The discussion about what they had planned for Christmas continued. Nearly all of them had someone to return to and only a few ones decided to stay back at school.

**)00(**

Harry walked slowly down Diagonal Alley. He had the week off like Ragnok had ordered. Again. The goblin had made sure he had a break every once in a while and claimed it was because they did not want to lose him as long as they earned money on what he was doing.

The first few days he had spent home to make sure everything was as it was supposed to be. With nothing left to do he had left home and ventured to Diagonal Alley.

He had spent half an hour at the Leaky Caldron eating lunch and talking with Daisy before he left for Diagonal Alley. There it was easy to see that Christmas was soon to come. Witches were dragging family members or friends along them. Amused Harry watched them before he shook his head and continued walking.

Since Yule holidays would start soon Harry had decided to look for a gift to Tom. This year it would not be some kind of jewellery. The necklaces he and Tom wore were more than enough for him. And giving another to Tom would make him look like a girl. He would have to think of something else.

Feeling lost on what to do Harry walked into a bookshop. He did not want to give Tom a book. It seemed pointless, especially when he knew Tom preferred reading dark books. It was something Harry was yet not willing to buy. He was not sure what kind of punishment one would receive here but in his own time owning a dark object was enough to get one sent to Azkaban. The only reason to why Lucius Malfoy still had been walking around like a free man was that he was too Slytherin to get caught. And, if he actually should be found with a dark object he had enough money to pay himself out of the situation.

"You should be careful walking around like that. The Wrackspurts will float into your ear and make your brain go fuzzy." Hearing a voice he had not heard since he ended in this time Harry turned around and nearly knocked himself off of his feet.

"Luna?"

The name was out of his mouth before he had time to think. When he took a closer look at the witch in front of him Harry realised she was not Luna, thought she looked a lot like her, if only older.

"Luna, what a lovely name. I think it mean moon and I really loves the moon. Maybe, if I get a daughter, I will call her Luna." Harry became of that he was gaping and quickly closed his mouth. "Sorry. It is just, you really look like someone I once knew and her name was Luna."

"Darling, are you sure you should say was? She could still be alive." The woman said as she let her hand wander over her bulging stomach.

"You are right. Just because I have not heard from her in a long time it does not mean she is dead." It was just that she had yet to be born but Harry thought it would be best if he did not say it aloud. It was never to know who was listening and he did not want people to think of him as crazy. It was something Mortimus could keep on being.

"Have I told you my name, no? How forgetful I have become, I guess it is because of the baby. A little advice, make sure you do not get pregnant." Harry just nodded, unsure of what to do. For all he knew men were not able to become pregnant. But since this was the Wizarding world he would have to check to be sure. Fate would probably make him pregnant should it ever get the chance to do so.

"Well, my name is Athena Nott nee Lovegood." Harry took her hand and shook it before he let go of it. "Hello, I am Evan James."

He found it hard not to fidget when Athena's eyes for a short moment became focussed. "Indeed you are. It is nice to honour your parents like that but do you not think they would be happier if you used the name they gave you? Oh my dear, look at the clock. I have to go and meet my husband. I cannot wait to tell him about all those beings I saw at my vacation. Say hello to Tom from me and tell him I am not mad about what he did to my husband. He tried to go too far and forgot he is married. What he tried to do to you was just wrong and you can be sure I will talk with him about it."

Before Harry could open his mouth Athena had already disappeared out of the shop and harry was left gaping like some kind of a fish.

Deciding to never mention this meeting to anyone Harry left the shop and there would go a long time before he stepped in there again. He had enough crazy people in his life as it was, thank you very much.

Still needing to find a gift for Tom Harry ended at the start of Knockturn Alley. He did not know if it was a good idea to go there but he needed a gift for Tom. As long as he made sure it would not harm anyone it would not hurt him to take a look around.

Breathing deeply Harry left Diagonal Alley and stepped into Knockturn Alley. He had not been there since the day where he had followed Dumbledore and Grindelwald. He had just not had a reason until now and, truth to be told, he feared that Grindelwald might be looking for him.

Maybe not Grindelwald himself, but some of the man's follower. After all Harry was not hard to find. Not with his green eyes and scar. The man had seen his face just as Harry had seen his. And Harry was responsible for Dumbledore being questioned by the Aurors.

Harry stopped mid-step and cursed out loud without paying any mind to those around him. Until now Harry had lead a peaceful life, or at least as peaceful as it seemed to be possible for him.

In his own time he had Voldemort trying to kill him before he was born. He had thought he would be free for such a maniac out for his blood. Well, he did not know what Grindelwald wanted. If he was lucky the man had forgotten all about him and Harry could just continue his life together with Tom.

But since when had fate ever been on Harry's side?

Looking through windows Harry made sure he did not get near anyone. One hand rested on his wand all the time. Not because he really needed it should he be attacked but he would not risk of losing it to a pickpocket.

Starting to get frustrated about not being about to find a gift for Tom Harry did not look where he was walking. For the second time that day he walked into someone. This someone was build bigger than him and easily pushed Harry out of their way.

Harry stumbled a few steps into a shop before he straightened himself and wondered if it was worth finding the person just to try and curse them.

But before he was able to follow the idea a voice caught his attention.

"**Stupid human disturbing my sleep like that. You step close enough and I will bite your hand off. I might seem small but it does not mean that I cannot be deathly.**" Harry frowned and followed the sound of the voice.

The shop he had ended in was fit for Knockturn Alley. It did not seem that large and it was dark. But the temperature was high which made Harry wonder just what kind of things which were in the shop.

"**This way little human. Just follow the sound of my voice though we both know you are not smart enough to know what I am saying. You are a scrawny kid there is not even meat enough meat on you to still my hunger.**"

Harry stopped in front of a big aquarium and raised an eyebrow. "**Just because people do not normally understand you it does not mean you should talk to them like that. Who knows? Maybe you will one day meet someone who actually knows what you are talking about.**"

He barely held back a smirk at the snakes shocked expression, well at least as shocked as a snake could look.

"**You speak**."

"**Thanks for stating the obviously.**" Harry stepped closer to get a better look at the green snake. He had a feeling that he had seen her before but could not remember where or when. Perhaps, if he was just a little closer he would be able to –

"I would not get any closer if I was you. That girl is rumoured for biting anyone who come close enough. It is only my luck that she is too small to do any harm. But when she is fully grown a bite from her will be able to kill a man."

Harry did not move away from the snake and shoot the woman short glance before he returned his full attention to the snake. "How much does she cost?" The woman snorted. "As if one like you have the money to buy her. And even if you were able to pay the price I cannot just let you walk away with her."

Without taking his eyes off the snake which were following his every move with her eyes Harry found some Galleons from his pocket. "Is this enough for you?" Harry knew it should be more than enough, at least he hoped so. He had set his eyes on the snake and he would not leave the shop willingly without her.

He felt the woman look at him but did no spare her a second glance. Harry was trying to remember from where he had seen the snake before. It was not like he had been much around snakes in his life. None of those in the garden were anything like this one and the boa he had freed from the zoo had not been born yet.

"Very well, it is not like anyone else will buy her. To tell you the truth I feared I would have to keep her. She has a nasty temper and no one wants one like her. Not even though she will live as long as long as the one she bonds with."

Harry listened silently to the woman as her mouth kept moving in what seemed like forever. He could not wait for Christmas to come so he could give Tom his gift.

When the woman took fourth a little cage Harry stopped her. He lifted the lid and let the green snake, which was as long as his forearm, slid under his clothes and wrapped herself around his arm where it would be able to stay warm.

Not interested in staying any longer Harry stepped out of the little shop and hurried back to Diagonal Alley. While he walked people hear him hiss to his arm but did not say or do anything about it.

After all this was Knockturn Alley and most of them had seen more interesting things than one talking to their own limp.

Finally having figured out from where he knew the snake from Harry grinned.

"**Say what do you think about being called Nagini?" **

**I have just come home from the hospital and need a lot a rest, so sorry if the chapter was a little short. It will take me a little time to update as fast as I used to since the doctor ordered me to rest...**

**Then again when have I ever followed the doctor's order?**

**Anyway, I need suggestion to what kind of gift Tom should give Harry. Oh, and slash will come soon, I think. I keep delaying it but it will happen before chapter 40. That I can promise.**

**Until next time. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Okay, an update. Mortimus, who is taking care of me, has finally given in. It only took a lot of puppy eyes and attempts to annoy him in ways I will not tell more about. Anyway, we both realised I would rest more if I got to write. **

**So another update, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

Harry watched as the snow slowly fall. It had been sowing like this all day. The ground and everything was covered by a white carpet.

He stood in the open door and watched Ares fly like a dark shadow at the sky. Harry was clutching his broom in his hand. In the last fifteen minutes he had been debating whether or not he should take a tour round in the air. It was not like he had much else to do right now.

A quick tempus told him he had half an hour before Tm and Abraxas would arrive. It had been arranged so the Malfoy heir would stay the first three day at the cottage. That way Harry would not have to feel guilty about leaving Tom alone while he was at work.

It also gave Harry an excuse to not let Tom into his room where Nagini currently was hiding.

To make sure Tom would not be able to get into his room Harry had cast several locking and silencing wards around his room. He had also left a few surprises which would make sure that neither Tom nor anybody else would try more than once to get into his room.

At least he hoped so.

It was surprising how pleasant company Nagini made when she was not trying to eat one. The snake could be rude and blunt but Harry liked her humour. Though he had to hide his smile it was still funny when Nagini followed Hubert around the cottage hissing about how the ghost should be cooked before she would eat him.

Perhaps that would explain why he rarely saw Hubert.

Shaking his head Harry stepped out and closed the door behind him. His feet sunk down in the snow and though only his face was free Harry was already shaking from the cold.

Having no desire to feel the cold longer than necessary Harry jumped on his broom and set of.

Barely in the air and the wind was already trying to throw him of the broom. Harry pressed his lips together and strengthened his grip around the broom. There was no way he would let a little wind stop him from flying. After all he had played quidditch in storms and surrounded by dementors. True, the last thing had not gone well but he had done it and that was what counted.

Harry started slowly. He knew his firebolt and trusted it with his life but he had no intention of breaking his neck in one of his stunts. At least not right now.

The wind carried voices to him. Harry stopped where he was and turned his heard in an attempt to find out who it was. There was more than one. Even with the distance between them Harry could hear at least two persons moving towards him.

As they came closer Harry let his eyes glide over the ground which was covered by snow. A grin nearly split his face as Harry moved his hand. After that he could only lean back and watch the show.

**)00(**

"So, do you think your guardian is prepared for us to come? Abraxas asked as they watched the Hogwarts Express take their schoolmates back to London. "And why should Evan not be ready to greet us?" Out of the corner of his eyes he watched as Abraxas shrugged. Both of them were heavily dressed to keep the cold at bay but even then Abraxas managed to look every bit like the pureblood he was.

Tom knew Evan did not earn enough to let them live as rich purebloods families. Especially not like the Malfoy family. The only family Tom knew could rival the Malfoys wealth was the Patter family. No one was sure who was leading. Not even the two families involved but the Malfoys lived after the principle: If you have it, then show it.

"Let us get going. I do not know about you but I prefer being inside in the warmth rather than being outside and freeze." Without waiting for an answer Tom grabbed his trunk and started walking. Abraxas followed him closely behind. None of them were having troubles with dragging their trunks after them since Tom had cast a feather light charm on them before they left school.

He would not risk letting people know he could do wandless magic.

It was something which he would keep hidden. As long as only a selected few knew about what Evan taught him he was able to do things without suspecting him.

"My father told me to tell you and your guardian that both of you are invited to this years Malfoy Yule Ball."

Only years of training stopped Tom from showing any kind of surprise. Even before Abraxas became one of his followers he had heard about the Malfoy Yule ball. It was something everyone wanted to attend since everyone of importance would be there. It was the place to make treaties and get contacts with power. If one managed to do things correct they could come far in life. Tom was pretty sure that not even Slughorn had even attended the Malfoy's Yule ball before.

"And why the sudden invitation?" Tom watched as Abraxas froze shortly before he moved again. He knew they were not invited because Abraxas was his follower. It was lord Malfoy whom decided who should be allowed to attend. And no one could make the man change his mind once he had made a decision.

"It seems like my father has taken a liking in your guardian. He has already made Mr. James his ward maker though your guardian is still working with Gringotts. He just has to show my father whatever new wards he comes up with before he sells them to anybody else."

Though he did not like the attention lord Malfoy was paying to Evan he knew nothing like the Incident at Halloween would happen. The lord might be crazy but he had honour which was more than he could say about certain people.

"I will see if we have time to come. When will it be?" He already knew they would come. And Evan would have to come with him since it was because of him they had been invited. If necessary he would have to use cheap methods to ensure they would go.

"6 p.m." They walked though Hogsmeade in silence. Though their trunks weighted nothing thanks to the charm he had used both boys had started to feel warm and sweaty. Tom growled so low that only he would be able to hear it. What good did all this snow do? As far as he could see it did nothing good. It was frozen water. Being out in the snow meant getting cold and wet, two things which he hated nearly as much as he hated muggles and muggle born.

As if sensing his bad mood Abraxas did nothing to break the silence between them. Both of them concentrate on dragging their trunks after them in the snow.

They got through the town without anyone trying to stop them. The people living in Hogsmeade knew Tom and to them it did not seem weird that two Hogwarts students walked alone around even though it was not Hogsmeade weekend. After all, Tom's home was just outside the town and it was normal for children to take their friends with them home.

Normally Tom would not bring people to his home to stay for more than just a short visit. But Abraxas was his most trusted follower. Besides, the Malfoy heir already knew about Evan being an animagus and knew he should not ask questions, not if he knew what was best for him.

And after watching Tom and Evan kiss the evening where Evan had set up the prank against the Ravenclaw Abraxas also knew about the relationship between the two wizards. In the muggle world such a relationship was not accepted but in the Wizarding world most purebloods did not care. As long as the line could continue one could be together with whoever they wanted, as long as the person lived up to the family's standards.

When he had realised that his feelings for Evan were not like the ones one would have for a family member Tom had searched for information. Unfortunately he had not been able to find any books in the library about and he had gone through great troubles to gather the information he needed.

Not only had he gone through the troubles of finding the pair of boys he knew were together but he also had had to get the information without letting anyone know what he had been looking for.

It was interesting to see how much information one could get when the observed had no idea about that they were being watched.

The main reason to why they kept their relationship hidden was because of professor Dumbledore. Neither Tom nor Evan had any doubt that the deputy headmaster would try and part them should he know the truth. He would probably say that Evan was taking advantage of being Tom's guardian and forcing Tom into a relationship.

As if Tom would ever let anyone force him into doing something he did not want to do. But none the less they would keep their relationship a secret until Tom was no longer a minor.

If not because Tom had read several books which stated otherwise Tom would have thought professor Dumbledore had been a Slytherin when he went to school. But even though he was sly the professor was still a Gryffindor. Tom hold no doubt that a Slytherin would have figured out who was playing a prank on them had they been in the transfiguration professor's place.

"At least the last will be easy." Tom looked up and smirked. The pathway in front of them was free from snow. "Yeah, Evan got tried of forgetting to clean to path from leaves and snow so he warded the pathway so nothing would be able to block the way."

He could not hide the pride from his voice. True, Evan might be working like a normal wizard to earn to the day but he came up with wards that no one had ever heard about before. Tom knew for sure that Evan could easily get more money for his work than he already did but the wizard seemed to lack of any interest of doing so.

Tom more felt than heard the air around him hum as they passed through the wards and the smirk changed to a smile. He knew Abraxas would not be able to feel the wards welcome them. The only reason to why Tom was able to do so was because Evan had used his blood to make sure the wards would recognise him. That way Tom would be able to enter whenever he wanted to and he could bring people with him without having to wait for Evan to be there.

The ritual Evan had done with his blood and the wards had been powerful blood magic. Tom had nearly not dared to breathe while he had watched Evan connect him to the wards. He was not sure if Evan was aware of it but blood magic was considered dark arts.

Probably not.

And Tom intended for it to stay that way. Evan had an innocence Tom wanted to protect. Since Evan still had it after all the things he had been forced to go through Tom saw it as his duty to protect it and make sure no one would be able to destroy it.

Tom was forced out of his thoughts when something white hit him and Abraxas in their faces and knocked both of them of their feet.

Scowling Tom whipped the snow away from his face and sat straight up. His wad was already in his hand and he scanned his surroundings to find out where their attacker was. Last time Tom checked snow did not jump from the ground and attacked people.

The only explanation was magic.

Laughter sounded and Tom's eyes searched towards the sky and narrowed. Sitting on his broom was Evan with his long hair waving behind him while he was laughing at them.

**)00(**

Though Harry tried he was not able to hold back his laughter as he watched the two boys sprawled out at the ground.

He had not thought his plan would work but it had worked better than he had thought it would.

To keep himself from falling of the broom Harry clutched to his firebolt with both his hands. Though he knew the snow would lessen the impact with the ground he was still high enough to get hurt should he fall.

"Evan!" Harry grinned as he watched Tom and Abraxas get on their feet and then move towards him while their trunks lay forgotten in the snow. "Hello Tom and hello Abraxas. I have to say, white looks great at both of you." As Harry saw it nearly anything would look good at Tom. Well, maybe not the robes Dumbledore wore but that was not what he was supposed to think about out.

While he had been thinking the broom had moved closer to the ground and now he was within reach of the two boys under him.

Fast as a snake Tom and Abraxas jumped forth and grabbed his feet. Harry yelped and clung to his broom to not fall. In an attempt of getting them of off him Harry kicked wildly around himself while cursing the Dursleys. Because of them he was smaller built than most on his age. Even Tom and Abraxas were taller than him. Evan Tom, who spent the most of his time with his nose in a book, was stronger than him.

The firebolt was not built for such a weight and Harry's arms flayed when the broom tilted and gravity made itself known.

Snow filled his mouth as Harry hit the ground and he felt one of the boys let go of his foot.

Deciding to use the opportunity Harry twisted his body around so he was lying on his back. Not knowing which of the boys was holding him since his glasses was covered with snow; Harry kicked low and aimed for the shin.

He felt the last pair of hands let go of him and Harry rolled away from his two attackers. In a matter of seconds he was on his feet and wiping snow away from his glasses so he could see.

Harry found that attacking two Slytherin boys with snow was not the smartest idea he had had. Tom and Abraxas decided to join up against him. They attacked him from two sides using both their bodies and the snow around them. Harry danced around and used the tricks he had learned from his childhood, when Dudley and the gang would play Harry-hunting, to avoid the attacks.

Whenever he could get away with it Harry sent snow in the faces of the two boys. If they got too close to catch him he made them stumble over their feet with a little push with his magic.

It did not take long for Tom to figure out what he was doing. When the boy found out what he was doing a smirk, which made Harry gulp several times, spread across his face.

A silent fight between the two of them started. Both Tom and Harry used wandless and wordless magic to try and catch the other while they tried to make sure that Abraxas did not figure out what they were doing. It was impressive how little some people did notice when they were focusing on something else.

In his mind Harry cursed Tom for figuring out what he was doing. Now he had lost his only advantage against the two boys.

Laugher filled the air as they attacked each other.

Harry got the air knocked out of his lungs as Tom and Abraxas tackled him at the same time and knocked him of his feet.

Breathless he landed at his back with the two boys on top of him. Tears filled his eyes as he felt the well known burning and cramps start in his lungs. He could not let Tom see that something was wrong with him.

His body tried to curl into a ball to protect him from the pain. But the boys on top on him stopped him from doing so. Instead Harry wrapped his arms around his body the best he could as he tried to take deep breaths and stops his body from shaking too much.

Faintly Harry felt hands grabbing his shoulders, trying to force his body to uncurl and voices sounded over him though he was not able to hear what they were talking about. It was not hard to guess they were trying to figure out what they should do.

Silently he bit his tongue to hold back a scream and stop his body from trashing around in pain. A metallic taste filled his mouth and he could not swallow to make it go away and Harry knew better than to spit the blood out when there were others around him.

He felt the two bodies move away from him and used the chance to curl fully into himself. Tears rolled down his cheeks without him being able to stop them.

When the hands tried to get him to uncurl and sit up Harry groaned and ignored them. He could only concentrate the task of fighting the pain.

After what felt like years the pain erased. It was still there but at least he was able to uncurl himself and open his eyes enough to try a look around.

While he had been twisting in pain his glasses had been knocked off and his surroundings were blurred. He could see two dots move around over him and realised it was Tom and Abraxas who were probably watching him worriedly.

His hand was over his mouth and Harry did not have to look at the hand to know what was on it. Closing his eyes for a brief moment Harry took a deep breath and filled his arching lungs with air.

When he was sure that his body would no longer give after under him Harry rolled onto his stomach. Without letting any of the boys see what he was doing Harry used his magic to make any trace of the blood disappear from sight.

Though he wanted nothing more than to stay down and go to sleep Harry forced his body to start moving. He was all too aware that both Slytherins were watching him with worried mines. He got up on all for and then kneeled on the ground.

Someone handed him his glasses and Harry put them on with one hand. He let out a silent sigh when the world came back in focus.

The first thing he saw was Tom's face so close to his own that he could see every little detail. He stared straight into the boy's eyes and felt breathless. If it was not because he seemed so worried Harry would probably have been able to focus on the red lips which were so close to his own.

Instead he had to focus on calming to distraught boys.

"Evan, what happened? Are you hurt? Should I call Sankt Mungo's? Stupid question, Abraxas run inside and make a fire-call. Tell the healers we are coming with a patient for them."

Before Abraxas had the opportunity to do as Tom ordered Harry grabbed the hem of the boy's robes and hold on so he would not be able to go to the cottage. "Take it easy, there is absolutely nothing wrong with me."

At the two Slytherin boys' doubtful looks Harry knew he would have to continue. "I just landed wrong when I fell, it was nothing else. Nothing you have to worry about. There is no need to contact the healers."

He worried his lower lip between his lip willingly Tom and Abraxas to believe him. He would not let any of them try and contact a healer or tell anybody about this. Harry knew he was not fragile and he did not need others to take care of him. Ever since he had ended in this time he had been able to take care of himself and Tom and he was not about to let it change.

Finally, after waiting for what seemed forever, Tom nodded. Harry let out a breath he did not know he had been holding and smiled at the two boys. With Tom convinced Harry knew that Abraxas would not act on his own. The boy was one of Tom's most trustworthy followers and would never go against his lord's orders.

He could only hope that Abraxas would not let it slip around people who would care enough to take a closer look into the case.

Feeling the cold Harry started to shiver and he knew the two boys were also starting to freeze. Now where they were not moving around they had no way to keep themselves warm. If they stayed out too long they would risk getting sick.

His arms shook slightly as Harry pushed himself on his feet and stood still. Silently he waited for the world around him to stop tilting so he could inside together with Tom and Abraxas.

"So, what do you say to a cup of cacao? I think it will be the perfect thing to get us warmed up." He waved a hand and the two trunks, which had lain forgotten in the snow, disappeared with a pop.

Not wanting to stay outside any longer Harry headed inside. He took his firebolt which was where he had left it and hurried back to the cottage. The sound of feet in the snow told him the two Slytherins were following him closely.

He could feel Tom's eyes drill into his back and did his best to hide the signs that he was still in pain. After having been hiding it for so long Harry knew he was doing a good job and he had probably nothing to worry about. On the other hand he knew Tom would see even the smallest things and remember them. How long he would be able to fool Tom he had no idea about.

**)00(**

Later that night Harry lay in his bed with his hands under his head and with Nagini curled together on his chest. The snake had accepted she was not allowed to leave the room for now though she did not really understand why.

As a reaction to be left alone for so big a part of the day Nagini clung to him as soon as Harry entered his room and had closed the door.

The rest of the day had gone fairly well if Harry should say so himself. Nothing had happened.

They had enjoyed the promised cup of cacao when they came inside and sat in front of the fireplace. Harry had listened as Tom and Abraxas told him about how school had been and the reaction to the prank he had played against the Ravenclaw's quidditch team.

As Tom and Abraxas had moved on to other subject Harry had sat with half closed eyes and watched the flames in the fireplace.

He had wondered if he was doing the right thing by refusing getting help from Sank Mungo's. Harry was sure that whatever made his body go through those fits was nothing too serious. It was not stopping him from doing as he wanted and though the pain had grown more intense he was sure it was nothing.

With a sigh Harry petted Nagini before he leaned back against the pillow and closed his eyes. He knew he still had to get up tomorrow to make sure everything was ready for both boys in case he should be called for work. As the heir of Malfoy Harry doubted Abraxas knew much about how to survive without a houseelf to do the work for him. And there was no way in hell he would let Tom anywhere near his kitchen again.

**)00(**

In the room next to Evan's Tom and Abraxas were still awake. They had talked about several things, including what needed to be done once they were back at school again.

Tom had not been surprised to see a bed similar to his own standing next to his bed in his room. It was a simply charm which they had already learned in school and if he had should do it he would have been able to do it himself.

"My lord, if I may be allowed to share my thoughts. Do you really think Mr. James reaction in the snow was because of we knocked the air out of his lungs?" Tom did not need Abraxas to say more to understand what he was meaning.

He knew something was wrong with Evan but until he had any proof he would not be able to do anything about it. Evan was a grownup and therefore allowed to make his own decisions, no matter how stupid they might seem in Tom's eyes.

"No, I do not. But until we know more we will do what Slytherins are known for. We will wait, watch and find information. When we know enough I will act. Until then there is nothing we can do about it."

Though Tom's tone was calm his thoughts were a mess. He knew Evan was not okay but he had no idea about what was wrong. He would not risk of looking like a silly child because he dragged Evan with him to a healer to get one to take a look at him.

Besides, he doubted he would be able to get Evan to go if the other wizard did not want to go.

Unless something changed or he came up with a better plan he would stick to the one he had come up with.

Tom would not risk losing Evan.

**Wow, another chapter done. I hope you liked this one.**

**Oh, Tom is aware of the fact that not everything is as it should be. Will he be able to find out what is wrong or will Harry... Well, I am not going to say anything. Instead I will be evil and leave it to your imagination. **

**Anyway, I still need ideas to what kind of gift Tom should give Evan.**

**Also should Grindelwald be more in the story?**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I am going to sleep so just start reading. **

That night Harry awoke to the feeling of someone trying to get through the wards around the cottage. In an instant he was out of the bed and before he was fully awake Harry had grabbed his wand and spelled his nightclothes into robes and put his glasses on.

Nagini hissed angrily over being awoken in this manner but Harry paid her no mind. By the increasing tingling feeling he knew whoever was trying to get in was strong. He knew his wards' strong and weak sides. If someone wanted to destroy then they either had to be powerful or a great number.

From the sounds of snores from Tom's room Harry knew neither Tom nor Abraxas were awoke. As a guest Abraxas would not be able to feel anything and Harry saw no reason to let Tom get cobbled t the wards which alarmed about arrival as long as he was at the ground.

First at the door Harry paused. It was still dark outside and he knew no one who would visit him at this time of the night. Well, Mortimus could have been a possibility if not because Harry knew that the lord Malfoy wanted to be sure he got his beauty sleep.

Feeling the tingling increase Harry knew he had to hurry. Whoever was trying to get through the wards were attacking those. He was split between waking the boys and warn them and find out what was going on.

He took the decision when he felt one of the wards break under the pressure. Knowing that he did not have much time before the next one would fell Harry forced the door open and ran outside in the dark.

Harry yelped in surprise when his bare feet sank down in the cold snow. When he had changed his nightclothes into robes he had forgotten about footwear. Though he already felt the cold sneak into his body Harry did not stop running to take care of the problem. Instead he headed towards the place where the wards were being attacked. He knew the attacker could not be far from there.

While running Harry had time to think about what was going on. He could think of several people whom would attack his home. Most of them were in the future and had not even been born yet so Harry was sure it could not be them. That left him with just two people whom Harry knew felt a very strong dislike for him.

Lord Nott and Dumbledore.

From the strength needed to destroy one of his wards Harry knew it could not be lord Nott. For one the wizard might be a pureblood but there was no way he could be powerful enough to do such a thing.

That left him with only Dumbledore.

Harry frowned and worried his lower lip between his teeth. What good would it do Dumbledore to attack them like this? Harry knew he had annoyed the wizard ever since he had come to this time. He had refused to return Tom to the orphanage when Dumbledore had tried to convince him to do so. He had pranked the wizard and some of them were meaner than others. Especially the one he would send after Yule holidays.

But all the things he did Dumbledore deserved. Either for something the wizard had done or something which he would do in the future.

When Harry arrived to the wards there was no one to be seen. Though he knew it should not be possible Harry had a feeling of being watched. Something told him it was the ward which hid the cottage from view that had fallen.

Harry watched his breathing making white clouds come out of his mouth. He was cold to the bone and his body was shaking. Right now his bed seemed like a better choice than it had ever done before. Unfortunately he would not be able to return to bed before he found out what had made his ward fell.

"Good morning, dear Evan." The voice sounded from somewhere in the dark and Harry froze. He knew that voice and wondered what he was doing there. Had he come to get revenge? "What are you doing here? Come forth so I can see you?" Harry was proud to say his voice did not shake. Not even the slightest bit.

A relaxed chuckle sounded somewhere to his left, still on the other side of the wards but so close that he knew he should be able to see who it was. The snow had stopped falling and the sky was free from clouds. The moon gave him enough light to see his nearest surroundings but still he could not see anyone.

"Evan, Evan, Evan. I thought you would be smart enough to figure out the reason to why I am here." The man moved around while he talked with a low purr in his voice. Harry let his wand follow the man's movements. Though he knew the wards should be able to keep them safe he found it better to be safe than sorry.

"Are you here because I let the aurors arrest your lover?" It was pure reflects which made Harry dodge when he saw the curse head towards him. Harry threw himself to the ground and rolled away and he got up in time to see the curse hit the wards and disappear.

Laughter filled the air and sent shivers down his spine. "Albus had that out for him. He acted like a Gryffindor and forgot to think. He is like a child, unable to do anything if no one is there to tell him what to do."

Harry crossed his arms and glared towards where he thought the man was. "If my memories serve me right it was you who told the professor to take care of me."

His eyes darted around. Though he could not see Grindelwald anywhere he had a feeling that the man could see him clearly. "It was a mistake from my side. I spoke before I knew enough about you. If I had known you were so powerful I would not have allowed Albus to try and kill you. Not that he had much luck with that. I have punished him for that mistake. I do not allow my followers to fail me."

This time it was Harry's time to laugh. "Honestly, I have had enough people to try and kill me. I doubt a simple transfiguration professor would be able to success where others have failed."

Harry grew silent as soon as the words had left his mouth and he saw something move in the darkness. Grindelwald became visible and Harry knew the man had used a spell to hide himself until now.

This time Harry took his time to look at the man. Unlike other wizards Grindelwald had trained his body so it could be seen. Perhaps the man had been an auror before he had decided to try his luck as a dark lord. "What are you here for?" Without meeting the dark lord's gaze Harry watched the man. He would not risk of letting the man knew he was a time traveller. It was bad enough he seemed to have caught the man's interest.

Grindelwald stepped closer and only a few inches where between them. Harry knew the only thing stopping the man from coming any closer were the wards.

"You are young, powerful and beautiful. You would make a perfect consort." Harry glared as the man raised a hand and placed his palm at the wards. Harry waited until he knew the man was touching the wards and then he sent an electric shock through the wards.

To his impression Grindelwald did not show any reaction to the attack other than moving his hand away from the wards. He knew it had been painful, as it was supposed to be, and it frustrated him that the man had not given in to the pain.

"I am sorry to break it for you, but I am already together with someone and even if I were not, you are simply not my type." To his surprise Grindelwald did not seem angry, more amused. How the man could pain funny Harry had no idea about. He himself would rather avoid pain of any kind.

Grindelwald smirked. "You do not have to think about it. I always get what I want. But I guess I will just have to convince you to join me." Harry shook his head. Voldemort had also offered him to join him and Harry had given him the same answer. Although Harry doubted Voldemort had had the same intentions as Grindelwald seemed to have about the offer.

"As I said before I am not interested and nothing you do will make me change my mind." Opposite to what Harry had hoped for Grindelwald did not lose his smirk. Harry felt an itching to punch the man but did not move from where he was standing. He knew the wards would protect him.

For how long they stood like that Harry had no idea about. Finally Grindelwald turned around and started to walk away. "I suggest you think about my offer. I will be ready for your answer the next time we see each other. For the safety of the boy you are living with I hope you make the right decision."

He sent a Bomdarda Maxima towards Grindelwald but the wizard apparated away just seconds before the curse hit. A crater was where the curse had hit and Harry could easily imagine what it would have looked like if the curse had hit its target.

Cursing aloud Harry sent more curses in an attempt to get some of the anger worked out of him.

Fifteen minutes later, and a whole lot calmer than he had been before, Harry headed back to the cottage.

When he stepped inside Harry found Hubert waiting for him. Ever since he had brought Nagini with him home he had seen very little to the ghost. It was funny to see how someone, who was already dead, could fear snakebite. And that was without being able to understand what she was saying.

"Evan, are you okay? I saw you leave but you did not react when I called your name. You stayed out there for a long time and without your shoes. What in the world were you thing? Do you want to get sick?" Harry blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, something was disturbing the wards and I had to find out what it was. There is no reason to worry I have already taken care of it."

While he talked Harry moved into the living room. He glanced at the fireplace and flames jumped to life. It was one of the reasons to why he loved magic. It just made his life so much easier.

"Then how come you look like something that the cat brought with it home?" Harry curled into a ball in the armchair and closed his eyes. He felt drained for energy and his whole body was cold. The slowly raising heat stopped the shivers and made his body relax. Harry leaned his head back against the chair and sighed. He would rest his eyes for a moment, just long enough to get some warmth back, and then he would head back to bed.

**)00(**

Tom groaned loudly when something bright and warmth awoke him from his deep sleep. Unwilling to wake up just yet Tom rolled away from the light and snuggled into his covers with a satisfied sigh.

With his eyes still closed Tom let his hand reach out for Evan. It was too early for any of them to be up. When his hand hit the empty, cold spot he frowned. It was his be at home he was sleeping in so why was his sleep fogged mind telling him that he and Evan were sleeping in their own rooms and not together as they were supposed to? Had they had an argument? In that case, what had it been about?

His musing stopped when he heard the soft snores not far from where he lay. As far as Tom knew neither he nor Evan snored. This was a sound he usually only heard at school when he was sleeping in the dorm together with the other Slytherin boys from his year.

Frowning he opened his eyes and turned his head towards the sound.

Abraxas was laying at his stomach with him bum in the air and his arm tugged under his chest. His face was turned towards Tom and his mouth was open. Tom smirked when he saw some salvia in at the other boy's chin. He wondered how much Abraxas was willing to pay to make sure picture with his sleeping position would not come out among the students.

It did not take long for Tom to get bored of staring at Abraxas. It was not near as fascinating as watching at Evan in the mornings. That was something which he would never grow tired of.

Not feeling like sleeping anymore, mostly because Evan was not in the bed together with him, Tom stood and walked over to the bed where Abraxas was still sleeping. Tom stood and watched the sleeping boy, wondering just how he should awake him.

Finally deciding Tom grabbed the edge of Abraxas' cover and yanked the cover away from the sleeping Malfoy heir. "Dad, I wanna sleep." Tom raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "You should know it is impossible for me to be your father. Unless, of course, I get my hands on a time tuner and sends myself back in time. Even then it would not be possible since I am not a Malfoy. Of course I could always kill lord Malfoy and then use a polyjuice potion to take over his place."

Tom closed his mouth when Abraxas sat up in the bed and stretched his body. "The thought of you being my father is scary, if I may speak my mind, my lord."

"You have already done so, Abraxas. Now get up. We are not supposed to sleep the whole day away when there are things to be done."

Not wanting to wait for Abraxas to get up Tom left the room and went to the bathroom.

When the door was closed and locked Tom undressed and turned on the water. He looked down himself and smirked. Though he and Evan had spent the night in their own beds he was still hard.

Tom stepped under the water and wrapped his hand around his cock. Imagining he was deeply buried in Evan Tom slowly started stroking himself. He closed his eyes and saw Evan lying at his back in front of him. The green eyes were half closed and filled with lust. The long, black hair was spread over the pillow. Tom let his free hand run through the hair, enjoying the feeling of it.

Evan had his legs wrapped around his waist and arched his back in an attempt to get him deeper inside him...

Feeling the heat roll through his body and towards the limb in his hand Tom threw his head back and moaned loudly while he emptied himself into his hand.

Finishing the bath Tom stopped the water and stepped out of the shower. With no privacy there was no way he could do this at school. He was not like those vile mudbloods who did not understand the need for privacy.

When he came out of the bathroom he found Abraxas waiting for him. Tom stepped to the side and let the boy past him. Abraxas nodded curtly and hurried into the bathroom.

Dressed in his everyday robes Tom headed downstairs. He had tried to go into Evan's room to see if Evan was still sleeping only to find the door to the room locked. Tom did not try any further to get inside. He knew the wards around Evan's room were too strong for him to get through without using his wand.

Deciding that Evan was downstairs already, or had left for work, Tom decided to stop for now. He did not give up; rather he would say he had more important things to do than to see if he could catch a glimpse of his sleeping guardian.

When Tom came downstairs he could not smell and neither was he able to neither see nor hear Evan in the cottage. When had Evan left? Perhaps he should find Hubert and get the ghost to answer him about Evan's whereabouts.

Just as Tom opened his mouth to call for the ghost Hubert came floating through the wall next to him. Tom was glad that no one, well no one alive, was there and heard the surprised sound he let out. Glancing around to be sure that no one else was around Tom turned his attention to the ghost in front of him.

"Hubert, where is Evan? Has he left for work?" The ghost made sigh for him to be quiet and follow him. Tom decided to do as Hubert was telling him to do and followed the ghost into the living room.

In an armchair in front of the fireplace Tom found Evan curled into a ball, fast asleep. The wizard was wearing robes but for some reason or another he was wearing neither socks nor shoes. The hem of Evan's robes was wet as if he had been walking around in the snow.

Evan was frowning in his sleep and Tom wondered what the man could be dreaming about. He wanted to reach out and touch Evan in hope of smother his dreams but thought better of it before he could actually do it. Evan looked like he needed he sleep and Tom would not risk of waking him.

Nodding to the ghost he stepped away from Evan and went out of the living room where he found Abraxas waiting for him. Like him Abraxas was dressed in his everyday robes. But the Malfoy heir's robes were in a better quality than Tom's.

"We will go to Hogsmeade and get something to eat. Evan is sleeping and there will be hell to pay if you awake him." Abraxas nodded and, after an unsure look towards the living room they walked out of the cottage. Tom made sure to inform Hubert where they were heading. That way if Evan awoke before they came back he would know where they were.

In Hogsmeade people were already up and about. Tom was not surprised to see students from Hogwarts. After all, the older years were allowed to come to Hogsmeade as long as the professors were aware of where they were. Not many Slytherins stayed at Hogwarts for the Yule holidays, so Tom and Abraxas saw mostly people from the other houses.

No one seemed to mind them which were what Tom wanted. He had no need of his followers running right behind him while he was out shopping for gifts. Abraxas was allowed to come with him since he was his guest and Tom hoped the boy would be able to help him with finding a gift for Evan.

Their shoes sank down in the snow as they walked and they had their robes wrapped closely around them in an attempt to keep themselves warm.

After getting breakfast at the Three Brooms Tom and Abraxas ventured through Hogsmeade on the hunt for Christmas gifts. Tom had the money Evan had given him in monthly allowance. It was enough to make sure he could buy something when he was out of school and Tom had waited until now to use them to make sure that he had enough for Evan's gift.

He kept wondering what he should give as he looked through different shops. After all Evan had gotten each of them a necklace last year. Though it was pretty jewellery it had also its own use.

Tom walked into a small potion shop with Abraxas hot on his heels. He walked slowly past the shelves looking at the potions and the ingredients. There was a potion for everything one could think of. Some of them looked like mud and smelled even worse. Some of them he had brewed at school and not all of them had been in class. It was not always professor Slughorn was willing to look the other way though he fouled the head of his house most of the times.

At the shelf with potions to use for cosmetics Tom stopped and smirked. He walked over to the end of the shelf and took a vial with a midnight blue potion in it in his hand.

Though Evan was mostly perfect there was one little thing which Tom wanted to change about him and he doubted Evan would have anything against it.

Tom looked at the price and scowled. It would cost him most of the money he had. Still he knew it would be worth the price if it made Evan perfect.

Nothing less than perfect was good enough to lord Voldemort.

**Okay, another chapter done. Please review and tell me what you thought about it.**

**Yay, I figured out what Tom should give Harry. And none of you will get to know before the Christmas chapter. **

**I have to go to bed now since Mortimus are glaring at me. Well, at least I got to write this chapter.**

**Until next time. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Wow, 24 reviews for the last chapter. You people rock. If I had a heart it would be beating for your guys.**

**Anyway, not mine, please read the chapter and tell me what you think.**

Before he could run over and save his godfather strong arms were wrapped around his torso and chest and stopped him from doing what he had planned to do. Instead Harry was forced to watch as Sirius fell in slow-motion. There were reaching out for each other but the arms holding him stopped Harry from getting close enough to take Sirius' hand.

Suddenly it was Harry who was falling. He did not need to look behind him to know that the veil was right behind him. Instead he looked forward. He did not want the veil to be the last thing he saw before he died.

He saw the faces of people he had known from his own time before Dumbledore had tried to kill him. The teacher whose hair he had turned blue when he had gotten angry enough. Hagrid, Hedwig, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and the professors at Hogwarts he had had through the years, Death Eater, the Weasleys.

They mixed into one twisted snakelike face with red eyes and no lips nor nose. Voldemort was smirking at him and victory was gleaming in his eyes.

Voldemort's face morphed into Tom. Now it was Tom who was trying to reach him in a similar way to when Harry had tried to reach Sirius. Tom was being hold back by Voldemort had stood behind the boy and had his arms around the boy in a similar manner to when Remus had hold him back from following Sirius through the Veil.

Harry's back hit a hard surface and he forced his eyes open though he had no wish about seeing Tom and Voldemort together like that.

His surrounding were a blur and Harry realised he did not have his glasses on. The light in the room told him he was not in the department of Mysteries any longer. Instead he found himself lying at his back on the floor in the living room.

Tears filled his eyes and Harry tried to rub them away. It had just been a dream and he had not had such a dream in a long time. Sirius had not died yet; he had not even been born yet. Harry had no doubt that his godfather would come to the world when his time came. Even though neither Orion nor Walburga had any love for each other they would do their duty and make sure the Black family had an heir to continue the family name.

It felt weird to know that he one day would be able to see his parents and their friends attend Hogwarts. Harry knew he would never be together with them the way he wanted to but at least he would be able to watch them from a distance.

While he laid at the floor the flames in the fireplace turned green, signalling that someone wanted to talk with him. Harry sat up and glared at the dancing flames as if it were their fault he still was tired after the meeting with Grindelwald last night.

Knowing he could not ignore the call all day Harry crawled over to the fireplace and seated himself at the small carpet in front of the fire.

Ragnok's head came into view in the flames and Harry smiled to the goblin. "Good evening, Ragnok. Are there any work for me today?"

"What other reason is there for me to contact you?" Harry smiled without letting the biting tone bother him. It was true the goblin only called him when it was something related to work. But Harry knew that Ragnok used the opportunity to check up on him and make sure he was okay.

The goblin claimed it was because they did not want to lose someone who earned them money but Harry liked to think it was because they were friends.

"Anyway, the lord of the Brave and Noble house of Potter has invited you to the Potter manor." For a short moment it felt like his lungs had stopped working and Harry worried that Ragnok was going to be witness to one of his fits.

As long as Harry could remember he had been the only Potter left. He had never seen his parents other than at pictures and in his fourth year at the graveyard. The rest of his family he had seen in the mirror of Erised.

Of course there had to be other Potters in this time. His father could not just appear out of nowhere.

When he first came to this time Harry had played with the idea about visiting his family. Since the Potters were a well-known pureblood family they should not be hard to find. But he had had no excuse to meet them. It was not like he could just walk up and knock on their door and tell them he was their grandchild from the future.

"Very well, tell them I will be over in a moment. I just have to wake Tom ad Abraxas and tell them I am heading out. It will not take long."

Ragnok's head disappeared and Harry rose from his spot at the floor. A glance at the clock told him it was indeed time for him to get the boys up. It would not do for them to sleep all day away even though they were free from school.

Harry hurried up the stairs, taking two steps in a time. Outside Tom's door Harry stopped. Normally he would not hesitate when he should wake Tom but this was the first time Tom had anyone on visit. Harry doubted Tom wanted Abraxas to know what kind of methods Harry used when he woke the boy.

Taking a deep breath Harry raised a hand and knocked at the door. When no answer came Harry frowned. Of course he knew Tom was a heavy sleeper. After living together with the other wizard for so long he would have to be an idiot to not be aware of that.

Opening the door Harry looked inside and he was surprised to find the room empty for life. The beds were unmade but Harry dared to say it was because Abraxas was there that Tom had refused to make his bed. A last glance at the room and both of the beds were made.

Sometimes one just had to love wandless magic.

Turning around Harry let out a surprised yelp as he found himself face to face with the ghost. "Damn it, Hubert. How many times do I have to say this? Make some noise instead of scaring the life out of me."

"Sorry." The ghost looked anything else than sorry but Harry decided to ignore it and instead move onto something more important. "Anyway, have you seen Tom and Abraxas? I have been called to work and I cannot find them anywhere."

Hubert nodded and moved away so Harry no longer had to stand with his back pressed against the door to Tom's room. "Yeah. Tom told me to inform you that he and Abraxas would go to Hogsmeade, but he would not tell me why."

Harry did not like the fact that the boys had left before he could inform them about Grindelwald. Harry had no doubt that the dark lord would do something to harm those he cared for. He had dealt enough with Grindelwald's kind to have an idea about what he was like.

"Tell them I am at the Potter manor if they should need me. When they come home they must not leave the ground. I will explain why when I have finished my work." Harry used a refreshing charm at himself before he turned around and ran down the stairs.

He was going to meet his grandparents.

**)00(**

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace. Ash covered his glasses and made it impossible for him to see anything. Scowling Harry trying to remove the ash with his sleeve.

"Here, my dear, let me take care of that." Harry stopped moving and turned his head towards the sound. "Tergeo." The ash disappeared and Harry blinked surprised when he finally was able to see again.

He was in what looked to be the Potter entrance hall. While it was nowhere as big as the Malfoy manor Harry felt somewhat welcome. He felt as if he was finally home after having been away for a long time. He guessed it was because this was his ancestors' home.

Harry turned around and locked at the only other person in the hall. After meeting Mortimus Harry had learned he could not be too careful when he came to a new place.

The woman was beautiful. There was no other way to describe her. Harry recognized her from the mirror of Erised. "Hello, Mrs. Potter. My name is Evan James and I am the wardmaker." The woman offered him her hand and Harry grabbed the fine build hand and kissed it shortly before he let go of it.

"I am Dorea Potter, my husband, Charlus Potter, wanted to meet you but being an auror in this age is not an easy thing." Harry nodded but felt a pang of sadness that he would not be able to meet his grandfather.

Dorea's blue-grey eyes narrowed as she watched him. "Are you related to the Potter family? You look a lot like my husband. Could you perhaps be a lovechild of his?" Though she talked with a mild tone Harry could feel the suspiciousness. It made him wonder just what kind of relationship his grandparents had shared.

Harry was unsure about how to react. On one hand he was happy that he looked as much as his family. After all it was one of the few things he had from them. He could have been so unlucky that he would have looked like his aunt Petunia.

On the other hand he wondered how Sirius had been able to speak so great about his grandparents when he had told Harry about them. If his grandmother thought his grandfather was cheating on her how could the marriage last long enough for them to get his father?

Hopefully they would be able to work out their problem before long. Harry would like to be born, thank you very much.

"I can assure you that it is not possible. For all I know none of my parent had any close relationship to the Potter family."

"Can you not ask them?" Harry shook his head, smiling sadly. "Not unless you have a way which makes it possible for me to speak to the dead. If that is not the case I guess we will never get to know the truth."

He was not prepared when Dorea suddenly had her arms wrapped around his neck, hugging him closely. "You poor little boy." Harry blinked surprised at the woman's words. He had not thought it was possible for one to change so suddenly.

"You know I am not that young. I have been working for years now and taking care of myself and Tom the last few years."

Mrs. Potter let go of him and stepped away from him. "Of course not, I hope you will forgive me my words. It is just that you look quite like a Potter. Only that your hair is black instead of brown and I have never seen any Potter with such an eye colour. I bet you can get any woman you want with those eyes." Unsure of what to say Harry decided to stay silent.

He watched the portraits in the entrance hall. As far as he could what Dorea had said had been true. None of the Potters had green eyes and only a few of them had the same hair colour as him. It seemed like his father and he had gotten their hair colour from his grandmother.

"And here I am talking. I guess you rather want to get your work done so you can return home. Perhaps there is someone special waiting for you." Harry felt himself blush at his grandmother's words. "I guess you can say that." His thought wandered towards Tom. Had he and Abraxas returned home yet? If they were not back when he was finished here Harry would go to Hogsmeade and seek them out.

Dorea leaded him into a longue where a tray with small sandwiches and tea had already been prepared for them by the house elves. Harry, who had not gotten anything to eat yet, felt his stomach rumble and hoped that Dorea not had heard anything.

"Sit down and let us talk. All we shall today is talk about what kind of wards you will do and the price for your work. And please make sure you taste the sandwiches or else the house elves will feel they have to punish themselves."

Harry nodded and took one of the sandwiches. After all, Hermione would kill him if he was the reason to why the house elves punished themselves.

**)00(**

Snow had started to fall when they left the potion shop. Tom wrapped his cloak closer around himself in an attempt to keep himself from getting too cold.

The potion was safety inside his pocket. He wanted to get home with the potion before something happened to it. But he knew Evan had probably been called away to work or was still sleeping. He had looked like he needed the rest and it made Tom wonder why the other wizard had been sleeping in the living room.

Had Evan had yet another one of his nightmares? If that was the reason Abraxas could be damned. Tom would not just stand at the side while someone whom belonged to him was hurting themselves.

After all, he only kept was what perfect. And Evan needed a good night sleep or else he would risk getting sick.

Remembering the last time Evan had been sick Tom smirked. Perhaps it would not be so bad if Evan became sick. At least Tom knew how to take care of him.

There would not be much for them to do back at the cottage. Therefore they would stay in Hogsmeade for a little longer.

It was not like much could happen there anyway.

"My lord, have you any plans about what you will do after graduation?" Tom turned his head and looked at Abraxas whom was walking next to him. "I plan on teaching."

"But, my lord, would that not be wasting your-?" Abraxas cut himself of before he could say anymore.

Tom raised an eyebrow as if daring him to say anymore.

"Even though I have no reason to explain you the reason behind my choice of future I will it explain it to you so we prevent any misunderstandings in the future. You see, children are formed by their parents. Magical children spend their adolescence at Hogwarts. It means they are under influence of their schoolmates and professors. The easiest way to change the world we are living in is by stating with the rot. By changing the youth we will change the future."

Tom breathed out and looked forward. "Of course we also need people in the ministry to make sure the changes we want goes through. We cannot allow fools like the Weasleys and professor Dumbledore to stand in our way."

By the look of it, it seemed like Abraxas bought everything he said and Tom smirked to himself. He had used years to perfect his method of manipulating people into doing as he wanted them. They felt important to his case. It was the easiest way to make people do as he wanted them to do.

"Yeah, I have enough reasons to join the ministry anyway. My father's way of acting cast shame at the Malfoy name and people are laughing at him behind his back. As soon as I become the head of our family things are going to change. Luckily, one can come far with money as long as they know how to use them."

Tom just nodded. He knew mostly every detail about his followers' plans for their future. Some of them had he change so they would fit better into his place. Of course he had done it without anyone else finding out.

Things were much easier when people thought they had come up with it on their own.

Hogsmeade was an impressive sight covered in snow. It reminded him of those Christmas cards muggles would send to each other. It was a lovely sight but he would rather spend his time somewhere warm rather than being out in the cold.

"I guess we better head back now. Evan is probably up by now. If we are lucky he will have dinner ready for us." It was not because he wanted to spend time with Evan. However, his guardian seemed to be a magnet for troubles. To Tom it was a wonder he had no grey hair from all the time he used to worry about Evan.

"I guess you are right, my lord. Besides it seems like the weather is getting worse." Tom looked around and saw that Abraxas indeed was right. Another thing he noted was that they were the only Hogwarts student left. Of course one would not be able to know this since they were not wearing their school robes. He did not really wonder about it since the others had to walk the whole way back to school, but Tom was still starting to feel worried.

Every time Hogwarts' students were allowed to go to Hogsmeade some of the professors would accompany them and make sure that the students did not do anything dangerous either to themselves or their surroundings.

He remembered professor Slughorn telling him that he had been assigned to watch the students today. The head of the Slytherin house had been mumbling something about missing an important party or something like that.

But who was the other professor who was supposed to keep an eye at the students today?

"Hello, my dear boy."

**)00(**

Harry rolled out of the fireplace, coughing a mixture of a fit and getting ash into his lungs. Harry knew this could not be good for his lungs but could not find the time or energy to care. All he could focus on was to make it stop, in one way or another.

Gasping for air Harry forced his body to uncurl and blinked the tears away. He coughed one last time to clear his lungs from the ash. Harry summoned a glass with water to clear his mouth from the taste of blood.

The cottage was silent and dark and Harry knew neither Tom nor Abraxas was back. Even if they were studying in Tom's room the cottage should not had been this quite.

Cursing Harry stood and brushed the ash of his clothes. "Hubert, where are you?" The ghost came into the living room as if it just had been waiting for him to arrive.

"Oh, there you are, Evan. I have been so lonely since neither you nor the boys have been home all day. One would think it would not bother me after being alone for all those years but I think you have grown on me."

"I take it that neither Abraxas nor Tom has returned."

Hubert's shaking head was the only answer Harry needed. Without a second word to the ghost Harry had grabbed his winter cloak and was out of the door. Though he had run out of the cottage in the middle of the night and only in light robes Harry had no wish about getting anymore sick. He had enough on his plate as it was already.

Harry did not know why he was this worried. The chances that the two Slytherins were out for buying gifts were great. But Harry could not shake the feeling off that something was wrong.

Perhaps it was because of his meeting with Grindelwald but Harry was not willing to take any chances. When his instincts acted like this he knew he had to follow them. Even though he knew Tom should be able to take care of himself, Harry knew he would not be able to calm down before he had seen Tom with his own eyes.

It took him longer than usually to reach Hogsmeade. Harry knew that the snow had a part of the guilt. After all it slowed most of his movements down. But Harry also knew his health was not as good as it once had been.

Shaking his head to clear it from thoughts Harry arrived to Hogsmeade after what seemed like forever. It was already dusk and Harry hold his wand in his hand and whispered a lumos so he was able to see.

Not many people were out at this clock. Most of them sat inside their houses and were enjoying some warm food.

Despite the sandwiches he had gotten at the Potter's Harry felt his stomach protest in hunger. It wanted to be feed, and soon.

Harry was cut out of his thoughts by a sight which made the hate flare to life inside him.

With long strides he walked closer to the trio. None of them seemed to have noted him just yet. Tom and Abraxas were standing close side by side. Even though none of the boys had a wand in their hands Harry knew it could soon change.

His mind held no doubt that it was Tom and Abraxas, even in the growing darkness. And Harry doubted he would ever be able to doubt who the other person was.

When Harry was close enough he finally spoke and his voice was filled with hate towards the man whom was facing the two Slytherins and therefore had his back to him.

"Hello Dumbledore."

**Next update will not be before sometime next week or the week after that. The reason is that I am going through a surgery in two days and need total rest after that. And I honestly doubt that Mortimus will let me leave my bed this time.**


	38. Chapter 38

**I, the great Mortimus, have decided to update, since HuskyWalker is not allowed to leave bed for the time being. First of all, the surgery went well and HuskyWalker is already healing. But she will not be able to come to a computer the next week or so.**

**Disclaimer: Of course I wrote the Harry Potter books. J.K. Rowling stole my work and published it before I could. Please note the sarcasm. **

**Anyway, I want 30 reviews for this chapter or I am keeping HuskyWalker in bed for at least two week, maybe more. Am I evil? Of course, no other words can be used to describe me. Other than genius, but for some reason or another people is not able to see what a genius I am.**

**Well, on with the story.**

He was tired after meeting his grandmother for the first time in his life. The fact that she had thought he was his grandfathers lovechild had destroyed his mood, which had already been bad as an effect of the meeting with Grindelwald last night.

So seeing Dumbledore alone with his two charges did nothing to make his mood better. Nor did the fact that Harry knew that Dumbledore was one of Grindelwald's follower and would probably do anything the dark lord ordered him to, help.

"Please tell me, what you are doing, professor Dumbledore. I would like to take the boys with me home. It is, after all, about time for dinner." Harry kept his voice as friendly as possible. Tom and Abraxas both knew about his feelings for the transfiguration professor. But it did not mean he would show it openly. It was never to know who would be watching them.

Harry watched as the deputy headmaster's shoulders tensed before he turned around to face him. Harry stopped himself from smirking. It seemed like Dumbledore had deemed him to be a bigger threat than the two Slytherins. Perhaps the professor did not know his students as well as Dumbledore liked to claim.

"Mr. James, I did not think I would see you here."

"Of course not, you old goat. Or else you would not be talking to Tom and Abraxas." Harry muttered so low that none of the others were able to hear what he said. "I just came back from work and I wanted to follow the boys home so we can have dinner together."

Dumbledore nodded but did not make any sign of moving out of the way. "So, you are working and leaving two children alone. Are you not aware of how many things which could happen to them when you are out there, unable to keep an eye on them? As you said yourself, they are only boys."

The way Dumbledore twisted his words and the badly hidden threat made Harry's temper flare. The fact that the professor was doing it in front of Tom did not make it any better. He crossed his arms over his chest to stop himself from attacking Dumbledore the muggle way. The fact that it made him unable to use his wand and therefore less a danger in the professor's eyes was just a bonus.

Harry's eyes met Tom's and he nearly flinched from the rage in the boy's eyes. He knew Tom did not like to be talked about as if he was not there. A quick glance at Abraxas told him nothing. The blonde was wearing the same mask he had seen Draco use whenever he would rather watch what happened than to take part of it.

"Tom will reach adulthood in a little over a year and I thrust him fully to be able to make any necessary decisions should something happen. Unless what you teach at Hogwarts is not as useful in real life as anyone else says. If that is the case I can always take Tom out of school and teach him myself."

Tom seemed split about the possibility of being taken out of school. On one hand he knew Harry would teach him much more useful and interesting stuff than the school would ever be able to. But at Hogwarts he had a better possibility to recruit people to his case. Of course he could let someone take over his duties, but Harry knew that Tom was not stupid. Both of them knew the risk of someone taking over the leader position should Tom be gone.

Harry turned his attention away from the two Slytherins and back to Dumbledore. The old man was lucky that they seemed to be unharmed. If Harry had found even one scratch at either Tom or Abraxas there would be hell to pay for Dumbledore.

"You have no need to take Mr. Riddle out of school, Mr. James. Hogwarts is one of the best magically school in the world." Harry could not help but snort at this. "It seems hard to believe with what kind of professors which are hired." Harry thought about his own time at Hogwarts. The DADA professors had been a scandal. The only good ones had been Mad-eye Moody, whom had been a death eater in disguise, and Lupin.

Harry felt a pang of sadness and guilt by the thought of Lupin. Other than Wormtail Moony was the only Marauder left. Did Lupin blame him for the death of Sirius? Or did the old professor miss Harry?

He shook his head to clear it from thoughts. Now was not the place or the time to think about such things.

"I can assure you that only the best are being allowed to teach at Hogwarts." Harry sent professor Dumbledore a look that was a Malfoy worthy. "Really? Then the British Wizarding World's standard is even worse than I originally thought." Harry looked directly at professor Dumbledore to let the old man know what he was talking about. At the same time he made sure not to look Dumbledore in his eyes. The last thing he needed was to give the professor free access to his thoughts and memories.

As if sensing he was on dangerous ground Dumbledore decided to change the subject. "It reminds me, I have to say hello you from a friends of both of us." Harry frowned. As far as he knew he and Dumbledore did not share any friends. He sincerely doubted they had much to do with the same kind of people.

"He also told me to say that he meant every word of what he said last night and he is looking forward to your next meeting." Dumbledore's tone indicted that he was not sure what the message meant but he did not like the fact that Grindelwald was sending a message to him. In Dumbledore's eyes he was the only person worth the dark lord's time.

Narrowing his eyes Harry glared at Dumbledore. "Mind you, but as far as I know we do not share any friends. So you can bring this message back to your so-called friend. I also meant ever word I said last night and nothing he says or does will make me change my mind."

He felt despair when Dumbledore's expression changed. Harry found himself standing in professor Dumbledore's office. The old headmaster looked just as he had back in Harry's time. The blue eyes twinkled and he bread was white as new snow. Dumbledore looked as if Harry was yet again a student and had been called to the headmaster's office because of some stupid stunt he had pulled.

Unpleasant shivers ran down his sine. Ever since he had entered the Wizarding World professor Dumbledore had been like a grandfather to him. Though years had passed it still hurt to think of his betrayal.

Harry blinked and he was back in Hogsmeade with the two Slytherins and Dumbledore. Shaking his head to clear it from thoughts Harry turned his full attention back to Dumbledore. It seemed like none of the three wizards had noted his lack of attention.

"You foolish boy. No one says no to him and gets away alive. You should consider yourself lucky that he would even consider letting a weakling like you join us." Harry snorted. "As if. If I am that weak, then what about you? After all I beat you the last time. Does that not make you weaker than me?"

He could see Dumbledore grit his teeth and wondered how far he could push the older wizard before professor Dumbledore would explode.

"Why you little-"

"Ah, professor Dumbledore, how nice to see you here. I thought you had already headed back to Hogwarts. The last students left long ago."

All four wizards turned towards Slughorn who seemed to come out of nowhere. "Professor Slughorn, how nice it is to see you here. Professor Dumbledore here was just about to head back to Hogwarts so perhaps the two of you can go together? I have to go home with the boys. Dinner will not make itself."

Slughorn nodded so his double chins flopped up and down long after the movements stopped. "Of course I will. Now enjoy yourselves and merry Christmas to all of you." Harry nodded to Slughorn while the potion professor dragged Dumbledore with him. Thrust Slughorn to show up when he was needed. H would have to repay the head of the Slytherin house someway.

Smirking Harry pointed a finger in Dumbledore's direction and watched as the professor glow purple for a short moment before turning back to normal. If professor Slughorn noted anything he did not comment. Perhaps the potion professor had already figured out who it was that was pulling pranks on professor Dumbledore.

First when both of the Hogwarts professors were out of sight Harry turned his attention towards the two Slytherin boys to find Tom right in front of him, with crossed arms. Abraxas was standing behind Tom but watching him with a curious glint in his eyes. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He did not want to deal with Tom right now.

"Was Grindelwald the so-called friend professor Dumbledore was talking about? Why did you not tell me that you had met with him again? Are you aware of how big a danger you probably were in and what was that for an offer the deputy headmaster were talking about?"

Harry was thankful that Tom had to breathe. Otherwise he was sure that the boy would still be asking him questions. "I want both of you to be careful around professor Dumbledore." Harry knew he did not need to say it. Technically Tom had been distrustful of Dumbledore longer than him. But it made Harry feel better to have said it.

"Let us go home. I want to be inside before it gets too dark." Ignoring the looks Tom sent him Harry turned around and started walking the way back to the cottage. Now where the adrenaline was gone he felt tired and empty. Harry wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball in front of the fireplace and fall asleep. But he knew already that Tom would not let him out of this as easily as he longed for.

The sound of steps behind him was the only thing which told him that the boys were following him. Harry did not turn around to look at the boys or lessen his pace. The snow was falling close and he new it would not take long before it would be impossible for them to see far. With the risk of meeting Grindelwald Harry wanted them inside, where they would be safe, as fast as possible.

Neither Tom nor Abraxas said anything. At least not something which he could hear. Harry wondered how long Tom would be able to wait before he had had enough. He was still trying to figure out how much he should tell Tom. Harry knew Tom needed to know what was going on. On the other hand he feared what would happen should Tom hear about what Grindelwald truly wanted with him.

First when they passed through the wards around the cottage did Harry allow himself to breathe normally. He slowed down and let Tom and Abraxas catch up with him.

The two Slytherins walked at either side of him. Harry did not have to look at them to know that he had their full attention. Knowing that they were watching Harry kept looking forward while he worried his lower lip between his teeth.

Hubert was there to greet them when the three of them stepped inside and closed the door behind them. Harry closed his eyes while he leaned against the wall. The fire was still lit in the fireplace and the whole cottage was cosy and warm. He felt his muscles relax; unaware that he had flexed them.

"Evan, are you okay?" Harry flinched when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. Straightening his body Harry forced himself to smile while he met Toms' gaze. "Totally peachy. I have never been better. Now I think I promised you something to eat. Just give me a little time a dinner will be ready."

With that Harry hurried into the kitchen. He needed some time to think.

**)00(**

Tom watched as Evan disappeared into the kitchen with a frown. The wizard had been avoiding him on the whole way back from Hogsmeade. He wanted answers and he already knew how he was going to get them.

He turned towards Abraxas whom already had taken of his winter robes. "Why do you not go and take a long bath?" Abraxas nodded, understanding an order when he heard one. "Of course, my lord. I think a nice, long bath is just what I need after a day like today."

Tom watched as Abraxas hurried upstairs before he ventured into the kitchen.

Evan was already working on their dinner and was standing with his back turned towards him.

Unable to resist the opportunity Tom sneaked up behind the wizard and wrapped his arms around the other's chest. He rested his chin at Evan's shoulder and watched as Evan worked on preparing their food.

They were silent until Tom no longer was able to stand it. "Why do you do this?" Pausing from his work Evan turned his head so he was able to watch him out of the corner of his eye. "Do what?" The tone was innocent as if Evan had no idea about what he was talking about.

It was sweet but it also made Tom want to bang his head against something hard. It was a shame he had charmed the cottage so Evan not would be able to hurt himself.

"Why do you insist on cooking like you were a muggle? You have magic so why not use it?" Evan shrugged and went back to work while he was frowning. "When I lived with my muggle relatives they made me do most of the chores. As soon as I could reach the stove I was big enough to cook. Other than gardening it was the only shore I actually enjoyed doing. The garden and the food was something the guests always complimented. I was able to hear them talk when I was inside my cupboard."

"What did you say?"

**)00(**

Harry flinched at Tom's thunderous tone. Something told Harry he would not be able to get out of this but it did not mean he would not try. "How about you go up and make sure that Abraxas has not drowned himself in the shower? Somehow I do not think Mortimus would be happy if his heir died."

Harry tried to move away only to find Tom tightening his grip.

"**Tell me what you said**." The sound of Parseltongue sent pleasant shivers down his spine. Harry could easily think of many other things Tom could say on the language the two of them spoke. "**Ehm, I like to cook like a muggle?**"

The arms around him tightened so it became nearly painful. Harry fidgeted to get free but Tom did not loose his grip. Knowing Tom would not let go before he had his answers Harry sighed. "**Fine, I lived in a cupboard from the day I arrived on my relatives' doorstep to the day where I found out I was a wizard**."

Harry could not stop himself from flinching again when the carrots, which he had yet to prepare, exploded. It seemed like there would be a change in the menu.

"Those disgusting mud-" Before Tom was able to say more Harry used a wandless spell to fill the boy's mouth with soap. Tom spluttered and let go of him. Harry turned around to glare at him. "Do not use such a word. One of my best friends was a muggleborn witch."

Tom glared at him and crossed his arm. He looked angry but Harry was not sure if it was because of the cupboard or the soap.

Harry waited until Tom nodded to show he understood and then he banished the soap.

He had only channelled the spell before Tom was right in his face. Harry wanted to step away but found himself caught in between Tom and the kitchen table. Before he could think of something to do Tom had caught him in is arms. The wizard was hugging him closely, as if he feared Harry would disappeared should he let go of him. "If they were not already dead I would take care of them myself."

Not doubting Tom's words Harry kissed the Slytherin on the mouth without minding the weak taste of soap. "Do not even think about it, Tom. I do not need you in Azkaban. Besides, they are not able to bother us so you do not have to worry about them."

Harry relaxed into Tom's hug and rested his head against Tom's shoulder. He felt one of Tom's hands run through his hair, making him want to purr.

"Now, I think you were supposed to answer some of my questions I asked you before."

**)00(**

"I really think this is a bad idea." Harry was already starting to regret letting Tom talk him into this. He had had not been wearing dress robes since his fourth year at Hogwarts. The Halloween ball did not count sine it had been a costume ball.

Tom walked into his room, dressed in midnight blue dress robes, which seemed to fit his body perfectly. "Nonsense. You look absolutely lovely." He said as he stood behind him and rested his chin on top of his shoulder. Though Harry hated to admit it, he knew Tom was right. The dress robes were in the same bottle green nuance as the one he had been wearing at the Yule ball. "They make your eyes stand out."

Harry smirked and turned around so he was facing Tom. "Are you ready to go?"

"Just a moment, please." Harry stood still while Tom took his hair in one hand and bound it. Since his hair had grown long it was easier to manage than before. The only reason to why Harry had not done so before was that aunt Petunia rather would kill him than let him grow his hair long.

"So, now you do not look like some kind of a girl." Harry swatted Tom's hand away and hissed at the other wizard. "I do not look like some bloody girl." Tom laughed and held his hand up in defence. "Easy there Evan. Sometimes it is a little too easy to see why the cat is your animagus."

Harry just huffed and stomped out of the bedroom. Halfway down the stairs he stopped and turned his head in Tom's direction. "Are you coming or not? I doubt they will be waiting for us."

**)00(**

Tom was ready to grip Evan when the older wizard stumbled out of the fireplace. How one could use the floo so much and still be so bad at it was a wonder for him.

Evan just mumbled his thanks and straightened himself. Both of them had been in Malfoy's manor before but none of them had been there at Christmas time.

While Evan was regained his balance Tom used the time to observe their surroundings. They were in the entrance Hall where several guests already had arrived. Someone of them were catching up with each other while others already were moving further into the manor where the ball would be hold.

Taking hold of Evan's arm so he would not get lost, Tom started leading the way. He knew Evan had already been in the manor countless of times before but remembering what had happened last time Evan was at a ball made him want to make sure he could keep an eye at Evan.

They arrived to the ball hall where the other guests already were in. Moving like a pureblood Tom led Evan down the stairs to the floor. He knew they looked like a pair which was why he was doing this. He would make it clear for all those idiots that Evan was his and no one touched what was his. Not is they valued their lives.

Tom smirked when he noted that several of the guests were looking in their direction. He was glad he had talked Evan into buying them new robes. He did not want to be dressed as if he was any less than those idiots.

It did not take long for him to catch sight of other Slytherins. Tom knew most of them had been invited because of their parents' connections to the Malfoy family. This was a way to make sure that those connections did not end and for new to arise.

With a strong hold at Evan Tom led the other wizard over to where his followers were standing. They had already seen them come and stood from their seats. "My lord." They glanced at Evan who had yet to say a word.

Frowning Tom looked at Evan who was looking around in the dance hall and not taking note of their presence. "Good evening, Abraxas, Orion and Walburga." The three followers nodded to him in turn and finally Evan decided to pay them attention.

"Hullo, fancy seeing the lot of you here." Tom rolled his eyes. Only Evan would be so relaxed when being surrounded by high class pureblood families.

When Evan's face lit up in a grin, Tom could not help but shivered. Having a bad feeling he followed Evan's line of gaze while he heard Abraxas mutter a curse behind them.

"Oh, Evan I was afraid you would not come. Of course Abraxas told me you had accepted the invitation but you know it is not safe to thrust the youth." At this lord Malfoy, who had come forth from nowhere sent Abraxas a pointed glared. Abraxas ignored his father and instate kept silent.

Evan just grinned and returned the other man's greeting with a grin. "Of course I would come, Mortimus. And even if I would not it is not like Tom would have let me get out of it."

Tom kept his face free from emotions while he found himself under lord Malfoy's gaze. Still, he could not help but wonder. As far as he knew lord Malfoy's name was nothing similar to Mortimus. On the other hand, the Malfoy lord was crazy so it was no wonder that he made other people call him whatever he wanted them to.

Lord Malfoy's face split in a grin and he had a glint in his eye that reminded Tom of Evan when his lover was planning yet another prank on professor Dumbledore. "I hope you do not mind I borrow Evan for the night. I promise I will try and return him as he is."

Before Tom ever got a chance to answer lord Malfoy was gone and had dragged Evan with him.

Tom shook his head silently before he started a conversation with his followers. Why was it that he sometimes felt like the parent when it was Evan whom was the older of the two of them?

**)00(**

Harry laughed when Mortimus dragged him away from Tom and the Slytherin's merry gang. He ignored the glances the people around them gave them. Most of them turned back to their conversations, having already learned that nothing good came when the head of the Malfoy family was like this.

For once Mortimus was dressed like the pureblood lord he was. But it was the only thing that had changed. The wizard was still wearing his eye patch and it did not look like he had washed his hair the last week or so.

Catching sight of robes in bright blue and the same orange nuance as Ron's room Harry dug his heals into the floor and forced Mortimus to stop dragging him after him.

"Did you invite Dumbledore?" Mortimus looked around until he saw the man Harry had been talking about? The same grin as he had used on Tom was back. "Yeah, I thought we could have a little fun with him. I do not like the man."

Harry nodded. He was glad that someone else than him had those kind of feelings for the deputy headmaster. Mortimus' grin was mirrored with one of his owns.

"You know I have just the right idea for something which will knock him down a peck or two."

As two children on a hunt Mortimus and Harry sneaked towards their prey. They made sure not to be seen by hiding behind couples and pieces of furniture.

Harry had his wand ready. He knew they were being watched and would not take the risk of someone finding out he could do wandless magic. It was never to know who that kind of information would reach.

When he was close enough for Harry to be sure he would be able to activate the spell the two wizards stopped and hid behind a large ice sculptor which looked like a swan though it was missing its head.

The first spell needed for the prank he had cast the day in Hogsmeade. Harry had not been sure how he should deliver the next one but it did not seem like he would have to think about that any longer.

With a badly hidden grin Harry nodded and raised his wand.

It was time for the fun to start.

**)00(**

Tom's concentration was broke by high screams from somewhere behind him. With his wand in his hand he turned around and out of the corner of his eyes he saw that his followers were following his example.

It did not take long for him to find out why there was someone whom had screamed.

Standing on the middle of the floor was professor Dumbledore. What the man was doing there Tom was not sure. As far as he knew the professor was not important enough to be there and he knew from Abraxas that lord Malfoy did not like the deputy headmaster.

Just as he was about to ask what was going on, someone called out for the professor.

Tom's eyes widened when professor Dumbledore's robes flew up, so his long, blue underpants with flying Quidditch players became visible to the world.

He had never seen the professor blush like this and suddenly the surrounding purebloods tried to say the professor name or title. Either professor Dumbledore had become really popular or those purebloods were joining the fun.

It did not take Tom more than a few seconds to figure out who were behind the prank. Neither lord Malfoy nor Evan was anywhere to be seen.

Feeling satisfied with the turn the ball seemed to take Tom took a goblet and sipped. While Dumbledore hurriedly disappeared out of sight Tom noted the guests' reactions. It was good to know where possible future followers could be found.

**Oh yeah, from what HuskyWalker tells me Christmas chapter will be the next chapter. Also, slash will soon come, now you have been warned. Though I cannot see why you people would need a warning. You should know by now that this will be slash. Of course those who does not read the AN is in for a surprise.**

**Remember I want 30 reviews or else I am keeping HuskyWalker in bed for a really long time. And I will not make any updates.**

**Over and done, for now. **


	39. Chapter 39

**Okay, since you people were so nice, I, the great and mighty Mortimus, decided to update yet another chapter for HuskyWalker.**

**Since some seemed confused about the last chapter I have decided to lower myself to answer those questions in hope that things will be clearer for you.**

**First of all: HuskyWalker wrote this chapter. I am just updating since she is not allowed to leave her bed.**

**Secondly: I am sorry for any spelling mistakes. But HuskyWalker makes the worst notes I have ever seen. And since she spends most of her times sleeping (because I drugged her so she will not start writing on the computer), I can not wake her to ask about the words. **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

Tom awoke to the sound of Evan humming and the scent of breakfast nearly finished. He sat up in his bed and stretched his arms, yawing.

Tom looked at the diary which lay at his bed stand. It was a simple book which he had bought in a muggle shop some years ago. Most people would never think about peeking into such a simple and uninteresting looking book which was the reason to why he had bought it.

In the book he wrote his plans. Plans about how he wanted to change the world. Plans for how the next meeting with his followers should go. Plans for his studies. Plans for everything.

Of course he knew it was not safe to have a book like that. Tom shuddered by the thought of what would happen should professor Dumbledore get his hands on the book. Therefore he had made sure it would not happen.

He had spelled the pocket so no one but him would be able to take the book from there. In a world of wizards and witches it was a wonder to see that pickpockets still were roaming the corridors in Hogwarts. As a last thing he had spelled the book so it would absorb any words he wrote only to reply when he wrote to it in Parseltongue.

Tom's eyes widened when he suddenly remembered just what day it was today.

In a matter of seconds he was out of his bed and dressed in some of his more relaxed robes. After all it was not like they were going anywhere today.

In the door to his room Tom stopped and turned around to look out of his window. Since his room was next to Evan's he had the same view to Hogwarts as Evan had. It felt good to be able to see Hogwarts. He could see the place he had considered his home from his real home.

Not wanting to waste more time Tom left his room.

He returned two seconds later and hurried over to his desk where the gift for Evan was. Gently, as if he feared to break it, Tom took the silver wrapped gift and placed it in his inner pocket.

Looking around in his room for a last time Tom nodded to himself. It was impossible to see that he had had a guest in his room. Tom always made sure that his room was tidy. He could not stand mess and this way he would always be able to see if someone had been in his room.

It was not like he believed that Evan would be looking in his things but Tom had learned from the orphanage that it was not safe to let his things be where others could find them. Both the children at the orphanage but also professor Dumbledore had taught him this, when the old man told him about him being a wizard.

Making sure that the gift was safely inside his pocket, Tom left his room and ventured downstairs where he knew Evan would be waiting for him.

As he walked down the stairs Evan's humming became more evident and Tom frowned. It was not a melody he recognized. He did not remember hearing it in neither the Wizarding nor the muggle world. And he sincerely doubted that the American music was so different from British.

Though the time he had lived with Evan Tom had noted many … weird things about the other wizard, in a lack of better words.

Tom shook his head to clear it from thoughts. It was not like Evan would be a time traveller. Though he had heard a rumour about the department of mysteries trying to make a so-called time turner which should allow people to visit the past. But it was not something which would be possible anywhere in the near future.

In the doorway to the kitchen Tom stopped and leaned against the doorframe. He could not help but watch as Evan prepared a full English brunch for the two of them. The wizard used a mix of magic and muggle methods to prepare the food and he did not seem to note it himself.

A frown marred Tom's face as he watched Evan. Though the older wizard hid it well he moved around as if he was in pain. He looked paler than usually and his hands shook ever so slightly when he reached out for something.

Tom did not have to ask to know that Evan had had a fit similar to the one he had had when they had been out in the snow.

It irritated and worried him that Evan had told him nothing about those fits. Were they something which happened frequently? They seemed painful so why did he not seek out a healer? He wondered how long Evan had had those fits without him noting anything.

Tom swore to himself that he would do something about this. He knew that as long as he was still a minor he would not be able to force Evan to see a healer. It did not mean he would just stand back and watch as Evan possible killed himself. Instead he would as a Slytherin.

He had already set Walburga on the case. Though she was supposed to marry Orion the pureblood witch had an idea about being a medic witch or perhaps a healer. Therefore no one would wonder if she started asking questions about a specific illness.

All Tom had to do was getting enough information so she would be able to figure out what was wrong with Evan.

It frustrated him more than anything else that he would not be able to do anything for his Evan.

As if feeling his gaze at him Evan suddenly turned around and greeted him with a bright smile. "Good morning, Tom. I trust you slept well?" Tom nodded and took place at the table. He had learned that Evan preferred making the food for them. Evan claimed it was because he did not to repair the kitchen after every time Tom tried.

Evan turned his attention back to the stove where he was making scrambled eggs. Tom inhaled the smell and sighed. Not even Hogwarts' food could be compared to Evan's food. True, the food Evan made was not as fine but it was homemade. The only real homemade food Tom had ever gotten.

Evan placed the food at the table before taking seat in front of Tom. "Merry Christmas, Tom." Tom nodded while he stoked food at his plate. "So, what other pranks than the one on professor Dumbledore did you and lord Malfoy pull on the guests last night?"

Tom looked up to see Evan wearing a mask of pure innocence. "I have absolutely no idea of what you are talking about, Tom. After all, no one saw us do anything so why would they ever think it was us?" Tom raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps because the two of you were the only ones who were moving around like children who had seen a muggle movie about agents."

Evan looked like he could not decide whether he should look offered or proud of what Tom had said. "What do you think Mortimus would say to come with me to London and watch a movie?" Tom coughed on his milk. "You cannot be serious. What makes you think that a pureblood lord would ever set his feet in muggle London, let alone to see a film?"

Evan shrugged. "Actually he seemed really open to the idea when I mentioned it. He even said something about taking Abraxas with him. Perhaps we should all go. It could be fun." Tom rolled his eyes. "Only you would be able to convince a pureblood like lord Malfoy to go to a Muggle place."

Tom stood from his seat and walked over to Evan who had returned his attention to his food. With a smirk he sat at the chair next to Evan and dragged the other wizard into his lap.

At first Evan struggled, mostly because he was being pulled away from his food. But when Tom started running his finger through the black mess he called hair he relaxed back into the embrace.

**)00(**

When Tom did not stop the movements, Harry felt his chest starting to vibrate in a loud purr. A blush coloured his cheeks when he heard Tom cluck behind him. "I am glad you are finding it funny."

Harry shivered when he felt Tom's lips ghost at his ear. "I think it is cute. Now sit still and let me feed you."

His eyes widened and he tried to wiggle out of Tom's grasp when Tom tried to feed him some bacon. "You know, I am fully able to eat on my own." Though he was slightly annoyed Harry could not hold back the playful tone from his voice.

"I know. But as your boyfriend I have the right to feed you whenever I want to." Harry rolled his eyes but opened his mouth to let Tom feed him. It was better than starting a discussion. Harry wanted today to be good. After all it was Christmas. And he did not want to be reminded of the discussions his aunt and uncle had had when Dudley had been put to bed and he was locked in his cupboard.

With Tom he could have Christmas as those he dreamed of when he was a child.

Tom shifted between feeding himself and feeding Harry, who was completely relaxed against the boy's chest.

When the spoon was inside his mouth Harry wrapped his tongue around it and held on. He smirked when Tom tried to take the spoon back but clamped his teeth down around the silverware.

Feeling like he had won Harry let the spoon turn around inside his mouth. Tom shifted behind him and Harry felt the boy's cock press against his lower back.

Harry moved around slowly in Tom's lap until he was facing the other wizard. When Harry was sitting on Tom's lap he was only a little lower than the boy.

They were sitting face to face without doing anything. Harry watched Tom through half lid eyes while he continued turning the spoon around inside his mouth.

He did not have time to react when a hand shot out a grabbed the back of his head. Tom held him still while a smirk played across the boy's face and Harry felt shivers run down his spine.

Without any words Tom thrust against him and Harry meowed around the spoon. "Be a good boy and give me the spoon back." Harry shook his head the best he could while Tom was holding him.

If Tom wanted the spoon back he would have to fight to get it.

As if reading his thoughts Tom reached out and let his free hand slip past his waistband. Understanding what the boy was doing Harry's eyes widened.

Tom's fingers curled around his erection and Harry thrust into to the hand. "Aha, do refrain from doing that." Tom used the hand in his hair to keep him still. "Now, give me the spoon back and I promise it will be pleasant for the both of us."

Reluctant Harry opened his mouth and let go of the spoon which Tom grabbed before it could reach the floor.

With some training the boy would make a good seeker and Harry swore to himself he would get Tom on a broom this summer.

Tom used his spoon to clean Harry's chin when some of the food did not reach its destination.

When none of them could eat anymore Harry banished the food with a flick of his hand and snuggled into Tom's warm body. "My pillow, I have missed you."

He opened an eye when Tom hummed. "Then you could stop locking me out of your room." Harry sat up and smirked at the boy. "Now why should I that when I have found a perfectly fine teddy to replace you with?"

When Harry saw the anger flare in Tom's eyes he knew he had said something wrong.

**)00(**

Hearing Evan's words made Tom angrier than he had ever been before and he pushed the other wizard away from him.

Though he tried to convince himself that he did not care he could not hold back a small wince when he heard and saw Evan hit the floor, hard.

Evan was up in the matter of seconds and glared angrily at him. If he had been hurt in the fall he did not let Tom see it. Lust rolled through his body in waves seeing the anger dance in Evan's eyes and feeling the magic rise. "What did you do that for?"

Not wanting to let himself be intimidated by Evan Tom loosened his control on his own magic and let it grow until it was matching Evan's. "You know why. You are a slimly, little liar. I cannot believe I ever thought I would be able to love you."

Without anymore words Tom turned around and ran out of the kitchen. He ignored Evan's confused and hurt expression, though he wanted to run back to him. But that traitor did not deserve anything he felt for him other than hate.

Instead of following the orders from his heart he ran to the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder and said the first place he could think of.

If Evan had found a replacement for him he rather spent his time somewhere else. It was not like he loved the idiot or something.

**)00(**

Harry blinked in surprise when he heard what Tom yelled at him. His body refused to react to the orders his brain was shouting as he watched Tom run out of the kitchen.

He tried to figure out what had happened. What reason did Tom have to be so angry at him? It was not like he had done him anything.

Feeling his anger rise Harry stamped out of the kitchen. He refused to run after Tom like some lost kitten. Tom could come to him when he had calmed down and was ready to apologies.

He knocked the door to his bedroom open and lay down at his bed. He refused to think that his tears were because he was hurt. No it was because he was angry at Tom who could not control his temper and absolutely had to destroy it all for them.

Harry growled and hammered his fists against his pillow in an attempt to take his anger out on it. He knew Tom would not be able to hear him and therefore Harry allowed his feeling to run free.

"**That sick, little bastard. If I ever see him again I am going to tell him just how much I hate him**."

"**Who has made you so angry? Is it someone I may bite? When am I going to meet master Tom**?" Harry sat up in the bed and tried to dry his tears away. In his anger he had forgotten everything about Nagini.

Harry held his arm out and let the snake some up in the bed. "**I am sorry but you will not see Tom anytime soon. He is a bastard and I do not think he will be able to appreciate someone as wonderful as you**."

Though he was angry Harry found it hard to hold back a snicker when Nagini seemed to shine. One thing he had learned by spending so much time with the snake was that the snake was very easy to please. It did not take more than a few words.

Nagini lay at his chest and watched him with her black eyes. Once in a while her tongue flicked out as she smelled the surrounding. Harry ran a finger down her body following her scales. Repeating the same motion several times slowly made him calm down enough to he no longer was crying.

"**Tell me what happened.**"

Harry sniffed and frowned while he tried to think what had happened. "**I made a joke about you being a better teddy bear than him and suddenly he got mad and started to yell at me about how he did not love me any more. He ran out of the kitchen and I walked up here. End of the story**."

"**Did you tell him that I was the teddy**?" Nagini spat out the word as if it was a curse and Harry shook his head.

Harry yelped when Nagini hit him with the end of her tail. "**You stupid human. Of course he got mad at you**." When Harry made no sign of understanding him Nagini continued, but only after hitting him again. "**He must have thought you had taken another mate.**"

Nagini's words made him pale. "Merlin's pant, I am an idiot." Before Nagini could come with an answer Harry had already placed the snake at the bed and was out of the door, not caring that he was leaving it open.

"Tom. Tom. Where are you?" Harry ran through the cottage's rooms. He looked in Tom's room, the kitchen and the bathroom before he ended in the living room.

Harry felt new tears starting to run down his cheek. This time it was not because of anger, but of sorrow. "He has left me."

With those words Harry fell to the floor and curled into a ball. He wrapped his arms around himself and rocked slowly back and forth.

To think that Tom had left him because of such a stupid argument. Harry was not sure if he wanted to scream or laugh. It reminded him of when they last had had such an argument. They had first talked to each other when he had ended at St. Mungo's.

But at that time he had at least known where Tom was should he need to see him.

Not caring about how he looked Harry rose from his spot at the floor. He would have to find Tom before something could happen to the boy. He was not sure what he would do when he found the Slytherin. There were several possibilities running through his mind.

Harry decided he would reach a decision when he had found Tom.

**WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING**

**Next time there will (finally) be slash, consider yourself warned. **

**WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey, HuskyWalker writing. Mortimus allowed me to sit with the computer in the bed. I only had to promise I would not try and sneak away anymore. **

**So, next chapter is here, I hope you like it. **

"Well, if you see him, then, please, contact me." Harry took his head out of the fireplace and watched as the flames turned from green and back to their normal colour.

With a tired sigh he ran a hand through his hair and rose from the floor. He caught Hubert's gaze and shook his head as an answer to the ghost's unasked question. "Mortimus promised to keep an eye out for Tom. But, like all the others, he had no idea of new places to seek."

Harry slumped into a chair as he felt tears gather in his eyes.

It had been three days since their argument which lead to Tom running away and up to now Harry had no clue about where he could be.

He had tried the most obvious places but Tom had been nowhere to be found. He had tried Hogwarts where he had come in contact with Horace Slughorn. After getting confirmed that the potion professor had not seen Tom Harry had made him promise not to say a word to anyone about Tom's disappearance.

Harry knew he would probably b able to find Tom sooner should he make the boy's disappearance known. But with Grindelwald and Dumbledore around Tom would be in danger. The deputy headmaster hated the both of them. And Harry had no doubt that Grindelwald would try and find Tom to use the boy against him.

After a little time used to think Harry started taking to take contact to Tom's friends ... minions ... followers ... whatever he was supposed to call them. But like with professor Slughorn he got no positive result. Of course they could be hiding Tom for him but somehow Harry doubted that. Just to be sure he had made sure to talk with the parents. After all Tom was not the big, dark lord here and therefore they were not loyal to him.

He started biting his thumb, not caring about the metallic taste which filled his mouth. He had bitten his thumb so many times that even a light bite would make the blood flow. Harry found that the blood and the pain cleared his head and made it easier for him to think.

"Tom would not like you doing this." Harry growled but removed the thumb from his mouth. "It is not like he is here to say anything." Harry regretted his words when he saw Hubert's shoulders fall. "Sorry Hubert, it is just because I am worried about Tom. Who knows what could happen to him while he is gone?"

Harry let his hand fall to his chest and felt his necklace through his robes. Ever since he had given Tom the other necklace neither he nor the boy had taken their necklaces of.

"_I think I might just have the right thing for you." Without waiting for an answer from him the shop manager took two necklaces which both were made of silver and showed a snake twisted around a new moon. _

"_Both of the necklaces have protective charms on them. And, if you choose a keyword, they will make it possible for the owners to locate the other as long as both are wearing them." _

_Harry eyed the two necklaces. They were beautiful. No other words could describe them. Somehow he had no doubt that Tom would like them. Maybe they would be enough to make Tom open for him._

"_I will take them."_

Harry jumped up with a yell of joy. At the same time he cursed himself for not thinking of this before now. "Where are you going?" Harry turned and made a salute to Hubert. "I think I know how to find Tom. Do not wait up for me."

"It is kind of useless to say when I do not sleep at all."

He just smirked when he dressed himself and hid his wand in his sleeve. Since he had no idea about where he would end he would have to be prepared for a little of everything. As a last thing Harry took his broom with him before he left the cottage. If the necklace really worked he would need a way to transport himself.

Somehow he doubted that the Knight bus would let him drive with them when he had no destination.

Harry ran outside where it had begun to snow. He starred worriedly at the sky and hoped that Tom had found somewhere to stay. He did not like the thought of Tom staying outside in the cold.

Passing through the wards Harry tried to catch his breath. The snow covering the ground made it hard for him to move as fast and easy as he would normally.

Starring down at the necklace in his hand Harry wondered what he would have to do to active the jewellery.

Unsure of what to do he raised the necklace to his mouth so it was touching his lips. "Take me to Tom."

Harry's eyes widened when the necklace glowed. It was not much but enough to be noticed. At the same time the necklace started tugging him in a direction which seemed to lead away from the cottage and Hogwarts.

Not wanting to waste any time Harry jumped on his broom and setting off.

It was harder to stay on his broom with only one hand to hold with. The wind and the snow made it hard for him to see where he was going but Harry clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes.

There was no way in hell a little bad weather would be able to keep him away from Tom.

Because of the wind Harry decided to stay near the ground. He had no wish about risking falling and breaking his neck just because his was too high up.

To Harry's surprise the way direction the necklace lead him was the same as the Hogwarts Express went. So Harry followed the rails. Hopefully nothing else than the Hogwarts Express drove on the rails. Harry did not want to risk his life just because he was currently able to see much around him.

**)00(**

Silently Harry watched as a group of children passed his hiding place. They laughed and yelled at each other as if they did not have a single care in the world. Each of them was dressed in hand-me-downs but it did not seem to bother them. Their cheeks were red from the cold and their eyes were shining with the happiness they were feeling.

As soon as he had arrived to the city Harry had shrunk his broom. He had flew the whole night and his body was sore from the travel and though he would rather use his broom than force his muscles to move Harry knew it was not an opportunity.

Therefore he had been forced to walk through London while he watched the necklace. It did not move which meant Tom stayed at the same place. Harry was not sure what he should feel or think.

On one hand it seemed good that Tom stayed at one place. It could mean he had found a safe place to stay and it would also make it easier for Harry to hunt the boy down. He did not want to follow Tom through the whole city just because Tom was not able to stay at one place.

On the other hand Harry could not help but feel worried. There could be many reasons to why the necklace did not change. Perhaps Tom was laying somewhere, already dead because he, Harry, had been too slow to find him.

That thought had made Harry ignore the tired protest from his body as he hurried through the streets.

Looking across the street Harry's eyes widened, realising where the necklace had lead him to.

One question was on his mind as Harry crossed the street without caring for neither the people he passed nor the cars which were forced to stop so he would not be hit.

He hid his shaking hands in his pockets. Harry was painfully aware of the stares he got from the muggles. At least he knew the ministry would not arrest him for being dressed like a wizard when he was among muggles.

Why had Tom decided to hide here of all places?

**)00(**

Four days.

It had been Four days since he had run away from what had once been his home. The matron had been surprised by his sudden arrival but had not said a word but he had seen the gleeful glint in her eyes. The woman had always claimed that no one wanted him because he was too freaky.

It had not surprised him to find his room empty. Rumours said that the room was cursed so that anyone other than Tom was unable to live there. Tom knew it because it was himself who had placed the curse at the room. He had not been interested in sharing his room with anybody else. There he had done what he deemed to be necessary.

Tom held no doubt that Evan would not come for him. After all, the wizard had no idea about where he was and Evan was probably not interested in ever seeing him again.

It had taken him one and a half day to cool down and when he did so Tom realised just how big an idiot he had been. He had acted as a Gryffindor and assumed things when Evan had talked about a teddy bear. Instead of finding out what the other wizard had been talking about Tom had jumped to conclusions.

Knowing that he would no longer be welcome Tom made no attempt to return to the cottage. If he was lucky his things would be waiting for him once he returned to school. As long as Evan returned his school books Tom would be okay. He could buy robes and such from the money people like him got when they went to Hogwarts. Of course his things would no longer be of so nice quality as they once had been but he would survive.

Just as he had been doing before Evan became a part of his life.

Tom did not look up from the book he was trying to read when voices sounded in the corridor. The voices were muffled and he was unable to hear what they were talking about. One thing h knew was that it was two persons, a man and a woman, the matron.

Knowing it was probably someone looking for a kid to adopt Harry turned his attention back to the book he was trying to read. The keyword was trying. He knew it was very unlikely for him to be adopted. He was too old. Most people wanted a young boy or girl whom they could play happy family with.

Besides, he had already been adopted once. It made people wary. They would think that something was wrong with him since he had returned to the orphanage. Therefore they would avoid him, just like everyone else at the orphanage did.

Tom had only a little over two years left before he was considered a grown-up in the muggle world but he had no plans about staying around for so long.

As soon as he was seventeen he would leave to live in the Wizarding world. Tom knew that no one would miss him here. They had all reacted with fear and hate when they had found out he had returned.

Then he would find a job, perhaps he would work as Defence Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. The castle was the first place he had ever considered a home.

Tom looked up in surprise as the voices stopped outside his door and the doorknob rattled. Not sure of what to do Tom closed the book and sat up in his bed. If he had visitors he wanted to be presentable. That much had Evan at least taught him.

He was not able to top his eyes from widening as the door opened and he was able to see who it was that was with the matron.

Blue eyes met green and Tom felt as if the world had stopped spinning. The only thing he was able to focus at was Evan.

It only took a short look to see that Evan had changed in the days which had passed since they had last seen each other. Evan was pale and had dark bags under his eyes. His hair was more ruffled than normally and he looked like he could use a change of clothes and some sleep.

Tom knew he did not look much better. Since he had left the cottage he had found it hard to care about anything. He had not left his room other than to eat and some of the times he would not even leave for that.

He found himself standing in front of Evan, not sure about when he had moved. Evan did not react but continued looking at him.

Tom licked his lips, unsure of what to do. Just a few minutes ago he had been sure that he would never get Evan to see again and yet here he was.

It did not look he had brought any of Tom's things with him but being a wizard meant Evan could easily make it all fit into a pocket.

"Evan I-" Tom did not get to finish what he wanted to say as Evan simply ignored him and looked away from him and looked over at the matron whom had been watching them.

"Thank you for looking after Tom, we will be heading home now." Though he knew it was impossible Tom was sure he could feel his heart jump in joy. Evan had said home and we. Sure that had to be good signs.

Tom's confidence left him by the look of Evan's face. The wizard seemed tired, yes, but there also was someone in his eyes which Tom did not know what was.

Silently he followed Evan out of the orphanage. Tom knew the other children were looking at them but did not acknowledge them. Instead he looked into Evan's back hoping that the other wizard could feel his gaze.

If that was the case Evan sure as hell did not show it.

When the left through the orphanage's door the matron stopped following them and Tom allowed himself to breathe again. He had never liked the woman and never would. She was a disgusting muggleborn who thought she was better than everybody else.

To put it short Tom felt relief by knowing that he would not have to spend his summer vacation at the orphanage.

Tom followed behind Evan as the man walked through London's street. Evan was dressed like a wizard which Tom knew he would not normally do when he was among the muggles.

The silence was unnerving and Tom wanted nothing more than to do something to break it. On the other hand he feared doing something which might make Evan return him to the orphanage. Tom had no plans about ever returning to that place again.

The silence continued as they arrived to the Leaky Caldron. Tom recognised the young man behind the counter as his namesake. Evan nodded to the boy but did not say anything and headed straight towards the fireplace. Tom followed close behind him.

He would have liked to take a troll down Diagonal Alley but also knew that now was not the right time to do so.

First of all he had to make Evan's mood better.

When Tom tumbled out of the fireplace in the cottage Evan was nowhere to be seen. Tom stayed where he was and listened to Evan move around upstairs.

In his pocket he could feel the vial with the potion he had brought for Evan. When he had arrived at the orphanage Tom had been tempted to throw the vial against a wall. But it was meant as a gift for Evan and now he was happy he had not destroyed it.

Tom let his fingers play with the vial but did not move otherwise when he heard Evan move downstairs.

Neither Hubert nor Ares were anywhere to be seen and Tom guessed that Evan had ordered them to stay away. He gulped and wondered what would happen now. He was minor and Evan was his guardian. No one would stop Evan should he decide to punish him for what he had done.

Thought Tom would deny it if anyone asked him he was sweating when Evan entered the living room. Tom blamed it on the fire which he was standing close to but he knew it was not true.

Knowing that he would not get out of his punishment Tom raised his chin and met Evan's eyes. He was willing to take his punishment as a man. Everything Evan did to he would be something he deserved.

To his surprise Evan was actually smiling. Tom hesitated. Many things he had been prepared for. An angry or perhaps even a sad Evan. But as far as he could see Evan had no reason to be smiling.

"**Merry Christmas Tom, I thought you would like to say hello to the teddy bear**." Tom's eyes widened as Evan showed him what he had been hiding behind his back.

It was a small female snake. Tom did not remember what its kind were called but he remembered reading about it in some of the books in Hogwarts' library.

Realising just what Evan had been saying Tom meet Evan's gaze. "**You cannot be serious. You were talking about a snake all the time, Merlin, I thought you had found a new lover or something like that and did not want me anymore.**"

Evan looked surprised; there were no other way to describe the way he was looking. "**I was only making fun, but she is really nice to sleep with. We can try it together tonight. That is, if you want to sleep together with me.**"

Tom smirked as Evan blushed. If it was not for the fact the he knew that Evan hated to be called it, he would say Evan looked adorable. "**I would like that very much. What is she called**?" Evan grinned as if he was thinking of something funny only he knew. Tom pushed the thought away. Evan deserved to have some secrets to himself. Though it irritated Tom not to know what it was about.

"**She is called Nagini and she is yours to keep. Make sure you take good care of her.**"

**)00(**

Nagini lay in the end of the bed and watched the two sleeping male. They were holding each other close and lay chest against chest.

Her golden eyes moved over to the wizard who had brought her from the shop. Tom, as her new master was called, had given the wizard something to drink in a shining vial.

Evan had been in pain and Nagini had been ready to attack even though she had no idea about what made him feel pain. Through it all Tom had been holding Evan and trying to soothe him.

When it all had been over Evan had removed his glasses and blinked in surprise.

Nagini had to agree with her new master that Evan looked better without glasses. It would also make it easier for him to hunt when he did not have to worry about those silly things.

Had she been a human Nagini would have sighed. She could see that the two of them loved each other. Though it was not the same as when snakes found together Nagini guessed it was similar.

They were mates and Nagini would do anything to protect her master and master's mate.

As she watched Evan curl up against Tom Nagini decided she would have to speed up their relationship. If Tom did not mate with Evan he risked someone else would come and mate with Evan.

It seemed like a snake was needed to make sure that it was the right ones which mated with other. She would not allow someone from the outside to destroy her family.

**So, what did you think about Nagini's point of view? Like it? Hate it? Should I write more of it? **

**I know I promised slash but you will have to wait a little before that happens. I have finally figured out how we shall end there. So do not worry for those of you, who are waiting for the slash, it will come. One day.**


	41. Chapter 41

**I considered writing that the story had been abandoned as an April fool…**

…

…

…

**Then I realised I loved living too much to do such a thing. **

**Warning: Slash, lot of it. If you do not want to read it, push the back button and be gone. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

Harry drifted awoke feeling Tom's arm around him and the boy's body pressed against his body while Nagini was lying on his feet. Feeling warm and content Harry wanted nothing more than go back to sleep but he already knew it would not be the case. Instead he chose to just enjoy the feeling of having Tom with him again.

It still felt weird to know that he no longer needed his glasses. When he woke in the morning he would still reach out for them only to remember that they had been thrown out. For some reason Tom seemed to find it funny.

He had had those most of his life and he had never really thought about doing something so he no longer would have to deal with his glasses.

He remembered aunt Petunia had bought the glasses. One of the teachers had noted he had had troubles seeing what was on the blackboard and had taken him to the school nurse. When he had left school it had been with a paper telling his guardians that he needed glasses.

From his peek into Snape's Pensieve Harry had learned that his father had been wearing glasses similar to his own. Harry wondered if people would think he looked so much like his father without them. Since he would not be returning to his own time Harry doubted he would ever find out.

It certainly would stop his opponents from having an advantage on him at the battlefield. Harry wondered why no one had ever tried to summon his glasses. It was common knowledge that without his glasses he was blind as a bat.

Feeling Tom move behind him made Harry aware of the pressure he felt against his bladder. Harry did not want to leave the warm bed but it seemed like he would not get any choice in that matter.

Harry looked at Tom's arms which were holding him. It did not look like Tom was letting go of him anytime soon.

Grinning he turned around until he was facing Tom. An idea started taking form in his mind.

He started trailing his finger down Tom's features. The younger wizard smiled and pressed his face against Harry's hand. He was still asleep but seemed to enjoy his touches. Harry smiled and leaned over to kiss Tom on the lips.

Next he trailed his finger down Tom's bare chest and let his mouth follow his hands. He let his tongue play with Tom's nipples before he moved down and gently fucked Tom's bellybutton with his tongue. By now Tom's grip had loosened so he was no longer unable to move around and he started licking and sucking Tom's balls.

"Evan."

Harry let go of Tom's sacks and looked up in surprise. But it seemed like Tom was still asleep. At least he seemed to be enjoying himself.

When he was sure that Tom was fast asleep Harry decided to go back to work. Harry leaned forward again and took Tom's cock in his mouth, sucking hard as he did so.

"Sweet Salazar!" Tom's voice told him that the boy had finally awoken.

He felt Tom let fully go of him and at the same time thrusted into his mouth.

Harry grinned and moved away from Tom with a pop. "You know if you do this every time I can nearly forgive you for waking me in the middle of the night."

When Tom reached out for him to make him continue Harry pulled away and out of reach. "I need to go to the bathroom." Before Tom could react Harry jumped out of the bed. "I will see you again in a moment."

Harry turned around on his heels and ran out of the bedroom. The sound of Tom and Nagini cursing followed him all the way to the bathroom.

**)00(**

Tom was still awaked when Harry returned from the bathroom. Before Harry could do anything Tom grabbed his wrists and tugged him down and Harry landed on the top of the boy. "Tom, what are you-?"

His question was cut short when he felt something hard press against his thigh. He knew that Tom did not have his wand with him in bed.

Tom rolled around so Harry was captured under him. "It seems like you left me with a not so little problem when you decided to run of like that." Tom thrusted forward so Harry could feel his erection. "Are you not a little too full of yourself?" Harry laughed though he did not feel as sure as he hoped he sounded.

Harry was only too aware about what kind of position there were in. Though he was younger Tom was still bigger than him and both of Harry's hands were held over his head. Harry tried to throw the boy off of him but mewed when Tom thrusted forward and grounded their groins against each other.

"I think you should be careful about what you say. Who knows what I could do to you." Tom leaned forward and Harry could feel his lips ghost at his left ear. "Think about it. There is no one around to save you from me." Harry did not try to hide the shivers which ran down his spine. "Tom."

"**Please, do not mind the snake. I will jut go and hunt the ghost while the two of you are mating.**" Harry chocked at Nagini's words. He had forgotten everything about the snake being in the same room as them.

Harry watched Nagini leave the bedroom. It did not take long before they heard Hubert yell downstairs. Apparently Nagini had found the ghost.

"Well?" Harry looked back at Tom who seemed to be waiting for an answer of some kind. "What do you mean with well?" Tom sighed. "Sometimes, Evan, I swear you are a little too thick-headed for your own good."

Harry hugged and had he been able to, he would have crossed his arms. As it was he settled down on glaring at Tom. "I am not thick-headed. It is you who are not making any sense." Tom sighed again, as if he suddenly felt very tired and started sucking his neck. Harry was sure the boy would leave the mark and he did not doubt that it was his intention. "I am asking you if we should do as Nagini said and mate."

Blood rushed to his face and then turned around and headed in an entirely other direction. "I have not though so far ... I mean I have never tried ... there has never been." Tom silenced him with a deep kiss whish stole Harry's breathe away.

Feeling a tongue brush over his lips Harry opened his mouth willingly to let Tom inside him. Tom was not late to take the invitation and started explore Harry's mouth. It seemed like something the other wizard would never be tired of doing.

Tom pulled away and looked down at him for several seconds before he opened his mouth. "S, do you want to go any further or do we stop now and go back to sleep?" As an answer Harry dragged Tom down and into another kiss. "I will take that as a yes."

Harry let his hands travel down Tom's body. Only now he realised that Tom was naked as the day he was born. Tom seemed to read his thought. "To me it seems like one of us is overdressed." Harry did not protest as Tom started to unbutton his nightshirt. Instead he helped the boy with getting the nightshirt and soon after also his pants off.

It did not take long before they were equally naked.

He leaned forward and took one of Tom's nipples into his mouth while his hands played with the other. Over him he heard Tom gasp and the boy dragged his nails over Harry's back leaving red marks on his skin.

Letting go of the nipple Harry tried to sit up but Tom did not bulge from where he sat, straddling Harry. "Do you have any lube?" Harry frowned but then he shook his head. "No, I have never had any need for it."

**)00(**

Tom chuckled as he played with Evan's hair. It never stopped fascinating him how unruly it was. It almost seemed like it had a will on its own.

"You really should be careful how you say thing, especially when you are around a Slytherin. An answer like that could mean that you like it rough." The look Evan gave him was too adorable to be legal. Tom was sure it had to be illegal to look so adorable. "But I like knowing that I will be your first. That no one has touched you or been together with you as I will."

Evan's face coloured and he muttered something that Tom was unable to hear. Though he heard something about Slytherins and being too full of themselves.

He cut of Evan's mutterings effectively by giving the other's cock a stroke. Whatever Evan had been about to say drowned in a loud moan.

**)00(**

Harry heard Tom mutter a spell but did not have time to figure out what it was meant for when he suddenly felt empty. He recognised the spell as one Madam Pomfrey had used on him whenever she had not wanted him to leave his bed, not even so he could go to the bathroom.

Tom said another spell and Harry soon felt something cold press against his entrance. Out of reflex Harry tried to move away but Tom let go of his wrists, only to place a hand at his chest to hold him in place. "Do not move. I will make sure that this gets pleasant for both of us."

Harry could only nod as he felt a finger enter him. It was an uncomfortable feeling, neither was it good nor was it painful. It just felt wrong to him.

Soon Tom began to move the ginger in and out. It was slow and Harry started to get impatient. When Tom added another finger and started scissoring them. It was more painful and again Harry tried to move away but again Tom stopped him from doing so. "I promise it will get better soon. Just trust me."

If Harry did not know better he would say it felt like Tom was searching for something. Harry guessed the boy had found it, when the fingers brushed against something and all Harry could see was white. "What was that?" He managed to gasp out and noted Tom's smirk, though he did not feel like doing anything about it.

"Your prostate, Evan. Every time I touch it you will feel like this." To make him understand what he meant Tom moved again so his fingers brushed against the little bundle of nerves.

**)00(**

When he was sure Evan was fully stretched Tom removed his finger. He wanted to make sure this got as painless as possible. If all went well Tom would later see how far he could push Evan. But the first time should be as enjoyable as possible.

Evan made an irritated sound but Tom took his sweet time and slowly pushed inside until he was buried balls deep. Evan wrapped his legs around his waist to give him a better access. Evan's eyes were clouded with lust but he watched his every movement.

Tom felt a strange happiness build inside him when he thought of what Evan had told him about him being his first. And Tom planned to make it so Evan would never seek out anyone else than him.

Feeling Evan's tight heat around his cock Tom had to use all of his control to not start moving again before Evan had had time to adjust. He saw Evan had closed his eyes and wore a pained expression. It was impressive that he had not made any sound of discomfort for Tom to hear. Luckily Tom knew what to do to make it better.

**)00(**

Pain.

It felt like he was being ripped apart and split into two.

Harry was afraid of moving in fear of making the pain worse than it already was.

Tom started pushing in and out. The slow and gentle thrust turned into hard and fast ones, making him groan and moan at each, as well as mumbling incoherently.

A hand wrapped around his cock and matched the pulls to Tom's rhythm. Harry opened his eyes and looked into Tom's eyes. The Slytherin was smiling to him and Harry found himself returning the smile.

Harry came gasping his lover's name and it only took a few more thrusts before Tom came as well.

**)00(**

After emptying himself into Evan Tom's arms gave out under him and he fell and pinned Evan under him. Tom rested his head at Evan's chest, listening to Evan's heartbeat.

It was much better than he had ever thought it would be. Spying on those two boys at Hogwarts had definitely paid of. Also when he considered how much blackmail materiel he had gotten.

Though he did not want to Tom drew out of Evan. At Evan's hoarse groan Tom smirked. "I take it that you are not up for another round." Evan opened one eye to glare at him but did otherwise not move. "I do not think I will be able to move tomorrow."

Tom lay down next to Evan and moved both of them around until he was spooning Evan. In the light from the moon Tom watched the marks he had left at Evan's neck. Anyone who saw those would know that Evan had been claimed. If that did not hold them at bay Tom would personally take care of them.

"You know, Evan, though this was a nice surprise it does not mean you will get out of giving me a gift in the morning. After all it is my birthday and I-"

"If you do not go to sleep right now the next prank I had planned for Dumbledore will be pulled on you at school."

The way Evan spoke told Tom that the wizard was serious and he decided to follow the order. Tom had seen what Evan had in store for professor Dumbledore and he had n wish about sharing the transfiguration professor's fate.

**)00(**

Harry tried to ignore the looks Tom was giving him as he limped next to the boy. He had yet to decide whether he had forgiven Tom or not. After all it was the boy's fault he was limping. Though Tom looked like he was a little worried Harry had no doubt that he would do it all over again, should he get the chance.

After their first night together where Tom had turned sixteen, they had had sex as many times as possible. Harry knew he would never be able to look at the kitchen table the same way without blushing.

Tom and he were walking silently down the way from the cottage and to Hogsmeade. Tom's suitcase was hovering behind them.

It was a comfortable silence which none of them felt any need to break. They just walked closely together and hold hands. Both of them knew that they would not be able show of their relationship. Since Tom was still a minor there was a risk of someone would remove him from Harry's care. Both of them were thinking of Dumbledore when they thought about that someone.

"So, it is back to school now?" Tom nodded but did not look at him. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. His lover had been like this all morning. Harry knew he was not happy about returning to school. Merlin, Harry would rather have Tom with him all the time so that he could make sure that the boy would be okay.

On the other hand he knew the education was important. Though Hermione had been annoying whenever she talked about how important it was for them to finish school Harry knew she had…would be right.

Harry was excused since he had been thrown back in time but even he had managed to get his N.E..

"It is necessary. None of the others can figure out what to do should they suddenly find themselves without their leader. All what I have worked for until now will be lost."

Harry nodded. "I know you have plenty of time to decide, but have you ever thought about what you want to do after school? I have seen your grades and they are good." Tom looked straight forward with a little frown as if he was debating with himself whether or not to tell him what he had planned.

"I want to teach at Hogwarts. I think Defense Against the Dark Arts will be my main choice." Harry nodded slowly. He could not remember hearing about Tom or Voldemort ever teaching at Hogwarts. Of course it could have been information that Dumbledore had deemed unnecessary for him to know.

"Well, I see no problems with that. Think of all the pranks I will be able to pull at Dumbledore should you be a part of the staff." Harry got a dreamy look in his face and did not see the shivers which ran down Tom's spine.

Harry yelped when Tom pulled him close and wrapped an arm around his waist. "You will have to visit me at Hogwarts sometimes. I am not sure I will be able to last without you around me." Harry rolled his eyes but hugged Tom with one arm. "I will see what I can do. Just make sure that those girls do not get anywhere near me."

Harry shuddered at the thought of what the female population at Hogwarts had done to him last time they had caught him when he visited Tom at Hogwarts as Beleza. Tom laughed. "I do not know. It is kind of interesting to see how many different ribbons they can put in your coat."

Hissing Harry pulled a little away from Tom. "You Slytherins are pure evil." There was no hate in his voice and Harry's glare was more playful than anything else. "No, we a cunning and smart and we are not too good to use blackmail material."

They wandered through Hogsmeade where several where out and enjoying the good weather. Children were playing in the snow while grownups were walking past the shops. Tom and Harry stayed close though they no longer were holding around each other. They could not risk of anyone finding out about their relationship.

A feeling of dread filled Harry as they came closer to Hogwarts. Once he had considered the castle as his home but Harry doubted he would ever get to walk through the corridors as he had done before he was sent back in time. As far as he knew parents were not allowed to come to the school. Lucius Malfoy had done so but he was a part of the school court.

**)00(**

As Tom headed towards Hogwarts a lone, black cat sat in the snow and watched the Slytherin making his way through the snow.

Harry had turned into Beleza so fewer would note him. Harry knew it was not safe for him to be out if Grindelwald really should be looking for him. But since he was an unregistered animagus he would be safe as Beleza.

When Hogwarts' big doors closed behind Tom Harry stood and turned around. It was time for him to head home. He knew he should not feel worry for Tom. After all, the only place safer than Hogwarts was Gringotts.

Not even Dumbledore would be able to do Tom anything there.

…When did Harry learn not to tempt fate?

**Stupid Harry. Why did you do that? Stupid boy. Oh, wonder what happens. Well we will just have to wait and see.**

**Remember to review and I will remember to update. **


	42. Chapter 42

**HuskyWalker: Sorry for the delay. Do you guys believe it? Even when I am in sickbed I do not get out of homework. Damn you, Mortimus.**

**Mortimus*grins*: I love you too. This reminds me, have you done your homework yet?" **

**HuskyWalker: No, not really *Runs out of the room* You will never catch me alive!**

**Mortimus*Shakes his head*: Please, go on and read the story. I have an idiot to catch. Oh, and HuskyWalker does not own Harry Potter. **

"Acceptable, Mr. Riddle. Though I have to point out that the colour is a little off." Though Tom wanted nothing more than to curse the life out of professor Dumbledore Tom settled on glaring at the professor's back. That would cause him less troubles and he knew he would feel better tomorrow when the owls arrived with the post.

"Stupid professor. He is always favouring his own house. That Gryffindork's spider still has a handle and he gives him ten points for a good work. Some of us finished long ago. And what worse are his robes. Honestly, how can anyone think of mixing those two colours?"

They all glanced over at their transfiguration professor who was wearing bright orange robes with hot pinks steaks. It was one of his more colourful ideas. Either the professor really thought he looked good in those colours or he was trying to blind as many students as possible.

Tom was not sure which one he should believe.

"Now, my dear, calm down. It does not suit you to talk like that. One could mistake you for being a muggleborn."

At Orion's words Walburga paled before her face turned green. "Please do not say things like that or I think I will get sick." Tom ignored the couple and waved his wand over the spider so it turned back to a cup. Looking around he saw that his follow Slytherins had also completed the task. But, like with himself, they had received no point for their work.

If not for his image as the perfect student Tom would have been glaring holes into the professor's back right now. Instead he leaned back in his seat and allowed himself to relax a little. Since professor Dumbledore had already seen his work the man would probably not look over at their side for the rest of the lesson.

Professor Dumbledore was the only one who refused to fall for his charm. The man had disliked him ever since Tom first met him. Though the professor did not show it openly Tom knew he was correct. He guessed it was because he had told the old man about him being able to talk to snakes. That had been before he had found out that it was considered a dark wizard trait.

When the lesson ended Tom rose from his seat together with the rest of his year mates from Slytherin. Unlike those Gryffindors most of the Slytherins were purebloods and that been taught manners before they were old enough to walk and talk. Unlike the rest of the school they all acted like purebloods even though not all's blood were as clean as ones.

"Mr. Riddle, could you please stay for a talk?" Though professor Dumbledore formed it like a question Tom recognised an order when he heard one. He made sigh for the other to move along but knew that his followers would wait for him in case something should happen. No one from Slytherin trusted the deputy headmaster longer than he could go without offering someone one of his blasted sweets.

"Would you like a lemon drop?"

Which was not long.

"No, thank you, sir. I prefer to wait for dinner." A rumour in Slytherin said that the professor had dosed his sweets with a truth serum. Tom felt no need to find out if it was true or not.

Without being allowed to it Tom took seat in front of the professor's desk. There was no reason for him to pretend when they both knew that the professor had seen through his mask.

For a long time professor Dumbledore did not do nor say anything else other than look at him. Tom stopped himself from fidgeting under the professor's gaze. At the same time he avoided looking professor Dumbledore into the eyes. He had no wish bout letting the professor know what he was thinking about.

"I see, of course a growing boy needs all the right food h can get. You have just turned seventeen, no?" Tom nodded, silently wondering what was going on. "Yes, sir." Until he knew what was going on he would give as little information as possible to the man. "Good, it is important to celebrate such an important day. Only one more year, and you will be a man." This time Tom did not bother with answering, instead he watched his professor in hope of being able to figure out what he was on about.

"What about Christmas, did Mr. James and you celebrate it?"

"Of course, that is what family does, sir." They had celebrated the Christmas, just not when other people normally did it.

"Actually, I have often wondered about something. Just how is it that the two of you are related?" Tom felt his body tense before he sat back in his seat and raised an eyebrow. "My mother and his father were related, though we are not sure about how. Perhaps they were distant cousins. To me it does not matter. Family is family and Evan is the only one I need."

Tom did not like that the deputy headmaster was asking all those questions. As far as he knew the professors had no would not ask questions like that unless they thought that something was wrong at the student's home. Since Tom was sure that there were no such signs it seemed like professor Dumbledore did not care about those rules.

Something he had learned while being at school was that the professor never asked questions without having a reason to do so.

"What would you do if I told you that I have found some family of you? Let us say, your father and his family and your mother's family. Perhaps you would like to visit them to find out just how the two of you are related."

The Slytherin watched his professor silently while he wondered what reasons the professor had to tell him this. He had known about his so-called family for some time by now. It was how he knew he was a halfblood. When Tom had been sorted into Slytherin he had seen how important one's blood purity was. Mud bloods were the lowest of the lowest while the purebloods got the cream of the milk. Being in between Tom used his knowledge and power to climb the social ladder. He was not about to let anyone or anything hold him back.

"I will think about it, sir." Professor Dumbledore looked like he had just been told he would get a year of free use of lemon drops and stood together with him. "Of course, it is not something one should do without thinking it through. Let me hand you the addresses, that way you can contact them whenever you want to."

Tom starred down at the paper professor Dumbledore was offering him over the desk, like it would start burning at any second. Taking the paper would mean he was willing to think about what his professor had said. On the other hand he wanted to meet his family. Not only to find out how he and Evan were related but there were so many other questions he would like to ask them.

Why had no one ever come for him?

Was he family really descendants of Salazar Slytherin?

Why had his mother given birth to him at the orphanage instead at her home, being surrounded by her family and friends?

So many questions were running through his head and the only thing he needed to do to get the answers was to take the paper.

Tom blinked when he felt his hand close around the parchment and he saw professor Dumbledore smile at him. "I am glad you decided to do this, Mr. Riddle. I am sure you will enjoy meeting your family. Now run along, I am sure your fellow snakes are waiting for you. It is soon dinner and it would be a shame for you to get a detention for being late."

"Yes, sir."

He walked out of the classroom. Only when the door closed behind him and he was sure that no one was around him Tom grimaced. Looking down at the paper in his hand Tom put it in an inner pocket. He would decide what to do with this information later on.

"My lord, we were worried that we would have to go in and bring you out." Tom looked at his three followers who had been waiting for him. "Are you implying that I am not able to take care of myself?" Orion, who had been the one to open his mouth, bowed his head. "Of course not, my lord. But we all know that professor Dumbledore is dangerous and you yourself told us to be careful around the man."

Tom nodded. At least he now knew that they were listening when he told them something. "We better go to the Great Hall. There is a meeting in the Slugclub tonight and we would not want to be late."

**)00(**

Albus glared after the door had closed behind the Riddle boy and he was left alone in the empty classroom.

He could not believe the nerve of the boy. Here he was offering him a way to come in contact with his family and then he acted like he was wary of him. After all the time he had spent finding out just who he was related to.

To say the truth he was not surprised to learn that the brat was a descendant of Slytherin. He had had the feeling ever since he learned that the boy could speak with snakes. If that did not prove that the boy was evil he was not sure what would. If only he could make others see the truth.

Albus sat down and leaned back in his chair, frowning. It nagged him that the brat had declined his offer about lemon drops. How was he supposed to ask the questions he wanted to when he could not be sure that the brat would answer them?

Since Riddle had gotten his Parseltongue ability from his mother's side of the family and he and his guardian were related through her, there was a risk that Mr. James had the same ability. The Gaunts had not married many outside their family in fear of spreading Slytherin's gift so-called gift to other families. This caused a server case of inbreed and should make it easier to find out how the two wizards were related.

The problem was those few who had left the family through time. Some of them had married into other pureblood families and would be easy enough to find. Then there were those who had left either the Wizarding world or Britain which seemed to be the case with Mr. James' father.

What made Albus frown was Mr. James's father's choice of marriage. He had married a muggleborn witch which would be a scandal in the Gaunt family. Of course all families had their black sheep. And usually they were hidden from view so they would not be able to put the family at shame. Or there were silenced.

He started placing the assignments in front of him while he wondered what Gellert wanted with Mr. James. It was him who had ordered him to make sure Mr. Riddle was out of the way. Why his lover showed such an interest he was not sure. All Albus knew was that he did not like it. Not even the slightest bit. Perhaps, his lover wanted a wardmaker under his command.

Since it made sense Albus decided it had to be the reason to why Gellert had given him this task. But just to be sure Albus would make sure to keep an eye at Mr. James. Neither he nor Gellert was as young as they once had been. And though Albus hated to admit it he had noted how his lover was looking at younger males.

Albus would not accept anyone as his competitor. If anyone should be standing at Gellert's side it would be him and not a halfblood who was still wet behind his ears. If it should show to be necessary Albus would make sure the rivals were removed.

**)00(**

Tom, together with some of the other Slytherins, slowly made their way through Hogwarts' corridors. Though the Slytherin common room was the nearest to professor Slughorn's office they would always be the last to arrive without being late. After all, making a noticeable entre was important.

As usual Abraxas, Walburga and Orion were right behind him, while Tom was leading the way. As the leader of the Slytherins it was only naturally that he walked first surrounded by his most trusted house mates.

Of course those incited to the Slugclub had to be of some kind of importance. In Hogwarts it was either because of their family or because they proved themselves in the lessons. Since Tom did not have any family when he started at Hogwarts he had had to prove himself through his schoolwork. Not even professor Dumbledore was able to find much to complain about his work, and it was not like the man was not trying.

From the very beginning Tom had known the importance of becoming a member of the blub. Though he did not really like the head of his house, professor Slughorn had connections which would help him later in life. If he played his cards right he might be able to get in anywhere. Tom knew it would look good at is application for position as professor in DADA if professor Slughorn put a good word in for him.

They entered professor Slughorn's office which had been enlarged for the night. A long table was placed in the middle of the office and several students were already seated.

"Ah, my dear Slytherins. I was staring to fear we would be forced to start without you." Tom nodded to the potion professor as he sat down next to him with the Lestrange heir, a seventh year Ravenclaw, on his left. "And miss this? Of course not. It is an honour to be invited to one of your famous meetings, sir."

Tom watched as the professor lapped the words in similar to how a cat would drink its milk.

Thinking of cats made Tom think of Evan. How long would it take him to talk his lover into visiting him as Beleza? Tom was not sure he would be able to wait with seeing Evan until a Hogsmeade weekend.

Dinner appeared in front of them. Unlike in the Great Hall the food were already at their plates so they would start eating right away. Professor Slughorn sure knew how to make one feel welcome, some of this foods at the plate would never be seen in the Great Hall.

Around him conversations started. Some of them were started at last meeting but they had not had had an opportunity to continue. Some talked about the war and who they thought were going to win. Others were talking about studies or some private project they were working on. It was fairly interesting to follow the work process and Tom made sure to show a decent amount of interest. It was never to know when something useful might be made and he would not risk of miss it.

A conversation between professor Slughorn and the Weasley caught his attention. "As I see it the ministry did right by banning those curses. They are dangerous and we do not need more. Enough people are already being killed in this war."

At the Ravenclaw's words Tom could not hold back a snort which gave him the attention of everyone around him. "Do you have something to say, Riddle?" Septimus Weasley looked at him with narrowed eyes as if daring him to say anything.

"It is not like I am saying you are wrong, I just disagree with you."

"Then why do you not tell us what you think about dark magic, Mr. Riddle?" Slughorn sounded interested in hearing what he had to say.

"From what you said light spells are good and dark spells are bad." At the Ravenclaw's nod Tom continued. "But do any of you know why they are called dark and light spells?" Looking around to see if anyone had a suggestion Tom saw that he had most people's attention.

"The ministry has decided that all those spells and curses used to hurt people are dangerous and therefore they should not be allowed to be used."

"That is just what I am saying." Tom cut off the boy's outburst with a glare. "If you would please refrain from interrupting me, I would like to continue." He was please to see the Weasley sink back in his seat, blushing.

"As I was saying those spells used to hurt others a deemed dark. Can anyone say me a light spell and I will show you an example to why this is not right."

"The hover Charm

"Wingardium Leviosa"

Since he was among other people Tom had to use his wand. It would not do to let all these people know he could do wandless magic. He spelled a tomato and watched the others' reaction to the tomato as it moved upwards. When he deemed it was high enough up Tom cancelled the charm and let the tomato fall.

The tomato hit the table and Tom banished the mess with a quick spell after he was sure that everyone had gotten a look at the result. "As you al can see even the light spells can be used to cause serious harm. Imagine if the tomato had been a human being. The only reason to why dark spells are feared is because they are more used in fights. But a duel can be won by using light spell since the opponent will not expect it."

Tom drank some pumpkin juice, hiding his smirk behind the goblet.

"And then there are the Unforgiveable."

"You cannot seriously think that there is anything good about those three."

"Now, Mr. Weasley, I am sure we all want to know what Mr. Riddle has to say."

Tom nodded his thanks to the professor before he straightened his back. "There are three unforgiveable cruses. The Avada Kedavra, also known as the Killing Curse. Crucio, the Cruciatus Curse and Imperio, the Imperius Curse. Using one of the three gives a life-sentence in Azkaban or being kissed by dementors."

It was a subject Tom had studied when he first had heard about those curses. He did not like the thought of something so powerful and not knowing how to use them.

"All of them are rumoured for being terrible. But, like every other spell, they can be used for something good." Tom ignored Weasley's snort and continued. "Imagine that someone is in pain and there is no cure for it. The killing curse makes it possible to end the person's sufferings. Imperio gives one control over another person's body. But it can be used to, for example, teaching someone how to dance."

Tom could see how they were thinking about his words until Septimus decided to open his mouth, again. "What about the Cruciatus Curse, will you also claim that there is anything useful about that one?"

The Slytherin looked into the Ravenclaw's eyes and saw the fear in the other boy's eyes. It was good to know that he had not forgotten what happened to those who dared to question him. Still, Tom thought he would have to do something so that the Weasel would remember his place.

"The Curciatus Curse is the perfect defence in case one should get attacked. Near to none can get up and continue attacking should they be hit by this one. So, as you see it is not the curse itself which is dark or light but the intension behind the curse which matter."

"Mr. Riddle that is an interesting point of view. I dare to say we can await great things from you in the future."

Tom bowed his head without letting go of Weasley with his eyes. "Thank you professor. I just thing that one should be able to think for themselves and not just go along with everything the Ministry says."

Looking at the Weasley's flushed face Tom decided that going to those meetings was not such a waste of his time as he had thought before.

**)00(**

Tom could feel the librarian's gaze on him from time to time. It did not bother him since he was not in the library for any other reason than to do some of his homework.

Normally he would do his homework in the common room but he needed this book to make sure that he got the sources to his information right. Tom did not hand anything in that was less than perfect.

Of course he could have asked the librarian but Tom would rather do this himself. It often happened that he found something interesting while he was looking for what he needed.

As he ventured deeper into the library Tom could not let go of the feeling of being watched. It made him regret that he had decided to go alone instead of waiting for some of the others to be able to go with him but he wanted to find the book now and not when the others were finished with whatever they were doing.

Tom scowled as he left the area where the other students were studying. It was clear that the book was nowhere to be found near those idiots. He had already checked if one of them had the book but had not been surprised when he found that it was not the case. After all not many would think of using a Care for Magical Creatures book for Potion.

It was one of the reasons to why Tom kept having the position as Hogwarts' top student.

He found the book farthest away from where it should have been and cursed the student population under his breath. If people just put the things back where they were supposed to be he would not have lost so much time looking for the book.

Deciding to get what he needed from the book Tom started looking through the book. He just needed a piece of information and then he would put the book back where it belonged. Perhaps he should talk with the librarian about a spell that would stop the books from being misplaced. He was sure such a spell existed and if it did not he would find someone who could come up with one.

Tom was willing to go far to make sure he could finish his assignments in time.

A sound from the shelves behind him caught Tom's attention and he looked up from the book he had been skimming.

His eyes widened when Tom saw the shelves fell down over him. He did not have time to react before something hard hit him in the heard and knocked him out.

The last thing Tom saw before he was knocked out was vibrant orange robes with hot pink steaks.

**Poor Tom, I wonder if he will survive it. Think about it the future lord Voldemort killed by bookshelves... Perhaps I could kill Dumbledore like that? **

**Well, you have to wait for next chapter to see Evan's reaction to this. I can promise you one thing, it is not going to get pretty and someone is going to get pranked for it.**

**Until next.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Sorry it took so long. I have no excuse for the delay. In hope that you will forgive me you get this long chapter. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would have put slash in there. **

**Warning: Not really anything new. Just look at the other warnings if you do not remember what I have warned you about. **

Hearing the alarm he had placed on his floo go of Harry looked up from the sandwich for a late lunch he was preparing, frowning. He had just returned from a job and Ragnok usually only gave him one job a day, unless it was something important. The goblin insisted that someone had to look out for him since he seemed unable to do so himself.

Drying his hands of Harry turned to Nagini who lay at the kitchen table, watching him. "**Touch my food again and we will find out just how many curses can be done wandless without the ministry finding out**." The snake's chuckles followed him all the way into the living room though to anyone else it would just sound like a series of low hisses.

"So Ragnok, whose wards need to be fixed this – Professor Slughorn, what are you doing here?"

For once the potion professor was looking grave and Harry did not like it. He had long time ago learned that when people looked like that nothing good would come. "Mr. James is it possible for you to come over? I think it will be best if I tell you this face to face and not through the floo. You may want to make sure that nothing else is on your schedule for today."

"Give me a moment and I will come through. You might want to clear the area around you fireplace since my landings are not always the most graceful."

When the professor's head disappeared Harry turned around, only to find Hubert already hovering behind him. "Hubert, please look out for the cottage while I am gone. I have been called to Hogwarts and I am not sure when I will return."

With that Harry threw some floo-powder into the fireplace and stepped into the green flames.

As he had expected Harry landed face first when he fell out of the fireplace. Luckily professor Slughorn had been prepared and had placed a soft carpet in front of the fireplace. Either that or he was used to being visited by people who could not step out of a fireplace like everyone else. "I will let you out when you have listened to what I have to say to you. You cannot just run of like that."

Harry huffed but stopped trying to get out of the room. "Then tell me what happened and where Tom is." He ignored Slughorn's attempts to make him sit again. Harry was not sure he would be able to relax until he had seen Tom and made sure that the boy was alright.

"Tom is at St. Mungo's after an accident in the library. The healers are working at him right now but he is not in any danger." Harry felt his knees go weak under him and had to grip the doorknob to stop himself from falling. "What happened?"

"One of the bookshelves fell and he was buried under it and several books. Normally such a weight would kill anyone but it seems like Mr. Riddle was able did some accident magic which seems to have saved his life."

Never had Harry been more thankful for teaching Tom wandless magic. He doubted that Tom had done accidently magic but he would let Slughorn believe so. It would give him less to explain.

"If those shelves are so dangerous then why have no one ever done something about them? It is a miracle that no on has been harmed before now." His rant was cut of by Slughorn who was beginning to fear for his belongings. He had seen before what happened when someone powerful let their feelings take control over their magic.

"The problems is that there are placed such spells at the shelves. The only way to tip over one of those would be to remove the spell which keeps the shelves in place. And even then the person would have to make the shelves fall which means the person has to push them to make the shelves fall."

"How many knows of this spell?"

"It can be found in one of the books in the library."

Harry walked over and sat down. "Who did this? Please tell me that someone used what little bran they might have and tracked the used spell back to the one who used it."

"Unfortunately not. When someone finally thought of doing so too many spells had already been used to free Mr. Riddle."

He clenched his hands in an attempt to keep his anger at bay. "What about testing the wands? Sure you will be able to do something." Again professor Slughorn shook his head. "Before the Aurors would arrive the guilty would have had plenty of time to use the wand enough times to the spell would no longer show when the wand was tested."

Harry breathed deeply a few times. He already knew it would be of no use to blow up on professor Slughorn. After all, it was not the professor's fault that this had happened. Harry already had a few in mind who he would have to take a closer look at.

"I will go and see Tom. You said he is at St. Mungo's, right?"

"Do you want me to go with you?" Harry shook his head and walked over to the fireplace. "No, it is best I do this myself. But I will make sure to give you an update on how he is doing." With those words Harry once again stepped into the flames and flooed away.

**)00(**

Harry ignored the healers who from time to time looked into the room to check up on Tom. His eyes did not move from the unmoving body in the hospital bed.

It was unnerving to see Tom like this. His skin was paler than usually and faint bruises still marked his skin. The bruises had looked much worse when he first arrived but the creams the healers had applied would make sure that there would not be anything left when nightfall came.

The only things which told him that Tom was not dead, was the small rise and fall of the boy's chest. He held Tom's hand between his own two and watched him breathe.

Though he looked calm to anyone who might be watching Harry was simmering inside. He had played his talk with Slughorn through his mind several times by now. No matter what he did not come up with anything he did not already know.

In his mind Harry had cut the choices of guilty down to Dumbledore and Septimus Weasley. Of course there could have been others but these two were the most likely choices. Both of them had reasons to go after Tom and Harry would make sure they would end up regretting it. When he found out who had harmed his Tom the person should consider themselves lucky to live long enough to see another day.

Was this what Tom had felt when he had been ambushed by a muggle? Harry wondered how the boy had been able to sit still so long without getting stir crazy.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Riddle's cousin?" Harry looked up from Tom and saw a young healer standing in the doorway. "No, but I am his guardian." At the healer's doubtful look Harry glared. He knew he looked young but it was not like it was his fault. After being starved by the Dursleys his growth had been stunned and it was far too late to do anything about it now.

"As his guardian I supposed you would like to hear what there is to say about young Mr. Riddle Mr.?"

"James. Evan James." The healer wrote the information down on a little notepad he was holding. "From what I can see Mr. Riddle has been a very lucky lad. He would have been killed had he not performed accident magic."

Harry felt the blood be drained from his head and was suddenly glad that he was already sitting. He had been at Hogwarts before and knew how big those shelves were. Unless they had been changed before his time Tom had indeed been lucky.

Hearing the healer words made him realise how easy he could lose Tom. The boy was not even safe at Hogwarts which was rumoured to be the safest place, next to Gringotts. Perhaps he should look into having a vault at Gringotts where he and Tom would be able to live. He was sure the goblins would be able to arrange it.

Something told Harry that Tom would not like it if he knew what he was thinking about.

He listened as the healer listed Tom's injuries. Other than a few bruises and a small concussion Tom was fine. Harry let out a sigh of relief, praising Tom for the boy's quick reflexes.

"So, Mr. James, is there any Mrs. James?" Harry shook his head. "No, not what I know about. Of course James is a common surname so I guess there is plenty of Mrs. James out in the world. Since it is the wrong gender I guess I will be the last James in my family."

"Does that mean you are free?" The healer said as he placed a hand on his and slowly started caressing his neck.

Realising what the man meant Harry shoved the chair he had been sitting at and stood. He pushed the hand away and with his wand in hand he turned to face the healer who was looking surprised.

"How dare you. A family of me has been injured and the only thing you seem to be thinking about is how to get into my pants. It is people like you who I disgust more than anything else. Unless you have anything else to tell about Tom's condition I will advise you to be gone. If you are not out of the door in five seconds you can consider yourself lucky that we are already at St. Mungo's because you are going to need their help."

Harry smirked at the healer's pale face and the healer was already out of the room when the man looked at him over his shoulder. "By the way, there is an Auror who wants to talk with you."

He lowered his wand when the healer disappeared out of sight. Harry was not about to curse the man but no one had said he could not scare people. Besides, he doubted Tom would have much against him doing this.

Not long after the healer was gone a woman dressed in red robes stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. Harry raised a brow but did not say anything. Truth to be told he had not thought he would see woman working as aurors in this time. It seemed like he had the honour of meeting one of those few who had made it through the training. In her hand the woman hold a notepad which looked like the healer had been writing on.

"Good evening, Mr. James. I am auror McGonagall." At least he now knew who the woman reminded him of. "Are you related to a Minerva McGonagall?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

Harry smiled and looked back at Tom who had yet to move. "Tom is a student at Hogwarts and he has mentioned her a few times. She is a Gryffindor, right?"

"Most of our family ends in Gryffindor. It is either that or in Ravenclaw. Mr. Riddle is a Slytherin, yes?" Something about the tone in the woman's voice made Harry frown. "Perhaps you will be able to help me with something, madam."

After getting his permission McGonagall took seat in the only other chair in the room which was right next to his own.

"I have for a long time wondered why it is that people sees Slytherin as the dark house. Yes, I know that many people have done evil doings since they graduated but, please let me finish." Harry said before the woman even had time to open her mouth.

"From what I Tom has told me the students are sorted by a hat which looks into people's mind. From what I can see Slytherin are for those who belongs to all of the houses. Hufflepuff is known for their loyalty. Slytherins are loyal though it is mostly to their families. Ravenclaws seek knowledge for the sake of knowledge and Slytherins do it because they want to use. Gryffindors are brave and so are the Slytherins. The biggest difference is that a Slytherin thinks instead of running head first into danger."

Harry closed his mouth, not really believing what he had said. He had spent too much time together with Tom so he even started sounding like him.

"I see." Was all the woman said and Harry beamed. It seemed like she was truly thinking about what he had said. It would be a lot easier to work together with someone whose mind was not clouded with prejudices.

"Do you have an idea about why the healer was in such a hurry with handing me the paper? I swear I have never seen anyone disappear that fast without using a portkey or apparating." The mention of the healer made Harry clench his jaw. "That git hit on me while my charge is injured. He is just lucky that I did not go through with my threat."

The woman coughed lightly. "I will simply forget that I ever heard you say that. That way there is no reason to suspect you, should something happen to him." Harry grinned at the woman and bowed for her while he stayed sitting. "Why thank you for that."

Harry turned serious. "What can you do about Tom's case?" Harry figured that they had wasted enough time by now. Though he knew from professor Slughorn that it was nearly a lost case he still wanted to see what could be done. "Truth to be told there is nothing we can to. Too many spells have been used at the crime scene and too long time has passed to we will be able to find the one who did it."

Though it was exactly what professor Slughorn had told him Harry felt like he had been hit in the gut. "So you mean I am just supposed to sit back and act as if nothing happened?"

"Unfortunately yes. But if you know a lawyer, contact them and see if they will be able to do something. If you are lucky you might get a little money out of this deal."

Knowing that it was not the woman's fault Harry took a deep breath, slowly counted to ten before he breathed out and then he repeated the process. First when he was sure he had his temper under control Harry looked at the woman who was watching him with an unreadable look in her face. "Look, I know how you feel. Or maybe I do not but I can imagine it. I know how I would feel if it was Minerva in Mr. Riddle's place."

Harry nodded, suddenly feeling drained for energy. "Well, thanks for your help. I promise I will think about your suggestion."

"And I will see if there is not something I can do though you should not count on it."

He watched silently until the auror had left the room and closed the door before he warded the room so no one would be able to disturb him. Knowing his wards would work Harry turned back to Tom. "You know you can stop pretending now."

When he did not get any answer Harry reached forward and poked Tom in the side. The boy yelped and sat up only to fall back onto the pillow. Blue eyes opened and Tom glared at him. "How did you know I was awake?"

**)00(**

Tom watched as Evan grinned. His performance had been perfect. He had used it plenty of times before and no one had been able to figure out that it was simply an act, until now.

"First of all, after sleeping so much together with you as I have one can tell the difference between real sleep and faked sleep. Secondly, your right hand twisted when the healer hit on me, as if you wanted to curse the man. It was actually what told me what he was doing."

The look in Evan's face told him that the wizard indeed was telling the truth. "Honestly Evan. Sometimes you are too dense for your own good." Evan crossed his arms and actually pouted. "I think I have proved just fine that I am more than able to take care of whatever might come."

Tom shook his head, amused by Evan's reaction. "How are you feeling?" Tom relaxed against the pillow behind him. "I am fine, a little sore but it is not something I cannot take."

"It is probably because of those pain relievers they dosed you with. If they had not done so you would have been in a lot more pain than what you are feeling right now."

Something about the tone in Evan's voice told Tom that the wizard knew what he was talking about. "Do you have any idea about who did this to you?" Evan asked and leaned forward when Tom frowned. "Before I was knocked unconscious I remember seeing something orange and pink. It was the colours professor Dumbledore was wearing when he was teaching. How long have I been out for?"

The question seemed to knock Evan out of the anger clouded state he had been falling into. "A few hours, I guess you heard what the auror said." Tom nodded and closed his eyes for a short moment before he opened them again and looked into Evan's green eyes. "It seems like there is nothing we can do. What did you do that for?"

Tom rubbed his arm where Evan had slapped him. It was only a light slap and it did not even hurt. "Do you really think I will let Dumb-Old-Duck get away with this? That old goat is going to learn that there will be consequences when he does something. He is going to regret what he did."

"You are not planning on telling me about what you are planning, are you?"

Evan shook his head and smirked playful at him. "Nope, you will have to wait and see. But I promise it is not something people will forget anytime soon." The look at Evan's face told Tom how serious he was. Tom was glad that he was not in professor Dumbledore's shoes.

**)00(**

As Beleza he was free to move around as he wanted to. Only a few knew he was an animagus and just as few, if not fewer, knew it was in form of a cat. That ensured him it was safe for him to move around at Hogwarts at night time.

Tom had been allowed to leave St. Mungo's after only spending one night at the place. Harry had wanted to take him with him home but Tom had wanted to go to Hogwarts. He argued that enough rumours had been made in his absence. He had to ensure that his followers did not do something stupid to revenge him. Or stop some idiot from trying to take over his position as the leader.

Since Tom had not been about to give in Harry had allowed him to go back to school. He wanted Tom to be there when Harry revenged him. After all Tom had only said he would not let his followers do anything. Last time Harry checked he was none one of Tom's followers.

They had discussed what should be done. Both Tom and Harry wanted Dumbledore to pay for what he had done. But they both knew it was too soon for any real revenge. It would not take much for people to figure out why things would happen so shortly after Tom's accident.

Instead Harry decided to do as he had been doing all the time, only, this time he would go a step up in his plans to drive Dumbledore crazier than the old man already was.

Dumbledore would never know what hit him.

Harry had studied the Marauders Map the whole week since Tom had returned to Hogwarts. It had not taken long for him to figure out where the professor's private chambers were. Then he had watched a few more night just to be sure he had gotten it right.

Now he sat outside the door to what was supposed to be the great Albus Dumbledore's chambers while the man was still a professor was still a professor. Harry had no idea if Dumbledore still had those rooms when he became headmaster and he did not care. The man was just as paranoid as Mad-eye would be. No professor had a season to place so many wards around his chambers unless he had something to hide.

After looking around to make sure that no one was there to see him there was not even a single portrait in this corridor, Harry turned back to his old self.

He gave himself a moment to get used to stand on two legs instead of four. When he was sure he would be able to walk without falling Harry stepped forward and reached out towards the wards with his own magic.

While working as a wardmaker he had seen many different wards. This was the first time where he felt wards this hostile against him. "Will probably have some nasty effects if someone should try to force their way through them. I wonder what would happen should a student be in need of his help." Harry murmured to himself since there was no one around to hear him.

Closing his eyes Harry pushed his magic out using it to find a crack. The longer it had been since the wards had been updated the easier it would be to find some fault at them. He knew for a fact that most professors at Hogwarts updated the wards around their chamber themselves. Since they were not working with wards for a living they were bound to make mistakes.

Albus Dumbledore was no exception.

Harry smirked when he felt the wards give away. Not enough to warn Dumbledore about what he was doing but it left him with enough place to go in through.

**)00(**

Half an hour later Harry emerged from the chamber, a grin at his face. He let the wards fell back into place and was about to turn into Beleza so he could get away when his lungs started cramping.

Harry gasped for air and started craving the skin around his neck in an attempt to make a hole so he could get air in.

His lungs burned and his eyes watered as he fell to the floor and rolled around. Harry was thankful that there was no one around to see him. The thought of someone finding him in the middle of one of his fits sent cold shivers down his spine.

Harry curled into a ball as if to protect himself from the pain which was coming from inside of him. Tears rolled down his check and the cramp in his lungs grew worse, forcing him to cough.

With a horrid expression Harry felt blood work its way up through his throat. He kept a hand to his mouth to make sure he would not leave any trace. Harry remembered reading about how many different things a little blood could be used to in the Wizarding world.

Slowly the pain stopped and Harry was once again able to breathe normally. He waited for a few minutes until he was sure that no new attack would happen before he forced himself on his feet and dragged his feet towards the exit.

What he would not give to get a look at Dumbledore's face when the prank started working.

Albus with-too-many-middle-names-to-remember Dumbledore would learn to never mess with him or his beloved.

**)00(**

The sun was shining from a clear sky and a thin layer of snow covered the ground. All in all it seemed like a good day.

Together with the other Slytherins Tom headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. He noted that other students were heading to the Great Hall, more than normally and they were talking about something though he could not hear what it was about.

Though he felt Abraxas' interrogative glance Tom said nothing. He already had an idea about what had happened. Evan had been livid when he had heard who was behind the library accident. Tom was glad he was not in professor Dumbledore's shoes. He doubted there would be much left of the deputy headmaster once Evan was finished with him.

Ou7tside the Great Hall a big group of second year Hufflepuffs were standing in his way. Annoyed that he could not see what was going on Tom decided to do something about it.

"Are you going to stand there all day? Some of us have lessons to attend and I for one would like to get something to eat."

The sound of his voice awoke the Hufflepuffs in front of him. Discussing something the students hurried inside to get away from the group of Slytherins, Tom and the rest of the snakes followed closely behind them.

Stepping inside the Great Hall Tom's eyes sought out the source to what the other students had been talking about.

When his eyes went to the staff table Tom had to hide his smirk behind his hand.

Lying at the staff table was a yellow and blue donkey. Flying around its head was yellow ducklings like the ones whish muggles used in their bathtub.

Tom was one of the few students who took seat at his table and started buttered his bread. He certainly had to compliment Evan for the work he had done. If he kept up the good work they maybe would be lucky and professor Dumbledore would retire because of stress.

Tom looked up at the staff table where the other professors were trying to figure out how to transfigure professor Dumbledore back to his old self. It was a shame that professor Dumbledore was the transfiguration professor or else he would probably had been turned back long ago.

Feeling that today would be a good day Tom took a bite of the bread.

Sometimes life was just wonderful.

**Another chapter done. Please review and tell me what you think about it.**

**I have no idea about what should happen in next chapter so suggestions are more than welcome. **

**Until then.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Sorry I have not updated before now but my big sister was getting married. She gave bridezilla a whole new meaning to me. It is just another reason to why I am never going to get married.**

**Anyway a reviewer pointed out that they wanted to know what was going on with Harry's sickness. I am not about to tell you what is wrong but I have decided to end this fic. **

**...**

**Of course not right now but it will only go to chapter 50 maybe it will stop before that, you will never know.**

**Anyway, Harry Potter does not belong to me. If it did you would never have been allowed to read it.**

**Please just go on and enjoy the story.**

Albus stepped gracefully out of the fireplace and brushed imaginary ash of his Gryffindor coloured robes. Travelling across the ocean with either floo or a portkey was never a pleasant experience. At least he did not make a fool out of himself by stumbling or falling whenever he arrived.

The manor's vestibule was only lit up by a few candles which hid more than they showed. Ever since the incident in Knockturn Alley Gellert's visits had been few and far between. Gellert said it was because they had been seen together by Mr. James and he would not risk something happening to them because of that.

The deputy headmaster left the vestibule and walked deeper into the manor. When he and Gellert first had found together the other wizard had always been there to greet him. After a few months the houseelves had been the ones to show him to his lover and now he had to find way on his own.

Albus understood that Gellert was a busy man. After all taking control over the Wizarding world was no easy thing. As soon as the war was over all would turn back to what it had been like before. That had Gellert promised him the first time he had been brought to his lover by a houseelf.

He had been at the manor several times before and he knew the layout by head now. Still there were rooms he had yet to see but that was simply because Gellert had been too busy to show them to him. And Albus knew better than to go and look on his own.

It did not take long before Albus found himself standing outside the closed doors to Gellert's study. He straightened his robes and used a spell to remove what dirt which may be on his person. Perhaps he should talk with Gellert about getting the houseelves to clean the place. It certainly seemed to need a good cleaning.

"Come in." Why he needed to knock on the door Albus did not understand. Lovers were supposed to be able to visit their other half whenever they wanted to. But Gellert had always been a very private person and Albus wanted to respect that.

Without waiting any further Albus opened the door and stepped inside the study. "Gellert my dear, have you missed me?"

"What do you have to rapport?" Deciding that his lover was just having a bad day Albus decided to get over with the rapport so they could get to the more fun part of their meetings.

"I did as you ordered and told the brat about his family."

"And?"

"And he did nothing. He dared to ask act as if he did not care about the information when he should be thanking me on his knew for all the hard work I had with finding some relatives to him. Riddle is a child. There is no doubt he would want to meet his family. Since he is a halfblood neither of the families will accept him. As a Slytherin he would react in the worst way and then the aurors would ready to ship him off to Azkaban."

"And since that has not happened I assume that there is a reason to why Mr. Riddle has not been following my plan."

Albus started fidgeting under Gellert's gaze. He knew his lover would not like what he was about to tell him. "I might have been a little angry about his lack of response and I might have decided to take the matters into my own hands. I made it so one of the shelves in the library would fell on him."

"Did he die?"

"Unfortunately not, the brat did some accidently magic and survived with only a few injuries."

If he should say it himself the plan had been god. If not the brat had used accidently magic he would have been killed. Albus frowned at the thought. When a child started at a school as Hogwarts their accidently magic would slowly stop as they learned how to make their magic follow their demands.

Doing accidently magic at Mr. Riddle's age was very unusual. If not because he knew it was not possible he would have thought Mr. Riddle had used wandless magic. But that would mean that someone would have taught him about it. Since doing wandless was no little task only a few people could do this and Albus knew for a fact that none of them had been in contact with Mr. Riddle.

"You can leave now." Albus blinked. "Wha- but I thought that we would-" Gellert, who had already turned his attention back to the papers on the table in front of him, did not look up when he answered him. "It does not matter what you thought we would be doing. Now run along. I am too busy to be with you. One of the houseelves will show to the nearest fireplace so that you can floo away."

**)00(**

Gellert leaned back in his chair after a houseelf had confirmed that Albus had indeed left the manor. He looked down at the papers in front of him. Had Albus seen what he was working on he knew for sure the wizard would never leave him alone.

Since his meeting with Evan James he had used many sources in hope of finding some information on the wizard. It had taken time and money but at least he had gotten what seemed to be a final result.

And what an interesting result he had gotten.

The first time Evan seemed to show up in any register was when he had ended at St. Mungo's after being attacked by a muggle. About a year after that he had both his O.W.L and N.E.W.T results and had started working for Gringotts. Since then he had been warding people's homes and let the goblins handling the economic.

Gellert had heard about Evan's work. It seemed like he liked to add small details to his wards and he had even managed to come up with a few himself. It was impressive for one as young as him.

One of the first Evan had been hired by was the head of the Nott family. Gellert knew of the man and knew what kind of rumour the man had. The thought of his future consort being alone together with this kind of man made his blood boil. But it seemed like Evan knew how to take care of himself and stop people from taking advantage on him.

Another thing which surprised him was the connection between Evan and the head of the Malfoy family, which was one of the most powerful purebloods families next to the Potters. Lord Malfoy was rumoured of being a crazy old man who despised all without clean bloodlines. For Evan to become allies with such a powerful family spoke of the wizard's abilities. It just made him want the wizard even more than he already did.

What made him frown was Evan's past or the lack of it. Other than he was from the States, his parents' names and a few other things he knew next to nothing about the man.

Gellert pinched his nose and licked his lips. Evan would be his though he held no doubt that the other wizard would put up a fight. Perhaps he would have to take him to the manor and continue persuading him. Gellert knew that with time Evan would realise what was best for him. He just needed a push in the right direction.

He looked down at the wizard photo in his hand and sneered. It was a photo he had sent one of his followers to take of Evan. He had hoped that it would be able to satisfy his hunger until he had the real Evan in front of him. Preferably naked and in his bed but on the dinner table would also do.

Unfortunately the one who had taken the pictured had also gotten Tom Riddle with on it. The two wizards were sitting close together under a tree with Evan in Riddle's lap. Evan was leaning back against Riddle's chest and whispered something into the boy's ear. Neither of them seemed to have a single care in the world and both of them were ignoring him.

Gellert looked down at the papers at his table and frowned. The paper stated that Evan's parents had died when he was young and afterwards he had been living with his muggle relatives who had been killed on a raid. What made the piece of information interesting was that Gellert did not remember ordering any raids in that period of time. At least not in the States.

It was just yet another thing he had to get out of Evan once he had the wizard by his side.

He already knew how he would do it.

**)00(**

Harry hummed a low melody he had heard somewhere in a radio when he felt the new ward fell in place with the others. He lowered his wand and wiped the sweat away from his forehead. Since it was still cold he was dressed in several layers of clothes but not even the low temperature could stop him from sweating.

Stepping inside the manor he dodged the curse sent towards him. In the time he had known Mortimus the man had tried to curse him several times. Harry did not know if it was because he wanted to test his reflexes or that he was just plain bored. Anyway, Harry found it best to sidestep anything Mortimus sent in his direction.

"Good reflexes. One day you will have to tell me how you do it. Perhaps I should let Abraxas get trained by you. Merlin knows that boy needs it. I am not saying he is fat but the veela blood from his mother's side of the family is evident. His mother was beautiful, so is everyone with enough veela blood in their veins. Unfortunately I forgot what kind of effect it would have on a male heir. The boy looks so girlish that I sometimes have to check that he has not turned into a girl."

Harry felt his checks burn but whether it was from his work or because of embracement for the Malfoy heir he was not sure. He knew he would not be able to look at Abraxas the same way from now on.

"Do you have any plans for today?" Harry blinked and stepped back to make a little distance between himself and Mortimus, who had moved closer while Harry had been in deep thoughts. "Not really. You were the last customers today, so unless something else happens I guess I am free for the rest of the day."

Somehow Harry knew he was going to regret his words. Perhaps it was the mad grin he spotted on Mortimus' face. Or that the Malfoy lord was dragging him along with him without listening when Harry voiced his protests.

He found himself running in an attempt to keep up with the lord's long strides since Mortimus did not seem to be letting go of his arm anytime soon. Harry grumbled under his breath, but made sure that Mortimus did not hear him. He saw the man as his friend and knew better than to say something out loud. Besides, Mortimus knew some rather nasty jinxes and Harry had no wish about getting them tested on his person.

"Where are we going?" Mortimus had dragged all the way out of the manor and through the wards around the place and Harry was starting to get a little nervous. It was not like he did not trust Mortimus but with all the things going on with Dumbledore and Grindelwald he would rather be somewhere safe than where everyone could attack him should they want to.

Harry knew his good and his weak sides and he was no scary cat but he also new that there were people more powerful than him out for his head. It did not help that he did not know what Mortimus had on his mind for them.

"Can you apparate?" Harry shook his head. The books he had found about the subject all said he needed to teacher to be there to make sure he did not split himself. The pictures in the books made Harry decide that he would for once do as the books said. Unfortunately he had yet to find enough time in his schedule to learn it. "Oh well, I guess I will just have to take you with me. Hold on."

Before Harry could even come with any protest Mortimus was already holding him closely in a hug and Harry felt a tug in his body as if he was being squeezed through something which was too small for him.

Harry landed on his knees with closed eyes. It was only the arms around him which stopped him from landing flat on his face. "Are you finished with acting sick or will I have to leave you here?" Something about the tone in Mortimus' voice told Harry that the old man was serious. Not wanting to be left behind wherever they were Harry forced himself to his feet and opened his eyes once the older wizard had let go of him.

At first Harry did not know if he should believe what he was seeing. He did a double take and looked back at Mortimus who was watching him.

"Mortimus?"

"Yes, Evan?"

"Are we in a muggle town?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

The head of the Malfoy family started walking and Harry had to hurry to follow him. "Mortimus?"

"Yes?"

"Why are we in a muggle town?"

"Now you are asking the right question."

They continued walking and Harry started to wonder if he should ask again when Mortimus opened his mouth and started talking. "Right now we are in Little Hangleton."

The name was something he had heard before and Harry knew it was important; the only problem was that he could not remember when he had heard it. He knew for sure that he had not been there for work. In fact he was pretty sure he had not placed a feet in the town in this time.

Which meant he knew it from before he had been thrown back in time.

"Tom's father lives here with his family and Tom's mother's side of the family also lives in this town."

Harry halted his steps and starred at Mortimus with wide eyes. Now he knew why he was supposed to remember the town. It was at the graveyard Voldemort had been brought back and Cedric had been killed by the rat.

He blinked when he realised it did not hurt to think about the Hufflepuff champion and neither did it when he thought about Sirius. Harry guessed it was because it was a natural thing. After all he could not go around and griever forever. Even though it somewhat felt like he was betraying them by moving on.

"Evan, Earth to Evan. Snap out of it or I will curse you. You know me well enough to know I will do it." Harry grinned and rubbed his head. "Sorry, I guess I got lost in thoughts." Mortimus only nodded and started walking again.

"Now, hurry up. I think you will like to see your lover's family." At Harry's gaping expression Mortimus smirked. "You thought I would not know about it? You two love each other and people have to be idiots not to see it. Normally I would not like it. I fail to see how someone can love someone of the same sew. But as long as you do not make Abraxas turn into liking the same gender, I can live with it. It is not worth losing my wardmaker because of such a silly thing."

Not sure of how to react Harry opened and closed his mouth several times before he found his voice again. "I am sure you have nothing to worry about. Abraxas knows about Tom's and mine relationship. Bu from what I have seen he is far more interested in girls."

"Good to know that I have nothing to worry about. My late wife and I were so lucky that we were in love before we got married. But one has to make sure the line continues so love will always come second. It is like that in most of the pureblood families."

Harry looked up and had to force his feet to continue moving when he saw what was up in front of them.

The sight of the graveyard, even in daylight, brought back memories which Harry thought he had buried a long time ago.

"Kill the spare."

"Ouch, what did you do that for?" Harry rubbed his arm where Mortimus had pinched him. It was not hard and it will probably not even leave a mark but he saw no reason for Mortimus to do this to him. "If you do not stop zoning out I am going to do something drastic to you which you will definitely not like. Now, get going."

They arrived to the edge of the graveyard and Harry looked around without being able to see anyone near them. It looked different in daylight. It did not look like something from those horror movies Dudley watched whenever his parents were out of the house. Perhaps it was because he was not with Voldemort and the death eaters.

"This is where the Riddle family lives. They are up in the mansion on the top of the hill. Tom Riddle Sr. and his parents. All of them are muggles and they are well off though I would not call them rich." While Mortimus talked Harry watched the mansion. From where they were Harry could see people move around in there though he was too far away to see who they were. "Does Mr. Riddle know he has a son?"

Harry could not stop his voice from shaking a little. What if the man wanted Tom back? Harry did not want to lose Tom. And though he went for being a relative Tom Sr. was closer related through blood and would easily win. "Yes, though he does not know about Tom being his son. Tom's mother was nearly a squib but the girl was a genius with potions. She gave Riddle Sr. a love potion so they would be together. When she found out that she was pregnant she stopped giving him the potion, believing that a child would be enough to make him stay. Not even two days passed before the muggle left her."

Harry found his feelings fighting each other for dominance. On one hand he was happy he would not have to worry about having Tom taken away from him. On the other hand he wanted to curse the muggle for abandoning Tom and the boy's mother.

"You said Tom's mother's family also lives here?"

"Yes, just follow me and I will lead you to them."

They found the Grauts small hut at the edge of the town. Harry watched the place without really believing what he was seeing. Tom was Slytherin's descendant through his mother's side of the family. But after having seen the Burrow he knew that not all pureblood families could live like the royals.

"Who is that?" Harry watched as a … thing in the lack of better words, came out of the hut. Mortimus followed his gaze to see what he was talking about. "That is Mr. Riddle's uncle… He has been sentenced to Azkaban a time or two. That combined with inbreed makes him like he is today.

Harry looked at Tom's so-called uncle and shuddered. "Why are you showing me this?"

"I do some research on all the people I am working together with." Harry froze. He had a feeling of where this was heading. "The funny thing is that Grindelwald did not raid America in the period of time you lost your relatives." Harry's hand closed around his wand, feeling the magic rush through his veins. He knew he did not need his wand to do magic but it gave him a feeling of safety.

"You do not need to raise your wand; I will not lose my wardmaker because you want to keep your secrets. Just make sure it will not come back when you least awaits it. Just keep in mind that when I have been able to find out about it so will others." A shiver ran down his spine at the thought of who could find out. They were not someone he would trust with that kind of information.

Harry let go of his wand but kept an eye on Mortimus in case he should try something. "And what will you do with that information?" The Malfoy lord shrugged but kept looking him in the eyes. "Nothing, actually. I just thought it would help with your story if you knew something about Tom's family. Please tell me, are the two of you really related?"

"All purebloods are related in some way or another. And Tom and I share a special connection."

His hand touched his lighting formed scar. He was no longer sure what he thought of it. "I will not ask you any questions about it as long as you promise to tell me your story one day."

"When I understand it myself I will tell you it all." Mortimus nodded and took hold of his arm. "Very well, I will keep you to your promise. Let us get go. I have some houseelves I shall have scared the life out of before the day is over."

**)00(**

Moving from shadow to shadow Tom moved through the castle in the middle of the night.

Several times he had wondered what had made Salazar place the entrance to the chamber where it was. Had the room been used for something else at the founder's time? Or perhaps Salazar had known that no one would think of looking for the entrance in the girls' bathroom. If not for Evan he would probably still be looking for the entrance.

Hearing footsteps coming towards him Tom stepped into alcove. He was far away from the Slytherin common room and professor Slughorn was the only one who would let him go with only a warning the few times he actually caught Tom. It was not like he often got caught but with the head of his house Tom saw no reason to hide.

Seeing professor Dumbledore come around the corner Tom found himself glad that he had hidden before he had been seen. Lately the professor had been in a fool mood but no one knew why. Tom had his own theories but he saw no reason to share them with the others. It was not like they would believe him anyway.

The transfiguration professor had been watching him a lot lately, even more than he normally would. Whenever Tom had transfiguration, was in the Great Hall or any other place in the castle he felt the professor's eyes on him. The only safe place he had was the Slytherin common room and the Chamber of Secrets.

Ever since he had first visited the Chamber he often found himself down there. It was a place for him to think and work out some stress. Today he needed to use some spells which most people would not teach their students. Luckily he had other means to get the knowledge he wanted.

Tom did nearly not dare to breathe as the deputy headmaster passed him. The professor was rumoured of finding students after the curfew and Tom had no explanation to why he was at this floor.

Professor Dumbledore looked older than he normally did. On the other hand Tom had no idea about how old the other wizard really was. If his sources were right professor Dumbledore and Grindelwald should be about the same age. Tom would guess his professor was at least a few years older than the dark lord.

While he had been in deep thoughts professor Dumbledore had already walked past him and Tom was once again alone in the dark corridor. Instead of continuing Tom waited a few more minutes before he moved out from his hiding place. He did not want to be caught by someone just because he was in a too big hurry to be careful.

He arrived to the bathroom without any further delays. Tom shipped inside the girls' bathroom and closed the door behind him. Some students found the castle scary at night time. To Tom it was a mystery that just waited for him. He had only a little more than two years left so he doubted he would be able t find all of the old school's secrets. But it did not stop him from trying.

After all nothing would be able to stand in the way of lord Voldemort and what he wanted.

As he walked down the corridor to the Chamber of Secrets Tom thought back to the last meeting he had held for his followers.

**Flashback**

"As you all know our education is set back because of mudbloods and halfbloods. Students from pureblood families are taught the most basic things in their early childhood. Once someone joins our world they have to learn everything from point zero. It means we have to sit in lessons and watch as the mudbloods work to get up on our level."

"My lord, I understand what you want, but would it not be easier to just shut them out of our world?"

Tom looked at the Lestrange heir whose name he could not remember. "Because we need those magic children from the muggle world to ensure that inbreed in the Wizarding families does not get too bad." The low mumbled around Tom told him that not all of them were agreeing with him."

"It is actually just long lost family member who you will be welcoming home."

"What do you mean, my lord, if I am allowed to ask?" Normally he would not allow his followers to interrupt him but in this case Lestrange's questions were working for him.

He stepped closer to Lestrange who suddenly looked nervous. Perhaps that would stop him from opening his mouth another time. "My dear Lestrange, can you tell me, what happens to squibs born into your family?" The boy looked disgusted at the thought of having a squib born into his family. "We kill it."

"And in case someone does not have the heart to kill it, what happens to the child?"

"It is set out in the muggle world."

The disgust in Lestrange's voice was hard to ignore but Tom could not stop himself from smiling. "Exactly. Those squibs get children and so on. My studies have proven that muggleborn are descendants of those squibs. Those muggleborns actually belongs to our world."

He could see he had caught their interest by now. "The problem is that many of them go back to the muggle world once they have learned what we have to teach them." What he said were facts. Tom had spent many hours digging forth information which he could use. "It will take too much t ensure that they stay after having graduated from school. We will work on removing any magical children from the muggle families as soon as they show any sign on magic. By letting them be adopted by pureblood families they will no longer have a reason to return to the muggle world."

**Flashback ends**

He had ended the meeting soon after that knowing that the others needed time to return to their common room before curfew. Tom had not walked with them. He knew no one of them would dare to rat him out to any of the professors. They knew there would be consequences if they did so and none of them would be pleasant.

It had been one of the biggest changes in his plan he had done until now. But one thing was sure; it would not be the last one he made. He knew he had to do it all slowly. The Wizarding world was an old society and it would not be easy for them to accept changes.

That muggle would regret he had ever harmed what was his.

**Someone asked about how Tom's plans have changed I hope this cleared it up for you a little. Did any of you really think that Tom would forget the one who hurt his Evan? That would just not be Tom. I do not know if Tom will find the muggle and in the case how.**

**And Grindelwald is starting to get into the game. This will be fun.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Another update, just because I felt like it.**

**Warning: Slash, angst (kind of), the usual.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"My, what a sweet looking kitten." Harry jumped in surprise when he felt soft hands close around his small body and left him up from the ground. He growled and lashed out after the hands holding him only to hear the person chuckle. "I knew from the first time I saw you that you had a temperament, Evan James."

Harry, who had been about to lash out after the woman again, froze his movements. Nott's hands hold him against her breast and swollen stomach. Had he been a human he would have been blushing. Right now he was thankful that cats were unable to do so. As it was right now he could only purr as a finger scratched him just the right place.

"If you had continued this way you would have run straight into a group of Hufflepuff girls. That is what a Nargle told me. Just say where you are heading and I will take you to the person you want to see." The thought of meeting more girls from Hogwarts while he was in this form made Harry shudder. He had no wish of a repeat of the last time he had had a run in with them. He was already starting to return turning into his animagus form though it had seemed to be necessary.

Lately he had had a feeling of being watched. Whenever he left the cottage to visit Tom or go to Hogsmeade he could feel prying eyes on his person. Until now he had been unable to find anyone watching him but still the feeling did not leave. Through there was nothing to see Harry had learned to trust his feelings. And for the time being the told him that someone was keeping an eye on him, and with his luck it was not a good thing.

As Beleza he was free to leave and come as he wanted to without having to worry about anyone following him. It was one of the good things about being an unregistered animagus. Only a few people knew about him and he knew that they would not rat about him.

He had tried to search for his watcher, but not even with a cat's senses had he been able to find something. Sometimes Harry thought it was just his imagery, but he found it better to be safe rather than sorry.

"Let us find Tom, I am sure he will be waiting for you. We better not let the boy get too worried." How the witch knew that he was heading towards the place where he was supposed to see Tom Harry had no idea about. Hell, he did not even understand how she knew that he was going to see Tom. Perhaps he would ask her next time he was in human shape and met her.

On the other hand, Luna had also known things without having anyone to tell her about them. Perhaps it was a family thing.

It did not take long before he caught the scent of Tom. Harry stood at the woman's arm and looked forward. If just all those people would move so he would be able to see his Tom. Had his animagus form been something more impressive, like a lion, he knew none of them would have dared to stand in his way.

Still, his inner Slytherin was pleased with this form. It gave him the opportunity to move around without being noted by people. A lot of secrets could be learned and people would be none the wiser.

He wiggled around to be let down so he could go and look for Tom but lady Nott did not let go of him. "I know you want to see Tom, but take it easy. We will be there soon, so be patient." Harry huffed but kept still. He already knew that there was no use of trying to argue with the woman. He was not sure how much she would be able to understand and it seemed like a waste of energy to him.

**)00(**

Tom looked up when he heard something meow close by but the many people around them made it impossible for him to see anything. Then his eyes landed at a witch he recognized as lady Nott and narrowed. The woman had a swollen stomach which proved the rumour about her being pregnant.

She looked to be far along enough for the child to have been made before the cast the curse at lord Nott. It was either that or she had made a child with another man. Somehow Tom found himself doubting that very much. She just did not seem to be that kind of woman who would sleep with any man on her way.

In her eyes she held a black kitten with a white lighting on its forehead. "Beleza."

Abraxas, the only one of his followers who knew about Evan's animagus form, looked around. "What did you say, my lord?"

He ignored the question and trotted over to the woman who stood still and seemed to be waiting for him to come to her. "Tom Riddle, it is good to finally meet you. I believe this one belongs to you." She said and handed him Evan who was looking up at him with big, green eyes. "We can await great things from you in the future"

Before Tom had a chance of asking her what she was talking about lady Nott had already disappeared into the crowd. "Do you know what she meant with that?" The cat in his arms shook its head without stopping purring and licked one of his fingers. "You wrote in your last letter that you would meet in Hogsmeade, so why are you here as Beleza?"

The cat meowed but offered him no other answer. Tom sighed and scratched him behind one ear as he headed back to the Slytherins who were watching him coming over to them. "My lord, it that Beleza?" Walburga asked when they came close enough for her to see the kitten. "Yes, I guess he ran away from Evan, again."

"He is lucky that lady Nott found him. With all those girls around here who knows what could have happened to him? I still remember when Walburga got her hands on him. Poor little creature did not stand a chance even though I have to say than-"

Orion cut himself of when he was both Tom and Walburga's glares. "Anyway, what are you going to do with him?" Tom looked down at Evan, who seemed content with playing with his green and silver coloured tie. If he did not know better he would have thought Evan was a real kitten.

Next time he was home he would have to ask Nagini about how much time Evan spent in his cat form. In one of the books from the school's library he had read about the dangers of the animagus form. Sometimes people stayed in them for too long and forget how they were supposed to turn back again.

He would not risk losing his lover just because Evan spent too much time as a cat.

"I guess we will have to take Beleza with us today. It is too dangerous for a little kitten to walk around on its own. Later I will return him home and have a talk with Evan about letting him run away like this all the time."

Tom felt several people look at him while they went from shop to shop. He guessed it was because none of the students were used to see him walk around with a pet. Most of them knew he had Ares since the owl had delivered post to him in the mornings. Though several people had seen Beleza before it was only a few of them who knew who the cat belonged to.

He wondered what people would do if they knew about Nagini. Not even the Slytherins knew about the snake. He planned for her to be a surprise for when he once brought someone with him home. Nagini had a certain humour which most people did not understand. He doubted they would find it fun in being attacked by a snake whose only intention was to give a hug. Of course no one could know it but it was rather fun.

It had been amusing to watch how Nagini attacked Evan, especially when he was not paying any attention. How Evan had been able to hide the snake inside his bedroom Tom had no idea about. He guessed it was because Evan had placed some wards around his room which made Tom unable to hear anything that happened inside the four walls.

Evan was safely seated on his shoulder and looked over the crowd calmly. Tom found he could get used to the feeling of having Evan with him all the time. This way he would be able to keep an eye on him all the time. That way he might be able to keep his lover out of trouble.

Abraxas kept sending him glances and Tom knew the Malfoy heir was wondering why Evan was in his animagus form. Tom guessed his lover had a good reason for this. Then again, sometimes Evan did things for no reason at all.

Having a feeling of being watched Tom went into a pet shop after parting from the other Slytherins. Normally they would not leave him alone in Hogsmeade but Tom was one of the best in his classes and would be able to defend himself should something happen. Besides, he knew they would rather do other things than spending their time in a pet shop when there were so many other things they could do.

"When we are home you are going to tell me why you arrived as Beleza." Tom took the lick on the back of his hand as an agreement.

"Can I help you with something?" While Tom had been paying attention to Evan a shopkeeper had noticed their arrival. Getting an idea Tom put on his most charming smile. "Yes, I am having troubles with my kitten. He has run away from home several times and I would like something that would allow me to keep track on him."

"I believe I have just the thing you need."

The shiver from Evan's body told Tom that his lover did not like the tone in the shopkeeper's voice. Tom followed the wizard through the shop until they came to where the thing he needed was.

**)00(**

Harry had stopped purring since the moment he saw what kind of shop they had entered. Now where they were heading back to the cottage his mood was no better. It was made even worse because of the shiny new bell and the Slytherin green bow around his neck.

Tom seemed unaware of the glares he got or perhaps he did just not care. Harry found it hard to hate the boy when his fingers found all the right places. Being so good at scratching should be a crime.

A low humming sound told him they had passed through the wards surrounding their home. Before Tom had time to react Harry jumped down and landed safely on the ground in front of him. Meowing Harry turned around and looked up. Hopefully Tom would get the hint and removed the bow

Unfortunately Tom did not seem to get the hint. The Slytherin looked down at him with a smile which made Harry's knees go weak. "You can turn back now, Evan. We are inside the wards now, so no one should be able to see us. That is if you really are as good as you say."

Turning back to his human form was only a matter of seconds. Tom had just finished his sentence when Harry stood in front of him with hands in his sides and the bow and bell still around his neck. "I always do my work perfectly."

Harry's rant was cut off before it had even begun when Tom flew into his arms. He was knocked of his feet and landed flat on his back with Tom on the top of him. "Do you have any idea about how sexy you look right now?" Tom breathed into his ear and Harry could not stop himself from shivering. He was already half hard and he knew that Tom was not much better.

Their hands roamed over their skin as they helped each other out of the clothes. It did only take a few minutes for them to be as naked as the day they were born but to Harry it felt like forever.

It had been too long since they had been together like this and when Tom slit a finger inside him Harry could not help but wince.

Tom caught his expression and stopped all movements. "What is it? Did I hurt you? Perhaps we should stop and-" A finger placed on his lips stopped Tom from saying what he wanted to say.

"Get moving, Tom:" It was all Harry needed to say to get his lover to follow orders. A second finger followed and soon Harry had all three buried deep inside him. Every time Tom touched the bundle of nerves inside of him Harry was turned into a happy pile of goo.

All too soon Tom removed his finders and Harry whimpered in annoyance. "Easy there. We have all the time in the world." Harry snorted and opened his eyes, not sure about when he had closed them. "Sorry to say it, but none of us is immortal and you will have to return to school."

"Joy killer."

"Someone has to make sure that that head of yours does not get to big. You have your followers at school to worship you. I am here to make sure that you have both feet on the ground."

Tom seated himself between his legs and slowly pushed inside him. Harry winced and he felt his eyes sting from the pain. "It has been too long since we have been doing this." Tom said as he pushed until he was fully seated inside him. "Just tell me when you want me to start moving."

After getting used to the feeling of having Tom inside him Harry wiggled around to let get Tom to move. The boy accomplished his wish and moved halfway out of him before he thrusted into him again.

Harry let out of loud meow when Tom hit his prostate and he saw stars himself. Tom came not long after that and lie on top of him, panting like he had just finished a long run.

For how long they lie like that Harry had no idea about. But soon the cold from the ground under him began to seep into his body and he felt small stones dig into his back. Tom was still inside him and Harry could feel semen run out of him.

"We cannot stay like this, Tom." His lover hummed but did not lift his head from his shoulder and Harry sighed. "I do not know how about you but I am starting to freeze and I have no wish about getting a cold."

When Tom still did not move Harry cursed. He was really starting to get cold and his lungs were starting to ach. It was a sure tell-tale that another one of his fits were on their way. Tom could not see him have one of them.

Harry pushed to Tom to get his lover to move while he tried to keep the coughing at bay. He needed to get inside where he would be able to hide from view.

"Evan, is something wrong? You do not look good." Tom was holding himself up in his arms and looked down at him. Harry held his hand to his mouth and shook his head. Tears were now running down his cheeks while he tried to breathe normal. He felt sweat from his attempt to keep to keep the coughing back run down his forehead.

Tom moved away to give him a little space and Harry rolled over on his side. Already knowing that he would not make it inside Harry simply rolled into a ball and gave up on holding it back.

Through the fire in his lungs he felt a cold and calming hand rubbing his shoulders in circles. He thought that Tom was saying something but could not concentrate enough to hear the words. Instead he could only wait for the fit to get over.

He kept his hand to his mouth; already feeling something wet and hot hit it on the inside every time he coughed. It felt like his lungs were shrinking in size but he was still not able to get enough air in them.

When the fit ended Harry did not move though he was cold to the bone. He kept his eyes closed and breathed deeply through his nose. His body was shaking both from the fit but also from the cold.

"Evan, are you okay? Say it is just one of your jokes. Open your eyes and look at me, please, Evan." Tom's voice was desperate and Harry could not remember he had ever heard Tom beg for anything. It was not something a Slytherin would do.

"Want to sleep." He knew it was stupid thing to do but he was too tired think right now. Still, Tom's voice did not let him get the peace he wanted. Since he was not allowed to sleep he decided to open his eyes.

At first everything was a blur and Harry free hand sought for his glasses. He needed to see what was going on. Then he realised he did no longer needed his glasses. Harry blinked several times and finally his surroundings came into focus.

"Evan, are you with me?" Whipping his mouth clean for blood Harry nodded without letting go of Tom with his eyes. "I am fine." He did not need to look at Tom to know that he did not believe the words. "That is bull shit and you know it. I will get us inside and then you will tell me what is wrong with you."

Before Harry could protest Tom had already scooped him up and jogged to the cottage while carrying him in bride style. Even though both of them were naked Tom felt warmer and Harry leaned towards him to get a little of his warmth. Until now he had not been aware of his shaking body.

When they entered the cottage they found Hubert waiting for them.

**)00(**

Tom ignored the ghost as he carried Evan up to the wizard's bedroom. He did not care if he was being rude right now he had other things to worry about.

He placed Evan on the bed and made sure his lover was under the covers before he left the room all without a single word. He went to the bathroom where Evan kept the potions. At first Evan had been against getting potions until Tom had pointed out that either they got potions or he would take Evan to a healer every time there was something wrong with his lover.

Looking through the vials Tom look those he needed after drowning one himself to get some warmth back in his body. Though he was nowhere as bad as Evan seemed to be Tom reasoned that he would be better to take care of Evan if he himself was not sick.

Tom stopped outside the open door to Evan's bedroom and looked inside. To his surprise Evan was still in the bed. Tom had thought that he would have to bind the wizard to make sure he stayed down. That, if nothing else, told him how bad Evan was feeling.

"**It is not the first time your mate is ill, master.**" Nagini hissed so low that Evan would have no chance of hearing her. "**For how long has he been like that**?" Tom wanted to know the truth. He could not believe that Evan had been able to keep it as a secret for him. "**Ever since I was brought to here. The ghost says it has been happening for far longer than that though it does not know for how long. Non-living people have a different way to keep track of time than the living ones.**"

He closed his eyes suddenly feeling drained for energy. For over half a year, and probably even longer, had Evan kept this as a secret for him. "**Thanks, Nagini, it seems like I need to have a talk with my dear mate about how to take care of his health**."

Making sure that he had all the potions he needed Tom stepped inside the bedroom and walked over to the bedside. Hearing him come Evan looked up at him with a tired look in his eyes. Tom decided that he did not like Evan's pale skin and thin form. It seemed like he really needed to have a talk with his lover about health care.

"Drink this." Tom held the vial to Evan's lips so he had no way to get around it." He knew his lover well enough to know he would put up a fight.

At least he had thought so but Evan just opened his mouth and swallowed the potion without complains. Tom made him drink four more before he was satisfied with the colour in Evan's cheeks.

When the last vial was empty Tom put it away and settled down next to Evan in the bed. Wordless he moved around with them until Evan was sitting in his lap with his back against his chest. "Now you will tell me what happened to you out in the garden."

He felt Evan's body tense and Tom wrapped his arms around the wizard to stop him from getting away. "None of us are leaving before I know what is going on with you."

"You will have to go back to Hogwarts at some time." Tom looked out of the window. The sun was already on its way down. Normally he would already be back at school by now. "I am sure they will excuse me this time when they learn the reason to why I am late."

Evan moved to get away from him and in response Tom strengthened his grip. "I fail to see what this has to do with you."

"It matters because we are family and a family look out for each other. We share our secrets and troubles so we do not have to deal with them on our own." He could not hold a growl out of his voice but Tom did not care. He wanted to make Evan understand him.

"Some things you need to take care of on your own." Tom sighed and rested his chin on the top of Evans head. "Sometimes you are too thick headed for your own good."

"And sometimes you are too dominant." Evan gave again. "Perhaps, but right now we are not talking about me but you. I need you to tell me your symptoms and how long it has been going on so I know what to tell the healers."

Evan sat straight up in his lap and removed his hand from his mouth while he turned to look at him. "There is no need for me to tell you for you are not calling any healers." Tom did not hear what Evan was saying; instead he was starring at Evan's hand. ""Where did that blood come from?" His eyes travelled back to Evan's face and narrowed.

Small drops of blood were on his lips and at the skin around his mouth. He actually looked like of the vampires they had had about in DADA. Of course they had not seen a real vampire since the professor though of them as dangerous beasts that should be put down as fast as possible.

Tom sat Evan down at the bed and stood, all without letting go of the wizard's hand. He had long wanted to take care of his lover but he had not thought of what to do in a situation like this. One thing he knew, he would prove he could take care of Evan. "That is it. I am getting a healer."

"Sorry Tom, but I am not going to let you do that. Again, I am sorry but you will not remember any of this. Obliviate."

**)00(**

Guilt ate him up from the inside as he watched the glassed lock in Tom's eyes. He felt like he was no better than Lockhart but at least he had a better reason for doing this. If Tom knew something was wrong with him he would not stop worrying.

"Thanks for carrying me inside, Tom, though I really don't think it was necessary." Harry cast an illusion charm on the vials so Tom would not see them.

The confused look disappeared from Tom's face and Harry breathed out. At least he did not look like Lockhart had when Ron's wand had backfired and he had managed to obliviate himself.

"What can I say; at least I am taking care of you."

"Then, please, allow me to take care of you."

With a wandless spell Tom was once again dressed in his Hogwarts robes and Harry had his clothes on again. It was clean and did not look like it had been left on the ground. All that wandless magic after one of his fits made him feel dizzy and drained for energy.

"Should you not get going? It would not be good if you were late and lost points. After all Slytherin holds the first place, and it would be a pity should they lose it." He had never thought he would sheer at Slytherin, but that just proved that things changed, just like people did.

"Yeah, you are probably right. And if I leave the others alone for too long they will probably do something stupid, like getting into a fight with some of the Gryffindors."

Harry nodded and leaned back against his pillow. "That sounds like a good idea. I hope you do not mind that I do not follow you to the door, I had some work I finished last night and I did not really get enough sleep."

"You have to take better care of yourself, Evan." Harry nodded and closed his eyes. He felt Tom kiss his forehead and run a hand through his hair. "I love you."

Only when he heard the front door close did Harry open his eyes. One hand closed around the bell which was still around his neck together with the necklace. "It was for the best of all of us. I could not let Tom know that something is wrong." Harry looked over at Ares who was watching him silently. "Then why do I feel like I am no better than Dumbledore?"

Curling into a ball Harry continued looking at the black owl. "If it gets worse I will tell him. Right now there is nothing to worry about. It is nothing too serious and it will probably go away at some point."

Feeling some kind of relief by that thought Harry went to sleep. He would make sure to make it up to Tom at some point. He just hoped that Tom would forgive him.

**HuskyWalker: Harry, you stupid idiot. How could you do it?**

**Mortimus: You do know that it was you who wrote this chapter and therefore it is your own fault that he Obliviated Tom?**

**HuskyWalker*blushes*: Well, damn it. I just could not let Tom find out just yet, it just kind of happened.**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think about it. Next update should be up soon, as soon as I have finished writing it. It seems to be a rather long chapter.**

**Next: Some letters to both Tom and Harry, but they are not from each other. Who sent them? Find out. **


	46. Chapter 46

**Far more than I had thought reacted to Harry oblivating Tom, I can only say there was a good reason to why I did it. You will learn it on a later time in the story.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Warning: The usual, and there will be a monster this time (No it is not Ib, he is still sleeping under my bed)**

Something was wrong.

He was not yet sure of what it was but Tom had a strong feeling of that something was not right.

The feeling had haunted him ever since he had returned from his visit at Evan's and no matter what he did the feeling would not leave him. He had been snappish and irritated ad the urge to curse someone grew with the time he had the feeling.

His followers seemed to sense his dark mood and tried to avoid him as much as possible without making it obvious to anyone outside of Slytherin. Tom himself tried to avoid them and spent far more time down in the chamber of Secret than it was safe. It was a wonder that he had yet to get caught.

It did not help that professor Dumbledore was watching his every move. Why the deputy headmaster was keeping an eye on him Tom had yet to figure out. He guessed it had something to do with Grindelwald. He had still not forgotten that the professor had told him about his family but he could not see how it belonged into the puzzle.

Right now Tom was sitting in the Great Hall, eating his breakfast. Around him the other Slytherins were talking quietly among themselves. The other houses, especially Gryffindor, were noisy and Tom could hear some of them from across of the Great Hall

None of the professors were doing anything about the noise. They talked together through the noise or ate in silence. It seemed like they did not want to get bothered with the students this early in the morning.

Tom concentrated on butting his piece of bread while he ignored the pair of eyes he felt on him. He already knew who it was and did therefore not waste energy on looking around to find the source. Professor Dumbledore could choke to death on one of his lemon drops for all he cared.

Only when he heard the tell-tale sound of wings and hoots from the owl did Tom look up from his breakfast.

It did not take long before he had located Ares among the other owls and Tom could not help but smile. A letter from Evan could always get him in a good mood even if his lover had done something stupid or wrote letters about absolutely nothing.

The thought of Evan made Tom frown. Once again he got the feeling of having forgotten something important. What it was he could not say but he got the feeling every time he thought about Evan.

Ares landed between the breed and the pumping juice. The owl glared at the surrounding people before it turned its head towards him and hooted in a way which could nearly be called friendly. It was only Tom who would call the owl friendly, even Evan seemed to have second thoughts before he came near the owl.

Tom took the envelope and gave the owl a piece of bacon. Ares did not give anything without taking something in return. Knowing that the others were watching professor Dumbledore in hope of seeing a new prank he opened the letter and started reading.

Whoever had had written the letter it was not Evan.

_Mr. Riddle. _

_I think I do not have to tell you my name. If rumours do your intelligence right you will have figured my name out by the end of the letter._

_I think that it is enough with the formalities. I want something from you, and whatever I want I will get. Others have tried to stop me but they disappeared before they could do any real damage. So what can a simple schoolboy like you do? Nothing at all._

_Perhaps it is time for me to inform you what it is I want?_

_Evan James._

_Most people believe that the man is only your guardian but I have proofs which prove otherwise. What do you think people would say if they knew what kind of relationship the two of you share? One thing is sure; you will be back at the orphanage before you can say lumos. And do not think I will not reveal the information I have to the right people._

_So accept the fact that you have met your better and step down from Evan James. That way I will perhaps still allow you two to be in contact when Evan stands by my side._

_It is a very loyal owl you have there. I had to put Imperius on it to make sure it would deliver the letter. The curse should wear off once it has delivered the letter to you._

_I will give you three days and then I will be forced to take action._

_D.L. G.G._

Tom stared at the letter expressionless. It was only years training that stopped his hand from shaking. Well aware of the fact that he was being watched Tm folded the letter and put it in his pocket instead of following his wish. He could use Incendio on the letter later where he would be sure that no one could watch his reaction.

One thing he knew for sure, he would not give up on Evan. If Grindelwald wanted his lover Tom was ready to fight. They would soon see if the dark lord really was as great as everyone else claimed.

He looked up at the staff table where professor Dumbledore sat. Did the transfiguration professor know that Grindelwald was not as faithful as he believed? Though he would love the satisfaction of telling him the truth Tom would not do so. Something told him that the deputy headmaster would not react well to the news. And it would be Evan who would be paying the consequences.

"What did Mr. James write, if I may ask, my lord?"

"Just some information about what he has been doing lately and he hopes we will be able to see each other soon again. I will have to write back to him later today when the next Hogsmeade weekend it. It seems like he did not have the time to include any prank in the letter this time."

There sounded sighs from around the table. Evan's pranks on professor Dumbledore was something they all had learned to look forward to. Only the Gryffindors did not seem to have any members who would laugh at the man. Luckily they did not know who the guilty was but it did not stop them from trying to get back on the Slytherins. Until now they had not had any success with it.

Tom had already planned how the letter to Evan should sound.

**)00(**

When Harry awoke he found a strange looking bird looking down at him from the food of his bed. The letter it had brought with it was not from Tom since he knew the Slytherin would only use Ares. It was more like Ares would not let them use any other bird. Gringotts always contacted him over the floo. And since it was not an owl he knew it could not be from one of the teachers or the headmaster at Hogwarts.

The bird reminded him of the one Sirius had used to send him a gift just before his fourth year. The only one he could think of would use such a bird was Mortimus and since he had seen the Malfoy lord just yesterday he doubted it was from him.

Whoever had sent the bird had sent a letter and a little package with it. Harry eyed the bird and was not sure what he should do with it. It looked tired as if it had flown a long way and it made him wonder where it came from.

"What a beauty you are but you probably hear that all the time. Do you not? I am sure your owner is a very lucky person to have a bird like you." Harry was not sure if he was imagining it but the bird seemed to understand every word he said. On the other hand most of the animals in the Wizarding world were smarter than those in the muggle world. Hedwig, Ares and Nagini were perfect examples for that.

"Is seems heavy, so let me take that for you. I am sure Ares will not mind sharing his food and water with you. He is not here right not anyway so it should not be a problem."

The bird waited until he had freed it from its burden before it flew over to drink, eat and rest before it would take off again. Harry was glad that Ares was not home in the moment. No matter what he said he really doubted that Ares would willingly share anything with another bird.

Harry looked down at the letter in his hand. Since the next job was first around lunch he guessed he had enough time to read it. It was not like he had anything better to do.

_Dear Evan._

_I am sure you remember our last talk. I know I do. I promised I would give you time to think about my offer and it is about time to give your answer. We both know what your answer will be so this letter is only for formal reasons. Standing by my side you will live like a king but be my queen. Both of us are powerful so we belong together._

_As my consort you will no longer have to work as a lowly wardmaker. All I want from you is to warm my bed and be ready for me whenever I want you._

_Be honoured that a great dark lord like me has decided to take you under my wing and give me your answer as fast as possible. _

_Gellert Grindelwald._

Harry was starring down at the letter. "He is unbelievable." He threw the letter away and threw an Incendio on it. "Honestly, I wonder what Dumbledore sees in that man, honoured, my arse. That – that thing could not woo anyone even if he tried. Makes it sound like warding is pretty child play. In case he has not noted it I am actually making a living out of it. If he was here I would kill him with my own two hands, no magic would be needed for that."

He looked at the ash from the letter and snorted. "Warm his bed and be ready for whenever he wants me? I think not. He makes me sound like a sex toy or some kind of whore. If I ever see him again I will make sure to give him a piece of my mind. He will never know what hit him once I am finished with him.

Jumping out of his bed Harry landed on his feet and put some robes on his body. He had to get ready to get to the Potter manor. Being dressed he turned around to face the bed which had rested while he had made himself ready to leave. "Go back to your master and tell him no. And if he ever steps anywhere near me we will see just how much damage a simple wardmaker can make on a so-called mighty dark lord."

When the bird did not move Harry cast a light stinging hex at it. Normally he would not react on a bird for bringing bad news but this time he would look through fingers with himself.

The bird squealed and flew out of the window. It was so big it could nearly not come through. Harry waited until the bird was out of the window before closed and locked it. Thereafter he activated the wards which would stop any other birds than Ares from passing through them. "Let us see what he says to that kind of reaction."

Harry finished his preparations. He needed something to do to get his thoughts away from the letter. Anger could lead to mistakes and he would not risk doing anything stupid in front of his grandparents though they did not even know they were related.

He threw the floo powder into the flames, mumbled "Potter manor." And stepped into the fireplace with the now green fire.

Coughing like there was no tomorrow Harry stumbled out of the fireplace. "One day I will remember not to breathe while using the floo." A deep chuckle sounded somewhere to his left and Harry turned towards the sound.

A man, much taller than him, stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched him with a bemused look in his eyes. Though he had only seen pictures of him in the Daily Prophet Harry recognised Charlus Potter, who one day would be his grandfather.

Charlus Potter had the unruly Potter hair but it was brown instead of black. And he had hazel coloured eyes like James Potter one day would have. The Potter lord was dressed in everyday robes, so unlike the formal robes his wife had been wearing those times Harry had seen her.

"Lord Potter it is an honour to meet you I have heard a lot about you." It felt weird to talk to his grandfather like this. But the man did not know they were related and therefore it was necessary. To his surprise the head of the Potter family snorted. "If it is my so-called wife you have gotten your information from it is most likely wrong. She always makes me look like the devil in front of new people."

Harry blinked in surprise. When he first had met his grandmother he had known their relationship was not the best. Now where he saw it went both ways he was more confused than ever. From Sirius and Remus he had learned how caring both of his grandparents had been. They had even taken Sirius in when he had decided to run away from his home.

"Sure, Lady Potter has told me some things but most I have learned from research. I like to know what kind of people I am dealing with. And what I learned through that was interesting. I know only a few people know that you donated several galleons to St. Mungo's last month." To his surprise lord Potter blushed like a schoolboy who had been caught in the middle of a prank. "I was sure no one would be able to find out."

"I have my ways."

Truth to be told it had been Ragnok who had told him. Nothing happened with money without the goblins' knowledge. And Ragnok had said it in an attempt to make him go and see a healer. It had not worked the way the goblin wanted it to and Harry had walked out of the office with a new knowledge about his family.

"I can see you are not, what did my wife call you? Ah, I remember, 'A brat with no idea of how to deal with the best of the purebloods'" Harry was starting to wonder if Sirius and Remus had remembered wrong. There was no way these two would be a loving couple who took homeless boys into their family.

"Now where we have had the joy of meeting each other I suppose we should get started on work. I have heard the Malfoy family has gotten this war and I was wondering if you would be able to make something similar, but better than theirs."

Harry followed his grandfather further into the Potter manor while he listened to the elder man's ideas of what kinds of wards the place needed while he came with suggestions.

**)00(**

When Harry returned home from work late that evening he found Ares waiting for him with a letter for him. Knowing better than to try and ignore the owl he walked over to Ares.

Getting closer to the owl Harry realised that there was something different about the animal. Ares seemed to be confused and the glare did not have the same strength as it usually would.

Carefully he ran his fingers through the owl's feathers and for the first time ever Ares leaned into the touch. Normally the owl would bite him if he ever tried something like this. It saw itself as Tom's familiar and no one else was allowed to touch it. The only reason to why Harry was allowed to was because he took care of it and he sent letters to Tom.

"Poor, little boy, what has happened to you? If I did not know better I would think you had had a run in with another owl. But since you are bigger than most of them and can scare them all away I guess that is not the case."

Taking the letter from the owl Harry cast a last worried glance at Ares. Perhaps Tom had an explanation about what had happened to the bird.

_Evan_

_I will ask you to reach on the possibility of placing protection wards on a living object. I guess by now that you have noticed that something is wrong with Ares. Since I cannot be sure that this will reach you without having someone reading through it first I cannot tell you any names._

_But the one who used an Unforgiveable on Ares is someone both of us know but only you have met. It seems like his interested in you were far stronger than I thought. It means you will have to be careful when you leave home from now on. When you have finished the wards on Ares perhaps you should try some for yourself._

_I got contacted by your admirer. It seems like he knows about our connection. He threats with making it public knowledge and claims to have proofs enough to do so._

_Therefore you should only leave the cottage when it is necessary. If you need anything from me sent Beleza. I am sure I would be able to figure out what he has to say._

_Until it is safe again I suggest that we keep our contact on a minimum._

_Yours forever_

_Tom Riddle._

Harry fell down in a chair with the letter still in his hand. Thoughts were running through his mind so fast that he was starting to get a headache. He wondered if he should take a potion for it but decided against it. Right now he was not sure if his legs would be able to carry his weight.

While he sat in the chair Harry tried to sort through his thoughts. It was the only thing he could do to keep the panic at a bay for the moment being.

Grindelwald had managed to use Ares to send a letter to Tom which meant he had to find a way to protect the owl so such a thing would not happen again. Harry was not sure if wards could be placed on something living. As far as he knew it had never been done before. At least no one had done it with success. He would have to do some research before he could say if it was possible or not.

Second thing was that Grindelwald knew about his relationship with Tom despite his attempts to keep it hidden. Harry had no doubt about what would happen should people find out he had made love with his charge. He would lose Tom and would probably not be able to work as wardmaker any longer. With a few well placed words from the right people he would probably end in Azkaban before the month was over.

Sighing Harry ran a hand through his hair. No matter how he looked at it his situation only seemed to get worse by everything he thought of. Tom had said they should stop being in contact with each other but he had also said he should send Beleza should anything happen. That meant Harry still had a way to see his lover without letting anyone know about it.

Harry regretted the day he had followed Dumbledore and the stranger into Knockturn Alley. Had he not done so Grindelwald would never have learned of his existence and Harry could have been living the quiet and peaceful life he wanted.

Who was he trying to kid? When Harry first had arrived to this time and learned that he had no means of returning to his time he had thought he would be able to live a normal life.

It seemed like fate just loved to fuck his life up.

"**Damn it.**"

"**Is something wrong, master's mate**?" Nagini had moved through the living room without him seeing or hearing her. "**I have no idea about what you are talking about**."

"**Really? The ghost went for me when you had been starring into the air for half an hour and while I have been here you have not been moving for around twenty minutes**."

Harry blinked in surprise. Had he really wasted nearly an hour on doing nothing but sitting? He shifted position so Nagini could come up to him and then he waited for the snake to settle down.

"**It is just that Tom wrote me a letter and some parts of it are worrying me**."

"**You will have to be a little less vague if you want my help.**" Harry smiled at the snake's words. "**Sometimes there are problems which not even a snake will be able to solve.**"

"**Then it is because you have never had me to do the job.**"

**)00(**

Harry glared down at the paper in front of him. He had tried to think of a way to place wards on living objects. He research showed that it was something which no one had managed to do yet. He was not sure if it was possible in the future and if so who had come up with the idea to do so.

The results from some of his experiments had been less than satisfying. Until now he had not been able to make any wards which would follow the animal as it moved around. The ward either stayed and the animal moved right through it or stopped the animal from moving anywhere. None of it was what he needed.

True to her words Nagini tried to help him. At least he thought she was trying to help him. Her version of helping meant commenting on every single thing he did, even though he tried to ignore her. Mostly she tried to eat the animals he had bought.

He could not experiment on Ares or Nagini, and he could not be sure the wards would work on animals if he tried them on himself. Besides, he doubted Tom would let him go on with his work if the Slytherin found out he had been using himself for an experiment.

So Harry found himself buying mice from Diagonal Alley.

Harry grumbled angrily. He refused to let Ares out as long as he could not ensure the owl's safety. Though the owl was no Hedwig Harry had come to like it. Kind of.

The knowledge of the danger both he and Tom were in did not help on his mood. Harry knew there was a reason to why Grindelwald was a dark lord. He had to be powerful or people would have stopped him a long time ago.

To him the Wizarding world seemed rather pathetic. They were unable to help themselves but would rather wait for someone to come and help them. Meanwhile people died or lost someone they loved. All because no one could grow up enough to take the case in their own hands.

This time Harry would do nothing to save their arses. It was not in his place to fight in the war. He would not go and seek out the danger. He had already learned his lesson. It had taken the loss of Sirius to make him realise that it was not his role to play a hero, prophecy or not.

But it did not mean that he would not fight Grindelwald should the wizard show himself. He was a danger to Tom and him and Harry would make sure that no harm would befall them

Feeling a headache announcing its arrival Harry got up from the chair. He saw no reason to sit and do nothing. He spelled the mouse into a cage to make sure it would still be there once he came back. Several times he had come back from a walk and the mice had disappeared. Ever since he had started locking the mice in a cage Nagini had been strangely moody.

Dressing himself warmly and finding his firebolt Harry headed was ready to go outside. Other brooms had been made since he arrived to this time but none of them came anywhere near his own broom.

Harry headed outside and mounted his broom. He sat off and flew up in the air like an arrow. Laughing he made a dive and pulled up again just as he was about to hit the ground. He was glad that Tom was not there to see him. The Slytherin would surely get a heart attack by watching some of the stunt he pulled.

He still regretted oblivating Tom but Harry knew it had been necessary. With Grindelwald around he could not allow himself to seek out a healer. One way or another Grindelwald would find out. And when he did the dark lord would not be late to use the opportunity to his own good.

He would go and see a healer once there was no danger. He was sure he would be okay for that long.

When he was so high up in the air that he found it hard to breathe Harry held his broom still. Up there he had a clear view of his surroundings. The height did not bother him. If that had been the case he would never have made a good seeker.

From up here it all seemed small and harmless. There was nothing he could not do. All his worries seemed to disappear when he was up there though Harry knew very well that it would all return once he was back on the ground. He did not worry about being up in the air and perhaps miss someone trying to contact him. A charm on the fireplace would tell him if anyone tried to come in contact with him and the wards would protect him against enemies.

Even though he wanted nothing more than to stay up in the air forever Harry knew it would not be so. He had Tom and he doubted the boy would ever forgive him should he leave him. The Slytherin had placed an ice shell around his heart to protect it from harm. But once on had come through the shell Tom would never let the person go willingly.

More than once had Harry thought about telling Tom the truth. Every time it happened Harry talked himself from it. Not only did the truth make him look made but Harry was pretty sure that Tom would not take it well to learn that he had been lied to for this long. A feeling told him that it would not be pleasant should Tom find out.

Even though he felt bad about the whole thing it was for the best of all of them. He would not lie through losing Tom. The boy was like another piece of him.

Shivering Harry dived down once again. Not sure of what to do he decided he would prepare yet another prank for Dumbledore. Harry dreamed about the day where the transfiguration professor would get enough and finally resign. Though the man was, though he hated to admit it, good at his job Harry still wanted the man gone. Dumbledore was a powerful wizard and Harry already knew that the man would not stop from harming someone who was standing in his way. It was only a question about time before he made a mistake which would open peoples' eyes and make them see just what kind of person he was.

Being in a better mood than before Harry jumped of his broom and headed inside. At least he now had an idea to what he should use his time on.

**)00(**

At the moment Tom opened the door to the transfiguration classroom he knew that something had happened. "What is that awful smell?" Abraxas' voice was muffled by the hand he held to his mouth. Several students had gathered behind them but neither Tom nor any from his group moved.

The classroom smelled of rotten eggs, sweat and months old undergarments. Tom held a hand over his nose and mouth in hope of dampening the smell a little though it did not seem to be helping. A big swamp filled the room making it impossible for anyone to step inside. All the things in there had either disappeared or were hidden under the swamp. Tom would not go in there to find out.

How someone could manage to put a whole swamp into the classroom Tom did not know. But he had a strong feeling of who was behind this.

"Someday, my lord, I would like to know how he does this." None of them said a name through they all knew who Abraxas was talking about. Tom nodded but offered no other kind of answer. He himself would also like to know. Until now he had not been able to get an answer out of the man. Whenever he asked his lover would do something to distract him.

Tom knew the man had other means than Beleza to move around without being seen. But as long as it did not harm Evan or himself he would allow Evan to keep his secrets. At least he would not ask about them. It did not mean he would not try to figure those secrets out when he had time for it.

He still got the feeling of having forgotten something whenever he thought of Evan. Tom had yet to figure out what the feeling meant. He had thought about asking Evan what could be wrong but decided against it. Evan would be unnecessary worried and he did not need more to deal with.

Besides he could and would deal with his own problems. He was the heir of Slytherin and there was not much he could not do.

Tom was called out of his thoughts by movements inside the classroom. It seemed like some kind of a monster had followed with the swamp and Tom wondered just what Evan had been up to. It came from nowhere, stood tall and covered in slime and dirt. It opened its mouth and made and strange gurgling noise.

All the Slytherins raised their wands, ready to use them if it should be needed. The Gryffindors, despite being the house of bravery, stepped back so they were covered behind them. A few of them stayed where they were and had also raised their wands but Tom ignored them. He knew his Slytherins and knew he could trust them to protect his back. At least as much as a Slytherin could trust a fellow Slytherin.

The so-called monster stopped moving when there were still a few feet between them. Perhaps it had enough sense to know that the wands in their hands were far more dangerous than simple sticks.

To their surprise the monster raised a wand which it pointed at them with.

He recognised the wand and knew who the owner of it was. He could only come up with two explanations to this. Either the monster had ambushed the owner and then taken the wand. If that was the case he hoped it had eaten the owner of the wand. The other opportunity was that the monster was-

"Professor Dumbledore, what has happened to you? Are you trying to scare the students?" Tom lowered his wand but did not put it away, and turned to face headmaster Dippet who had arrived shortly after they did.

The monster, which was their transfiguration professor, opened its mouth and made another gurgling sound. "Headmaster, none of us are able to understand what the professor is saying and the classroom is useless as it is right now."

They stepped aside so the headmaster could come forth. Headmaster Dippet cast a single glance inside the room and sighed. "It seems like you are without a professor today. Write an essay about today's homework and deliver it in your next lesson. Hopefully your professor will be able to teach you by then."

None of the Slytherins were late to follow the headmaster's words and they hurried away before the Gryffindors could follow them. There was no doubt that the lions would be mad about the prank. And even though the Slytherins were innocent they would want revenge.

Stepping inside the library so they could get the essay out of hand Tom smirked. He would write to Evan and tell him about the reactions to his prank.

**Remember to review **

**Until next time**


	47. Chapter 47

**Warning: The usual.**

**Disclaimer: Does Hedwig survive? No? Then I have not written the Harry Potter books. **

_Dear Evan_

_The O.W.L exams are coming closer and only now does people seem to understand the importance of having listened in the lessons. It is impossible to go to the library without finding anyone in there. Because of the noisy Gryffindors I have started to seek out other places to read. I will not allow anything or anyone to stop me from doing me reading. The O.W.L.'s are of great importance for my future._

_I have to compliment you with your latest prank. Some people have already been asking me where you got the idea to the swamp from and how you managed to do it. Orion suggested that you stop warding people's home and instead open a joke shop. While I support whatever choice you may make I think we both know what I would choose. _

_Because of your prank we spent the lesson writing an essay instead of learning something new. Truth to be told it does not matter to me. I am already so far ahead of the others that there are only a few things the professors can tell that I do not already know. Of course I am not about to tell them that._

_I do not know if you had planned it but professor Dumbledore got caught in the prank. It is not often I get the chance of seeing the so-called house of bravery scared shitless which was their reaction when they first saw the head of their house. _

_Enough talk about pranks and such there is far more important things to talk about._

_Did something happen the last time I was home? There are some parts of my visit I do not remember as clearly as I am supposed to. I am sure it is nothing to worry about but I find it best to ask in care you had the answer. _

_I believe you have figured out how to protect Ares since he showed up just as I was about to use one of the schools owls to send the letter. He was not happy with him, that much if for sure. I am sure that he will forgive me. After all it is either me or you he has to be with and we both know who he will choose. _

_I have to end the letter now. It looks like the Gryffindors have found some first year Slytherins to take their anger out on._

_Love_

_Tom_

Harry folded the letter and put it in his pocket. Ares had already left which was good since Harry was not about to write back to Tom right now. He did neither have the time nor place to write a letter so Tom would have to wait with getting an answer.

It was one of the first real warm day and since he had yet to be called to work he had decided to use the day the best he could.

Over the winter he had not been able to do much about the garden because of all the snow covering the ground. Now where the snow was gone there was nothing to stop him from working on the garden as he wanted to.

Many wizards and witches used spells to tend their gardens or let the houseelves deal with it, unless it was a punishment for their children. Harry liked to do it without using magic. That way he had something to do and he would know that the final result would be because he was good at it and not because he had used magic to help himself a little.

Tom's tone in the letter when the boy had spoken of O.W.L exams made Harry smile. It reminded him of Hermione who had acted as if the world would go under should she not pass her exams. Hopefully Tom would not be like her. If that was the case Harry was not sure of what he would do. Perhaps he would prank the boy.

The idea of opening a joke shop made Harry smile. He wondered if the twins would use the money he had given them to open their own shop. One thing was sure; he would not open a joke shop. That would be the twins' job once in the future. Besides he liked warding and could not dream of working with something else.

Harry shook his head and smiled amused. The swamp had the twins given him shortly after their departure. He knew they would be interested in knowing what happened when a human was caught in the swamp when it was being released. Perhaps he would tell them once he would see them in the future.

He looked at Nagini though the corner of his eyes. Since the day where Tom had watched one of his fits the snake had started to follow him everywhere he went, as long as it was inside the wards. He smirked at the thought of the goblins' reactions should Nagini one day decide to follow with him to one of his meetings with Ragnok. It was not like he could say no should the snake decide to do something. Nagini had already grown a lot though she was nowhere near the length she had had when he first had seen her in his own time.

If not because he knew better he would have thought Tom had ordered the snake to watch over him but Harry could not see when that should have happened. Did Nagini know what he had done? Harry doubted the snake would be clam and friendly around him had that been the case.

His hand sought up to his necklace. He had removed the tie Tom had bought but the bell was still around his neck, now as a part of the necklace he wore. Tom had refused to tell him exactly what the bell did and even though Harry had been there when it had been bough the shop assistant had not explained what it did. Instead the wizard had just given Tom a piece of paper and told him that it held all the information he would need.

Of course Harry had thought about going down to the shop to find out how the bell worked but he always seemed to find something else to do which was more important. Besides, though he would never admit it aloud, he kind of liked the bell. He just put a silencing charm on it to make sure that others would not be able to hear the bell while he was in his human form.

Normally Harry would not wear an unknown magical bell around his neck. Not even he was that stupid. But it had been a gift from Tom and therefore he kept the bell with him. He knew that Tom would not buy him anything which could harm him.

Harry did not have to look at the bell to know how it looked. It was small, round and made of silver. How Tom had gotten enough money for it Harry did not know. And as long as it was not illegal he did not really care. As a last detail Tom had spelled their name into the bell. Not their real names, mind you.

Beleza owned by Voldemort.

That way the Slytherins would know who they should deliver him to should they find him wandering around somewhere.

Once he would have been bothered by seeing the name of the man who killed his family on his things. But Tom was not Voldemort. Technically he was but he was not the Voldemort he had known and that was what mattered to him.

He tried not to think about Grindelwald. Still he wondered what his reaction to his answer had been. It had perhaps not been the smartest idea the way he had done it. But he had been angry and had not thought it through.

Whipping sweat away from his forehead Harry went back to work. He wanted as much as possible done before he was interrupted or called away for work.

**)00(**

Gellert looked with disgust at what had been the bird that he had used to deliver the letter for Evan with. The bird had dared to come back to him without an answer, which was something he would not accept.

He stood from the throne where he had sat. He felt his followers watching his every move with fear in their eyes. They made sure to keep a distance to him, knowing the consequences should they get in his way. "Leave me alone." He waited until the lost one had disappeared out through the door and closed it behind them.

First when he was alone Gellert let out a loud curse and blew a hole in the wall, not caring about the damage he was causing.

"So you think you can just ignore me?" Stepping over the corpse of the owl Gellert walked over to one of the big windows in the room. "No one defies me without consequences; you will learn that sooner or later so you will do well in learning fast.

A smile spread at his face and Gellert laughed. "I believe it is time to set the plan into motion. I am sorry, but you force my hand. When we are together you can work on making it up to me."

Being in a better mood Gellert headed towards the nearest fireplace. He had a floo call to make and a world to gain dominance over.

**)00(**

"Mr. Riddle, what were you doing in the girls' bathroom?" Tom froze with his hand on the door handle and swore in his mind. Slowly he turned around and greeted professor Dumbledore with a polite smile. "Good evening, professor Dumbledore, I was not aware that you would be the professor who was on watch with us prefects."

Professor Dumbledore was hard to miss in his range and yellow robes but not even the happy colours could make him let go of the feeling that something was going on. He cursed the fact that it had to be professor Dumbledore who had been the one who caught him. Had it been anyone else Tom would already have been on his way to finish his rounds instead of standing in the corridor.

"I am not, but that still does not mean that you are allowed to go into the girls' bathroom. Could it be that you are hiding something?" Tom made sure to keep his body relaxed and even managed to keep smiling to the professor. "Of course not, professor. I thought I heard something in there and since I did not have a girl with me I had to go in myself and see if something was going on."

While the professor was watching him Tom kept himself calm. It was one of the good things about being a Slytherin. If one did not already have a mask they would soon learn how to make one. Luckily Tom had had several long before he had even heard about magic.

The deputy headmaster looked back and forth between Tom and the door as if he did not know what to believe. On one hand he could trust the Slytherin and perhaps miss something big. On the other hand he could just walk in and look himself. But they both knew he would be laughed at by the Slytherins the next morning should he not find anything. And Tom knew for sure that the man would not be able to find anything.

Finally, after what felt like forever, professor Dumbledore finally nodded. "Very well, Mr. Riddle. But if I find you in this kind of situation too often I will have to talk with the head of your house about you abusing your position as a prefect."

"Of course professor Dumbledore. Just as you would do with any of the others from the other houses should you find them in a similar situation."

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Very well, I will let you continue your round. Oh, and before I forget it. The headmaster has decided to place a Hogsmeade weekend next weekend, which means tomorrow. He will inform the rest of the students at breakfast tomorrow."

"I will make sure to let the word get around, professor Dumbledore. Good evening, professor."

"Good evening, Mr. Riddle."

Tom waited until the professor was out of sight before he allowed himself to breathe out. He had not even known that he had been keeping his breath before the professor was gone."

Shaking his head Tom headed down the corridor. He would think about why they had gotten permission to go to Hogsmeade, in a weekend where they were supposed to stay at school, tomorrow. He needed to be rested and clear in his head. And before that he had to finish his round.

He would see if he could figure out what was going on tomorrow.

**)00(**

No matter how many times he visited Gringotts it was something he would never grow tired of looking at. The goblins had been the first real creatures he had seen and even now Harry was still fascinated by them. Why the Wizarding world insisted that all creatures were below them he did not understand. He knew several people the goblins easily outsmarted by several lengths. If only other people knew what the goblins did behind their backs

Sure, the goblins had a special and very bloody humour but those few they liked, who was not a goblin, could always count on help should they be in need of it. And those who had made an enemy out of the goblins would never know what hit them. That was what happened when they gave the control over all money over to the goblins and then treated them like dirt.

Harry sat in the entrance in Gringotts and waited. He was supposed to have yet another meeting with Ragnok but the goblin was currently in a meeting. By now the meeting had been going on for over half an hour.

He sighed and rested the back of his against the wall he was leaning against. Through half closed eyes Harry watched the goblins and humans move among each other. Several times someone was about to collide only for one of them to move out of the way in the last moment. They managed to do it without even looking up from whatever they were doing.

He knew a few of the workers either by name or by face. The only one he really knew was Ragnok and Harry could not help but feel a little lost now he was not there. Since he did not work inside Gringotts or in a group with someone there was no one else for him to talk with.

In the muggle world his family had made sure that he was unable to get friends by scaring them away before he even had had a chance to meet them. At Hogwarts he had met Ron and Hermione and had had no reason to look for more friends. He had not wanted to risk losing those friends he already had just to see if he could get more. Harry had learned to be thankful for what he had. It was either that or going mad from living with the Dursleys.

Feeling someone watching him Harry blinked. He searched through the crowd and saw a little child watching him. The boy could not be more than four or five years old. He was dressed in robes and his hand was clenched around a fake wand for children.

Watching the child watching him Harry frowned. He had a feeling that he had seen this child before though he could not say from where. It was likely he was starring at someone who would be grown-up where he knew him from.

"Do you not know it is rude to stare?" When the kid did not move or say anything Harry decided to keep talking to it. He figured one of the parents would show up sooner or later. "How old are you?" The boy held up four fingers before he put his whole hand into his mouth.

"You are not much of a talker, are you?" But who are you? I know I am supposed to know you." While Harry thought the boy took the hand out of his mouth and started blowing spit bubbles. "You are no Weasley, no red hair or any freckles. Neither is you a Malfoy. What other families do I know of?"

Harry tapped his finger against his chin while he thought. He knew the child's name; he just had to remember it.

"Oh, my little Fudgie-Wudgie, you should not go around like that, mum was getting really worried that the mean goblins had done something."

The way the woman spoke of the goblins made Harry's fingers twist but he did not take hold of his wand. At least he knew who the child was. "Excuse me, madam; is that Cornelius Fudge you have there?"

The woman looked up and starred at him as if she only now saw him. Harry found the mother's and the child's stare very similar to each other. "Yes it is, and you are?"

"Sorry, I forgot to present myself. My name is Evan James." Harry offered his hand so she could shake it but the woman only stared at it as if it was some kind of a dangerous animal.

Harry let his hand drop since it was clear that the woman had no intention of shaking it.

Looking at the woman Harry felt a strong dislike towards her then his face lit up in a smile when he got an idea. "Do you know that your son is going to be the minister of magic in the future?" The woman said nothing but looked down at her son with a look he recognised from how aunt Petunia had looked at Dudley when his cousin and he had been small children.

"He is going to be the minister of magic and he will also be the reason to why the Wizarding world will be nearly destroyed in the future, all because he will refuse to listen to the voice of reason."

Seeing the woman's face when he said the last part Harry decided he would have to get himself a pensieve. It would probably let him enjoy many good laughs when he watched this memory. Of course he would not be able to share it with other, but humiliating, kind of, Cornelius Fudge made it worth it.

Seeing Ragnok come towards them Harry pushed himself away from the wall with a small smile. "Well, I will get going. Perhaps you should think about what I said." From the look in the woman's face Harry knew it was not very likely that she would follow his advice.

Ragnok caught him halfway through the hall. Harry noted that the goblin moved in a way so most people did not even seem to see him. "Mr. James."

"Ragnok, what is new?" Harry could not say if it was his imagination or not but he would swear he saw Ragnok smile ever so slightly.

Walking next to the goblin Harry followed Ragnok until they came deeper into Gringotts where the only humans there were those who worked for Gringotts. Otherwise there was only goblins allowed into these parts of Gringotts.

"And how is your health?"

"Just fine, but thanks for asking."

"Somehow I find it hard to believe your words, Mr. James." Harry rolled is eyes but otherwise he stayed silent. They had already had this discussion before and Harry knew it would not be the last time they had it either.

"It would be much easier if you would just let a healer take a look at you. If it is because you do not trust those at St. Mungo's I will gladly find someone else for you."

"I did not know that you cared for me." Ragnok snorted. "Of course not but think of the customers reactions should your become sick in front of them."

Harry hid a grin behind his hand by faking a yawn. "It is all about money for you but do not worry. I will make sure that nothing happens while they are looking, so do not worry." Ragnok sighed. "It is not only the customers I am talking about. What about Mr. Riddle? Does he know you are sick?"

Harry's steps halted and he glared at the goblin. "Keep Tom out of this, Ragnok. If Tom finds out I will know who told him." His voice was nothing more than a low whisper but still he knew that the goblin had heard every word he said.

"Is that you final word in this case?" Harry crossed his arms across his chest and nodded to the goblin and Ragnok sighed. "At least I tried so no one can blame me if something happens. Now come along, we have things to discus and I would rather do it inside my office than out here where everybody can hear us."

Knowing it would not be the last time they had this conservation Harry followed Ragnok into the goblin's office.

**)00(**

Around him people were talking together with happy and loud voices. Even some of the Slytherins sometimes found it hard to keep their voices down and Tom could hardly blame them for this.

Usually they would be allowed into Hogsmeade once in a month. To get to visit the Wizarding town two times in a month was an unheard thing.

When headmaster Dippet had announced the news in the Great hell this morning the Slytherins had been the only ones who had not been surprised. At first Tom had been reluctant to tell the other snakes what professor Dumbledore had told him. After all he did not trust the man longer than he could throw him without magic. But in the morning he had decided to let the rumour spread about the possibility of an extra tour to Hogsmeade.

He had not had time to write to Evan and tell him that they were going to Hogsmeade. Tom guessed he would just have to do without Beleza's presence today.

"It seems weird that we are going. Normally we would only get one visit and that would be it. At least they should be giving a reason to this." Abraxas' voice sounded to his left and a little behind him. The other boy's words were nothing but a low whisper but still Tom heard every word of it. Tom nodded to show he had heard the other boy and had the same thoughts.

Around them the noise rose to a whole new level and Tom resisted the urge to sigh. He wanted to stay back and finish the book he was reading but a feeling told him he should go with the others. As a Slytherin he had learned to listen to this kind of feelings.

They walked to Hogsmeade in one big group. In was not an unknown thing to have Gryffindors attacking them when the professors were not looking. It was safer for them to arrive and leave in groups. In Hogsmeade there would be too many witnesses to even the Gryffindors would dare to try and do something.

In Hogsmeade people were already up and about. It seemed like they had been informed about the extra Hogsmeade weekend or else the shops would not have been open right now.

Tom decided to follow with the Slytherins from his year. He had not planned on buying anything but did also not want to just sit and do nothing. Therefore he kept to the background, watching the others as they looked around in the shops. He knew they knew that he was there. They would not forget him but also understood that he wanted to be left alone for the time being.

Tom looked down the street which leaded up to the cottage. He wanted to visit Evan but knew that the wizard would not be home. If Tom remembered right Evan was supposed to have a meeting with the goblins today. And though he could visit Nagini and Hubert it would not be the same. It was Evan he wanted, so he could ask him again about what he might have forgotten. Of course he would now have to do it in a Slytherin way since he did not seem to wish to give him an answer.

Feeling bored Tom stepped into a bookshop together with three of his followers. Hopefully he would be able to find something to use the rest of the time in Hogsmeade on.

He sought to the farthest wall of the shop where the books with more dark themes were. Most would think they would not sell such books but in Tom's eyes there was no better place to hide books like that. It was not really dark books but most came very close. At least the ministry had not banned them, yet.

Tom stood on his toes to reach a book high above him when the whole shop started to shake. Tom lost his footing and landed on his behind with a huff. He made a shield around himself to protect himself from the falling objects. He hoped the other Slytherins would be able to protect themselves.

The shaking stopped and Tom opened his eyes. He already had his wand in his hand, ready to use it should it be necessary.

Quickly he looked around to see how much damage had been done. He knew earthquakes did not happen in Britain which meant there had to be magic behind this.

He was Abraxas a little away from him. Apparently the blonde had not been fast enough to put up a shield to protect himself. A small trail of blood ran down from his hairline. It was hard to judge how serious it was since wounds in the head always bleed a lot.

Tom kept calm as he localised the rest of the Slytherins who had followed him into to the bookshop. None of them seemed to be seriously hurt but Walburga had hurt her foot and leaned heavily against Orion, who, other than being covered in dust, looked alright.

From outside the bookshop screams could be heard. Tom rose from his spot at on the floor and looked out of the window while he made sure his body was hidden behind one f the shelves. The dust in the air outside made it hard for him to see what was going on. He could see people move around and curses and spells flew around but he could not see who was fighting.

Catching a glimpse of red robes he had only seen in the newspapers Tom's eyes widened. "It seems like Grindelwald's followers have decided to pay us a visit.

Behind him he heard someone curse.

**)00(**

When Harry stumbled out of the fireplace he felt the floor shake under his feet. He fell to the floor with his wand clutched in his hand. Before anything could hit him he raised a shield to protect himself.

He lay at the floor and watched as his belongings fell and broke when they hit the floor. He wondered if Nagini and Ares were okay. When he had left Ares had been out on a hunt and Harry hoped the owl had not come back while he had been out. Hopefully Nagini was smart enough to find a place to hide where she would be safe.

Harry waited several minutes after the shaking had stopped before he dropped the shield and moved. He remembered learning in school that an earthquake could be followed by several small ones afterwards. When nothing happened Harry decided to go and see how much damaged had been mad.

Pushing himself to his feet Harry started going through the rooms. All the while Harry cursed the fact that he had not thought of placing wards which would protect their home from earthquakes.

Coming to his bedroom Harry stopped in the doorway with tears running down his cheeks. Nothing in the room had been sparred but Harry's eyes did not move from the closet which now lay at the floor. From under the closet a black wing could be seen. Harry did not need to step closer or move the piece of furniture to see who the wing belonged to.

It seemed like the wards he had placed around Ares had not been strong enough to protect the owl from the weight of the closet.

Cursing himself for not doing better Harry turned around and hurried away from the room. "Nagini, Hubert, where are you!" Harry knew that nothing had happened to Hubert since he was a ghost but Harry needed to see that he was okay. And he also needed to know if Nagini was alive or not.

Hubert came up through the floor and Harry jumped up in the air in surprise. "Evan is you okay? I heard you come but everything was shaking and I had to make sure that Nagini stayed where she was so nothing happened to her."

Harry breathed out in relief of hearing that both Nagini and Hubert were alright. "Yeah, I am fine. Unfortunately Ares did not survive it." The ghost looked sad. "I guess there is nothing to do about it."

He fought down the urge to panic. "Do earthquakes happen here?"

"No, not naturally." Frowning Harry reached out with his magic and felt at the ward but could not feel any difference in them. "I do not think we were the target."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because the wards would have warned me had someone been trying to attack us. What other things are there to attack near us?"

Harry looked at the ghost for an answer. "Well, these nearest to us are Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. Otherwise everything is too far away to an attack should have an effect on us."

Harry's eyes widened. "Stay here and guard the cottage. Make sure that no one else comes in. I will be back as soon as I am sure that everything is alright."

Before Hubert had a chance to protest Harry was already out of the door and heading towards Hogsmeade from where he could see smoke from small fires rose towards the sky. There was no way in hell he would just sit back and look on while innocents were being attacked.

**Mortimus: You killed Ares!**

**HuskyWalker: Sorry? Think of it as revenge for Hedwig getting killed in the real books. **

**Anyway, I am not sure when next chapter will be up, since finals has started and I am at my final year. But please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. I will try and answer most of them, is not them all. **


	48. Chapter 48

**There is a bonus in the end of the chapter but please refrain from skipping to the end as it will spoil the surprise. **

**Disclaim: It has not changed since the first chapter. I still do not own the right to Harry Potter.**

**Warning: Characters deaths (kind of)**

**Here we are then, the last chapter, please enjoy.**

Ever since he had met Albus Dumbledore and had arrived to Hogwarts, even long before that, Tom had been fascinated by power. With power one could achieve anything they wanted. One of the easiest ways to achieve power was through fear. And dark lords were nothing if not feared.

As he stood hidden behind the shelf in the small bookshop Tom was both fascinated and scared of what was going on out on the street outside the shop.

Now where the dust was gone it was easier to make out Grindelwald's followers from the civilians. All were dressed n dark blue robes as an opposite of the Aurors blood red ones. From what he knew, and now could see, they were wearing animal masks. The only visible things were their eyes, mouth and nose. Everything else was covered and gave no hint about who they could be.

There was silent in the bookshop, if someone dropped a needle the sound of it hitting the floor would be deafening. Tom felt the others look at him and realised that they were waiting for him to do something. They believed he would be able to get them out of this situation alive.

In any other situation Tom would have been more than happy to do just that, but as it was right now he had no idea of what to do. He was still a Hogwarts student and these people were full grown witches and wizards. Even with the extra training Evan had given him he would not be able to go up against these people and expect to win.

Tom bit through his lower lip, while he though, and a metallic taste filled his mouth. He swallowed the bloody spit instead of spitting it out as he wanted to and ran his tongue over the abused lip to soothe it.

"My lord, what should we do?" It was Orion's voice which got Tom out of his deep thoughts and back into the real world. He looked around seeing them all watching him with pale and scared faces. The shopkeeper was nowhere to be seen. Either he lay dead under one of the fallen shelves or had run away without them noticing it.

"We are too few and too young to fight them. We could try and find a place to hide. But there is a risk that they will find us before the Aurors arrive. We would be safest behind Hogwarts' wards. If we hurry we might be able to outrun them."

It was a risky plan, especially since it did not look like Walburga would be able to put any weight on her foot. That would slow them down but neither Tom nor the others thought about abandoning her. She was a Slytherin and they stayed together, no matter what happened.

"I will go first, Orion and Walburga in the middle and Abraxas, you will be behind. Everyone shall have their wands ready for use. Remember, this is not in the school. One mistake can cost out all our lives." The three Slytherins nodded to show they had understood what he had said.

Tom waited until he had the other three lined up behind him. Then he slowly advanced out of the shop with his wand in hand. If someone saw him without his wand they would either think of him as stupid or know he had something up in his sleeve.

Before it became necessary Tom would not reveal he could do wandless magic. T could very well be the trump card which would save their lives.

Stepping outside the shop the noise from the fights around them hit him with full force. The dust was gone but now did smoke, from a fire which they could not see, make t hard for him to see what was going on around them.

From time to time he could see people move around him through the smoke. Some wore blue robes and others wore everyday robes. And then again there were those who wore the Hogwarts student uniform.

Tom thought about stepping in and help some of the students, especially the younger years. They had no clue about what to do in a situation like this.

He looked over his shoulder and caught Abraxas' gaze. The blonde Slytherin seemed to read his thoughts and then he nodded.

It did not take long before they faced their first of Grindelwald's followers. Actually Tom was surprised that they had not found someone before now. The man stood with his back towards them and seemed to have cornered a little group of third years. It did not seem like any of them had been harmed yet and Tom wondered why it was that they had not found a place to hide or sought back to the school.

Shaking his head Tom decided to think about it when they were safe.

All four Slytherins raised their wands and fired four different curses towards the dark wizard. The man had not been prepared for an attack from behind and he fell before he had a chance to even make a sound to warn those around him. Using Stupefy on the wizard just to be sure he would not wake up and attack them, Tom stepped over the body. He winkled his nose in disgust before he turned his attention towards the three third years.

Two Hufflepuffs girls and the boy was a Ravenclaw. From the look of it the boy and one of the girls were closely related. Either they were twins or close cousins. "Stay close to us and we will try and get you back to Hogwarts. Have your wands ready to use when we are attacked. But make sure it really is the enemy before you attack." The last thing he needed was for them to hurt someone who was there to help them.

With the three kids and Orion and Walburga in the middle the started walking.

The smoke got worse and Tom had a feeling that they were moving closer to the fire. They used their wand to put bubbles around their heads so they could keep breathing freely. Normally it was used under water but it seemed like the charm did its job well enough on land also.

The air got hotter and Tom started to sweat under his robes and he knew the others were not much better. Still he forced himself to continue down the street. This was the only was to Hogwarts unless they walked back and then around Hogsmeade.

Unless the road before them was blocked Tom would not go that way. While their enemies were hidden in the smoke, the same smoke hid them form Grindelwald's followers. Out in the open they would be a too easy target.

A hand landed on his should and Tom turned around with his wand raised and a curse on his lips.

He started into startling green eyes which were looking him over worried. On the top of the black hair he saw just as black cat ears.

**)00(**

Harry had not even stepped a foot into Hogsmeade before he had to dodge to avoid the first curse in his direction. Without a word he leapt forward and let his hands close around the wizard's neck. That was the sad thing about most wizards and witches. They thought that since they had a wand no one and nothing would be able to hurt them. There they were open for physical attacks.

Seeing the man's red robes and animal mask Harry had no doubt about whom the man belonged to. While the death eaters had been wearing black robes and white masks Grindelwald's followers wore blue robes and animal masks.

Feeling a tingle of regret Harry let go of the man and used a wandless blasting curse at him. This close the man had no chance of avoiding the attack and he was death before he hit the wall behind him.

Avoiding looking at the man Harry rushed along. This was what he was meant to do. Fighting the bad guys. That had been his fate since the night Voldemort had marked him though Harry had had no idea about it before Dumbledore had told him about the prophecy.

Harry did not hesitate when he met an enemy. More often than not he just sent a push with his magic instead of trying to come up a spell to do the work. The result was the same although it was a little messier than he would have liked it to be.

Still he knew it would be far more mercy than those who were caught by Grindelwald's followers would ever be shown.

Harry was sure his heart froze when he saw the scene in front of him when the smoke was lifted for a short moment. Then the smoke was as thick as before and Harry was left to wonder if what he had seen had been real.

He cursed fate and whatever else being that had a finger in this. The Hogwarts students were not supposed to be in Hogsmeade this weekend. Surely Tom would have informed him if that had been the case.

Not giving him more time to think about it Harry rushed forth to where he remembered seeing some students facing Grindelwald's followers. Something told him they were Gryffindors since they were the only ones who would be stupid enough to fight instead of running into safety when they were facing a stronger enemy.

The many voices around him confused Harry's senses. Curses flew through the air and several times Harry had to change directions so he would not get hit by one of the curses.

Getting annoyed by the confusing sound Harry stopped in the middle of the road and closed his eyes for a short moment. He felt a tingling feeling at the top of his head and smirked. It was the first time he had tried to only transform partly into his animagus form but by the way he could hear things much cleared Harry guessed it had worked.

Despite the interruption and jumps to different sides he arrived in front of the dark wizard he had seen facing the Gryffindors. Harry knew the students were behind him which meant they would be protected for the time being.

Te wizard looked him over and despite the mask Harry had a feeling the other man was smirking at him. "I will just finish of those kids and then the two of us will be having some fun." The wizard made to grab for him but Harry danced out of his reach. "No thank you, I am already together with someone else."

"If that is the way you want it. Imp-"

The man did not get a chance to finish the curse as Harry slammed his elbow into the man's face and heard his nose break. He stepped back only to use another blasting curse which threw the man of his feet.

Choosing to ignore the man for now Harry turned towards the kids who had been trying to fight the wizard. As he had guessed both of the boys were Gryffindors. Though he was not sure about which year. If he should guess he would say they were fifth or sixth years.

"Are you idiots or is it something which runs in your blood? Honestly, instead of fighting these grown-up you should think of getting yourselves and your friends into safety."

Now where he had two students with him Harry was not sure about what he was supposed to do. He knew he should make sure they got somewhere safe but at the same time he wanted to find and see if his lover was alright.

"You are coming with me. I will make sure you come back to Hogwarts. Be ready to attack when he meet the enemy and keep close to me." Harry took forth the necklace which was similar to the one he knew Tom was wearing. No one said he could not do both things.

"Lead me to Tom." The necklace started pulling in one direction and Harry sighed in relief. At least he now knew in what direction Tom was and it seemed like his lover was already heading back to Hogwarts. At least that was what Harry hoped his lover was doing. It would not be like Tom to do something stupid but one could never know. It could be today that Tom decided to pull a stunt like the ones Harry usually did.

Looking behind him to make sure that the two Gryffindors were following him Harry let the necklace lead him to where Tom hopefully would be. Harry could only ask that his lover would be oaky and not lay dead somewhere. If that was the case Harry was not sure what he would do then.

Harry lead the two boys through the smoke he had thought about taking them to ***, hoping that the passage would be there but had decided against it. Chances were that Grindelwald's people would see them use the passage and then they would have a way to get into Hogwarts without anyone there being ready to stop them.

When a curse headed his way Harry put up a shield around himself and the two boys instead of jumping out of the way. The power behind the curse was stronger than he had thought and Harry was pushed backwards.

Sending a curse back at whoever had attacked them and hoping he had hit it Harry signalled for the two boys to follow him. He was surprised to see that they actually did as he ordered them to. Had he been in their situation Harry would never have followed an unknown person, especially not after Sirius' death. Its was never to know when the person would lead one into a trap.

On his way to find Tom Harry made sure to knock Grindelwald's followers out before they had a chance to act. Of course it did not go that way all the times. Harry could feel blood run from a wound on his arm and his ribs felt like they were pretty bruised. It seemed like he could not avoid seeing a healer once all this was over.

He was surprised that none of the boys were asking him questions or demanding that they tried to play heroes and save everybody. Perhaps they understood that their lives depended on how they acted.

Harry was surprised over his own reaction to all this. He had thought he would have a panic attack over this or something like that but until now it had not happened. Perhaps it would just wait until it was safe for him to panic.

On their way to Tom, though the Gryffindors did not know that, they rescued a Slytherin girl and a Hufflepuff boy who had been trying to run away from the enemy. None of them seemed to be fatally wounded though they had quite a few scratches and bruises.

Until now Harry had not seen any death students and he hoped it meant they had managed to escape and it was not because they had been captured.

A little voice warned him that something else was going on apart from what he could see. Harry cursed the headache which made it heard for him to think straight. He felt jumpy and ready to curse anything that just looked at him in the wrong way.

As if they were warned by the same little voice as he Harry felt the students huddle together behind his back. It was good to know that they trusted him to protect him and Harry was not about to let them down. At the same time he was starting to get real nervous; how could anyone expect him to take care of children in a situation like this?

Harry decided not to think more about it since a witch showed up in front of him, dressed in red robes. Without a word Harry raised his wand a sent the Killing curse in her direction. Fascinated he watched as the curse stuck and she fell to the ground. When they passed her Harry could not help but cast a quick glance at her. To him she did not look dead. It rather looked like she was asleep, though he could not see through her mask. He wondered if that had been how his parents had looked when they had been murdered.

Knowing that he would not get an answer and that there were other things to concentrate on Harry forced his thoughts away from the dead woman. He did not feel quilt about having killed her. Right now they were in a life and death situation. If he had not killed her should have killed them all without hesitating.

Thanks to the cat ears he heard Tom's voice long before he was able to see his lover. The only thing stopping him from running to the boy was the knowledge that he could not just abandon those kids. He doubted they would be able to survive on their own for very long.

Tom was standing with his back to him but from where Harry stood he looked unharmed. He quickened his steps, bringing himself to Tom's side in no time. Fearing that he was just Imagineering things he carefully placed a hand on Tom's shoulder.

Harry did not have time to react when Tom suddenly turned around and held a wand between his eyes. Instead he looked his lover over. There was blood on his clothes but it did not seem to be Tom's and Harry breathed out in relief.

He did not get more time to look Tom over as the boy swept him into a strong hug and lifted him from the ground. Not caring that others were watching him Harry put his arms around Tom's neck and rested his forehead against Tom's shoulder. His cat ears moved around to pick up every little sound around them. Even though he was happy to see Tom he would not be unprepared should someone decide to attack them.

They did not stand long like that, after all there were others watching them and it was not really the time or the place for such things. Harry stepped away from Tom but kept close. He would not risk losing him when he had finally found him.

Harry let his eyes wander over Tom's groups. He recognised the three Slytherins but the three small kids he had not seen before. Harry guessed Tom had done the same thing as he and taken those he had found with him.

It hurt to see there scared and pale faces. One of the small Hufflepuff girls was crying lowly and Harry hated the fact that there was nothing he could say to make her feel better.

Making his decision Harry took hold of Tom's hand and ignored the Slytherin's raised eyebrow. Instead he took his wand and tapped it at Tom's hand two times. He body shook ever so slightly when he felt the wards rose.

"This will protect you all until you are at Hogwarts. Do not worry, I will come for you." Ignoring Tom's shout Harry let go of the boy and ran out of the ward. As the maker of the ward he was the only one able to do that. Tom and the other students would be forced to stay there until they were safely inside Hogwarts' wards.

He trusted Tom to lead the others to safety. And Harry knew that once Tom was at school the professors would not let him leave.

Harry ran through the smoke, looking for other students. He would not leave until he was sure that everyone else was safe. That was part of the reason to why he had been put into Gryffindor.

The sound of a child crying lead Harry down the street. He knew that he would not be the only one hearing the sound but he was ready to fight whoever he might meet.

His run was stopped when Harry found a group of Grindelwald's followers waiting for him. The smoke had cleared out and he was now able to see every single one of them. It meant that they could see him just as clearly as he could see them. Harry cursed the fact that he had not thought of taking his invisible cloak with him. With that he would not have been in this kind of situation.

The child he had heard lay at the feet of one of the red dressed witches. From where he was he could not see how bad the damage was but at least the child was alive. That at least was something good.

Harry licked his lips, swallowing. He knew this was not a good thing. He could fight, sure. But not against this many. Not even he was so stupid to think that.

"I was starting to doubt, that you would actually show up, Evan." Harry froze all movements when the followers parted to let a new person step into view. He did not need to look to know who the person was.

"Grindelwald."

"The way you answered my letter really hurt me, Evan, but I am willing to forgive you if you kneel and call me master. And since I am feeling generous I will even let the girl leave. All you have to do is to kneel and say one word."

Harry looked back and forth between Grindelwald and the child. His hand itched after cursing the life out of the man but Harry knew it would not do. By doing so he would put the girl's life at risk. "Why is it that you decided to do this? You could not know I would show up, so what reason do you have?"

"I came in hope of being able to get a talk with Mr. Riddle. I wrote a letter to him a few days ago and he did not give me that answer I wanted to he would have to take the consequences."

Feeling his body shake from anger Harry took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. He caught the girl's gaze and saw fear in her eyes. Gritting his teeth Harry got down on his knees. His hand was still gripping his wand though he knew it would be of no use right now. If he took one down others would be ready to take over and curse the girl.

Laughter, like the one at the graveyard, sounded around him. It was obvious that they enjoyed seeing him like this. Feeling his face burn of shame Harry bowed his head and bit his lower lip. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the girl watching him. He did not need to look up to know that Grindelwald was standing right in front of him. But Harry had no wish about seeing the man.

"Though I would love to wait all day we do not have time for that. We will have to leave before the Aurors show up."

Harry opened and closed his mouth several times before he finally mumbled something without looking up. "What? I am afraid I could not hear what you said. Perhaps you should repeat yourself a little louder this time."

He looked up with a strong fire burning in his green orbs and looked into Grindelwald's eyes. "I said: You can go and fuck yourself before I will ever call you such a word, bastard."

At first Grindelwald looked shocked. When the words started to sink in the shock was changed into anger. "If that is the way you want it." Grindelwald raised his wand. "Crucio."

The curse hit him straight on and Harry screamed. All thoughts were cleared away and all he could think on was the pain.

When the curse was cut of Harry lay at the ground, painting heavily. He was not sure when he had hit the ground and he did not care. Ever so slowly Harry raised himself up on all four and starred up at Grindelwald who was watching him with a firm expression. "Be glad that I did not kill you. Now, do as I ordered you or the girl will pay."

Snarling Harry jumped towards the girl. He tackled the witch who was standing nearest to the girl and then he used his own body to shield the child for any curses which may be thrown at them.

"I will make sure you pay for this with your life." Harry pushed himself to his feet and helped the girl to stand. To his surprise none of the blue dressed people showed any intention of taking part of this. It seemed like Grindelwald wanted to take care of this matter by himself.

Harry pushed the girl behind him and into a small alley between two of the shops. Feeling her leave him, Harry raised his wand. He was ready to face whatever they might throw at him. He and Grindelwald stood facing each other without saying a single word. A shiver ran down Harry's spine when he looked into the dark wizard's face. Had he ever doubted it he had a clear answer now Grindelwald was mad, no doubt about that.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Grindelwald's voice which felt so cold that it probably could freeze the air around him. "You are mine to finish off." Harry looked away from Grindelwald's followers and focussed on the man himself.

Falling into a duelling stance Harry waited for the man's next move. He knew next to nothing about his fighting style. It meant he had no idea about what Grindelwald would do. Still, Harry had been in this kind of situation enough times to keep himself calm. After all he had always come out of it alive, more or less.

"We could have been great together. But you have stepped up against me one too many times to I can let you live. Once I am finished with you it will be your lover boy's turn." Harry bit his anger back and stepped away from the small side alley so he had space to move, should it be necessary.

"Crucio."

"Bombarda." Harry had to step to the side to avoid Grindelwald's curse and therefore his own curse missed with several feet. A good thing was that he took two of the followers down with the curse. At least he would not have to worry about those two anymore.

"Aguamenti."

"Incentio."

Harry let himself fall to the ground and felt the curse pass right over his head. A quick glance behind him told him that the old bookshop had started burning. At least he now knew why the bookshop would not be there in his time.

Turning his attention back to the duel Harry rolled out of the way for another curse sent in his direction. Somehow this reminded him a little too much about his duel with Voldemort in his fourth year. A dark lord trying to curse him and him trying to get away from said curses. One this was different. Harry knew far more curses than last time and he was not afraid of using them.

"Serpensortia." A bid, black snake shot out of his wand. Harry watched in fascination as the snake lifted its head and glared at the assembled people. "**Stupid humans. I should kill your all for interrupting my hunt. My poison will kill you all, nice and slowly**."

"**Beautiful snake, please lend me your help.**"

The snake, a male, turned its head in his direction to look at him. Harry heard several gasps from the followers. It seemed like they had found out what he was. "**A speaker, it is an honour finally to meet you. How can I be of any help, oh great speaker**?"

"**This man**." Harry gestured to Grindelwald, who was watching him and the snake with wide eyes. "**Wants to harm me and my mate, who is also a speaker**."

The snake turned its head towards Grindelwald and hissed, showing of its teeth. "**Stupid human, you are going to regret wanting to harm a speaker**."

Grindelwald took a step back when the snake flung itself on him. But before the snake could manage to bite him Grindelwald raised his wand and killed the snake with Avada Kedavra.

Harry was already moving and did not have time to feel sorrow for the snake. He had known it could be killed and h hated wasting a life away but it was necessary. Both his and Tom's lives were in danger if Grindelwald was not stopped.

When the dark lord seemed to notice him Harry was already close to the man. Harry raised his wand, ready to use it to end this duel.

"Accio."

The wand flew out of Harry' hand and into Grindelwald's. Harry stopped moving, waiting to see what Grindelwald would do now. "It seems like I won."

Harry's eyes widened when Grindelwald took his wand in both hand, starting to bend it until it reached its breaking point. When the wand broke Harry felt something inside him snap. The wand had been the first real proof that he was a wizard. That the Dursleys' words about himself and his parents were not true. It was also the brother wand to Tom's wand.

A wave of pure magic rushed through him and Harry felt like he would explode if he did not get some of it out before it was too late.

Grindelwald threw the wand away as if it meant nothing to him at all. Harry's eyes followed it falling. He felt a tear run down his cheek but did not react to it. Most wizard felt some kind of connection to their wand. And Harry was no different.

Grindelwald did not react when Harry lifted his hand. Without his wand they all thought he would be harmless. It was obvious that none of them knew just how good he was at wandless magic or they would have feared for their lives right now instead of laughing at him.

Pointing a finger at Grindelwald Harry smirked. "Bye, bye, Grindelwald, it has, as I should say, a joy to meet you." Realising that he had something up in his sleeve Grindelwald stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes. "And just what d you think you can do? You do not even have a wand any longer."

"I will see. I wish I could say it would not hurt dying, but since I have never tried it myself I would be lying. Avada Kedavra."

A green light he had seen so many times before, both in his nightmares and in real life, shoot out f his hand and speeded towards Grindelwald.

None of them were able to look away from the green light which had the same green colour as Harry's eyes.

The killing curse hit the dark lord straight on and Harry watched him fall. It did not happen extremely slowly or extremely fast as he had thought it would. Instead Grindelwald fell and hit the ground in normal pace.

Several pops told him that people around him were disapparating away. Harry ignored them and kept starring at the fallen man. He had not been sure what would happen should he manage to kill the man. Perhaps he had thought that others would e ready to take over his place and try to kill him as revenge. He liked this turn of events the best.

At least he was somewhat sure that Grindelwald would not show up in some other time to cause mayhem since the body was still there. Though, Harry was not sure but he guessed it was his real body that had followed him back to this time. At least he hoped it was the case or he could have problems.

The thoughts of all people murdered with the killing curse running around in different times made Harry shiver. He guessed that there really was a reason to why the killing curse was one of the unforgivable.

Harry kept starring at Grindelwald. The man was the first one he had killed with the killing curse. Until now Harry had tried to avoid using that curse because of all the times it had been sent in his direction. But like the time with the witch attacking the student he had not had a choice. It had been him or Grindelwald and Harry was not willing to let himself get parted from Tom. It did not matter that he could not return to the future and his friends. They had each other to lean on and Harry guessed he would get to see them again someday.

But Tom still needed him and Harry loved the boy. Perhaps they were family even though they were not related by blood.

Footsteps from behind alerted Harry that someone was coming towards him. Knowing that it was probably the Aurors who had arrived. Harry chose to ignore the person. Since he was not dressed in blue robes nor had a mask on his person he could not go for being one of Grindelwald's followers. And should they not believe him he was willing to show them his memory of what happened.

The person stopped a little behind him and Harry started turning around. He figured it would be best to get over with this so he could go and check up on Tom. He wanted to make sure that his lover and the other children had arrived safely to Hogwarts.

"Avada Kedavra."

The last thing Harry saw was twinkling blue eye and blue robes. And then there was nothing.

**This is the end of the story. It kinds of suck, but that is just my opinion. Please review and tell me what you thought about it. **

**It felt like I spent forever on this chapter because my mind was already on a new fanfic. Yes, that is right, a new fanfic.**

**The sequel to The beginning of the beginning. **

**Here is the preview to the sequel**

**Back in his own time Harry sees that nothing has changed and Voldemort is still there. He has to find out where he stands and who his true friends are. At the same time he has to deal with the sickness which is getting worse. Will he be able to find Tom somewhere in Voldemort? Or will he cursed to die alone. **

**The summary will be shorter when I do it for the story. **

**It shall be under the name: I choose my own fate. **

**Until next time.**

**Mortimus: Remember to review or I will not let her start on the next story in a month. **

**May 25 2011: The seguel is up. Even better, I have a beta now!**


End file.
